El confesionario
by MagiAllie
Summary: El padre de Eren había arruinado todo. Su única opción para no ser un vagabundo era convertirse en una monja 'A las monjas las alimentan bien' le dijo Armin, era horrible fingir ser una mujer, era horrible estar en un lugar tan estricto, pero era mas horrible tener pensamientos TAN impuros con el capitán del ejercito Alemán Levi, ¿Cuantos pecados pueden cometerse en un día? [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1 (Edición final)

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario**_

 _ **.**_

 **By. Magi Allie**

 **.**

* * *

Me levanté temprano, tan temprano que ni siquiera la luz del sol se asomaba por el horizonte, no tenía reloj pero sabía que eran las cinco de la mañana, minutos más o minutos menos, estaba tan acostumbrado a levantarme todos los días a esta hora que no necesitaba ni un despertador, por años lo había hecho y por años lo seguiría haciendo

Me quité las cobijas que hasta ahora me habían cubierto del frio helado que la época daba, apenas comenzaba el otoño y el frio ya era así de intenso, tendría que acoplarme bien para el invierno si no quería morir de hipotermia, no tenía más cobijas así que o te acostumbrabas o sufrías las noches y las mañanas. Coloqué la bata de baño encima de mi cuerpo y tomé mi habito y el velo negro. Daba la casualidad que el convento tenía esa típica vestimenta tan tradicional que a mí me agradaba tanto, era de tanta ayuda en mi situación actual que tener algo que cubría mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo me parecía de lo más sublime todo el tiempo

Antes de salir me persigné tres veces y abrí la puerta asegurándome que no hubiera nadie merodeando, así era, ni un alma estaba despierta aún, realmente tenía una ventaja al ser madrugador, siempre me lo reconocían y yo podía disfrutar de treinta minutos de soledad como yo mismo.

El pasillo de habitaciones del convento daba a el patio trasero de la parroquia de Saint Clare… todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de neblina que te helaba hasta los huesos y me quemaba los pies descalzos. Caminé casi corriendo hasta el baño común de las hermanas y cerré la puerta intentando resguardarme del frio aunque era casi igual de intenso ya dentro del baño, y apenas me esperaba lo peor.

Trastabillé hasta el último cubículo de baño, que era mi favorito, por la privacidad que emanaba y por estar lo más alejado posible de puertas y ventanas. Ya sentado en el banquillo abrí la llave de agua y comenzó a caer un fino y potente chorro de agua fría dentro de una cubeta de metal. Cuando ya estaba medio llena cerré la llave y sumergí mi esponja dentro del agua fría, así era siempre aquí, bañarse con agua fría, _siempre_. Ya ni me acordaba de lo que se sentía bañarse con agua caliente, eso no existía.

A lo largo de los años noté que el agua fría, además de despertarte te dejaba la piel suave pero firme, algo que el agua caliente definitivamente no hace, así que aunque tenía 17 años me veía tan joven como antes. Terminé de lavarme lo más rápido que pude y me sequé con la toalla.

Antes de mirarme en el espejo suspiré con frustración, sabía con lo que me encontraría y me llené de una agitación terrible, me puse el habito y antes de ponerme el velo me miré sobre la superficie del reflejo.

―Soy Eren Jäger, tengo 17 años. Y no soy una mujer ― sonreí y me puse el velo negro.

Me acomodé el flequillo para que quedara un poco de lado y me diera una imagen más femenina y realmente lo conseguía, había pasado desapercibido para la mayoría durante años, sin embargo me seguía sintiendo como un hombre y me esforzaba por recordármelo. Aunque mi complexión delgada y delicada dijera que no había gran signo de hombría en mí, no podía darme el lujo de olvidarlo, tenía ese algo entre las piernas que rara vez miraba ahora. Dios me perdone.

Terminé de vestirme y me disponía a colocarme los zapatitos negros cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, la mujer de pelo rubio canoso me miro con una sonrisa tranquila, ella también iba a bañarse. Una ventaja del convento era que le mayoría de las monjas utilizaban el pelo corto y yo me sentía contento con eso, para mí sería difícil tenerlo largo, además todo era de por sí difícil.

―Buenos días Erín, siempre tan madrugadora ― me guiñó el ojo y se dirigió a uno de los cubículos, totalmente lejos de mi vista.

Suspiré y le sonreí mientras me daba la espalda, ahí estaba la madre Nanaba, una de los únicas dos personas que sabía mi verdadera identidad como hombre, dentro del convento. Agradecía que siempre me la encontraba al terminar yo de vestirme, en realidad había sido como un código secreto entre ambos por años, y no sabía si ella también quería cuidar mi identidad

La primera vez que la vi su cabello era totalmente rubio y no tenía las canas que ahora tenía, me había mirado de arriba abajo con una mueca preocupada, ojos conciliadores y el ceño fruncido en desaprobación. Estaba sentado sobre las escaleras del convento con las manos sobre mi nariz y mi boca, aspirando mi aliento caliente y esperando que Armin saliera de la iglesia.

Cuando salió acompañado de la madre me quedé callado y me levanté para mirarla con ojos suplicantes, ella no me hizo esperar ni un segundo y me invitó a entrar con toda la hospitalidad que un convento podía tener.

Resultó que pesaba diez kilos menos de lo que debería pesar, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Ser pobre era horriblemente pesado. Mi padre había entregado todo nuestro dinero a dos cosas importantes, apuestas y alcohol. Teníamos bastante dinero, tanto así que mi padre pudo darse esa vida por seis años desde que mi madre murió, hasta que un día finalmente ya no había más dinero, no había nada. Recuerdo que las últimas semanas… fueron terribles, comía tres almendras al día ¡Solo tres! Durante semanas, y el último día... un día antes de que Armin me encontrara, me había comido la mitad de un grillo.

En realidad cuando Armin me encontró, pensé que sería mi fin, era mi amigo pero también era sumamente estricto. Yo tenía pensado trabajar, ¿pero quién querría contratar a un niño de 12 años desnutrido? Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo hizo. Y cuando Armin vino supe que terminaría en el orfelinato.

―Tranquilo ― me dijo Armin ―. Tengo una idea, iremos con mi tía Nanaba, ella es una monja. Las monjas alimentan a las personas y les dan refugio.

En su momento pareció como si un ángel me hubiera iluminado el rostro y decidí irme con él. Así fue Nanaba me alimento me vistió y me cuido… por una semana.

―Lo siento Eren, pero ya no podemos seguirte manteniendo ― suspiró con tristeza ―, las hermanas y yo no tenemos tanto dinero, apenas y tenemos para nosotras.

―¡Pero no quiero ir a un orfanato! ― supliqué.

Nanaba me miró con ojos intranquilos y se sentó a mi lado mientras yo saboreaba el delicioso caldo de champiñones y verduras.

―No hay otra opción.

―¡Si hay! ― dijo Armin con su rostro iluminado ―, que Eren sea una monja…

―Eso es imposible Armin, es un chico. No puede ser una monja ni un padre.

―Puedo ser una monja. ― aporté desesperado ―, realmente puedo, solo necesito fingir un poco, Nanaba por favor…

Nanaba me miró con ojos turbios y sospechosos pero finalmente aceptó, realmente no sé cómo fue que aceptó, nadie en su sano juicio habría aceptado, sin embargo lo hizo y así comenzaron mis días en el convento escondiendo mi sexo, todo había sido demasiado difícil pero lo había conseguido.

Actualmente dentro del convento solo dos personas sabían mi verdadera identidad y yo estaba tan acostumbrado a ser una ''ella'', de nombre Erin, que a veces Eren me sonaba extraño, por eso me lo tenía que repetir todos los días frente al espejo, pero no era muy efectivo. Había sucumbido ante la vida de las religiosas.

Terminé de mirarme en el espejo, pero cuando me disponía a salir del baño Nanaba me tomó del hombro. Ya estaba totalmente vestida y me pareció extraña su rapidez, tal vez yo me había quedado demasiado tiempo frente al espejo.

― ¿Madre Nanaba?

―Erin, había olvidado decirte esto, sé que tienes mucho trabajo en el archivo… pero la madre superiora, está un poco delicada, no hay remplazo para la misa del domingo.

―Pero madre Nanaba ― imploré interrumpiendo a la madre, que me miró severamente ―. Tengo… mucho trabajo.

―Lo siento Erin, pero no te he enseñado a rehusarte de ese modo. Irás este domingo a la misa, no hay opción. De igual forma solo debes…

―Si madre Nanaba, con permiso ― dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta hecho una furia.

Afuera ya comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos de sol, que no calentaban ni un poco, pero hacían gala de presencia e iluminaban un poco el jardín de naranjos que tenía el convento, las monjas comenzaban a levantarse y caminar hasta el baño, mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios y saludando con atención, sabían que yo siempre me levantaba temprano así que ya no me hacían preguntas.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando entré a la capilla privada, adentro estaba la madre superiora, anciana y enferma mirando al santísimo y suplicando por el perdón de las almas, no quise interrumpirla me senté bancas atrás y comencé a orar de forma preocupada e intranquila. Así era mi rutina, ahora tenía que pasar al menos una hora de rodillas rezando, por el perdón y por la salud, además de todos los rosarios y las bendiciones. Después leería la biblia un par de minutos para retirarme a hacer mi trabajo.

La enseñanza de la biblia de hoy tenía que ver con el egoísmo y como luchar contra los deseos propios para lograr la unión con Dios, situación que me venía como anillo al dedo. No podía decir que estaba molesto por ir a misa este domingo, al final de cuenta yo casi siempre tomaba las misas completas pero ir a misa y estar a cargo de una son cosas diferentes. Por alguna razón en la época de invierno, tenía más trabajo dentro del archivo del convento, algo que disfrutaba enormemente… encargarme de la correspondencia junto con la hermana Mina que se dedicaba a documentar la biblioteca, los dos sentados detrás de un escritorio en la biblioteca del convento, para mí no había nada mejor. Tener que dejar mi trabajo por un domingo era terriblemente horrible, me atrasaba y el trabajo aguardaba por mí un día más, en cantidad doble.

―Buenos días hermana Erin ― entró Mina saludándome. Era una muchacha hermosa de pelo negruzco que se escondía tras el velo de monja, una sonrisa amable y unos lindos ojos, no sabía qué hacía en el convento, pero jamás le preguntaría ―. ¿Escuchaste lo de la madre superiora?

―Lo escuché, buenos días hermana Mina ― sonreí ―, el domingo cubriré su misa.

― ¿En serio? Yo también. La madre Nanaba me ha dicho que me encargue de ella, estamos juntas en ello

Asentí sin mucho entusiasmo y comencé con mi trabajo. Mina dio media vuelta y salió de mi vista para comenzar con sus deberes, arrastré el carrito que contenía la bolsa de cartas y correspondencia que llegaba al convento hasta mi escritorio y lo tomé con fuerza dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Me senté y comencé a mirar las cartas.

Negando siempre la entrada a las personas al convento. Usualmente las cartas trataban sobre visitas y expediciones al convento y más enfocado a la biblioteca. El convento de Saint Clare poseía una de la biblioteca más importantes y representativas del siglo V, en ella se alojaba información importante para los científicos, pero como miembro de la comunidad religiosa debía negarse el acceso, a menos por supuesto que las situaciones fueran absolutamente demandantes. Pero ese no era el caso, no hoy, no en este próximo invierno.

En esas andaba cuando me encontré una carta peculiar, igual que las otras, salvo por el remitente, tenía el sello de la federación alemana, de inmediato supe que esto venia del gobierno. La abrí cuidadosamente con un cuchillo recién afilado, rompiendo el sello y dejando inservible el sobre.

''A quien corresponda.

Buenas tardes, se le informa que el día domingo en la misa de las 12 en punto su iglesia será reservada para una misa especial ordenada por el Capitán del Alto Mando de la Wehrmacht en Múnich. No se aceptará la entrada a ninguna persona que no cumpla con características de pertenencia a la clase social de elite e invitados del ejército.

La misa profesada por el padre estará dirigida para la persona indicada bajo las órdenes del Capitán, es de suma importancia que este mensaje sea contestado lo más pronto posible.

Como última instancia es un honor informarle que el ejército requerirá los servicios de sus servidoras en los próximos días, sobre esa información, será revelado en su momento a quien corresponde.

Le deseo un buen día.

Atte. Comandante Smith, Erwin. ''

Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva con fuerza, ese saludo, tan testarudo de saber que la correspondencia era atendida por alguien más... casi me hizo creer que ellos sabían que se trataba de mí, y esa forma demandante de ordenar todo como si debiera ser cumplido al pie de la letra, una furia me recorrió el cuerpo.

Tomé el sobre entre mis dedos y corrí con la carta en las manos dejándola expuesta al aire, como si de una cometa se tratara, hasta llegar a la oficina donde la madre Nanaba, y la madre superiora se encontraban. La oficina central del convento.

― ¿Erin? ¿Qué sucede hermana? ― dijo la madre Nanaba levantándose asustada. Me tomó de los brazos para sentarme en una silla frente a su escritorio, la madre superiora no se inmuto al verme tan alterado.

―Mírelo usted misma Madre Nanaba ― expliqué mostrándole el sobre y la carta a la madre, que la tomó con el ceño fruncido, se colocó las gafas y comenzó a leer, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir algo o ella terminara de leer, la madre superiora habló.

― ¿Es del comandante?

― ¿Madre superiora? ― pregunté extrañado de oír su voz anciana ―. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

―No me hables así muchacha ― me quedé callado intentando dulcificar mi voz lo más que pude, sentí que me había salido solo un poco gruesa ―, es obvio que lo sé, ¿Quién más enviaría una carta tan altanera? Ese soldado bravucón, lo conozco desde que era un raso… es normal que el ejército haga misas en nuestra iglesia, pero tenía años que no había ninguna…

―El comandante dijo que la misa era por parte del capitán,.. ― intenté explicarle pero me calló con una mirada fría.

― ¿Así que ese hombre? Gracias a Dios estoy enferma y no iré a la misa el Domingo ― tosió, un poco fingido para gusto mi gusto ―. ¿Irás tú, no hermana Erin?

Asentí lentamente esperando algo, una respuesta, algo que contestarle al comandante, pero la madre solo sonrió y me miró.

―Pues mucha suerte.

Nanaba me miró con el ceño fruncido y me sugirió que habláramos afuera de su oficina con una mirada extraña, la seguí afuera y cerró la puerta.

― ¿En que estabas pensando?

―Solo me pareció extraña esa forma de ordenar… y lo que ha dicho al último en la carta, creo que quiere llevarse a algunas religiosas…

―Eso es normal, Erin. Es el ejército, tienen demasiadas culpas que lavar.

Suspiré frustrado ¿ahora yo era el malo? Ellos eran los que llegaba a mover todo y yo era el único tratado como un criminal, Nanaba suspiró al verme frustrado y me entregó la carta.

―Envía una carta, dile al comandante que esperaremos sus órdenes. La respuesta llegará para mañana y yo personalmente se la daré al padre. Tú no te preocupes por nada y encárgate de la misa del domingo como siempre, tu papel no es tan relevante… de cualquier modo yo te explicaré cualquier cosa y no olvides ayudarles a todas las personas que vendrán y explicarles de que va una misa.

―Pero, ¿las personas que vienen a misa? ¿Les negaremos la entrada?

―Pondré un anuncio afuera, diciendo que la misa de las doce se cancelará... si quieren venir tendrá que ser temprano. ― la madre Nanaba miró hacia los lados y me dio una palmada en la cabeza ―. Pórtate bien, no seas tan brusco y cuida ese tono de voz tuyo.

Sonreí ligeramente y asentí, aún sentía las náuseas en mi cuerpo, esa sensación de querer denegarles la misa, pero no podía… la madre me lo había dicho y yo debía de obedecer, me persigné mientras caminaba frente a la capilla y comencé a orar desesperadamente para que la misa del domingo saliera perfectamente.

Seguramente sí había algo que el convento no necesitaba era problemas con el ejército, de eso estaba seguro. Regresé a mi trabajo y redacté la carta que me habían indicado, usualmente solía redactar cartas de negación, pero esta carta me hizo estrujarme los sesos hasta que saliera algo decente, la firmé con el cello del convento y Mina me miró confundida, le dediqué una mirada intranquila y dejé la carta junto con las demás cartas que serían enviadas esa misma tarde.

Seguí con mi trabajo de negar acceso a la biblioteca.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **El confesionario**_

 **.**

* * *

El domingo las campanas comenzaron a sonar antes de las doce, diez minutos antes precisamente. Mina me apretó la mano amigablemente y yo alisé mi falda acercándome a la entrada de la capilla, sabía que Mina estaba nerviosa porque tener cerca al ejército Alemán nunca era algo lindo. Pero ambas nos habíamos esforzado bastante durante dos días para hacer que la misa saliera perfecta.

Y con perfecta quiero decir ''absolutamente perfecta'', era egoísta pensar en mí antes que en nadie, pero sabía que sí todo salía bien la iglesia se lavaría de futuros problemas y ante cualquier cosa se encontraba primero el bienestar de mis hermanas.

El auto que se estacionó frente a la iglesia era un insulto a mi humildad, se trataba de un Mercedes del año negro, convertible, hermoso a más no poder. Las personas que bajaron de él enfocaron su vista en mí y sonrieron, aunque se trataba de una mujer de pelo café y gafas traía puesta la ropa del ejército alemán, la de gala, una hermosa falda que dejaba ver sus largas piernas.

A su lado un hombre alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules caminaba con porte y elegancia, se quitó la gorra antes de entrar, noté que se trataba de alguien importante por el número de placas que tenía en la banda roja y sobre su casaca.

De la parte de atrás salió otro hombre que tomó del brazo a una mujer de pelo negro claramente mucho mayor, vestida elegantemente con un vestido de gala, ella apenas sonreía y se mostraba muy débil, el hombre la tenía tomada del brazo y en su frente surgía una arruga de preocupación al sentir a la mujer tambalearse mientras caminaba.

Mina se acercó a brindarles ayuda pero el hombre la rechazó caminando directamente a la capilla. Cuando pasó a mi lado y le entregué el pequeño papel de salmos me miró con el ceño fruncido. Tenía la piel blanca de porcelana y los ojos grises cual pozos de plata, tenía la gorra del ejercito puesta y se la quitó con la mirada fija en mí, sus suaves labios rosados articularon unas palabras que no alcancé a escuchar pero me dirigió una sonrisa lasciva que terminaría con mi auto control.

―¿Hermana Erin? ― preguntó Mina mirándome extrañada.

Tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, nunca había sentido mi corazón acelerarse de ese modo y mirar esos ojos tan profundos… esas pestañas negras tupidas y risadas, su cabello negro deslizarse por su frente, de la que escurría una gota de sudor. Una pequeña y pulcra gota de sudor que surcaba el rostro afilado y blanco, ese rostro bello como el firmamento.

Saqué el aire de mis pulmones acalorado.

― ¿Hermana Erin? Hay que entrar ― Mina me tomó del brazo y me llevó adentro de la iglesia mientras yo intentaba repasar los detalles de las grietas de los labios de ese hombre, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la iglesia se había llenado de gente vestida de elite y soldados, lo busqué con la mirada pero me di una bofetada mental.

Debían matarme ya mismo, debían asesinarme en ese mismo instante, debí quemarme vivo al entrar. Sin embargo no sucedió nada cuando me acerqué al altar de la iglesia y ayudé al padre profesar la misa, no paso absolutamente nada, Dios no me castigó y lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza era la imagen de ese hombre al mirarme lascivamente.

Comencé a recitar mi primer salmo con la voz más dulce y femenina que pude hacer, sin mirar al público fijamente, evitando encontrarme con sus ojos, y así lo hice, no lo miré ni en un solo segundo, ni siquiera supe donde se había quedado sentado.

La misa transcurrió tranquilamente y mi corazón tenía ya un curso normal. Cuando el padre estaba por finalizar la misa carraspeó varias veces y llamó a los creyentes a rezar un padre nuestro en honor a Kuchell Ackerman, lo repetí desde mi lugar en latín, como me habían enseñado y miré enfrente al terminar.

La misa había terminado y ahora debía de quedarme afuera de la iglesia vendiendo cosas como libros de oraciones y otras cosas que hacíamos en el convento, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso afuera una mujer me tomó del brazo. La miré, era la misma mujer que venía acompañada del hombre, estaba pálida y apenas podía respirar.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― dije levantándola lo más que pude.

El joven de pelo negro llegó de la nada y sujetó a la mujer de los brazos.

― ¡Madre! ¿Estás bien?

―Si hijo ― dijo la mujer incorporándose con la ayuda del joven y mía ―, hermana disculpe que me haya tomado así de su brazo…

―Por el amor de Dios, no se disculpe ― dije tomando sus manos ―, vaya con cuidado, que Dios la acompañe.

La mujer de cabello negro me sonrió y asintió, el joven también me miró con el rostro impasible y el ceño fruncido, me quedé callado esperando algo, que nunca llegó, una respuesta, un sonido, no lo hizo, simplemente carraspeó me miró de arriba abajo y salió de la iglesia con la mujer en sus brazos.

― ¿Es usted la Hermana a cargo?

Me di la vuelta tras escuchar la grave voz, que venía del mismo hombre rubio de antes.

―Soy el comandante Erwin – asentí recordando el nombre con recelo -, como pudo darse cuenta… esta misa fue dirigida a esa mujer. Ella está muy enferma y se encuentra en sus últimos días, ella es una mujer de fe, su hijo es el mejor soldado del ejército. Ha decidido que su madre no puede seguir exponiéndose a salir, necesita cuidados intensivos pero se niega a recibir una enfermera. La condición ha sido llevar a una religiosa. El próximo lunes el capitán ira al convento…

―Solo pude ingresar con una cita ― proferí apenas en un susurro

―Creo que sabrá hacer una excepción. ― se quitó el sombrero y se despidió dejándome con la mandíbula colgada y un pequeño rencor creciendo en mi interior.

* * *

N/A: 1 Estamos hablando de un Mercedes―Benz 540K Cabriolet es una rareza absoluta, pues se fabricaron menos de 200 unidades antes de 1939. PUES LA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLA EN LOS AÑOS 30, detalle importante que olvidé mencionar anteriormente.


	2. Chapter 2 (Edición final)

N/A: Esto es para ti que estás leyendo esto, ¡SI TÚ! Me veo en la necesidad de contar el cómo surgió esta historia y bueno surgió durante la escuela en una de mis clases de Literatura Medieval, mi profesor comentaba las jarchas, y claro no me pondré a explicar que es eso exactamente pero el dijo: ''En la edad media las monjas eran todo, menos santas''.

Claro que lo corroboró con un argumento enorme, que no es el momento de explicar. Sin embargo, soy una chica religiosa, y como muchos de ustedes sé que el tema religioso es demasiado TABÚ y se evitan a toda costa tocarlo, personalmente creo que los tabús jalan mucha gente, sin embargo, en este fic nos encontraremos con cosas muy detalladas.

Aunque mi amigo D. diga que debo llenar el fic de sexo en la iglesia, no D.

Sí quieren un fic con tabús, historia, lemmon y amor bienvenidos

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El confesionario II**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ni siquiera te conozco, pero siento una necesidad de hacer lo que sea**

 **Indispensable y correcto**

 **.**

* * *

Estaba deshecho, nunca en mi vida había estado más cansado que hoy, realmente me había costado levantarme a las cinco, me sentía como un costal de papas mientras rezaba y me golpeé el pecho tantas veces como fueron necesarias para sentir mi mente limpia y mi corazón frenarse.

Organizar misas no era la gran cosa, solo debías pararte ahí, entregar los folletos, leer los salmos y salir a vender a la hora del final. No era nada difícil, sin embargo, me sentía fatal, y sabía más o menos la razón. Era lunes por la mañana y yo tenía que trabajar como normalmente lo hacía, pero Mina llegaba tarde y ella era quien tenía las llaves.

—Hermana Erin — Dijo con una voz poco familiar.

— ¿Hermana Mina? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

La miré de arriba abajo, estaba temblando y tenía las mejillas rojas, lo supe de inmediato: estaba enferma, salir tan bruscamente del convento nos hacía enfermar, y a Mina le había pegado una santa gripe este domingo. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y así entramos a nuestro pequeño despacho, yo caminé a mi escritorio y ella a su mostrador, pero antes se aseguró de abrir la puerta de madera que daba a la biblioteca.

—Hermana Mina, estás muy enferma… deberías descansar por hoy — Que mala suerte tenia al enfermarse a principios del otoño, el invierno sería difícil este año.

—No hermana, sé que puedo hacerlo — Tosió y estornudo al mismo tiempo, me sentí más fatigado, seria horrible trabajar. Seria horrible enfermarme también.

—No hermana, enserio ve a la cama, yo me encargaré de todo por hoy.

— ¿Enserio?

—Por supuesto — Le sonreí atentamente —. Descuida no tocaré tu trabajo, estará aquí esperándote mañana, pero cuando vuelvas debes sentirte mejor.

—Muchas gracias — Dijo la hermana Mina tomando las llaves y dejándomelas en las manos —. Discúlpame por haber dejado todo este desorden, pero mañana lo arreglaré.

Asentí y la conduje a la puerta, salió sobándose las manos y tosiendo con ímpetu, realmente me apenaba que la pobre estuviera enferma, yo apreciaba mi trabajo y sabía que de no estar trabajando en la correspondencia estaría rezando más de lo normal, por eso a nadie aquí nos gustaba estar sin hacer nada. Ella iba ahora a su habitación a descansar, pero descansar y rezar al mismo tiempo era pesado.

Después de todo la pereza era un pecado.

Y yo no quería pensar en nada de pecados ahora mismo, porque sentía que este año me tocaría dar una buena penitencia de rodillas hasta la montaña más alta, con espinas en las rodillas. O tal vez irme bailando con los pies descalzos. Me merecía un buen castigo, mi alma de pecador me traicionaba ¡Yo era un hombre!

Pero gracias a Dios, no volvería a cruzarme con ese hombre jamás en mi larga vida de monja, no quería volver a rezar durante tres horas frente al altar pidiendo que Dios me perdonara por haberme hundido en esos ojos plata. Por haber caído ante las tentaciones… ¡Pero tú eres hombre! Me repetí a mí mismo tantas veces.

Miré al mostrador de Mina y me di cuenta a lo que se refería, era cierto, había dejado tanto desastre que las hermanas se molestarían si vieran algo así, había libros regados por todo el mostrador y hojas sueltas sin acomodar, dejé a un lado mi costal con cartas y caminé hasta el mostrador, metí todos los libros que pude al carrito y tomé un índice de libros. Seguramente Mina me mataría por hacer parte de su trabajo, pero no se puede trabajar en un ambiente tan desordenado.

Moví el carrito con dificultad y crucé el gran portón de madera que separaba nuestro despacho con la biblioteca central del convento, no me detuve mucho a observar la biblioteca porque la conocía de memoria, de niño había pasado tanto tiempo aquí leyendo sobre religión que sabía en donde iba todo a cada momento.

Estantes y estantes de madera adornaban la biblioteca mientras que la alfombra verde resaltaba enormemente con la pintura de las paredes que eran doradas, sin embargo, nunca me atreví a preguntar si se trataba de oro puro o simples imitaciones. Dejé el carrito cerca de los estantes de ''DIFT.56P098'' una de las secciones más difíciles de organizar, pero supuse que no sería un problema para mí.

Tomé los libros y poco a poco los fui colocando uno tras otro, donde la clasificación me lo pedía, ninguno se alejaba mucho uno del otro, y sin querer me fui adentrando en los pasillos más alejados de la biblioteca. Cargué la última colección de libros que se encontraban acomodados en una clasificación aún más alejada y me concentré en dejarlos en sus respectivos lugares.

''Este está muy alto'' pensé al ver la clasificación y efectivamente miré arriba y su estante se extendía por lo menos unos 70 centímetros más que mi altura, a pesar de que al ser hombre yo era un poco alto, lo tomé entre mi mano y me puse de puntillas para intentar colocar el libro en su estante, pero fue infructuoso tuve que recargarme en el estante para poder acercarme más, dada la inestabilidad lo sentí tambalearse, me solté apenas cuando lo había logrado meter.

—Diablos — Dije dando un brinco y cayendo de rodillas al piso, era eso o tirar un estante entero.

—Pensé que las monjas no podían maldecir— Mi corazón dio un brinco. Retrocedí instantáneamente ¿Quién era esa voz? ¿Era el demonio mismo, que me había escuchado maldecir?

Me persigné tres veces.

—Dios mío, perdóname — Susurré cerrando los ojos y sentí el libro, que recién metí, caerme sobre la cabeza.

Una risa entrecortada me sacó de mis plegarias y miré hacia arriba, ahí estaba, imponente como un verdugo que venía a flagelarme con ese maldito traje negro y su gorra en las manos, guantes de piel y unos ojos aburridos.

Me levanté como pude, me sacudí y arreglé todo de mi atuendo, luego, rojo de vergüenza, suspiré aire para mirarlo con furia.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Me acerqué hecho una furia —. Usted no puede estar aquí.

—¿Qué acaso las monjas no son santas? ¿Acabas de decir diablos?

—Santo dios, cállate — Supliqué haciendo un gesto para que bajara la voz —. Estás en un convento.

El sujeto sonrió mostrando unos dientes blancos apenas visibles riéndose de su propio chiste, pero mi corazón estaba hecho trizas. Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero me detuve al ver sus manos llenas de mis preciosos libros, cosa que me puso furioso y alerta.

—No puedes tomar eso, por favor devuélvemelos — Supliqué en tono bajo.

— ¿Qué con esa voz tuya? — Me tomo de la barbilla —. ¿No es un poco gruesa?

Me aparté de su mano sintiéndome presa del pecado horrible de haber sido tocado pecaminosamente por otro hombre ¡Por otro hombre! Dios mío perdóname, pero a la misma vez me cubrí la boca y dulcifiqué mi voz lo más que pude. Siempre que estaba molesto descuidaba mi tono de voz, que efectivamente, podía ser bastante grave.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Suspiré frustrado y di la vuelta mirando la puerta de la biblioteca.

—La puerta estaba abierta, si está abierto puedo entrar.

—No, no puede… este lugar solo puede ser observado con una cita…

— ¿Acaso nunca te callas?

Me quedé callado de golpe, como si me hubiera abofeteado con su bonito guante de piel, mientras el hojeaba un libro precioso sobre Dios y los ángeles y la anatomía física de estos, me sentí sonrojar hasta el infinito cuando volvió a mirarme. Giré el rostro con habilidad ¿Por qué estaba tan perturbado?

—Estaba buscando la oficina central y entré cuando escuché ruidos, luego te vi caer…

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunté aún cubriéndome la boca.

— ¿Qué quién soy? — Se tocó la barbilla y devolvió uno de los libros —. Que buena pregunta… quien seré…

—Por favor deje de mentirme. ¿Es usted el capitán?

—El capitán Ackerman — Explicó y dejó el otro libro —. Levi, Ackerman.

—Capitán Ackerman, sí usted necesita ver a la madre Nanaba yo lo guiaré — Me ofrecí con la única intención de sacarlo de la biblioteca lo más pronto posible, pero él no se veía muy interesado en mi propuesta.

— ¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí? ¿Qué edad tienes 17? — Preguntó dejando otro libro y tomando uno nuevo, hizo una mueca de extrañeza y lo dejo en el mismo lugar, tomo otro y repitió la acción.

—Precisamente — Suspiré ¿Acaso no quería mover ni un musculo? —. Tengo 17 años, ya le he contestado ¿Puedo guiarlo ahora?

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermana? — Su tono socarrón me sacó de quicio y también sonaba burlón, como sin detenerse a pensar —. 17… sí que eres joven.

—Soy la hermana Erin — Por alguna razón, aunque estaba furioso sentí una necesidad de preguntarle su edad, tenía muchas ganas de saber a cuantas personas había matado este hombre a su corta edad —. ¿Usted qué edad tiene?

El capitán me miró sorprendido alzando las cejas y después sonrió viendo otro libro, esta vez comenzó a caminar y me dio una palmada en el hombro, en cuanto me tocó un escalofrió me pidió que retrocediera tan rápido como pudiera, pero él fue más rápido y quitó su mano dándome la espalda.

—No lo creerías ni, aunque te lo dijera — Aseguró.

Pero yo era más listo, supe que quizá no quería decirme su edad.

—Está bien. — Caminé tras él y creí que ya iba a dejar que lo guiara hasta la oficina de Nanaba, o eso pensé hasta que se detuvo en otro anaquel.

¿Es enserio? Dios mío, porque me has enviado semejante cabezota, seguramente quieres probar mi paciencia ¿Es eso verdad Dios? No me iba a exasperar, tenía que cuidar mi tono de voz.

—CAPITAN — Suspiré frustrado intentando no alterarme —. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Tengo 28.

— ¿Qué? — Estaba mintiéndome, ¿28 años? El hombre se veía de mi edad, tenía la piel tan fina que se me hacía increíble creer que estaba por llegar a los treinta.

Hizo una mueca de asco y entornó los ojos al leer un poco del texto que tenía en los manos, ver sus muecas me daba coraje, sabía a leguas que no le interesa nada de eso entonces: ¿Porque se detenía tanto tiempo a leer?

—Sí no le interesa, puede dejarlo aquí y yo le llevaré con… — No me dejó terminar pues ya había dejado uno de los libros y tomado otro, analizó la portada un par de segundos y me miró con sus labios rosas fruncidos… sus labios tan rosas…

— ¿Cómo iba a interesarme? Esto es pura mierda religiosa — Hizo una mueca y sacó la lengua, asqueado, una pequeña lengua rosada delicada, cubierta de saliva que dejó un delicioso rastro a su paso.

Moví la cabeza con violencia y me cubrí las mejillas al sentir que me ponía todo colorado, ¡Es un hombre! Esta noche rezaré 50 padre nuestros.

—Muchos investigadores quisieran entrar para averiguar sobre... — De nuevo no me dejó terminar, volvió a mirarme con sus largas pestañas negras ondeando el aire como si de abanicos se tratara.

—No, no soy un hombre de religión — A pesar de su seductor rostro, su voz era firme y cortada, sin embargo no me dejé impresionar y rodé los ojos.

—Oh ya veo ¿Eres un hombre de ciencia? — No estaba en contra de la ciencia, por supuesto que no, pero los hombres de ''ciencia'' buscaban cualquier excusa para ponerse en contra de la religión.

A mi parecer eso era una bobería total.

—Soy un hombre… De guerra — Informó dejando el libro y caminando un par de estantes más cerca de la puerta, si seguíamos así pronto estaríamos en la entrada.

Dios mío, este sujeto es un ignorante, pensé al escucharlo hablar ¿guerra? Eso era lo mejor que podía decirme, era un asesino suelto, y con permiso de asesinar todo lo que quisiera.

—Pero aun así vienes aquí a buscar una hermana para tu madre ¿Ella si es una mujer de fe? — Pregunté entre queriendo atacarlo y darle a entender que, en cuanto a información, no me encontraba por debajo de él.

En un principio se mostró sorprendido, lo supe porque su ceño fruncido dibujó una arruga extra en la frente blanca pero la relajó de inmediato como si una chispa de intuición apareciera bruscamente en su cerebro.

—Si, ella lo es. ¿Cómo lo sabes? — No me miró y admiró uno de los libros más grandes que hasta ahora parecía haber llamado su atención, de alguna forma sentí que solo tomaba los que le parecían más viejos y extraños.

No era raro que los rechazara con una mueca y la mano en la cintura, sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto e hablar el no soltó el libro, se vio un poco más interesado. Pero solo un poco.

—Trabajo en la correspondencia.

—¿Hermana Erin? — La voz surgió de la puerta como si esperara una respuesta inmediata, comencé a sudar frio.

¿Cuántas reglas había roto en menos de una hora? Estaba en la biblioteca con un extraño, cuando se supone que nadie debía entrar, había estado a solas con un hombre, cuando se supone que con trabajos debemos hablar con ellos. Me sentí el peor idiota del mundo y comencé rezar por mi alma libre del pecado y también rezar para que ese sujeto soltara el libro antes de que la madre Nanaba lo viera.

—Oh dios mío — Me puse las manos en la cabeza con desesperación —. Dame eso…

Sujeté el libro de la orilla y lo jale hasta mí, pero el capitán no lo soltó y volvió a jalarlo hacia sí, yo repetí la acción con más fuerza y miedo de romperlo, logrando únicamente que ambos nos diéramos un golpe con la fuerte tapa del libro café en la barbilla. Ambos lo soltamos y el libro cayó al piso delatando nuestra ubicación exacta.

—Hermana… ¿Erin? — Pregunto la madre Nanaba ya cerca de nosotros deteniéndose a mirar al capitán y a mí, y por ultimo al libro en el piso.

—Yo solo estaba queriendo llevar al capitán… — Comencé a excusarme de inmediato levantando el libro del piso y sacudiéndolo con el ímpetu por los aires. Sintiendo que ninguna palabra sería suficiente para explicarme.

— ¿Usted es la madre Nanaba? Necesito hablar con usted — El capitán me dio la espalda y vio a la hermana con superioridad.

Esta se vio intimidada de pronto y dejó de mirarme para centrar toda su atención en el hombre de cabellos negro, que se mecían al compás de la suave brisa invernal, que se había filtrado al entrar la madre Nanaba, me quedé boquiabierta al ver como la madre Nanaba reaccionaba ante las duras palabras. Y su sumisión ¡sumisa como chiquilla!

—En un momento lo atenderé capitán… — Explicó señalando la puerta de la biblioteca e invitándole con la mirada a salir, sin embargo, antes de que el capitán diera un paso más la madre me miró con severidad y supe que la reprimenda sería inminente.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? — Susurró de forma apenas visible y más bien sentí que había estado leyendo sus labios en vez de escuchar sus palabras

El capitán dio un paso hacia enfrente pero antes de caminar se giró y también me susurró algo, mi mente viajó al instante en el que lo vi cruzar el portón de la iglesia, cuando me perforó el alma con sus ojos y susurro sin que yo pudiera entender lo que salía de su boca.

—Ya veo que no eres tan sumisa como las otras.

Me puse colorado y el capitán salió a paso firme del lugar dejando a la madre Nanaba muy por detrás. Esta ya no me miró y siguió al capitán lo más rápido que pudo dejándome solo en la inmensidad de mis pecado y sentimientos encontrados

¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Me golpeé en la frente por volver a maldecir y me puse de rodillas de inmediato comenzando a rezar lo primero que se me ocurrió, quería llegar a tomar la biblia y golpearme contra un poste.

Mi corazón aun no recobraba su ritmo.

* * *

 **.**

 **Es algo como un código, sí. Y tú te has estado acercando más y mas**

 **Y cruzando muchas líneas.**

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Capitán Ackerman me está escuchando?

No la miré, realmente no es que no la estuviera escuchando, pero sabía que si la miraba ella se asustaría, más de lo que estaba y quería evitarme los malentendidos, no era mi culpa tener este rostro la mayor parta del tiempo, soy un soldado, ¿No?

—La estoy escuchando — Giré el mentón un poco hacia ella.

Suspira frustrada, parecía que hoy todo el mundo se sentía frustrado conmigo, así que solo quise evitarme las largas platicas y sermones y fui al grano.

—Necesito que una de ustedes vaya a cuidar a mi madre, no aceptaré un no por respuesta — Inquirí.

La madre me miró de arriba abajo y se detuvo en mis ojos, desvié la mirada, evitando el contacto visual a toda costa, si ella decía que no, entonces las miradas comenzarían. Solo comenzarían.

—Capitán Ackerman, debo decirle que nuestra especialidad no es cuidar enfermas. Pero como es usted, no podemos negarnos a nada ¿Si? ¿Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad?

Muy bien ella se lo había ganado, la miré de forma ansiosa, fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Ella de inmediato notó mi reacción, se quedó callada esperando que dijera algo más y cuando no lo hice supo que le estaba dando la afirmación. No podía hacer nada y si, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Quizá solo de Alemania. Pero ese era el título, fin.

—Una hermana llegará su casa mañana mismo, capitán Ackerman — Afirmó la monja.

Sentí el impulso recorrer desde la punta de mis pies… cruzando mi espina dorsal y detenerse en la punta de mi cabello, como cuando la adrenalina se dispara dentro de ti y no puedes hacer nada más que dar arcadas mientras un sudor frio te recorre la espalda, tus manos tienen una necesidad fría y quieres cerrar los puños.

Lo sentí a la perfección.

—Quiero que vaya la hermana Erin.

Jamás en todos mis años como soldado me había imaginado que pondría semejante expresión. Se le contrajo el rostro, quería negarse, lo supe, pero no lo hizo sus labios se mostraron dudosos y aproveché esa ranura para colarme en ellos y sugerir que no aceptaría un no por respuesta

—Pero… la hermana Erin, ella no… ella no puede.

¿Acaso estaba enferma? Me había dado la impresión de ser una mujer sana, además de testaruda. Pensé que si de por sí era difícil tener a una religiosa en mi casa con dos me sentiría muerto, pero sí era ella… realmente comenzaba a sentir que no me molestaría tanto.

—Si no le dice usted, se lo diré yo mismo. Y no esperaré hasta mañana para hacerlo.

—Aguarde, aguarde — Pidió levantándose con las manos casi frente a mi rostro —. Yo se lo diré, le daré explicaciones no se preocupe. Solo no la perturbe.

— ¿Está enferma?

La madre Nanaba suspiro por la bajo y murmuró algo que apenas alcancé a oír ''podría alterarse mucho si lo sabe''.

—No está enferma - Contestó con la mirada baja —. Ella es una muchacha muy especial, muy privada… ella necesita ciertos cuidados que las demás no, si usted desea tener a una hermana más sencilla la pequeña Sasha…

—La quiero a ella. No es sumisa, no quiero un perro. Ni siquiera es para mí — Me aclaré la garganta —. La quiero a ella.

La madre Nanaba miro a todas partes menos a mí, como si las cruces en la pared le fueran a dar las respuestas a sus plegarias, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna palabra en su Dios después contempló mi rostro, asintió con lentitud y cayó de nuevo desganada en su silla.

Asentí también. Me levanté, me coloqué la gorra y di media vuelta.

—La esperaré mañana en mi casa. A las doce— Finalicé y salí del convento con una sensación extraña en la punta de los dedos.

''La quiero a ella''

* * *

N/A: ¡Si, otra vez! Esta vez comentando dos cosas, las separaciones ahora estarán señaladas con las letras en negrita que por cierto forman parte de la canción que más me inspira para este fic, así que las frases de la canción se repartirán para señalar la división entre una parte y la otra.

Respondo reviews:

Subaru: ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto dime Allie, o Allie-chan! Como te acomodes, que bueno que te gusto… ojalá cumpla tus expectativas, y claro que intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡Eso casi siempre sucede en fines de semana! Ojalá también leas este capítulo :3

Michelle: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por el review, respondiendo a tu ´pregunta, yo soy ERERI DE CORAZON de hueso colorado! Sin embargo, creí que conforme a los papeles esta historia merecía con todas las de la ley ser un RIREN, finalmente creo que los ereri y los riren son buenos. Qué bueno que te gusta, sigue comentando, yo seguiré respondiendo: D

Jeaninne: ¡Muchas gracias enserio… oh si te aseguro que este fic será muy pecaminoso y lleno de lemmon! Jaja y aquí está la actualización, soy rápida cuando estoy inspirada. ¡Seguiré esperando tus reviews, mucho gusto!

¡Y un saludo también para los que siguieron la historia y no dejaron review! ¡Pienso en ustedes mis silenciosas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

 **Notas |** Dato curioso sobre el nombre del fic, ''El confesionario'' es el título de una película pornográfica italiana, mr. D me dijo que debía ver esa película para darme una idea de las escenas sexosas, otro dato curioso es que el convento de Eren, está basando en la orden de Santa clarisa, de un voto de pobreza.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario III  
**_

 _ **.**_

 **Y sería una buena proposición, si yo fuera un chico estúpido**

 **.**

Quería meter todas mis cosas dentro de las maletas, sin embargo, tenía pocas, realmente pocas cosas que guardar en ellas, todas en el convento contaban solo con cuatro hábitos, dos pares de zapatos y sus respectivos velos, era indispensable lavar cada determinado tiempo. También tenía tres pares de medias ropa interior de sobra y dos sostenes, que jamás usaba, pero daban finta... no es que estuviera preparándome para que cierto Capitán revisara mi maleta, pero podría ser sospechoso.

¡Hay que pensar en cada detalle!

Yo era demasiado cuidadoso, demasiado amable incluso, mira que no negarme ante semejante petición, sí que había sido toda una hazaña de mi parte, pero no había nada que pudiera decir ni mucho menos hacer, Nanaba se había mostrado imperturbable y me había dicho que no podía negarme, que tenía órdenes fijas y exclusivas de que fuera yo. El capitán había pedido rotundamente que fuera yo.

Termine de guardar todas mis cosas en la maleta de cuero café y mire mi habitación, aun no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estaría fuera del convento, pero sentía que ya extrañaba el lugar y por supuesto me sentía como un cerdo para el matadero, la madre superiora se había encargado de darme la bendición tres veces y dijo que oraría por la salvación de mi alma

Me quede inquieto tras escuchar eso, Nanaba me explico que estaba casi segura que caería en el pecado, y Nanaba no se mostró preocupada, yo era hombre después de todo y no, no caería tan fácil. Porque no soy un chico estúpido.

Salí de mi habitación jalando mi maleta con todas mis fuerzas, recordé que también había metido una camiseta de algodón verde y un pantalón de vestir, la única ropa de hombre que yo poseía, el pantalón me quedaba un poco corto y la camiseta apretada, pero si quería estar cómodo y tenía la sensación de seguridad necesaria, podría usarla.

Para varear no era tan malo salir del convento, me intentaba convencer de eso. Mina me alcanzo en la salida del convento y me dio la bendición, me tomo de las manos y oramos juntas un padre nuestro

—Esto es mi culpa Erin — dijo llorosa — supe que ese hombre te acorralo en la biblioteca, si yo hubiera estado... ahí.

—Te habría pasado lo mismo — acaricie su mejilla — no te preocupes por mí, soy fuerte. Cuida a Nanaba y a las hermanas por mí.

Mina asintió sonrosada y se limpió una lagrima, no sabía porque lloraba, pero imaginaba que había rumores extraños, que incluso la madre superiora conocía mejor que yo, rumores sobre el capitán. Aun así, me mostré determinado mientras salía del convento, bajando las escaleras de concreto un hombre con pinta de príncipe encantador me miraba sonriendo.

Era un soldado.

—Buenas tardes — se quitó el sombrero y se acercó a mi tomando mi maleta — Soy el Teniente Farlan Church.

—Muy buenas tardes — salude inclinando la cabeza

El hombre me sonrió, tenía el cabello café rubio un poco cenizo, los ojos de un azul petróleo brilloso y la piel blanquecina, no tanto como el Capitán, pero si destacaba, usaba el mismo uniforme alemán y yo solo sentí que debía diferenciarlos por el número de plaquitas que tuvieran en el saco, el Comandante tenía muchas, el capitán también y este sujeto se quedaba solo un poco atrás.

—Estoy trabajando ahora mismo para el Capitán Ackerman — explico metiendo el equipaje en el auto, uno lujoso como la otra vez, pero no pensé que fuera el mismo — me ha mandado por usted, él está ocupado, la llevare a la casa del Capitán.

Asentí ligeramente y esperé a que me abriera la puerta, para mi suerte, abrió la del asiento trasero, así realmente sentía que tenía chofer y no venía con nadie más. El hombre subió al auto y acelero. No tenía idea de que tan lejos estaba la casa o qué clase de lugar seria, solo había aceptado el trabajo y aquí estaba camino al lugar.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Soy la hermana Erin — expuse tontamente, me daba bien explicar desde este momento que era una monja, y por consiguiente debía llamarme ''hermana'' o ya de menos monja, Farlan no capto la indirecta y me llamo por mi primer nombre.

—Erin, usted es bastante joven, realmente le deseo mucha suerte con el Capitán, él es bastante quisquilloso, pero no debe preocuparse el apenas está en casa.

''Eso espero'' hasta ahora todo había sido advertencias y me empezaba a cansar y a sentir asustado, pero el capitán Ackerman había tenido razón en algo yo no era tan sumiso como las demás, y eso quizá se deba a mi sexo, mas no era algo de lo que él se tuviera que enterar.

El auto comenzó a andar por el centro de Múnich, acercándonos poco a poco a Berlín, habíamos estado en el auto cerca de treinta minutos y aun así sabía que éramos el único convento a la redonda, nos desviamos un poco por un campo con un sendero menos sofisticado y mucho pasto a loa alrededores. Podía incluso decir que nos acercábamos a un bosque, mas nunca llegamos a tal.

Farlan estaciono el auto enfrente de una gran casona, tenía una gran fuente justo enfrente y estaba rodeada de abetos coloreados de naranja, la casa se imponía enorme frente a mí de color amarillento y techos de piedra roja, totalmente elegante y con un pórtico que me doblaba la estatura.

—Caminemos — dijo Farlan cargando mi maleta.

Asentí y caminé tras él, había un sendero que rodeaba el lago, y se detenía en la puerta, encima del pórtico se extendía un gran balcón y este estaba rodeado de columnas romanas, me sentí claramente intimidado.

Farlan toco a la puerta de madera y espero a que alguien abriera, no tardo en pasar. Una sirvienta de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, muy atractiva, abrió la puerta sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Hola Farlan, buenas tardes señorita la estábamos esperando — dijo invitándome a pasar.

—Mucha suerte Hermana Erin — sonreí al ver que Farlan me llamaba hermana — estaré por aquí si necesita cualquier cosa.

—Muchas gracias, Dios te cuide – se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, la mujer tomo mi maleta y comenzó a jalarla.

—Mi nombre es Isabel Magnolia, soy el ama de llaves. Es un placer conocerla, Hermana Erin

Inclino la cabeza en forma de respeto, pero no dije nada, no podía hacer lo mismo porque mi falta de orgullo me decía que no debía sentirme más que nadie, como monja mi deber era inclinarme ante Dios únicamente.

Le sonreí amablemente en cambio

—Mucho gusto.

—Por favor permítame guiarla a su nueva habitación — asentí

Isabel me llevo por el vestíbulo y abrió una gran puerta de madera que daba un pasillo rodeado de arcos, en las paredes había cuadros de personas que no reconocí, incluso había un cuadro enorme de un sujeto idéntico al capitán. Aunque viéndolo de cerca no se parecían tanto, tenía el pelo negro larguillo y los ojos miel. Una piel blancuzca y vestía un traje del ejército, no sonreía, miraba fijamente enfrente. Era una pintura

—Él es el señor, Kenny Ackerman — explicó Isabel. Me sobresalte y deje de mirar la pintura — Es el hermano de la señora y el tío del amo. Fue capitán general también, como el capitán Levi.

Asentí ligeramente al empaparme con la información familiar, sin dejar pasar el hecho de que dijo que era. Seguramente ahora estaba muerto, así es la vida cuando tu familia es del ejército, pensé. A su lado había un cuadro un poco menos grande en dimensiones, pero con hermoso marco de oro, en este estaba la madre del capitán.

Un poco más joven, idéntica a su hijo de pelo negro y ojos gris azulados, se veía sonriente y hermosa traía un vestido morado y su cabello recogido en un elegante moño, pero no pude pasar por alto su rosario en las manos.

—Ella es la señora Kuchel.

— ¿Ella está aquí, ahora? — pregunte moviéndome por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras amplias con barandales de madera. Eran escaleras en forma de caracol.

—Ella está en la terraza de su habitación, cuando usted se haya instalado la llamare para que hablen, ella no puede estar esforzándose demasiado.

Me dio pena, pero seguí caminando tras Isabel que cargaba mi maleta con gran esfuerzo, subimos al primer piso donde Isabel comenzó a caminar.

—Esta es la habitación principal, aquí duerme el amo Levi — explicó Isabel señalando una gigantesca puerta que en vez de parecer de madera parecía de granito, o algo así de imponente — en esta puerta está la habitación de la señora.

Por lo menos diez metros más allá estaba la puerta señalada y al final del piso donde se abría un corredor se encontraba otra puerta más pequeña.

—Esta será su habitación, por favor siéntase cómoda. La ayudare a desempacar.

Eh ahí por qué debía traer sostenes. Asentí y entramos a la habitación que me pareció excesivamente lujosa, no podía quedarme ahí, dudaba que pudiera soportar un solo día entre tanto lujo. Una cama mullida unos ventanales gigantescos, poca decoración, sublime y bello rodeado de oro.

—No puedo usar esta habitación — me tape la boca al sentir mi tono rudo — necesito dormir con la servidumbre.

—Lo siento señorita, el amo ha pedido que usted duerma en esta habitación.

Asentí sin entusiasmo, como iba a decirle a ese hombre que me dejara dormir en otro lugar, estaba contra mis principios estar rodeado de tantos lujos, mucho menos para dormir.

Isabel abrió mi maleta y comenzó a sacar mi ropa. La ayude.

—La señora... ella ¿Qué enfermedad tiene?

Isabel se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabemos, lo sabríamos si ella se dejara revisar por un médico, pero no se deja.

— ¿Nunca?

Isabel negó.

—Ni una vez, al principio aguanto bastante, seguía con su vida, finalmente llego a su etapa final... ella no quiere nada que ver con doctores, es por eso que usted esta aquí.

Debían enterarse que mis conocimientos médicos, se limitaban a curaciones de meñiques, pero realmente ella buscaba una curación espiritual y alguien con quien hablar para eso estaba yo aquí ¿no es así? En eso sí que sería útil.

—Muy religiosa.

—Excesivamente — dijo Isabel más para sí misma que para mí — no quise ofender...

—No descuida — acepte sus disculpas — realmente los extremos son malos. Debió ser difícil para el capitán vivir aquí durante su niñez, lo sé, la religión es complicada.

Isabel se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba mi maleta, ya vacía y la guardaba en el closet.

— Sinceramente no lo sé, cuando comencé a trabajar aquí el amo ya tenía 18 años, estaba en el ejército, así que casi no pasaba mucho por aquí, y la señora a pesar de ser creyente se la pasaba también en su habitación.

Iba a hablar, un sonido sordo inundo la habitación, unos nudillos golpeando la pared, un hombre recargarse ligeramente sobre el cemento frio, ambas giramos la cabeza.

—Isabel, te pago para que la ayudes no para que le cuentes chismes.

Isabel se levantó de inmediato inclino la cabeza ante el con miedo y le sonrió.

—Discúlpeme señor, yo no...

—Está bien, ve a preparar algo de comida. Bajaremos de inmediato.

Isabel asintió me miro y susurro un hasta luego señorita para acercarse a la puerta, me asegure de que antes de que saliera escuchara lo que iba a decir, al oírme hablar se detuvo a un lado del capitán Ackerman

—No como entre comidas, gracias.

Isabel abrió la boca de nuevo el capitán le quito la palabra.

—No te pregunte si comerías o no, deja las cosas en la sala de estar. Ya bajo.

Isabel asintió y esta vez salió de la habitación, dispuesto a encarar al capitán me moví de un lado a otro acercándome torpemente a la ventana, miré al exterior donde el patio trasero se llenaba de abetos naranjas y pequeños rosales que daban al lugar un aire encantado.

—Ella no estaba contándome ningún chisme...

—No importa — Entro a la habitación elegante y airoso como solo alguien de su importancia podría hacerlo — No debe informarte de nada que yo no le haya pedido.

—No soy una reclusa.

—Desde este momento, estas bajo mis órdenes — Susurro ladeando la cabeza —, vas a ayudar a mi madre...

—No sé de medicina.

Lo interrumpí.

Lo interrumpí, el me miro con los ojos platas encendidos como si se derritieran y se convirtieran en oscuros témpanos de hielo, se estaban congelando, dio pasos elegantes hasta mí y me tomo por la barbilla con sus dedos suaves cubiertos por guantes de cuero, mirándome a los ojos hicimos un contacto visual como nunca antes.

— ¿Te crees que esto es un juego?

—Me lastimas — Inquirí sintiendo la uña de su dedo clavarse sobre la piel de mi mentón, realmente no hacia gran daño, pero moría de ganas de quitármelo de encima, y tener su mano en mi rostro ¡Si pudiera darle una bofetada!

—Nunca, me interrumpas — Escupe las palabras con un odio envenenado, me han dado ganas de contestarle, pero se retira de inmediato, da media vuelta y me da la espalda — Nunca.

Apunto de salir se gira de nuevo a verme y noto que se está desabrochando la casaca, trago suavemente y me quedo mirando, el me mira mientras lo observo y no sonríe y antes de que me deje mirar la camisa blanca que lleva por debajo me anuncia información que creo innegable.

—Te esperare abajo, en diez minutos, voy a merendar — Le reitero que mi educación me impide comer entre horas, pero no hace caso, sigue con su labor de desabotonar y partir —, te presentare a mi madre.

Eh ahí algo que, si me interesa, suspiro resignado, y comienzo a sentir la presión sanguínea acumularse en mis mejillas, como puntos de una enfermedad desconocida, de pronto me ha dado calor y tengo ganas de quitarme el velo, no lo hago, pero retuerzo el crucifico que me dio Armin, que siempre llevo en el cuello.

Con sus hermosas piedras decorándolo y la plata de la cadena, lo retuerzo entre mis dedos y admito que mi estadía en el lugar va a ser súper complicada.

Cuento los minutos antes de salir analizando la habitación, recostándome en la mullida cama, sintiendo la textura de todo, lo limpio del lugar y mirando por los rincones para encontrar algo de lo que quejarme, nada viene a mi mente y me quedo esperando por el momento en el que tenga que bajar.

 **.**

 **Pero cariño yo soy la excepción, esto ya lo he aprendido antes.**

 **.**

Bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido y me encuentro de nuevo frente al pasillo con cuadros que antes no pude admirar bien, aun ahora no me detengo demasiado en mirarlos, no quiero que me encuentre merodeando por su casa y prefiero ahorrarme le interrogatorio, me quedo viendo un cuadro del capitán y sigo andando.

La imagen se ha quedado guardada en mi mente por unos segundos, esos ojos caninos afilados como los de los felinos los colmillos escondidos tras labios carnosos, el rostro afilado como un puñal ¿será el mismo demonio? Estaba posando sentado en una silla con las piernas cruzadas mirando abajo como si todos estuvieran por debajo de él, me sentí aplastado por la imagen así que desvié mi atención a otras cosas que tenía en la mente

Llego al vestíbulo y admiro las puertas que lo rodean, sé que una debe dar a la dichosa sala de estar, pero jamás imagine que sería la primera puerta que abriera, me quedo mirando al hombre detrás del marco y lo imagino riendo de mi estúpida cara, me recrimino por decir maldiciones y tomo mi cruz.

Dios me pone estas pruebas a propósito ¿no es así?

Ackerman me repasa con la mirada y presta especial atención a mis manos, me arrepiento de tomar el crucifijo y el sigue con su lectura sentado sobre el sillón bebiendo té y mordisqueando pequeñas galletas de canela. El té huele bien, la canela me llega a las fosas nasales, noto que hay más comida sobre la mesa, pero no me parece que su aroma sea tan apetitoso como el de las galletas que se lleva a la boca con lentitud lame y posteriormente muerde, tragando y siento su nuez de adán moverse de arriba abajo, siento la porcelana posarse en sus labios rosas y esculpirse con la lengua cálida que lo saborea.

Me acerco a la mesa y sin que me lo pida tomo asiento en el sillón viéndolo frente a frente, se lame la comisura de la boca para quitar los restos de canela, me mira de nuevo y se enfoca en mis ojos. ¡Me he quedado quieto de pronto, quiero decirle algo, sacar platica, pero me inhabilita!

Deja su periódico y me sirve te, lo deja frente a mí y espera con ansias que lo tome, pero me rehusó a comenzar a seguir sus reglas. Le he dicho que no tengo permitido hacerlo y aun así espera que el primer día fuera del convento comience a romper mis juramentos, juro que se abra la tierra y me trague el infierno si me atrevo a tocar la tasa.

Espera a que la tome, pero no lo hago, suspira y deja el periódico, cruza los brazos y lo imito retándolo. Dos pueden jugar.

Sonríe.

—Si no vas a tomarlo, me levantare, abriré tu boca y te lo inyectarte ahí dentro.

—No voy a tomarlo.

Ackerman se levanta y suspira

—Bien, tú lo pediste. — Toma la tasa, por instinto retrocedo, no se atrevería ¿o sí? Sujeta la tasa con cuidado y se acerca hasta mi cara roja como un tomate, me toma de las mejillas con una mano y aprieta tan fuerte que mis mejillas se comprimen y forman una ''o'' perfecta con mis labios.

¿Si me quema?

¡Dios mío! ¿Si se abre la tierra?

¡Eso me pasa por prometer cosas frente a sujetos dementes que no conozco!

El capitán me mira esperando una reacción, pero solo hiperventilo esperando sentir el líquido recorrer mi boca, el sonríe a medias como un cazador y toma de la tasa él te, lo bebe, lo ingiere lo siento dentro de su boca luego me mira, no sé qué pensar se acerca a mí y pone sus labios contra mi boca haciendo que beba él té.

Pero lo último que siento es él te, lo único que siento es lo mucho que me van a doler las rodillas después de los 150 padre nuestros que voy a rezar, y siento mi alma hundirse en las llamas intensas del infierno, siento mi piel quemarse y siento sus labios carcomer los míos, siento su suavidad y creo que me voy a desmayar, ¡he dejado de respirar! Sus labios no se separarán, los siento, suaves y cálidos, así como húmedos tocando los míos, creo que hoy por la noche no poder dormir.

Me he separado de él, tras empujarlo y hacerlo tirar la tasa, me levantó del sillón, pero me fallan las rodillas y caigo directo a él. Me he tragado todo él té, he terminado abrazado de él y el trastabilla con la mesa cayendo de espaldas al piso, quiero golpearlo y quiero un castigo por haberme quedado quieto con semejante bestia frente a mis labios.

El capitán reacciona rápido y detiene la tetera y las tasas antes de que caigan al piso y se rompan todas, me he quedado sobre él y mi boca quiere soltar gritos furiosos, no lo hago, pero le pego la bofetada más fuerte que he dado en toda mi vida, mi mano siente pulsaciones dolorosas, él ha girado el rostro, me ve con sus ojos abiertos como platos

¡Esta que no se lo cree!

Voy a gritar... voy a gritar.

— ¡LEVI!

—Mama— Levi me levanta del piso sujetándome de los brazos y mirando a su mama con furia en los ojos, aprieta los dientes ¡Los rechina!

Imbécil, idiota, eso y más te mereces.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — entonces caigo en cuenta de quien estaba arriba de quien, y siento la mirada de la mujer penetrarme, pero después mira la mejilla de su hijo, una mancha des perfecta roja en su lechosa piel. Me mira de nuevo y suspira.

—Así no eh hijo,

Levi va a hablar, pero no logra soltar palabras y sale corriendo del lugar, aventando las cosas y azotando la puerta, dios mío, he despertado su ira. Estoy seguro de que voy a morir. La mujer me mira con los ojos dulces y se sienta. Estoy a punto de escuchar un sermón muy largo.

* * *

N/A: ¡Chicas estoy muy feliz enserio, nunca había tenido tantos reviews en apenas dos capítulos! ¡En verdad que me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, contesto sus reviews ya mismo!

Lawlie93: ¡Actualizare muy rápido, porque estoy muy inspirada, además la universidad me ha dado un respiro... por ahora! Jaja, mucho gusto en conocerte, gracias por tu review.

Michelle: muchas, muchas gracias, deberías de decírselo a mi maestra de Redacción que rompe mi corazón todos los jueves T_T

Mr bunny: ¡muy buenas! ¡Dime Allie-chan, mucho gusto! ¡A mí también me gusta este Levi tan fiero, me gusta también que Eren no se sumiso, muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Actualizare muy pronto descuida ;D

Yayoi Heichou: ¡Holi poli! Qué lindo tu nombre muchas gracias, por seguir mi fic, prometo que no te decepcionare, y como podrás ver... el pobre ya está cometiendo sus graves faltas, a ver si Levi le quita el Jesús de la boca... a lengüetazos, jajaja.

A las silenciosas también las saludo, Kanon Yukata, Ritsuka-Chan Sook, Hasumi Higashiyama, jelliet0092... gracias por seguir el fic, a ver si se animan y dejan Review, os adoro. Nata-alias-Nino... si lees esto, soy fan de Mi inocente, no sabes lo mucho que me emocione.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

 **Notas |** Les cuento rápidamente venia escribiendo el capítulo en mi celular felizmente de camino a la escuela cuando entro al vagón y veo a dos MONJAS vestidas perfectamente religiosas a mi lado, y yo de él infierno me llevara ahora mismo, fue muy incómodo enserio. Jajaja

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario IV**_

 _ **.**_

 **Te veo apagar las luces… y ahora, me tienes a solas.**

 **.**

—Pensaba que las monjas eran más santas — Kuchel no me miro, pero acomodo las tasas que el capitán había logrado salvar de una ruptura segura, estaba sentada frente a mí, pálida y hermosa. Enferma, y mi corazón tamborileaba con miedo.

—Señora, se lo juro que yo no…

—¡Oh! Cállate — Me miro, sonrió, feliz y fiera como solo ella podía serlo, aun así, enferma —, Conozco a mi hijo. Si usas falda eres una víctima potencial de sus encantos… lo heredo de su padre.

Me quede callado esperando cambiara el ritmo de la conversación, esta vez no me obligo a beber té, se sirvió para ella un poco y sus manos temblaban, parloteaba un poco a medias sobre el tío del capitán, lo alababa y veneraba. Pero yo no entendía a donde iba todo esto. No podía creer que la mujer estuviera tan abierta a haberme encontrado de ese modo con su hijo.

—…en el ejercito las cosas son así — suspiro — Levi va tras él, como perro hambriento, siguiendo sus huellas… no quiero que muera como su padre.

—¿Disculpe? — pregunté acomodándome el habito y estirando la tela para evitar las posibles arrugas, pero las arrugas de mi entrecejo permanecían ahí. — ¿El padre de Levi?

Kuchel me sonrió y suspiro. Apunto de hablar, con la voz balanceándosele de las cuerdas vocales mirándome fijamente con los ojos grises opacos pero brillosos, carentes de expresión, mas muy vivarachos justo en este instante. Se animó a decirlo.

—Ya que estas aquí, te lo voy a decir. El padre de Levi, es su tío.

Tragué saliva esperando alguna explicación, pero no obtuve respuestas y mis manos temblaron ligeramente, el padre de Levi era ese tal Kenny Ackerman, ahora entendida perfectamente porque esta mujer se había vuelto tan religiosa y por supuesto ahora que estaba en su etapa final… necesitaba de la redención de sus pecados. ¡Pero que pecados, dios mío!

— ¿Su hermano? — Ella asintió — ¿Él lo sabe?

—No por supuesto que no, me correría dela casa. Así enferma y todo. — Kuchel tomo más té, me miro con una sonrisa y me explico atentamente sobre la relación que llevaba con su hermano.

—Cuando Kenny entro al ejército, apenas lo veía… sin embargo llegaba a visitarnos una o dos veces cada tres meses, en una de esas ocasiones Kenny me vio y yo lo miré, mi hermano era tan apuesto, era igual a Levi… quizá un poco menos blando ¡No pude evitarlo! Las cosas se dieron, Levi nació y de inmediato me arrepentí, con mis padres fue un desastre. Kenny no se casó conmigo, obviamente, así que compro esta casa y nos encerró a los dos aquí. Bueno… no te espantes, no nos encerró, pero aquí comenzamos a vivir mi hijo y yo. ¿Soy una aberración?

—Lamento decírselo — ¿Quién era yo para juzgarla? — pero no estoy segura.

—Como te decía, Kenny se fue a la guerra y aquí nos quedamos Levi y yo, el falleció poco después de que Levi cumpliera los 5 años, más o menos, deje de contar el tiempo.

— ¿Es por eso que usted es tan religiosa?

—¡No! Que va, yo era religiosa desde antes, mis padres lo eran — Se pasó la mano temblorosa por la frente mientras me hablaba, note que sudaba, quizá era por lo caliente del te — Cuando Levi era pequeño, no estábamos tan apegados a la religión como yo lo estoy ahora. Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de mi enfermedad supe que no era mi cuerpo el malo… sino el alma. Cometí un pecado ¿no? — Asentí ligeramente — Dios se encargó del castigo de mi alma, aquí estoy, resignada… solo te pido que me ayudes a irme al cielo.

Me quede callado asimilando sus palabras, mirando de arriba abajo como si Dios fuera a sacar su mano del cielo y a tocarme la frente para iluminarme, pero no pasó nada, me las tenía que arreglar solo como siempre ¡gracias Dios! Esta mujer había cometido un pecado eso estaba claro, y quizá su obsesión religiosa estaba un poco fuera de cabales… y con eso me refería a que no me creía para nada eso de que Dios la estaba castigando, si la quisiera castigar la manda al infierno y se acabó.

Sin embargo, para eso estaba yo aquí ¿no? Para evitar que Kuchel Ackerman terminara en el infierno, o al menos hacer que su condena en el purgatorio fuera de menos de miles de años ¿Señor de verdad la vas a castigar? No supe realmente asimilar si lo que había hecho era malo, tan malo. Pero yo muchas veces me cuestionaba todo sobre la iglesia, si haces esto porque, si no, ¿porque? Entonces no era la persona más indicada para juzgar pecados… si eso quisiera llamamos al padre para que se confiese y punto.

— ¿Quiere hablar con un sacerdote? — Le pregunte dirigiendo mis pensamientos a una salida rápida.

—No, no. Eso ya lo he hecho, en realidad lo único que te pido es que ores conmigo por mi alma… hasta que el día llegue y yo marche, y te aseguro que no falta mucho.

Suspire intranquilo, eso podía hacerlo, aunque sabía que tenía que consultar a la señora madre Nanaba porque no sabía que tan grave era la falta, tendría que ir al convento ¡pero acabo de llegar!

—Descuide. Voy a tener que ir al convento a hablar con la madre superiora, le pediré consejo… pero si lo que usted dice es posible, aquí me tendrá todo el tiempo rezando con usted.

Kuchel asintió y sonrió me pidió la mano por encima de la mesa y yo se la acerque. Ella acaricio mis dedos suavemente y note sus sortijas pellizcarme la piel. Estaba siendo demasiado blanda conmigo, de eso no me cabía duda.

—Por favor no juzgues a mi Levi — pidió — el no cree en Dios, pero sé que puedes hacer algo por él.

¡Hay señora! Lo que pudiera hacer por ese hombre ¡ni hablar! No podía hacer nada con ese pervertido, lunático. ¡Que dios me va a castigar! Eso es obvio, además si todo lo que tiene falda le gusta… que corra por otra, que mi hábito yo no me lo quito ¡soy hombre! ¿Qué cosas digo? Si ni siquiera debiera de estar nervioso ¡soy hombre! Ese hombre no me vuelve a tocar.

—Descuide — Después de pensar mucho, muchísimo sobre él, lo único que pude decir fue descuide ¿descuidé qué?

Kuchel asintió y me dijo que se iría a descansar, que me quedara cuanto quisiera y que mañana mismo podía ir al convento, aunque tenía que pedir yo misma que el chofer viniera por mí, para que comenzáramos mañana por la noche, yo asentí ante las ordenes y la vi marcharse dejando todo tirado a su alrededor, temblaba cuando caminaba y me cuestione un par de veces su enfermedad.

Después de toda la conversación me quedé sentado unos segundos más recordando lo que había pasado en la habitación, me puse rojo al recordar la suave piel de los labios de Levi, ¿Por qué había hecho algo así? No estaba seguro, pero no quería que volviera a pasar y no dejaría que pasara de nuevo. Salí del cuarto y llegué al vestíbulo, me topé a Isabel de frente.

—Isabel — Le pedí llamándola suavemente — necesito ayuda yo… necesito que Farlan me lleve mañana al convento.

Isabel exclamo un suave ''oh'' me dijo que las ordenes tendría que darlas el capitán y me dijo que lo encontraría en su despacho en ese momento, pero era justo lo que estaba intentando evitar, hablarlo, verlo, olerlo… definitivamente no quería.

¿No se puede hacer nada? Pues no, tuve que seguir las indicaciones que Isabel me había dado, caminar por el pasillo de antes y esta vez me quede mirando un cuadro diferente, pareciera que uno nuevo aparecía cada que pasaba, esta vez se trataba de un cuadro mucho más pequeño, de una joven, con los mismos rasgos afilados que los caracterizaban y el pelo negro, ojos grisáceos, una chica hermosa, estaba vestida con el traje del ejercito ¿acaso todos eran militares aquí?

Usaba una preciosa falda de tubo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una casaca del mimo tono azul, con una preciosa boinilla, no pude identificar su rango antes de escuchar ruidos extraños provenientes de la puerta que se hallaba a un costado de las escaleras, había dos puertas.

Una cerrada y la otra abierta, me acerque a la que estaba abierta, que era la que Isabel me había indicado. Ahí estaba él estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio lleno de papeles y unas gafas de montura que se deslizaban del puente de su nariz a la punta, el las recorría atrás de nuevo, se había quitado la casaca vestía una camisa blanca que tenía el cuello un poco abierto… podía ver sus clavículas moverse de arriba abajo indicándome su respiración medio ligera, y sus mangas arremangadas. El creciente olor a menta, chocolate, lejía y cigarro. Me inundo las fosas nasales, ¿Cómo podía identificar tantos olores al mismo tiempo?

Me acerque y toque con mis nudillos, el alejo la vista de los papeles y me miro, su boca medio abierta se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado, su ceño fruncido se hundió más y dejo sus ojos afilados a penas visibles.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Señor — ¿Qué más podía sino ser amable? —, Necesito pedirle algo, tiene que ver con su madre…

— ¿Qué es? — di un paso dentro del despacho y percibí nuevos aromas, te de naranja, canela y tabaco, tabaco puro. — si vas a tardar siéntate, no te quedes ahí parada como tonta…

No me senté, después de todo solo iba a pedir eso rápidamente. Me retiraría de inmediato

—Necesito ir al convento mañana…

—Acabas de llegar hoy — Levi volvió a tomar sus papeles y los hojeo rápidamente — ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Necesito al chofer — Que pésimo me sentía al estarle suplicando, casi, por un favor, cuando era SU responsabilidad darme todo lo que necesitaba.

Además, yo no era el que había puesto la boca sobre la suya, ¡NO SEÑOR!

—Le diré a Farlan que pase por ti a las 11 y estarás de vuelta a las 2 en punto. — Asentí, era tiempo más que suficiente para hacer mi consulta con la superiora, sin contar el tiempo del trayecto, por supuesto.

Me quede callado, Levi volvió a sus asuntos y dejo de mirarme. Ya tenía el permiso ¿Qué esperaba? Entonces lo note, otro olor, uno delicioso y dulce, pero fuerte. Olía un poco como a alcohol y no se me hizo raro, pero parecía que Levi no estaba tomando en ese momento entonces ¿porque me llegaba el olor?

Lo mire, se había levantado de su silla, miraba su reloj de bolsillo y camino frente al escritorio para tomar unas hojas diferentes, me alarme, pero también me decidí al momento que más daba una reprimenda, era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde este momento.

—Señor...

— ¿Ahora qué? — Levi dejo los papeles y se giró, recargando sus brazos en el escritorio tenso, mirándome con menosprecio, pero por fin me arme de valor.

—No vuelva a tocarme.

Levi no respondió, sus clavículas se movieron lentamente mientras se deslizaba frente a mí, con elegancia y suavidad, parecía el andar de una gacela o un venado, delicado y arrogante, pavoneándose, y feroz como un tigre, una pantera o un jaguar ¿habría algo más letal? Probablemente el. Se quedó frente a mí, pegando su lengua contra sus dientes a punto de soltar un sonido cortado, que fue remplazado por dos dedos colocados estratégicamente en forma de pistola sobre mi frente.

—Nunca, nunca me des órdenes.

A diferencia del sonido cortado que pensé que produciría, obtuve una pronunciación nasal. Una caricia suave en mi frente, llena de odio y descargas eléctricas, me quede estático sentí su mano apartarse sin necesidad de prisas y suspire.

Maldito estúpido, majestuoso y peligroso.

Se dio la vuelta y llego hasta su asiento de nuevo, quien sabe que le paso por la cabeza en ese momento porque cuando me miro de nuevo, estúpidamente creí que había fijado sus ojos en mi boca… por un segundo.

—Yo llegare a las dos — Explico con motivos misteriosos — Comerás conmigo, tomaras él te conmigo y cenaras conmigo.

Me entraron las lágrimas en los ojos, note el tono de ordenes en su voz, un tono que provenía de más adentro de la propia naturaleza del capitán para hablar, ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—Enserio… no puedo — intente explicarle todo, intente explicar mis costumbres, mis reglas todo, pero no dije nada al final quería, con una mirada que el entendiera que no iba a fallarme a mí mismo.

Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír y ahí lo tuve claro: el felino enseñando los colmillos.

—Si no comes conmigo, entonces no vas a comer.

''No vas a comer'' ''no comer''… ¿hace cuánto estaba sin comer? ¿hace cuánto me habían dejado de amenazar con respecto a la comida? Le suplique con la mirada que no me dejara sin comida, El miedo, había vuelto a mi ser. No voy a pensarlo, me dije. Cerré fuertemente los párpados. No iba a pensarlo. Ni tampoco a dejarme llevar.

—No comeré.

Levi arrugo el gesto tratando de descifrar aquella afirmación. Se vio confuso por un momento ¿estaba pesando en por qué? El porqué de dicha afirmación dentro de unos ojos llorosos.

—De acuerdo.

Salí de ahí comenzando a sollozar, confundido por lo ridículo que era todo, por lo empático que Levi se comportaba siempre conmigo, por asustarme cuando sentía sus ojos incrustados en los míos, ¡me había amenazado ¡Y no debía de sorprenderme, todo con el eran ultimátum y chistes de mal gusto!

Corrí hasta mi cuarto y cerré la puerta que después desapareció dentro del mismo infierno en el que se había convertido mi habitación, caí de rodillas y me acerque hasta la cama, tome el crucifijo tan fuerte que mis manos se pusieron un poco blancas. era tan ridículo todo, las corrientes eléctricas que me recorrían el cuerpo, las elegantes miradas estudiadas que me dirigía de vez en vez, cuando no me veía con superioridad ¿a qué venia todo eso ahora?

Haber estado tanto tiempo sin ni un poco de atención ¿era por la excitación del momento? No sabía que me estaba pasando, ¿era la tensión acumulada de toda mi vida? Desorientado y confuso, justo odiando la parte más sensible de mi alma, mis sentimientos.

Recordé todo del mientras rezaba, recordé su piel, su cabello… las hebras negras que hacían de protección para la piel blanca, blanca como la pared que tenía en su casa, pero suave hasta el infinito, sus ojos grises dulces y oscuros como sus intenciones.

¡Sus ojos oscuros, de ahí sus intenciones…!

Sus labios recién mojados de té, todo de él, su boca su aliento suave, su aliento a tabaco a menta a chocolate. Pensé en él, ¡oh! pensé en el como nunca había pensado en nadie… lo siento Dios mío, lo siento enserio. Ese mechón de pelo que le cae por la sien rebelde, ese mechón que se pone tras la oreja cuando lee… Perdóname Dios de verdad.

Su nariz respingada como una pluma de paloma blanca y adulzada, un poco llena de sudor por el calor que se dejaba ver por la ventana que le iluminaba los papeles, que ensombrecía su mirada.

¡Lo pensé! Una serie de imágenes del sucedidas recientemente se ponían una detrás de otra, y no intente ocultarlas, no intente poner mi mente en orden. ¡no es cordura lo que necesito en este momento! No rehacerme, ni encontrarme a mí mismo, lo que necesito en este momento es perderme en los ojos más oscuros incluso más que el fin del universo. Nunca me sentí tan Eren como en ese momento.

 **.**

 **Solo quiero asegurarme… sé que lo entiendes perfectamente.**

 **.**

Tardamos más en llegar a el convento que lo que tarde hablando con la madre Nanaba., realmente no había tardado más que una hora. ¡Y eso era demasiado! Me había recibido con los brazos abiertos pero los ojos confusos, claro si apenas llevaba un día que me había marchado ¡pero vaya día!

Le hable de todo a la madre, ella me miro extrañada en un principio, pero después me aseguro de que todo estaba bien, que si ella ya se había confesado muchas veces no tenía por qué temer, me dijo lo importante que era que ''el '' no se enterara, al menos no ahora. Y dios me librara de decírselo.

Me dio consejos, dijo que pusiera horarios para que rezáramos juntos por lo menos tres veces al día, los días domingos debíamos rezar dos horas en vez de ir a la iglesia y hacer ayuno matinal ¿Imaginarme a mi convenciendo a ese hombre? Me dieron escalofríos.

Al final me dijo que hiciéramos actividades para mantenerla ocupada, y sugirió que hiciéramos rosario, así que Salí del despacho de la madre con una canasta de cuentas y cuerda que Farlan, que me esperaba afuera atentamente me cargo de inmediato.

No tan de inmediato porque antes de que pudiera siquiera limpiarme el sudor de las manos algo choco contra mí, algo pequeño ligero, pero a la vez pesado y dorado. O más bien rubio.

— ¡ERIIIIIIIN! — Grito al verme.

Abrace a Armin al verlo, lo abrace casi soltando lágrimas y dando brinquitos de alegría. Mi amigo, mi igual… tenía meses sin verlo y aquí estaba frente a mí.

—Armin, mira que te he extrañado — me solté de él viéndolo a la cara, pasaban los años y no cambiaba nada. Igual que yo.

Ahora estaba más alto eso era seguro, pero seguía estando por debajo de mí, sus ojos brillosos de diferentes azules brillaban con insistencia y su pelo rubio le surcaba la cara. Sonreía tan abiertamente que podía ver sus pulmones respirando agitadamente

—Farlan, puedes llevar la caja al auto — El me miro extrañado — iré ahí en un momento…

—Pero señorita…

—Aún tengo mucho tiempo Farlan — Farlan hizo un mohín, pero acepto y se dio la vuelta saliendo del convento, Armin me miro con una interrogante en la mirada, pero le hice señas para que habláramos en el jardín del convento.

—Escuche que estás viviendo con el Capitán General… el tal Ackerman.

—Así es — asentí sin entusiasmo, pero con una voz gruesa que ansiaba salir de mi garganta tanto como un león y su primer rugido — estoy por cuidar a su madre…

Armin asintió.

—Eso escuche. ¿Aún no sabes cuándo vas a volver?

Negué con la cabeza, le explique la situación, no omití ningún detalle más que lo obvio y también le hable sobre el pecado de Kuchel. Le conté todo a mi amigo, él no se mostró tan sorprendido como yo esperaba, pero aun así suspiro cuando termine de contarle.

—Vaya así que esas tenemos, pero no te preocupes Eren — suspiro — escuche un rumor… la señora Ackerman tiene Leucemia.

— ¿Leucemia? ¿Cómo lo saben?

—Un doctor, es amigo del amigo de mi abuelo… el antiguo teniente Kirschstein, él dijo que el doctor le dijo que Kuchel tiene leucemia. Que no le queda mucho tiempo- asentí, pero Armin no se quedó callado – quizá un par de semanas… realmente dijo que sería muy, muy pronto.

Admito que me sentí un poco triste y reprimí mi sentimiento de alivio, en parte era horrible saber que ella moriría sin ninguna duda, pero así podría volver lo más pronto posible al convento, aunque…

—… Y, ¿a qué has venido Armin? No creo que vinieras a contarle eso a Nanaba.

Armin medio se rio, pero ni me miro tenía los ojos clavados en el piso.

—En realidad si venía a hablar con ella, pero de otras cosas… también pensaba decirte a ti, enviarte una carta, pero, ya que estas aquí, una carta seria ¡Tan impersonal! — Armin me miro todo sonrojado por el frio y sonrió — Eren ¡me voy a la Napola!

— ¿A la Napola? –grite emocionado.

Armin me tomo de las manos y asintió frenéticamente.

—Sí, ayer me llego la carta… hice las pruebas y ¡me aceptaron!

—Es obvio que te iba a llegar Armin — le di un abrazo a mi amigo, increíble talento que se llevaban esos desgraciados, no cabía en mi ningún sentimiento que no fuera la felicidad. Aunque Armin también se veía feliz se veía nervioso.

—Hey… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que ¡vaya! Las napolas… es otro nivel, estoy tan nervioso. Tu sabes que eso es casi peor que el ejército… — se me puso la piel china — y yo como militar, bueno era obvio que eso haría, pero… bueno en realidad si estoy feliz y todo, ojalá me vaya bien.

—Te va a ir bien — le aseguré tomándolo de los hombros — vas a salir en excelente forma de la Napola y te harás un soldado excelente como tu padre.

Armin sonrió.

—¡Claro que sí! — asintió — el hijo del teniente Kirschstein también se va… vamos varios. Enserio. No estoy tan nervioso…

— ¿Le conoces?

Armin negó.

—No, ni lo he visto, ni lo conozco, ni le hablo — sonrió — pero no digo que no me interese conocer a alguien con más experiencia en el campo del ejército.

¡Si conocieras al capitán! Te vas de bruces Armin, ¡te vas de bruces!

—Estoy muy contento Armin, enserio, ojalá te vaya muy bien ¿Cuándo te vas? Deberás escribirme… de momento estaré allá, pero espero volver, pronto.

Armin me explica que comenzara su solicitud desde mañana y que la escuela comienza la siguiente semana, me deprimo al pensar que yo también debí entrar a la Napola cuando cumpliera los 17, sin embargo, ni entre ni puedo entrar, Armin se da cuenta que me deprimo y me anima diciendo que mi vida está muy bien y que pronto voy a tener que cambiar de rumbos si es lo que quiero.

¡Cuando cumpla 25… hasta entonces cambio de rumbo! ¿no?

— ¿Qué tal es vivir allá Eren? — Me pregunta Armin balanceando sus pies por la banca.

—Pues bien, difícil, Armin, enserio bien difícil — admito — el capitán él es… es muy complicado a cada rato está enojado y amenazando…

— ¡Pero si apenas te fuiste ayer Eren! ¿No exageras?

—Ya te digo, me ha amenazado ya tres veces y gritado… ¡le grita a todo el mundo! Ni grita, pero con esa voz suya… a la única que no le grita es a su madre, yo creo que si le grita la mata.

—Yo creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad — Armin se encoge de hombros y me sonríe.

— ¡Qué oportunidad! — me niego — no puedo Armin, ayer… ¡ayer lo abofetee!

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Por qué? — Armin no puede ocultar su asombro y me mire por debajo de un aura oscura como si se oliera lo que le voy a decir.

Entonces le cuento todo, detalladamente, sin que se escape ningún detalle con la confianza de quien le cuenta algo a su mejor amigo. Sé que puedo confiar en él y estoy ansioso por escuchar su sabio consejo, además de que me siento loco por sacarme la espina del pecho. ¡me está matando!

—Sé que vas a decir, que estoy loco, que estoy de monja… y que somos hombres, pero…

—Que sean hombres o no, es irrelevante — hace un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.

— ¿Qué? — grito confundido por su libertinaje poco característico.

—Pues sí, digo, todo el mundo lo hace. — suspira y se coloca el pelo rubio detrás de la oreja como queriendo ocultar su gesto nervioso — ya no te pongas así por eso. Pero lo de la religión si es un problema vas a tener que estar bien abusado si no quieres meterte en un buen lio.

—Ya lo creo — no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si venía a la iglesia a decir que soy hombre o cosas peores — no puedo dejar que se dé cuenta de que soy hombre.

—Ni de nada — continua — pero podrías ser más amable con él y las cosas cambiaran…

Trague sus palabras con dificultad, Armin tenía razón como siempre, si era cierto que el capitán me había llevado a su casa a mí. Por no ser tan sumiso como las otras monjas, y eso sin duda se debía a mi sexo, pero si él quería a una sumisa ¿Por qué no tenerme a mí? Así igual ya no se enojaría, podía intentarlo. la amabilidad no iba a matarme. Seria amable con él.

—Pues bien, Armin, ya me tengo que ir — me levante para partir Armin me siguió de cerca — es tarde y si no llega es capaz de asesinarme.

Armin hizo una mueca extraña y se debatió internamente entre decirme ''De acuerdo eso suena extremo'' o decir ''a por ello mi amigo''. No se decidió por nada.

—Habla con Nanaba — le suplique dando un abrazo fuerte — y escribe en cuanto puedas, mándalas para acá… así es más fácil que me lleguen.

—Te escribiré pronto.

—Suerte Armin, suerte en las napolas y suerte conociendo a tus amigos… ese tal Kirschstein y los demás.

Armin me sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras yo salía apresurado del convento, Farlan se movía de un lado a otro con miedo y cuando me vio salir me abrió la puerta, el cerro y arranco tan rápido como un rayo. Si no llegábamos en media hora yo probablemente tendría un problema muy grande con el capitán.

* * *

N/A: lo dejo hasta aquí, ya tengo el inicio del próximo capítulo, pero si no iba a quedar muy largo y no sé si está bien que sean TAAN largos, les ha gustado ¿Qué les pareció?

 **PONGAN ATENCION ESTO ES IMPORTANTE:** una Napola es un internado escuela de Elite para los nazis, porque en mi fic si son nazis todos, o sea no esperen trama de JudioxNazi, nop, de momento veremos la contraparte, si buscan en internet Napolas, verán información más detallada. Incluso hay una película llamada Napola, en la que me basara para meter un poco de Jean x Armin. ¿dudas?

Antes que nada, **Mr Bunny** , si conteste tu review en el otro capítulo, pero no salió tu nombre, en verdad lo siento, lo compensare (?) igual puedes checar lo que conteste en el otro capítulo...

Kanon Yukata: Silenciosa... Silenciosa, bienvenida al mundo de las sombras... de acuerdo no, muchas gracias por seguir el fic jajaja que bueno que te ha gustado, si de hecho en realidad yo no tenía planeado que hiciera eso... pero Levi agarro mi teclado y dijo escúchame voy a dárselo en la boca, no pude resistirme, tienes toda la razón lo hace para asustar a Eren, aunque quizá después el que se asuste sea el...

Yayoi Heichou: Siempre quise escribir un fic donde la descripción fuese tan detallada, en verdad, después de leer Guerra de Guerrillas, supe que debía hacerlo así... No te preocupes, Eren si es muy religioso, pero no tan religioso, en realidad le da más miedo meterse en broncas si se enteran de que es hombre, pero como te abras dado cuenta... ya casi admite que onda, se viene más intenso todo.

Nata-alias-Nino: Obvio no podía dejar a esos dos fuera, con el tiempo veremos la relación que llevan los tres jaja gracias por tu review, créeme que en verdad adoré tu fic, creo que no deje Review pero definitivamente lo sigo, es tan TABUU, a mi también me gustan esos temas ya te habrás dado cuenta jajajaja #1 fan de Mi inocente Redtuber, y seguiré actualizando rápido, descuida... la historia fluye sola!

Michelle: ¡Eres tan adorable, ya sucumbirá creme! Y no de la manera más ortodoxa, jajaja vamos a ver con que métodos de tortura Levi le quita lo santurrón a Eren xD mil gracias, no te decepcionare :3

Ritsuka-chan Sook: Holi, Holi... uff y ni te he dicho como ve Levi a Eren, pero ya habrá tiempo de describir a semejante obra de arte toda cubierta con ropa... por ahora :) Gracias por tu review :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

 **Notas |** ¡Oh vaya! Parece que con el capítulo pasado no he logrado obtener su atención, oh bueno al menos no tuve tantos reviews como en otros, se agradece muchísimo a los que me dejaron review los amo :3 Para compensar les dejo con un capitulo lleno de intensidad y cosas que a ustedes les gustan 7u7 oshe zee

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario V**_

 _ **.**_

 **Eres el tipo de hombre que me hace poner triste**

 **.**

—Vaya al fin llegas. — suspire aliviado, tenía la sensación de que se iba a levantar de su asiento y se iría sobre mí, me jalaría del habito me tiraría al piso y me patearía, sin embargo, no lo hacía, solo estaba ahí sentado en la silla principal del comedor con su tenedor en las manos y mirándome.

Dejo su tenedor en la mesa y me miro con molestia. Trague saliva y espere el regaño por haber llegado un minuto antes, ¡solo un miserable minuto! Y él ya estaba sentado comiendo tal y como me lo había dicho antes.

Suspire, el saco su reloj de bolsillo de oro y lo miro, un santiamén, y lo guardo de nuevo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Siguió comiendo como si nada.

—Lo siento — el capitán se estremeció mirando su plato, como si mis palabras amables le dieran en el fondo de su orgullo.

—Cállate insolente — saco el aire agolpado de su pecho.

Sus ojos inexpresivos indicaban ordenes con las pupilas, sus pestañas se movían de arriba abajo lacias con las puntas rizadas, indecisas. Hasta ese momento repare en Kuchel que comía con una dificultad grave y sonreía mirando las hazañas de su hijo y mías.

—Siéntate querida vamos a comer.

Me quede bastante quieto, él no había apartado sus ojos de los míos y pude verlo esperando el momento de echarme en cara que yo había dicho que no comería, sin embargo, era algo que había dicho impulsado por el dolor y el miedo del momento. Ahora mismo me moría de hambre y esperaba que el me diera su aprobación para que me sentara en _su_ mesa ¿él era el dueño? ¿no?

—Siéntate — ordeno entrecerrando los ojos, tan pequeños que eran y aun así podían verse más afilados, como dos dardos.

—Sí, gracias.

Abre los ojos lo más que puede y frunce el ceño claramente, esta extrañado, se le van las cabras… no sabe que pensar, no sabe el porqué de mis reacciones y no quiero sonreír con suficiencia, pero lo hago porque así es como me siento.

Mi actitud se vuelve sumisa y amable, algo que él no se esperaba definitivamente, las interrogantes en sus pupilas danzarinas se ven obvias, me escudriña mientras me acerco a la silla a lado de Kuchel, pero no cedo.

-—¿Cómo le ha ido Hermana Erin? —Pregunta Kuchel apenas pudiendo ingerir lo que está en el plato, me quedo quieto esperando a que trague su bocado en lo que Isabel trae mi comida, cuando termina de servirme contesto.

—Dígame Erin, por favor — ella asiente — me ha ido bien he hablado con la madre superiora y me ha dicho lo que haremos y como lo haremos señora, no debe preocuparse por nada.

Ella asiente muy interesada, Levi come ignorándome y parece que ha perdido el interés en la conversación, pero sé que escucha atentamente y como una muestra especial de mi nueva actitud cuento la pequeña historia del encuentro con mi amigo Armin, les hablo un poco de él y hago la observación de su ingreso a la Napola... Kuchel sonríe encantada por mi calurosa y amigable platica, solo entre nosotras dos, de vez en vez, Levi voltea y me mira sin gracia.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama? — pregunta una vez que he terminado de contar a medias lo que Armin me relato.

—Armin — contesta Kuchel — Armin Arlet.

—Nunca había oído de él.

Me mira, siento que le he jodido en algo, pero no sé bien que es, no puedo negar que siento a Levi analizarme y me pongo nervioso, carraspeo.

—Así es.

— ¿Así que eres Aria?

Me quedo callado, estamos entrando en un terreno peligroso, accidentalmente he dado información sobre mi pasado, la pregunta del capitán me toma por sorpresa, pero me doy cuenta perfectamente porque lo deduce, vaya si tienes un amigo en la Napola él es un ario… ¿tú que eres?

—Yo…

Me encuentro en un dilema choncho, ahora mismo no puedo decir para nada que no soy alemán, si lo dijera me condeno a una vida de esclavitud ¡además si soy alemán! Pero si le contesto con la verdad Levi podría describir más sobre mí y sobre… sobre quien soy. Estoy indeciso mis palmas sudan, Levi sonríe lascivamente.

—Contesta.

—Soy Aria.

Hace une mueca de desprecio, como si esperara más resistencia de mi parte, Kuchel saca el aire de sus pulmones, claro que le dio miedo tener a una judía o a una gitana, o cualquier otra cosa. Para su suerte tengo sangre Aria. Pero ahora he revelado más sobre mi identidad y estoy seguro de que Levi no lo va a dejar pasar tan rápido.

—Ya veo…

Dios mío por favor, ayúdame.

— ¿Armin y tu eran amigos desde niños?

—Desde que era niño.

—¿Niño?

Levi recarga su mentón en la palma de su mano que es sostenida por su codo en la mesa, me quedo helado, parece que se ha dado cuenta de algo, pero no admite nada y Kuchel nos ignora como si no entendiera a dónde vamos. A pesar de todo cambia el tema.

—Nosotros no somos arios ¿verdad Levi?

Levi le lanza una mirada súper molesta, como si acabara de confesar uno de los peores crímenes de la existencia humana, ¿acaso el capitán Ackerman está asustado de su raza? No imaginaba que no fuera un ario, ahora tengo más curiosidad sobre él, saber porque está en un puesto tan importante. ¿le preocupara no ser ario?

—Mitad francés.

La puerta del comedor se abre como si un remolino o un torbellino hubiera entrado y destrozara todo a su alrededor, pero dejaba orden en lugar de destrucción y yo me quedo quieto esperando a que Ackerman haga algo, pero no solo se queda mirando a la persona que ha entrado, Kuchel se levanta un poco sobresaltada, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Mikasa — Kuchel se acerca a la joven preciosa, me pongo todo rojo al verle sus piernas blancas y su mano en la cadera marcando su preciosa falda — ¿Qué haces querida?

Mikasa Ackerman, la joven hermosa que había visto en el cuadro del corredor esta parada frente a Levi mirándole con el ceño fruncido, su cadera acentuada y sus ojos fríos como los de él. Me estremezco es verdad que parecen gemelos, ¿serán hermanos? No, eso es imposible… ella también seria hija de Kenny Ackerman.

—Prima. — dice Levi comiendo carne.

Yo como y trato de no importunar la escena familiar que estoy por presenciar, a mi lado Kuchel se ve un poco incomoda como si supiera lo que va a pasar a continuación, Mikasa estrella la palma de su mano contra el comedor y el vaso de Levi se tambalea mientras que con la otra mano lo sujeta para que no se derrame.

—Primo estúpido – grita Mikasa.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Se quita la gorra y la arroja por encima del comedor Kuchel y nos agachamos para que no nos golpee sin embargo la gorra se estrella contra mi rostro y me muestro un poco molesto igual lo joven ni se fija en mí y sigue con sus problemas contra el capitán.

— ¿Sargento? ¿Sargento maldita sea?

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Ackerman se ve desesperado, va a explotar en cualquier instante.

— ¿Es lo mejor que puedes darme? ¿Ser una maldita sargento?

—Es lo que te has ganado.

—Vete a la mierda – grita Mikasa.

Toma a Ackerman por el cuello y lo levanta, Ackerman le sigue el juego y se levanta, pero aparta las manos con un manotazo.

—Fui la mejor de maldita Napola — exigió Mikasa — merezco ser capitana.

—Yo soy el capitán.

—Una teniente.

—Ya tenemos a todos los tenientes. Kirschstein y Zoe ….

—General ¿no? Erwin ya, ya se — dijo imitando el, tono de voz anticuado y aburrido de Levi, este entorno los ojos. Isabel entro al comedor con una bandeja de platos, Mikasa se sentó con una mueca y dejo que Isabel le sirviera. Levi volvió a sentarse esta vez más atento que antes, Mikasa pico su comida mientras Kuchel se relajaba a mi lado.

—Erin permíteme presentarte a mi sobrina, Mikasa Ackerman.

—Mucho… — me miro de arriba abajo muy molesta, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca en la boca se mordió la mejilla y medio sonrió. ¡qué carácter!

Levi la miro sonriendo, ahora se sonreían y se ponían de acuerdo para molestarme, perfecto, enserio maravilloso, decido ignorar a la chica, pero esta me sigue mirando analizándome e inspeccionándome. Que gente tan rara. Además, Kuchel me ha confirmado algo, esta joven es hija de Kenny Ackerman, pero al parecer no es su hija… ese hombre debía tener otra mujer. ¡que relajo!

—Escúchame deslenguada — dice Mikasa observándome, que raro que con un rostro tan adorable sea capaz de proferir tanto odio en sus palabras — sé que estas aquí para cuidar a mi tía y todo eso… pero ni creas que te dejare mi habitación.

—Esa no es tu habitación — Levi interfiere, me siento halagado y me sonrojo, Levi lo nota y aparta el rostro del mío, termina de comer a Isabel recoge los platos silenciosamente. Veo venir un nuevo enfrentamiento.

—¿Disculpa? Por supuesto que es mi habitación.

—No, tu no vives aquí, yo sí. Esta es mi casa yo decido quien duerme donde sea… dormirás con el servicio.

—Ni juegues Ackerman — Mikasa le lanza un tenedor a Levi, me tapo la boca con las manos, pero antes de que pueda pasar a graves Levi ha detenido el tenedor en el aire. —¿Por qué me haces esto?

La lucha comienza, Mikasa alcanza sus demás cubiertos y se los lanza a su primo con una habilidad nata, el los detiene con una sola mano mirándola fijamente esperando el momento en que deje de lanzarle cosas para comenzar con su propio ataque. Me estremezco.

Parece que es de familia, Kuchel tampoco se ve extrañada, como si esos dos pelearan todo el tiempo incluso sigue comiendo cuando Mikasa se levanta y le lanza una copa de vino a Levi, esta vez Levi detuvo la copa, pero no detuvo el contenido y ha terminado con la cara morada escurriéndosele.

Me levanto de la silla, esto es demasiado, debe haber un orden.

— ¡Qué pasa con ustedes dos, cielo santo! — señalo a la joven Mikasa que sigue mirando a su primo de forma molesta — tu, puedes quedarte con tu habitación a mí no me interesa dormir abajo. Y tu… tu, ve a cambiarte

Levi se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano, me ve con un odio intenso sé que estoy haciendo cosas que me ha ordenado que no haga, uno: desobedecer sus órdenes y dos: darle ordenes, pero se queda calladito y sale de la habitación escurrido, Mikasa me mira con odio y violencia, pero vuelve a sentarse para comer tranquilamente.

Llamo a Isabel.

—Isabel, ve por mis cosas — le pido — dormiré abajo.

La pobre no sabe ni que decirme, se debate entre mis órdenes y las de su amo, al final asiente y sale del comedor con su vestido negro y mandil balanceándose de un lado a otro. Kuchel se mantiene impasible, de vez en vez suspira y me alegro de haber terminado de comer.

—Eres una cretina. — Dice Mikasa bebiendo vino — soy la Sargento Mikasa Ackerman, si mi primo deja que le hables así… es su problema a mí no me vas a tratar como te venga en gana.

—Yo jamás, trataría al capitán Ackerman así — miento — él se ha ganado mi respeto.

Miento y vuelvo a mentir, le deseo buen provecho a Kuchel que asiente y antes de que salga dramáticamente del comedor doy las gracias al señor por la comida y escucho a Kuchel preguntarle a Mikasa cuanto tiempo se va a quedar, la joven no le contesta, pero sabemos bien porque está aquí. Si mis cálculos son correctos ella se queda para pasar los últimos días con su tía, aun así, espero que, como Levi, ella pase más tiempo afuera de la casa.

 **.**

 **Mientras ella espera, tu persigues lo más nuevo**

 **.**

Mis pasos son pesados, sé que Isabel ya debe de estar en mi antigua habitación sacando toda la ropa que metimos ayer, pero no era tanta en realidad era tan poca que seguramente ya estaba en mi nueva habitación, Isabel era así de eficaz, pero cuando termine de subir las escaleras la maleta que había traído estaba en medio del pasillo como si la hubieran dejado ahí porque había algo más importante que hacer.

Me acerco a la maleta, está justo frente a la puerta semi abierta de la alcoba principal, la alcoba que le pertenecía a Levi, me acerco un poco con mi maleta en mano y puedo ver por el interior de la habitación, está perfectamente limpia y ordenada, pulcra y reluciente e insoportablemente elegante.

Cubierta de oro y madera, me parece que hay colchas y cortinas color ámbar y el lugar te da una sensación calurosa, las grandes ventanas están abiertas y dejan que los rayos del sol iluminen el lugar de forma cálida. La habitación estaría en perfecto estado de no ser por dos cosas, una camisa y una casaca sucias que están tiradas en el piso.

En el piso de madera perfecto están escurriendo vino, y mis ojos viajan de las prendas a la cama, él está sentado dándome la espalda mirando a la ventana más o menos, su mentón está ligeramente volteado mirando a su derecha, su espalda desnuda refleja los años de prácticas duras en el ejército, pero es blanca y lechosa sin un solo lunar o marca, apenas y puedo verlo bien, el sol me da en toda la cara, su cabello negro esta rapado por detrás veo su nuca y tiene una nuca muy linda, un cuello muy suave y larguillo, sus brazos son fuertes y sus manos se recargan en el colchón haciendo que la mullida cama se hunda como un malvavisco. Veo su espina dorsal sus hombros moverse de arriba abajo está respirando y la veo a ella…

Tiene el brazo derecho recargado en el colchón, muy cerca de su mano, y con su otra mano tiene una toalla, la lleva a su pecho y a su rostro, lo está limpiando a toquecitos, tiene el cuerpo inclinado hacia él, y una sonrisa pacífica. Esta hermosa con esta luz y caigo de rodillas al piso sin dejar de mirarlos.

—… se paciente Levi — ¡le llama por su nombre! Le ha dicho Levi en lugar de amo, o cualquier otra cosa… oh Isabel cuan cercana eres a él, como para estar tan cerca sin que el siquiera se moleste. Para estar sentada sobre su cama.

—Soy paciente — se pasa la mano por el cabello desesperado, parece que si sigue haciendo eso su frente se hará mas grande sin embargo el cabello regresa a su estado original un poco más revuelto. Isabel le seca gotas de vino de la frente. Y está sonriendo, ella sonríe limpiando su frente.

Me muerdo la mejilla.

—Estas todo sucio — como si él no lo supiera Isabel medio se ríe pasándole la toalla por su cabello, a Levi le incomoda.

—Debo tomar un baño — Levi hace ademan de levantarse, pero ella lo toma por la muñeca, evita que se levante. — ¿Qué?

—No puedes permitir que eso pase Levi… Mikasa siempre es así

Levi termina por soltarse y levantarse, los músculos de su espalda están tensos ¿no tendrá calor? Las ventanas emanan un calor sofocante y con todo ese vino encima seguro tiene calor, yo tengo calor. Mi rostro esta rojo y yo nunca, había visto…

Nunca había visto la espalda desnuda de un hombre.

¿Cuántos músculos tiene la espalda? Estaba seguro de que Levi debía tener al menos un poco marcados todos y cada uno de ellos.

—No voy a dejarlo pasar, te lo aseguro.

Levi giro el rostro para darse la vuelta yo retrocedí guiado por el miedo, antes de que siquiera pudiera ver sus clavículas o su nariz, tropecé con mi maleta y Mikasa me pateo en la espalda.

— ¿Cansada de espiar?

Me quedo callado y siento su tacón clavarse en mi espalda, gimo quedito me giro y le quito la pierna, pero la vuelve a recargar en mi estómago, oh dios como puede usar unos tacones tan increíblemente largos, sus tacones en punta se entierran en mí, no puedo evitar sentir dolor.

—¿Qué demonios haces Mikasa?

—Señorita Erin — Isabel corre a auxiliarme y me ayuda a levantarme, no dejo que me toque y no sé por qué. Rehusó sus manos y me levanto, tomo mi maleta y me siento muy avergonzado, si es que acaso Levi se da cuenta de que yo estaba espiando… sería absolutamente mi fin.

—Ella no estaba espiado, Mikasa — gruñe bajo Levi — Isabel dejo su maleta aquí, mientras me ayudaba…

Si ayudaba a limpiarlo, con una toalla, para eso todos tenemos y necesitamos ayuda ¿no es así, queridos? Obviamente no voy a decir nada ni me dan ganas de decir, pero sé que estoy furioso y me acabo de acordar que mi cara esta roja.

—Cómo no iba a estar espiando si estas desnudo por la casa, ¿acaso no sabes que ella es una monja?

—Da igual lo que digas — Levi me mira, pero evito el contacto visual — igual ella va a volver a su habitación ahora mismo.

—Me niego.

— ¿Qué dices? — Levi se acerca a mí con pasos seguro ''no mires'' no mires… me lo repito, pero al final Levi se coloca frente a mí con sus torsos al descubierto y mi corazón se detiene de golpe, debo de irme, tengo que irme ya mismo… no puedo mirar su abdomen perfectamente blanco y lleno de músculos dotado, no puedo mirarlo, me voy a desmayar. No quiero, dios mío ayúdame. Oh dios, perdóname enserio.

Termino mirándolo, termino saboreando la piel de su abdomen expuesta, dos mujeres están viendo al mismo hombre sin playera, ¿Por qué solo yo estoy tan avergonzado?

—No te pregunte si lo harías, lo harás — me doy la vuelta con mi maleta en la mano para salir huyendo de ahí, no puedo verlo ni un segundo más, me tendrá a sus pies. me va a tener a sus pies, debo irme, debo salir.

Pero me toma de la muñeca, me detiene y con su fuerza mi maleta sale proyectada por las escaleras, tropiezo y caigo sobre las escaleras, Levi sujeta con fuerza mis dedos, pero al final me caigo y ruedo, y me siento tan avergonzado que no me quiero levantar. Mi cara está completamente roja, prefiero quedarme tirado en medio de las escaleras que levantarme ahora y afrontar sus miradas.

No quiero, no quiero. Tengo vergüenza.

¿Por qué he tenido que caerme? ¿Por qué frente a Levi? Me quiero morir de vergüenza, desear que mi rostro se derrita.

Levi corre junto con Isabel, le pide que tome mi maleta, sé que están asustados porque no me muevo, y además estoy boca abajo, me hago un ovillo y siento a Levi correr hasta mí, me sacudo

—OYE, OYE ¿Estas bien?

Escondo mi rostro lo mejor que puedo, esta rojo, sus manos están en mis hombros, me sacuden hasta que al fin logra que mis ojos lo encaren, estoy llorando, las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas como chorros de agua y Levi tiene el ceño fruncido de preocupación y una mueca extraña, su boca medio abierta, su lengua se desliza y creo que está hiperventilando.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Señor, ella está bien? Se golpeó la cabeza…

Isabel tiene mi maleta y cuando se acerca, quiero evitar que me toque, me intento levantar, pero fracaso y de no ser porque Levi me sostiene habría terminado de recorrer las escaleras con mi cara clavada en el piso.

—Ya — Levi me toma de los hombros, pasa mi mano por encima de sus hombros y el corazón se me detiene, pone su mano detrás de mis rodillas y me está cargando, me está cargando por las escalares, solo hay una delgada capa de ropa que me separa a mí de tocar su torso desnudo y perfecto, estoy rojo, pero no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos preocupados. Creo que pensó que me iba a morir.

¿Y si me hubiera muerto? Pude golpearme la cabeza y morir, caer por las escaleras fue lo de menos ¿Por qué Levi esta tan preocupado? Veo a Isabel, tiene el mismo rostro preocupado… entonces bajo la mirada, no es solo Levi también _esa_ está preocupada, Mikasa está respirando bajito, pero sé que se ha sorprendido, Levi me tiene sobre sus brazos y baja las escaleras

—Isabel, deja sus cosas en la habitación principal de abajo.

—Pero señor…

—Solo hazlo. — no pregunta nada más asiente y se va, me sorprende que ahora lo llame señor, cuando anteriormente solo era ''Levi'' me retuerzo de inseguridad y pensamientos extraños que surgen en mi cabeza, Levi deja a las mujeres arriba y bajamos lo que queda de las escaleras.

Creo que me va a llevar al vestíbulo, pero cuando se detiene bajo las escaleras, recuerdo que él tiene en su despacho un sillón de cuero negro, tal vez me lleva ahí, veo la puerta de su despacho, pero Levi no se dirige a ella, en cambio abre la otra puerta que nunca había visto abierta hasta ahora. no tiene llave ni nada simplemente la abre.

—Cierra los ojos — me dice.

Asiento y obedezco, no sé porque querría que cerrara los ojos, mi mano se encoge cuando me concentro en sentir la piel de su hombro que estoy sintiendo, Levi ingresa a la habitación, una luz radiante me da en los ojos y sé que estamos dentro, aún tengo los ojos cerrados y Levi me deposita sobre una superficie mullida, es un sofá cama.

—Ábrelos ya.

Abro los ojos en cuanto lo dice, me sorprendo tanto que abro la boca, estamos dentro de una biblioteca, es una biblioteca grandísima son cuatro paredes y dos pisos de puros libros, estantes y estantes de libros. Hay unas gigantescas cortinas que están abiertas y estoy encima de un sillón de terciopelo rojo, como estos hay más, pero este especialmente está situado frente a una chimenea de al menos un metro y medio de altura y unas preciosas águilas a los lados, el fuego está apagado, pero Levi se acerca a la chimenea y lanza algunos troncos

¿Acaso no tiene calor?

La enciende, no tarda nada solo prepara el fuego y lo hace, lo que me sorprende es lo que sucede a continuación, Levi ha tomado un caldero que tenía poca agua y estaba colgado a lado, lo pone sobre el fuego y también toma una pequeña manta que estaba sobre la chimenea.

Encima de la chimenea hay más libros y un gran cuadro, está el retratado, a su lado hay una mujer, pero el cuadro esta borroso y no le veo bien el rostro, Levi mete el trapo en el agua y se acerca a mí.

Lo deja a mi lado y se dirige a cerrar la ventana, la biblioteca queda en una oscuridad promedio, con la chimenea iluminándonos, estoy sentado con las piernas recogidas, Levi se sienta sobre el sillón y estira su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—Lamento mucho eso.

—Descu…

—No seas tan amable por favor, soy consciente de cómo me he portado contigo. Te he maltratado, te he dado órdenes y he jugado contigo y con tu religión, aun así, se cómo es Mikasa, la conozco perfectamente. — Levi se ha detenido ya no tiene el trapo apuntando a mi rostro, mira mis rodillas recogidas y se pierde hablando, aun esta semi desudo, pero ya no me concentro en su pecho, ahora solo puedo mirar y mirar sus hebras de cabello negro cubriéndole un poco la frente y sus mejillas sonrojadas por sus comentarios.

—Ella, es una chica difícil. Es mi prima y aun así ella, yo de verdad no puedo esperar que ella te trate bien si yo no lo hago.

Estoy callado, esperando que Levi comience a limpiarme la frente, pero no lo hace, sigue perdido, hablando intentando encontrar algo adecuado que decir y me parece raro ya que tengo la sensación de que él es de esas personas que siempre tiene la última palabra.

—Por eso y ve lo que te ha pasado, pudiste romperte el cuello.

—No es tan grave — aunque en realidad si pudo ser bastante grave, me caí por las escaleras, rodé por ellas.

¿Por qué intentaba que no se preocupara?

—Si lo fue, Erín. Viniste aquí a ayudar y yo solo te he tratado mal…

—En realidad nosotros — intente calmarme, explicar las cosas — no nos conocemos tanto Capitán, solo nos hemos visto cuatro veces y yo no. no puedo espera nada de usted, ni usted de mi, vengo a ayudar a su madre

Levi se me queda viendo con sus ojos abiertos, su ceño perfectamente recto, no lo está frunciendo ni molesto ni preocupado ¡esta neutral! O eso me parece hasta que veo sus labios, están secos, como si fuera a confesar a algo gravísimo y no me sorprendería que ahora mismo me fuera a contar algo increíble, es decir soy una monja en este instante y a mi mente vienen imágenes de Isabel.

—Lo sé, pero yo, yo… fui quien pedí que tu vinieras.

¿Qué? ¿acaso acaba de decir _eso_?

—Yo dije que te quera aquí a ti y no a las demás.

— ¿Por… por qué? ¿Porque hizo eso?

Acerco mi frente a su rostro inundado por la desesperación y la confusión intensa de su acción y mis sentimientos ya palabras todo galopa y no se detienen está en mi cabeza haciéndose un gran hoyo y el me mira extrañado como si no esperaba que me sorprendiera tanto.

¿Qué es lo que quiero escuchar?

—Porque, creo que eres diferente a las demás - admite mirando al piso y mordiéndose los labios, una y otra vez, dejándoselos amoratados.

Acerco más mi rostro y huelo a uva, su cabello huele a vino y él se da cuenta de que lo olisqueo, como por reflejo retrocede pone el trapo frente a mi cabeza, busca las palabras de nuevo y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—Lamento pedirte esto, pero, ¿podrías quitarte el velo?

Me quedo petrificado, no puedo evitarlo se me pone la sangre de hielo, y no sé qué voy a hacer, dios mío ayúdame ya mismo, ese hombre me va a poner el trapo en la cabeza y quiere que me quite el velo.

Levi Ackerman, no sabes que tan diferente a ''las demás'' puedo ser.

* * *

N/A: capitulo mas o menos largo, no saben lo mucho que me costo escribirlo.. a cada ratito me distraían y ah fue muy tardío, en fin, ¿Qué tal les parecio? Creo que Levi esta a punto de descubrir que la hermana Erin es un chico, quizá muy pronto…

 **Paw le;** ahora si esta a punto de descubrirlo, Levi a pagado las luces y ahora… lo tiene asolas OHDIOSMIO, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

 **Mr Bunny** : me mato antes de romper tu corazón de conejo, enserio ;_; eres reviewer fiel no se ni que dije hahahaha ¿Por qué dices que Levi es un bruto? Me interesa saberlo jajaja me ha matado esa afirmación, asi es hice a Kenny x Kuchel, eso es raro peor la verdad es que no encontraba otra razón para que Kuchel fuera tan religiosa, cualquiera estaría espantado de hacer semejante cosa (creo) Asi es aquí todos son y serán nazis :3 no habrá campos de concentración ni nada, eso es para ver la contraparte nazi de la historia :D aunque aun no hay Hitler ni nada no os preocupéis.

Michelle: Si mi pobre Eren, no ven que sufrió tanto para comer y todavía Levi de malo con el, pero ahora ya esta un poco mas blando (después de que casi muere, claro típico de Levi) Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que casi se te muere? Jajaja Gracias y yo seguiré esperando tus reviews :3

Esta vez fueron poquitos reviews, pero cada uno créanme que yo lo atesoro en el fondo de mi corazón, los amo muchísimo. Saludare a mis nuevos y nuevas silenciosas esta vez son mas, ojala se animen a dejarme un Review **vivo de reviews beibis**


	6. Napola (vista previa)

**CAPITULO I: Napola**

 **Encontraras a una persona que terminara por descubrir como masticas cuando nadie te ve**

Nunca me detengo a mirar el rostro de las personas cuando las mire por primera vez por mas de tres segundo, una estúpida regla que me invente para no hacer sentir mal a las personas y para no sentirme incomodo encontrando un centenar de defectos a primer vista. Así que lo mire, 1, 2,3… pero no me detuve, y ni siquiera se me cruzo por la cabeza dejar de verlo, simplemente me quede mirándolo sin bajar la cara y sin cerrar la boca y sin cerrar la puerta.

Y el se pasó a mi lado sin decirme ni ''mu'' me he quedado boquiabierto, le he admirado el rostro hasta que se ha quitado de enfrente y aun no me lo creo. ¿Cuánta sangre aria* puede estar dentro de un ser humano? Y parece que este chico es la definición de la raza misma, ojos azules azules azules a mas no poder, pelo rubio, dorado, amarillo como un canario o como otro animal que no he podido encontrar en mi cabeza y si tengo su nombre solo que no me ha llegado a la boca… blanco, blanco y un poco sonrosado, apenas en las aletas de la nariz y debajo de las ojeras, con una que otra minúscula peca que se asoma entre la complejidad de su raza.

-¿Tu quien eres? –

Cerré la puerta y me gire para verlo, ya ni me hacia caso, ni se presento ni le dije mi nombre, esta ahí sentado en el piso abriendo su taquilla y metiendo los uniformes pulcros que cargaba con sus brazos blancos. Me mira y suspira, parece que le han incomodado mis preguntan, pero no me voy callar porque me interesa saber con quien diablos voy a dormir.

-Armin Arlet

Y tómala, me ha dado puta pena, peo no reconozco el nombre ni el apellido y caigo en cuenta de que si este chica ha entrado es porque ha pasado las pruebas, esperaba con su físico que se tratara de alguien de una buen familia, y no hay nadie que yo recuerde que se apellido Arlet.

-¿Tienes familia en el ejercito?

Y otra vez me ha mirado con un entrecejo fruncido y una interrogante entre ceja y ceja, el cállate en la comisura de sus labios rojizos y su pequeño mentón estirándose para contestarme con un tono neutral sin mal sabor. Pero reconozco que le incomodo, me siento observado e interrogado cuando en realidad yo le pregunte a el.

-No. Mi padre _era_ un soldado.

Solo un soldado, y este chico ha terminado compartiendo la habitación conmigo, no con nadie mas no con el hijo de fulano sino conmigo, y que va, que a mi ni me gusta presumir, pero ya me habían dicho que dormiría solo y me pareció raro ver la otra cama en el cuarto. Al menos éramos dos y no cuatro.

Arlet acomoda su ropa con la cara entretenida y el cabello rubio rozándole la nuca, lo mueve de vez en vez cuando le ha picado y se queda hincado observando las camisas perfectas y pulcras y sin más vuelve a doblarlas.

-¿no vas a acomodar tu ropa? – me he fijado en su voz, es suave pero también neutral, a pesar de que parece molesto me ha parecido una persona fácil de llevar

No siento los tonos amargos y me alegro, pero se que de mi contestación no puedo esperar lo mismo aquí estoy yo, con mi puto sarcasmo y mierda de léxico, uy ahí eta el con las palabras fluidas y el habla cortes en la garganta pegado como estampilla de correo.

-Cuando llegue ya estaba

Se ha fijado en mi, cosa que no había hecho, o no de tal modo, me mira de arriba abajo ya tengo el uniforme y ya le he rebelado parte de mi estirpe, pero no se traga nada se queda mirando como si eso le fuera responder, siento que murmura algo pero no lo escucho se gira a su taquilla y sigue con lo suyo. Entro en una desesperación momentánea por atraer su atención y me he vuelto a quedar mirándole.

Me han dados ganas de preguntarle mas cosas pero no es prudente, se que si este chico ha entrado a la napola, solo con un padre que fue soldado entro porque, debió pasar sus pruebas y lo miro, otra vez, es la tercera… esta pequeño, es muy pequeño, parece una chica, pero seria un poco alto para ser una chica ideal, sus manos se mueven de un lado a otro ajetreadas y sus uñas son larguillas perfectamente limpias colocadas estratégicamente en los dedos blancos largos y suaves. Su nariz esta respingada apenas en la punta, pero no es picuda en realidad me parece un poco abultada, respinga como una pequeña bolita de algodón que sobresale de su rostro.

Y su cara pequeña y su cabello larguillo y su flequillo molesto que le cubre las pestañas larguísimas que proyectan sombra sobre sus ojeras violetas con azul que resaltan esas pequeñitas motitas de color café que tiene sobre la nariz y apenas se notan.

-Y tienes suerte – no me mira – si aquí fueran mas estrictos, estarías rapado.

Me pongo detrás de el con los brazos cruzados mientras le toco el mechón rebelde que sobre de la parte de atrás de la cabeza el no me ignora pero se queda estático y balanceo el cabelló entre mis dedos, esta suave y me parece extrañamente oloroso, aparta la cabeza siente que me ha parecido olerlo. El se apena, se pone rojo de la nariz para los costados y sus orejas amoratadas se tiñen de sangre acumulada, se aplaca el pelo con las manos y suspira antes de que sus rostro recupere la blancura.

-¿has aplicado aquí a propósito? – vuelvo a preguntar, quiero saber porque el esta aquí, porque entre tantos y tantos jóvenes que pudieron entrar le dieron lugar a esta pequeña criatura y no a la masa de músculos que se reúne en el centro de Múnich

Arlet parece dispuesto a contarme

-mi profesor de física, me ha recomendado – aquí sale el peine – aplique aquí a propósito porque no es muy estricto, y no hay tantos problemas, es más enfocado a lo que me interesa…

Ya me estoy oliendo lo que viene, me han puesto en la habitación con este chico tranquilo cuyos primeros intereses suponen entrar a las clases lógicas, físicas y química, que a mi del todo no me interesan, sobre el entrenamiento físico y el uso de armas. Esas tenemos aAlet, nos han puesto contrarios y se quien es el culpable.

-vaya – admito – un chico listo. Felicidades no sobrevivirás en la napola de Berlín

Armin asiente y creo que me toma el pelo o es consciente de su condición. Pues claro, que esta es una de las napolas menos estrictas y por eso mismo estoy aquí también, mi padre me ha metido aquí porque sabe que no aguantaría tener a unos puñeteros maestros hijos de puta todo el tiempo, antes de meterme en líos. Aquí segurito también me meto en lios, pero menos graves, obviamente no quiero estar en el frente mañana. Así que me conformo y veo a mi compañero conforme con su futura vida escolar, medianamente estricta en lo que cabe. Nuestra futura vida escolar.

-¿No vas a bajar? El discurso es en quince minutos – se levanta y cierra su taquilla por fin, ni se sienta ni me mira camina a la puerta y se va a salir hasta que se gira a verme, le dedico una sonrisa a medias que destila sarcasmo .

-ya bajo – respondo y no se ni para que me quiero quedar en la habitación, solo sé que no me bajo a su lado

Oye Armin, eres mi compañero no somos mejores amigos. Pero se que no esta pensando en eso, porque yo he sido el que ha comenzado la conversación, entre los dos quien es el amigable, creo que llevo las de perder.

Arlet retrocede y toma el pomo, se pone el pelo tras la oreja y tiene los lóbulos cubiertos de vellos rubios apenas visibles como la piel de un durazno. Sus ojos azules se incrustan invasores en mis ojos y me he quedado helado, ¿tendrán poderes? Son grandes y la gama de azul que viene desde las 12 de la noche hasta las 12 del día se muestra entre los colores que tiñen sus ojos.

-¿Cómo me has dicho que te llamas?

-no le he dicho.

Arlet se queda esperando la contestación, sus labio separen y veo sus pequeños dientes blancos rodeados de una capa de saliva se recarga en el mueble menos destartalado de su habitación que ya proclama como suyo porque esta del lado de su cama.

-Jean Kirschtein –

Se rasca el mentón y medio sonríe, ahí en la esquina se forma un hoyuelo y me quedo viendo como sus uñas se incrustan en la piel de su cara, han dejado marcas rojas que se quitaran en un par de segundos mientras tanto creo que si le clavo el dedo en la mejilla se la perforo

Armin se da la vuelta murmurando de nuevo, como algo que no entendí, pero creo firmemente que escuche mi apellido entre rizas, se me alza el ego muchísimo porque se, que sabe, quien soy yo. Y yo no soy la puñetera persona mas importante aquí. Pero como dije, se quién soy.

Pero quién es ese Armin.

o-o-o-o

En realidad no me había parecido un mal chico, es decir, no, no era malo ni nada solo quizá demasiado curioso quizá solo por esta vez quizá por mi tamaño. No importa solo demasiado curioso, y yo venia de malas y después me arrepentí de no haber sido mas amable

Porque el me miraba a cada rato como si estuviéramos comenzando con el pie izquierdo. Y después de todo se trataba de el, ¿Cómo me había terminado metiendo en esa habitación, justo con ese chico? Justo la persona que pensé que terminaría conociendo, justo en su habitación justo el hijo del teniente general.

El teniente general, Grupenfuhrer, de verdad estaba sorprendido y asi habíamos quedado los dos en la misma habitación, y si a lo mejor fue porque llegue tarde porque sabía perfectamente que mi perfil no aplicaba para quedar de su compañero, su compañero debía ser al menos el hijo del capitán general… sin embargo el no tenia hijos, estaba ocupado lidiando con Eren…

Además si tuviera hijos, no estarían aquí estarían en una Napola mejor, una mucho mejor. ¿Por qué Jean estaba aquí? ¿Por qué como mi compañero?

Llegue a la sala principal, todos los alumnos estaban de un lado a otro sentándose en banquillos incomodos de madera esperando que el director de la Napola se pusiera en el estrado y todos nos levantáramos para decir ''Heil'' como estaba de nuevo ingreso me senté en una de las bancas de casi al frente, a mi lado estaba un chico alto de pelo Rubio corto y masa muscular impresionante miraba al frente como esperando que en cualquier instante saliera el director, me sente, y me quede mirándole un par de segundos hasta que se giro a verme

-Ario – sentencio al verme

Pfff.

-No, Armin Arlet

-Reiner

-Mucho gusto –

Me sonrio y se sento, por fin, estar parado debió cansarle demasiado. Parecía serio pero era agradable, un chico duro, en realidad me pareció que ya lo conocía de antes aunque no supe identificar de dónde.

-¿eres de munich?

-de las afueras – conteste mordiéndome la uña mas larga de mi mano, estaba perfecta.

-No serás el hijo del historiador Arlet, ¿o si?

Hablaba de mi abuelo, sin duda alguna, ¿Cuántos historiadores mas va a haber en Múnich? Y ni que fuera popular ni nada, simplemente s ele conocía y se le oia nombrar de vez en vez, estaba muy anciano ya, pensar en el me puso triste

-No, soy su nieto… mi padre y mi madre fallecieron

-Vaya lo siento. Bueno mis padres son campesinos, estar aquí es todo un honor… todos somos iguales ¿no?

Le sonreí con sinceridad, me entrego su mano grande y estrecho la mia como una pequeña bolita de masa para hacer pan, me sentí intimidado pero feliz. O asi lo estaba, del otro lado un joven con cabeza rapada y mirada nerviosa se sento, se mordia los padrastros.

-No me mires, es asqueroso lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo… estoy nervioso

-es mi compañero de cuarto – me dijo Reiner – Connie, el es Armin Arlet

-Hola – me saludo. Extendió su mano y vi sus dedos heridos, apenas toque su mano le ardieron, quise decirle que dejara de morderse pero solo seria en vano para desperdiciar saliva y ponerme al tu por tu con el.

Se veía nervioso, y yo comenzaba a estarlo también. La napola era la oportunidad de mi vida entrar al ejercito como un buen soldado y dedicarme a la docencia, nada absolutamente nada podía salirme mal. Ahora estamos a pleno año, la época es tranquila y no hay guerras. La napola no seria difícil, siempre y cuando me lograra mantener impasible.

El director llego, todos nos pusimos de pie, se coloco detrás del estrado y nos miro con ojos inquisidores queriendo exprimir cada gota de jugo de la sangre y el sudor que se acumulaba en nuestras nucas. Reiner tembló

''Heil''

Gritamos alzando la mano.

''heil''

-Cuando la victoria de Alemania llegue, seremos los nuevos dirigentes del mundo. Nuestros cuerpos no os pertenecen, pertenecen a la comunidad. Aprenderán a ser hombres respetables, valientes, ayudaran al mundo y a ustedes mismos. Son el futuro. Aprovéchenlo.

''Heil''

o-o-o-o

Contrario a lo que había pensado ni siquiera se había acercado a mi a la hora de comer, tanto asi que me sente en la mesa que estaba contigua a la suya, lo veía, frente a frente y aun asi ni se había fijado en mi. No me había visto, ni esperaba que lo hiciera. Ahí estaba yo pues, sentado con un chico altísimo de pelo negro bien callado llamado Berthold, hijo de un general. Se me había acercado desde hace rato yo y ahí estábamos pues los dos comiendo.

Arlet rebasaba mis expectativas de chico dentro de la Napola, ya me lo imaginaba yo asi sin ver a nadie a los ojos, sin hablar con nadie, pegado a mi todo el dia o encerrado en la habitación, sufriendo dia a dia. Pero no, el ya tenia a sus propios compañeros, el calvo nervioso y la masa musculosa rubia a su lado. A ninguno de los dos los conocía pero parecían los tres llevarse bien y como dije, ni me veían.

Todo lo que hacia Armin, en este primer dia, resultaba totalmente contrario a lo que había pensado de el antes. Y me le quede viendo otra vez, ya lo quería ver lleno de sudor y sangre manchando esa carita suya tan angelical ¿Qué se la va a hacer? Pues si asi es la vida en la Napola, y sus manos lisas llenas de cayos, al rato eso iba a pasar. Lo se.

Berthold no parlotea ni habla, es amigable, se ve que nos llevaremos bien, se limita a comer mientras yo miro a Arlet y no me pregunta nada sobre nadie. Ni sabe mi apellido pero creo que si se da una idea del porque termine en esta Napola. Arlet me ve desde la otra mesa, levanta su mirada tranquila y penetra mis ojos con los suyos.

Recarga su mano en la mejilla y juega a dejarme la mirada, obviamente no quito mi mirada, pero el si aparta la suya, observo su tenedor en el trayecto del plato a su boca, chiquita, que boca tan pequeña. La abre a medias y tengo la sensación de que no va a caber la comida, pero si cabe.

Masticando con sus muelas de le derecha que marcan el ritmo de las mordidas y la otra mejilla inflada como una reserva de comida, que va dirigiendo poco llenando la otra y quedándose vacío. Metiendo otra bocado repitiendo la acción, Reiner le mira y traga. Mastica diferente cuando le miran, mastica con la boca abierta cuando le miran.

Me da risa, porque seguramente lo hace para hacerse el rudo. Lo hace para verse menos aniñado, y abre bien su boca chiquita dejando ver la comida, me da mucha risa enserio. Aparta la vista de sus compañeros y vuelve a comer con su boquita cerrada, masticando con la derecha y su mejilla inflada.

Encuentra su mirada con la mía y abre la boca para seguir comiendo, le sonrió sacando la lengua, se atraganta con la comida. Se ha quedado mudo, levanta su mano, alza los dedos y los contrae uno por uno, me parece un saludo, uno inseguro. No le contesto el saludo y sigo comiendo.

El también come con su boca abierta, luego cambia al modo incognito.

 **Encontraras a una persona que terminara por descubrir como masticas cuando nadie te ve**

* * *

N/A: pues aquí esta, porque son ustedes y solamente ustedes el adelanto del capitulo 1 de la historia alterna a esta que es ''napola'' un Jean x Armin, que hice cagandola estúpidamente. Ojala les guste mucho, voy a comenzar a subir la historia aparte por si desean seguirla

Pero realmente quería mostrárselas a ustedes, que tal si apesta :C yo me mato! DIGANME QUE LES PARECE OR FAVOR ¿Qué OPINAN?

Además resulta que le he cagado Horrible, pues resulta que me obsesione con la película Napola.. y ni vi el final, merezco lo que tengo, (por no ver el final, idiota Magi)

No se en que he metido a Armin y a Jean enserio, mi consuelo era saber que al ser ambos alemanes puros pues no habría problema con respecto a la parte homosexual pero investigando descubrí que si había un poco de problema. Por consiguiente he decididó cambiar un poco las cosas.

Como esta historia esta situada en el año de 1930, aun no esta Hitler en el poder, que llega hasta 1933, asi que las cosas están relativamente tranquilas, aunque la información verídica afirma que solamente los homosexuales de las zonas conquistadas eran maltratados, pues nuestros protagonistas estarán a salvo, todos incluso eren y levi y armin y jean y asi, porque ellos son nazis, solo deben ser discretos.

Enserio les pido una disculpa por explicarles todo eso, seguramente ustedes no se preocupan por esas cosas, pero yo si me preocupe, no quiero escribir una historia sin coherencia historia asi que más que nada lo hago para que el fic salga bien sin miedo a cagarla.

 _ **Espero reviews, tomates, corazones todo :3**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

 **Notas |** ADORO SUS REVIEWS MUCHISISISISMO, CREANME LOS GUARDO EN EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON ASI HERMOSOS CON FLORES Y ALTARES.

¡Vayan a leer mi fic, NAPOLA, no se arrepentirán… espero su aprobación!

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario VI**_

 _ **.**_

 **Estas dando por sentado lo que tienes, y sería una buena proposición si yo fuera un chico estúpido**

 **.**

—No… — grite — no, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo. ¡No! Aléjese de mi…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede? — el trapo mojado cayo de sus manos al piso mientras me levantaba y me movía de un lado a otro con nerviosismo — solo quiero ayudarte.

—He dicho que no, gracias.

—Solo te he pedido que te quites el velo — Levi se levanta camina hasta mi — no que te desnudes.

—Por favor absténgase — le pido con las manos que no se acerque más — no tengo nada que ver con usted, estoy aquí únicamente para ayudarlo con su madre.

—Solo he querido ser amable… — sus ojos se ensombrecen.

—No tiene por qué serlo, no fue nada para mi enserio. — suspiro frustrado y retrocediendo, quiero alejarme ya ¡ya! — solo ayudare a su madre, yo tengo pendientes con ella. Debo irme ya mismo...

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Intento ser amable y me mandas al cuerno, pues al carajo contigo.

Jo, me he puesto mas nervioso de lo que pensaba, Levi esta furioso su mirada puede matar o así me siento, ¡que nervioso estoy! Casi me siento a punto de lanzarle mi zapato si se me acerca, pero al final lo hace y yo ni me muevo.

—Estás loca — me sisea — ¿acaso te crees que soy idiota?

—No, yo no he dicho eso…

—Eres una ridícula, solo te he dicho que te quites el velo, nunca te me he insinuado ni mucho menos.

—¡Yo jamás dije que usted se me insinuara! — me puse rojo y descontrolado, nervioso… pero no era el momento ni hoy ni nunca de ceder ante este hombre — Como le dije debo ir a ver a su madre…

—Anda ve a salvarla del infierno, pues claro, para eso estas aquí — detengo mi huida, sus palabras son desdeñosas, pero tiene dolor en la mirada — pues claro que no soy idiota, se que mi madre va a morir. No soy estúpido

Me ha mirado, con esos ojos suyos tan frios ¿acaso hay un corazón debajo de esa fachada? Esa jaula de músculos, es posible que detrás de esa piel de porcelana sus intenciones estén mas allá que un simple ''adiós madre ha sido divertido'' ¿le estará doliendo? Verla ahí, perderse poco a poco y morir, o si no ¿Por qué estaría yo aquí?

—No puedo yo…

—Pues no puedes, ¿Cómo vas a poder? Se que mi mama esta enferma, que te crees que no me entero de nada… una semana o dos, ¿tu como la ves? pues ya que mas da, ve y sálvala que para eso estas aquí.

—Yo no puedo salvarla

—¡Hazlo! Hazlo por una vez en tu vida — grito acercándoseme — no me cuestiones y ¡hazlo! Ayúdame… ayúdame a salvarla. Si no yo… yo estaré muy solo.

Fija sus ojos al suelo, no se a que se refiere, pero no puedo convencer a su madre de que se trate y aun asi el tiempo ya ha pasado tanto que dudo que un tratamiento efectivo pudiera servir, aun asi Levi me había gritado que la salvara, pero pues yo no puedo hacer nada, siento compasión por el. De pronto se ha mostrado frente a mi furioso y lascivo como una pantera herida.

—No estarás solo — me acerco a el para tocarle en el hombro extiendo mi mano lentamente y acaricio la piel desnuda, y yo nunca había creído eso de que la piel transmite ondas eléctricas, pero las he sentido con tanta claridad que quiero apartar la mano, pero igual que si me estuviera electrocutando me es imposible — Dios siempre… esta con nosotros…

Es mas rápido que yo, me toma de la muñeca y acerca mi rostro al suyo, lo veo venir, tengo los ojos abiertos… no puedo cerrarlos, se me hace un nudo en la garganta y me estoy aguatando un grito, su otra mano se dirige a mi nuca y creo que me acercara mas a el pero lo que hace es jalar el velo.

Lo jala.

Lo deja abajo, mi cabello expuesto y el velo sobre mi cuello. Me suelta como si le quemara, me mira bien, quiere memorizarme, me quedo petrificado ¡no puede ser! Mi cabello tiene electricidad y se menea poquito, mi corazón late rápido y he sentido una prematura contracción ventricular al instante, mi corazón se ha parado de pronto.

Levi asciende con dedos bailarines de mi nuca a mi cabello y mete sus dedos en el, los aferra y los afianza, suave y delicadamente, su boca se abre en una ''o'' perfecta y sus ojos fríos se vuelven temblorosamente cálidos, debajo de sus ojeras se forma una ligera capa de sangre roja que lo hace ver encantador y con un aire invernal, me quedo quieto quiero y se que probablemente aun paso por una chica.

Nanaba tiene el pelo corto igual, pero yo ¿Qué pensara ahora mismo? Levi tú animal salvaje y herido, suéltame por favor, acaso no ves lo que haces… desliza su mano de mi cabello a mi mejilla y la acaricia, retrocedo inmediatamente aturdido y siento el calor de la chimenea contra mi espalda

—¿Qué…? — balbucea.

Me pongo el velo, lo jalo para arriba escondo mi cabello, mi cabello corto y me le quedo mirando, la puerta se abre de pronto Isabel entra con aires despreocupados, pero choca contra un campo invisible de tensión e ''intimidad'' que nos rodea, y no se cuando ha aparecido ese campo extraño. y quiero levantar un muro ya mismo.

—Le traje una camisa amo… — Levi la toma de las manos de Isabel y se la pone rápidamente. Sin dejar de mirarme

—Tengo que irme — le aviso y al mismo tiempo anuncio el fin de esa _intimidad_ que nos ha rodeado, el no asiente ni dice nada, me volteo y miro a Isabel, ella me ve con ojos confundidos. — Isabel llévame a mi nueva habitación.

—Pero… — protesta, pero ya no la escucho he salido de la habitación esperando que me siga, lo hace de inmediato y dejando a lado las circunstancias de esa intimidad que los había envuelto y era novedosa estaba aterradisimo.

—Sígame.

La sigo, pero ni me fijo por donde vamos hasta que ya no puedo estar mas cerca, mi mente no para de volver al instante en el que Levi me ha visto sin el velo, no quiero dejar de pensarlo, me siento incomodo sospechoso extrañado ¡no he durado ni dos días! Levi habrá descubierto ya que soy un hombre ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? ¡Dios mio que piensa! Que pruebas tan duras debo pasar…

Isabel me guía por el largo pasillo hasta que llegamos cerca del vestíbulo, se presenta ante mi una puerta de madera grande que abre con unas llaves viejas. La puerta de a otro pasillo muy oscuro rodeado de armaduras de antiguos caballeros, se extendió largo y ancho hasta que llegamos a otras escaleras de madera que giran hacia la izquierda.

Puedo notar que estamos en el ala este de la casa, Isabel no hace recorrido turístico como las otras veces, hasta que finalmente suspira y comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

—Esta es el ala este de la casa, es muy grande y espaciosa pero el señor y la señora duermen en el ala norte asi que no hay necesidad de venir aquí, por eso esta cerrada.

Subimos al primer piso y se extendió otro gran pasillo con decoraciones hermosas aun asi es lúgubre y me parece un poco perturbador, Isabel me guía hasta una puerta grande que abre con otra de las llaves oxidadas. La deja abierta para que pase y me dice que mis cosas ya están aquí.

Entro, es totalmente diferente a la otra, mas lujosa, pero rodeada de una decoración diferente hay cabezas de animales y las colchas son de pieles, las ventanas están corridas y me recuerda a un castillo medieval, a diferencia del ala norte que parecía renacentista, esto parece del oscurantismo.

Miro a Isabel sin ganas, al final no recuerdo porque estaba molesto con ella, ella esta impasible, corre las cortinas deja ver un poco mas de luz pero no es tanta, parece que el sol ya se esta poniendo. Me quedo callado y me siento sobre la cama

—¿Quién dormía aquí?

—Nadie.

—Isabel necesito pedirte un favor — mis manos tiemblan — necesito, una copia de las llaves…

Ella pega las llaves a su cuerpo como un tesoro y me mira como si estuviera desequilibrada, niega con la cabeza

—Por favor Isabel…

—No puedo, hay partes de la casa que no son... el amo se enojaría bastante, usted es una desconocida…

—No necesito todas, solo la de esta habitación, mira soy muy miedosa y de verdad que me da miedo que alguien vaya a entrar yo quiero cerrar bien enserio.

—El amo nunca…

—Yo no digo que el capitán me vaya a hacer nada — aunque era cierto, para que carajos mas yo querria encerrarme durante las noches pues para mantenerlo alejado, si entraba y yo, me veía como a un hombre ¡ahora si me va mal! — pero, por favor…

—No puedo, discúlpeme.

—Igual si me la das, el tiene las suyas propias. Por favor es por Mikasa — mentí.

Ella se lo piensa, y parece que cree en mis mentiras, comienzo a creer que tiene sus motivos, tal vez Mikasa si es peligrosa para mi, quien sabe… al final asiente, me da indicaciones, dice que me la traera en la noche y parace que esta molesta conmigo, al final la he obligado a desobedecer a su amo.

Se va de la habitación y me quedo solo en el gran cuarto, el ala este es muy fría a diferencia de lo cálido que es el ala norte. Igual solo estoy buscando temas para distraerme de mi problema principal.

 **.**

 **Y si yo podría ir con él, si hubiera sido en otro tiempo**

 **.**

Al anochecer Levi no aparece para cenar, ni Mikasa, me siento agradecido en cierta forma, pero me pregunto si esa seria la ultima vez que lo veria, igual ahora el esta lejos de aquí allanando el convento o quien sabe que cosa haciendo… Kuchel y yo comemos tranquilamente. Al final no habia podido hablar con ella de nada, le cuento todo lo que me paso en el convento y le digo que de ahora en mas rezaremos en las mañanas y en las noches.

Ella se ve contenta con mi decisión, le digo que haremos rosarios y al final esta feliz por poder ayudar al convento, me relajo al hablar con ella definitivamente era una buena persona y sentía muchísima pena por ella, incluso sentí pena por su hijo y se terminó aprovechando de mi.

—Lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió antes, Isabel me dijo que te caíste.

Asentí sin ganas de hablar de eso.

—No fue nada.

—Conozco a Mikasa desde que era una beba, la crie como mi hija, era hija de Kenny… su madre murió cuando la tuvo. Levi tenia 10 años. Hemos sido muy cercanos desde entonces… ella es asi, pero no la juzgues, todos hemos pasado por cosas difíciles, el ejercito no es poca cosa.

—Yo también me la vi difícil — mi tono es acido — luche para sobrevivir, llore y pase hambre. Y aun asi no trato mal a las personas.

—Ella tendrá sus motivos para hacerlo, pero no dejaremos que te trate mal… es solo que ella es muy celosa con Levi.

—Señora Kuchel, yo soy una monja — explique — es imposible.

—Para Levi nada es imposible.

Yo lo seria, créame, lo seria. Porque soy hombre.

Después de eso le he pedido a Kuchel que vayamos a un lugar para orar, ella me muestra un lugar que no habia visto antes, pareciese que por toda la casa aparecen y desaparecen puertas a lado justo a lado de la puerta de la biblioteca en medio del largo pasillo hay un gran corredor que lleva hasta otro gran vestíbulo, nos encontramos en el ala Oeste de la casa.

Adentro hay varias mas puertas y unas escaleras, Kuchel me lleva a la puerta principal y dentro hay una pequeña capilla, es un poco barroca pero gótica, me agrada, ella se sienta a orar y desde ahora hemos quedado en orar ahí por las mañanas y las noches.

Hacemos oraciones tranquilas por casi una hora y me decido a acompañarla a su habitación, pero no tengo ganas de pasar por donde Levi… así que la dejo en las escaleras con Isabel, ella me dice que vaya a la habitación que me encontrara allá en un momento.

Las dejo y me voy.

 **.**

 **Y yo podría ir con el si yo fuera justo como ella**

 **.**

—Hermana Erin… — sisea murmurante Isabel asomando su cabeza pelirroja por la habitación, me levante de la cama donde tenia dos segundos que me había sentado — ¿hermana Erín?

—Aquí estoy — camine hasta ella y ella se acerco a mi, tenia sudor en la frente y hablaba en murmullos.

—Tengo la llave que me pidió, no he podido sacar una copia asi que… traje la única copia de esta habitación, la llave del amo Levi…

Extendió la llave y la dejo sobre mi mano, era largucha y dorada, vieja llena de oxido y uso garigoleados bonitos en la parte redonda.

—Muchas gracias.

—Dios cuídela muchísimo — apretó mis manos — son llaves viejas, viejísimas si se pierden difícilmente habrá una copia…

—Descuide la cuidare bien Isabel eres muy buena muy eficiente — planeaba cerrar ahí el tema pero ella no se dejo engañar y me miro escudriñándome, finalmente suspiro y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Escúcheme bien — di un respingo — cuando cierre debe dar dos vueltas a la llave, ¿me entendio? Dos vueltas no de ni una mas, por el amor de dios no vaya a darle tres vueltas.

—No descuide, he tratado con cerraduras viejas toda mi vida…

—No, no esto no es solo una cerradura vieja — negó apretándome las manos — si usted le da tres vueltas se va a encerrar aquí, es una fortaleza.

—Pero tengo la llave podre abrirme…

—No, no puede si le da tres vueltas es para cerrar por fuera, si usted esta aquí adentro… ya se quedo, por el amor de dios solo dele dos vueltas.

Asentí frenéticamente.

—Ni, aunque gritara alocadamente podría sacarla, y entonces vendría el señor Levi y bueno ya que le digo… basta con que usted estornude en Serbia para que el le escuche, yo duermo en el otro lado de la casa, muy lejos de aquí… ni la oiría ni nada, y si el la oye se nos va a armar… — Isabel volvió a suplicar — cierre dos veces, no mas. Por el amor de dios.

—Sí, si — asentí — dos veces no tres.

Isabel asintió y por fin se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de verla irse me quede admirando su bonito pelo rojo y el como hace unas horas yo me había sentido tan furioso con ella ¿aun lo estaba?

—Que descanse hermana Erin — murmuro

—Isabel…

—¿Si? — pregunto con la mano en el pomo.

—Es fantástico, bueno a veces tu forma de decir… señor Levi, amo Levi… o solo Levi — apreté la llave y mire al suelo, levante la mirada lentamente y ella me veía fijamente, tenia los ojos entrecerrados.

—Se lo que piensa.

— ¿Qué?

—Entre el amo Levi y yo no pasa nada, somos amigos lo conozco de hace años… somos amigos, aquí todos nos portamos bien. Usted es una religiosa por eso piensa siempre mal de los demás, pero no crea que todos aquí somos malvados, Yo no, el amo Levi no, la señora ni siquiera Mikasa, nadie aquí. No nos portamos asi.

—No, yo no… — me callo la boca. Definitivamente me dejo callado, no pude sino decir nada y ver como Isabel se despedía con un seco ''buenas noches'' y salía.

Cerro la puerta.

Me quede mirando la gran puerta por un par de segundos pensando en lo que Isabel me había dicho, seguramente si era mi culpa ser un malpensado, pero no había podido evitarlo. Además ahora Isabel lo había aclarado y me había dejado bien en claro mi lugar. Fanática religiosa eso pensaba de mi…

Me encogí de hombros, olvide porque pensaba mal de ella.

Me acerque a la puerta finalmente, era gigante. ¿porque este lugar era una fortaleza? ¿Quién dormia aquí anteriormente? Por alguna razón llega Kenny Ackerman a mis pensamientos, quizá el dormia aquí… le doy una hojeada a la decoración y todo me parece extrañamente sospechoso.

Seguramente ese hombre dormia aquí y al final me he quedado pensando un millón de veces en que podía esconder en esta habitación como para convertirla en una caja fuerte, he terminado mirando detenidamente cada parte de la habitación. Y todas los cajones están cerrados con llave salvo los que guardan mi ropa, incluso el escritorio, los buros

Todo está con llave.

¿Tienes algo que esconder?

He comenzado a pensar, al final me he sentido extraño en la habitación, rodeado de Kenny Ackerman por todos lados, no soy muy diferente que el, sus pecados y sus anhelos, no soy muy diferente que el, el que cometio incesto, ni que Kuchel, no soy diferente a ella… ni a Mikasa ni siquiera soy diferente a ella, soy un pecador.

Toda mi existencia es una mentira, le miento a Dios y a mi mismo todos los días, soy tan pecador como ellos, me ire tanto al infierno como ellos. Me acerco a la puerta y saco la llave, comienzo a cerrar. Al final no soy diferente que ellos, ni una monja es diferente a los pecadores, y sobre todo no soy diferente a Levi Ackerman, no lo soy.

Me ire al infierno como ellos.

Cierro, tomo la llave y la meto a mi habito.

Junto toda mi existencia frente al espejo del tocador de la habitación, seguro a Levi no le interesa matar y matar gente, es un pecador. Yo también, no somos diferentes.

Me quito la ropa frente al espejo y me quedo desnudo admirando mi gran mentira, me acaricio la cabeza como queriendo sentirme yo mismo de nuevo, pero no puedo, suspiro y junto toda la ropa en un bulto. He abierto el cajón donde guardo la ropa y me pongo la pijama que resulta ser bastante calida, un camisón de manga larga blanco que me llega debajo de las rodillas, tiene encaje y toda la cosa.

Llego hasta el baño ¿he cerrado bien la puerta? Me pongo nervioso ¿abre cerrado?

Cerre le di dos vueltas ¿no? Dios mio que nervioso estoy, intento convencerme de que le di dos vueltas y no tres pero no me la creo ¿si le di dos vueltas? Maldición, maldición. No recuerdo nada. dejo la ropa en un ducto donde la ropa sucia cae a el sótano, ahí la lavan y la veo deslizarse hasta abajo.

Me acerco a la puerta. ¿la cerre bien? toco el pomo, si si, tranquilo la has cerrado bien, estoy nervioso, sudo como un condenado, mi mente me obliga a pensar que la he cagado y que no he cerrado bien, giro el pomo y esta cerrado, al final si le di las vueltas ¿le di dos o tres? ¡Por favor dios que le haya dado dos!

Mis manos me tiemblan, me acerco al tocador buscando las llaves pero estoy sudando demasiado, cualquiera pensaría que estoy a punto de un infarto al miocardio de verdad que estoy nervioso, no encuentro la llave. Me quedo mirándome las manos y meto por inercia mi mano al bolsillo del habito.

Pero resulta que ya no traigo puesto el habito, ahora es la pijama. Y el habito tenia la llave y yo he arrojado la ropa sucia por el ducto… ¡la llave! Corro al baño y me asomo al gran ductor, maldición, dios mio. Pienso en lazarme pero mi instinto me dice que es una mala idea, que puedo morir asfixiado ¡no quiero morir! ¡Perdi la llave… en una maldita hora!

No he durado nada, soy el peor, el rey de los tontos. Le he dejado caer junto con toda la ropa, ni aunque gritara con todas mis fuerzas ahora Isabel vendría, ella dormia en el otra ala y no podía hacer nada ¿he cerrado con dos vueltas o tres?

Corro hasta la puerta, giro el pomo desesperadamente pero esta cerrado, que opciones tengo, esperar hasta mañana. Pero estoy demasiado nervioso, me pongo a rezar me inclino sobre el piso y mis rodillas tiemblan ¡dios mio por favor que solo hayan sido dos vueltas!

Me reprimo a cada segundo por ser un maldito autónoma que hace las cosas sin percatarse de que hace y me quiero golpear, termino tiritando de nervios en el piso, estoy mas nervioso que un condenado. Mis rezos carecen de coherencia y sentido común, de pronto es un salmo luego un rosario, me limpio las manos contra las rodillas ¿la he cerrado bien?

Perdi la llave.. ¡perdi la maldita llave! ¿Cómo se lo explicare? Levi se dara cuenta nos va a asesinar y si Isabel pierde su trabajo, y si me quedo aquí encerrado para siempre y si Levi perdió la otra llave y era la única… ¡Dios que solo hayan sido dos vueltas!

Tal vez pueda golpear la cerradura, Isabel dijo que era imposible salir, pero se que podría hacerlo, vuelvo a asomarme por donde arroje la ropa y me golpeo en la cabeza, fui un tonto, me jalo el pelo creo que voy a vomitar y a desmayarme, pero no caigo de bruces ni mucho menos, se me doblan las rodillas y quiero vomitar.

Estoy nerviosisimo, ¿me he encerrado aquí? ¿le tengo miedo a los lugares encerrados? ¿desde cuando?

Me arrastro al escusado y vomito poquito, pero tengo nauseas y sudo, no dejó de temblar. ¡he perdido la llave! ¡Mi única responsabilidad! De pronto estoy llorando, mis pies se aferran al suelo y corro hasta la puerta… quiero gritar pero se que nadie vendría y el único que vendría seria Levi, voy a cometer suicidio. Estoy llorando aferrado al suelo de madera sudando y temblando

¿he dado dos vueltas o tres? Por mas que intento no puedo recordar nada, los animales disecados se burlan de mi y yo estoy llorando hecho un ovillo en el piso. No puedo recordar nada, lo he hecho sin darme cuenta que probablemente le he dado tres aunque me han dicho que no lo hiciera.

¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡Dios mio estas convirtiendo mi vida en un infierno!

Escucho pisadas, las escucho tan claro que me levanto y corro a la puerta y pongo mi oreja contra la puerta, dejó de respirar para no hacer nada de ruido, necesito saber si hay alguien aquí. Tal vez pueda sacarme, tal vez Isabel ha olvidado algo

¡Por favor ayúdenme!

—¿H…Hola? — pregunto quedo, la voz se me queda pegada a la garganta cuando hablo y suena demasiado aterrador un chillido gutural.

—¿Erin?

Me alejo como si fuera electricidad, como si me estuviera electrocutando, como si me cayera un balde de agua encima y luego me arrojaran un rayo ¡es Levi! Es Levi… esta aquí, el esta aquí ¡es el! Me tapo la boca con las manos y me golpeo contra la cama de tanto retroceder. Pero me recrimino, el es el único que puede sacarme ¡dios mio sácame Levi!

El pomo de la puerta se mueve, se mueve dos veces y nada. Levi está intentando entrar, pero está cerrado, me arrastro de nuevo a la puerta, Levi empuja con mucha fuerza, hace un ruido sordo

—¿Erín? — está impaciente — ¿Erín… has… has cerrado?

Su voz se quiebra en la parte final, creo que me voy a desmayar, mis manos se doblan… el ha sonado asustado, si el esta asustado ¿como debería estar yo? No, no puede ser.

—Sácame… — gimo

El guarda silencio al otro lado

—Sácame — vuelvo a gritar llorando arrastrándome a la puerta y arañando con las uñas filosas.

Levi vuelve a estrellar su mano contra el pomo, lo escucho correr desesperado, estoy berreando ¡porque estoy llorando! Si Levi no puede sacarme, que voy a hacer… quiero salir ahora mismo, tengo miedo, todo esta oscuro… la habitación es lúgubre quiero irme, de pronto siento sombras rodeándome.

Quiero morir aquí, pero le pido a dios que me proteja.

¡He perdido la llave!

Lloro, escucho mas pisadas, solo espero y Levi comienza a hacer ruidos, me hago un ovillo en el piso no puedo moverme ¿tengo fiebre? Estoy temblando y sudando estoy nauseabundo ay ya he vomitado, soy un asco y Levi no puede sacarme. Lo oigo maldecir.

—¿Le has dado tres vueltas? ¿has usado la llave?

Me siento imbécil, porque no debería de tener ni siquiera una llave y porque Levi suena asustado con la posibilidad de que le haya dado tres vueltas, Levi esta asustado. Pero al final la puerta hace crack, y se abre… la luz entra por la puerta y lo veo entrar, con su camisa blanca remangada con las llaves en la mano, las botas negras altas y sus pantalones… sus pantalones de nazi.

Los ojos se me ponen en blanco y veo borroso.

Levi corre hasta donde estoy y me carga, pasa su brazo por mis rodillas y el otro en mi espalda, estoy llorando, me aferro a su cuerpo. Es la segunda vez en el dia que me carga de este modo y no puedo dejar de temblar y sacudirme. Creo que me voy a desmayar y lo hago, de nuevo pierdo el conocimiento por una fracción de segundo, mi cabeza se va para atrás pero Levi la sostiene y vuelvo en si, mis desmayos son de segundos, son de ansiedad.

Levi me acuna en sus brazos, estoy temblando, sudando… estoy en camisón y mis piernas caen sobre su brazo, frágilmente y temblorosamente.

Levi me lleva hasta la cama.

Me sienta, se sienta. Y soy consciente de que ahora mismo todo se ira al diablo ¡Dios perdóname!

* * *

 **N/A:** alguna vez se han salido de su casa sin tener idea de si cerraron la llave de gas o si apagaron la plancha de pelo? Yo si, millones de veces me he regresado a mi casa corriendo histéricamente por miedo a un incendio, mi maestra de Teoria de la Literatura dice que es porque el humano ya hace cosas por sentado, como un autómata. Mas o menos quise plasmar esa sensación en Eren, ese miedo de no acordarse si cerro bien o no, no es que sea estúpido ni nada. Simplemente a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos, y para colmo Eren sufrio un ataque de ansiedad… grave, miedo de perder la llave, ansioso de estar encerrado y asustado de gritar porque Levi puede oírle. Al final Levi lo oye… claro.

Ritsuka-chan: Levi se lo huele, pero se hace muy menso… quizá quiere proteger a Eren quizá solo quiere asegurarse, sea cual sea la razón creo que después de ESTO ya no hay nada que esconder. Asi es Isabel es buena es su amiga, Eren es un exagerado.

Maro: Verdad…?! Tengo una prima que cierto dia tropezó con una piedra y cayo de cara, le dio tanta pena que no quería pararse, todos pensamos que se había desmayado jajaja asi pasa cuando te caes. Eren no se va a dejar tan fácil, tenlo por seguro. Gracias por seguirla esperare tus reviews –corazon-

Yayoi heichou: Si también pensé le meti Ooc, pero casi no me gusta hacerlo, pero igual debe ser mas blanco como esta eso de portarse siempre como un desgraciado! no, no, de la violencia no nace el amor jaaja ya veremos su reacción Levi se esta haciendo el tonto!

Akihikop: jaja no lo había pensado asi, pero ya que lo dices creo que si es gracioso se me asemeja a la pelea en shrek 2, ya sabes como es Levi… casi se le muere y ahí si anda llorando. Tienes toda la razón, pensé que creerían que ya en cuanto adiós velo Levi lo sabría, pero no Eren es demasiado lindo aun asi que Levi la tiene difícil. Si que lo has comprendido todo. Espero tus reviews con ansias –corazoncitos-

Michelle: Eres una fiel reviewer, te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi fujoshi corazón –llora- bueno digamos que Levi se ha hecho un poco el tonto, pero ya esta enterándose… poco a poquito… hombre no se dan cuenta de nada (¿) jajaja Eren es un vil celoso, pero Isabel yo lo puso en su lugar GIRLS RULE THE WORLD, gracias por tus reviews, eres muy fiel tienes un lugar en mi pechito..

Fujoshi-san: Muchisimo gusto! Bienvenida dime Magi! Créeme que no, de verdad Eren se sintió celoso porque Isabel es su amiga, pero por supuesto que no tiene nada ellos son amiguitos. No te preocupes querida, todo esta bien. Espero tu review

Mr. Bunny: siempre te contesto, solo que se borro tu nombre, perdóname mil veces :c claro de por si Heichou tiene problemas de socialización métele la brutalidad Nazi hay de verdad que si, pero Eren tampoco se dejara … tu instinto conejo no esta maaal, de hecho yo diría que esta muy desarrollado jaja guiñ ño rivamika ON, incesto ON, sha sha, pero también habrá eremika… ahhh mi cabeza es un desmadre. Gracias a dios lo leeras, tengo tan pocas visitas que me deprime, ya la he subido por separado, espero tus reviews… quien sabe igual y leyéndolo te haces fan. Hay que probar para saber –corazones y besitos gays-

Naruby: U KNOW IT, espero tu review, gracias por seguir Napola. De nuevo es un proyecto que me emociona demasiado! Os quiero!

 **Se percataron del cuadro en la biblioteca, ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Qué historia esconde? ¿Por qué Kenny Ackeran tiene esa clase de habitación? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Mikasa? Chan chan!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

 **Notas |** Siempre que subo capitulo y leo sus reviews me dan ganas de ponerme a escribir de inmediato, es que soy bien platicadora y me gustaría contestarles en el mismo instante. ¿Saben lo que es una Vaca sagrada? En la universidad se les llama vacas sagradas a los maestros que ya son muy importantes. Solo quería expresarme con ustedes. Nos leemos abajo

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario VII**_

 _ **.**_

Alumbra lumbre, de alumbre:

 **Luzbel de piedra lumbre era hermoso como un ángel, peligroso como la lumbre**

 **.**

Es joven, guapo, inteligente, _arrebatador._ Y me estaba mirando tan fijamente, una mezcla de fascinación y desconfianza se apoderaba de mi y me acompañaba como la presencia de un héroe y un demonio. Aunque en realidad no puedo verlo bien, me estoy tapando la cara con las manos y mis pestañas están cubiertas de lagrimas descuidadas… y mocos, muchos mocos que me limpio a cada instante con la manga del pijama.

—¿Tienes la llave? — el interrogatorio comienza, Hostil.

Sigo llorando, ya ni se porque, no estoy encerrado no me esta pasando nada, pero me han descubierto y eso me pone de mal humor, me pone vulnerable muchísimo, le miro y vuelvo a bajar la cara ¡Estoy enojadísimo! Levi está molesto, porque me mira groseramente y continua con su maldito interrogatorio ¡Dios perdóname, estoy tan enojado que no puedo dejar de maldecir!

—¿Quién te la dio? ¿Isabel te la dio?

Las preguntas son sencillas puedo contestar con monosílabos pero no quiero contestar, si comienzo a responder eso tiene un punto final. Adiós Isabel, adiós a mi mismo, al secreto mas peor guardado de todos lo tiempos, Jo, ¡que enojado estoy!

—Si… — murmuro, he contestado. He dado pauta a que me siga preguntando. Soy idiota.

—¿Por qué te la dio? ¿Por qué te has encerrado? ¿Qué esta mal contigo? — Me toma de los hombros y me zarandea fuertemente— has tenido miedo ¿verdad? ¿De que baje? Te has encerrado por mí.

Lo aparto, le quito las manos, evito que me toque y me muerdo la lengua para no gritar, pero no lo consigo, mi voz es cortada y sale gritando. Justo lo que evitaba.

— ¡Pues claro que tenía miedo de usted! ¡De que bajara!

—¿Por qué habría de bajar?

—¿Por qué esta aquí entonces? ¡No me mienta! — le grito limpiándome las lagrimas, Levi se revuelve incomodo ante la pregunta y se levanta furioso.

—¡No estás en posición de exigir nada! ¿Por qué baje, pues porque te estabas azotando de un lado a otro? Porque mas… además ¿Qué no mienta? Solo mírate…

Me esta mirando, procuro no derrumbarme, esta siendo cruel con sus ojos… de pronto lo siento lo mas lejos posible de mi, y recibo el brillo de sus ojos grises, me destroza ver sus ojos mirándome. Le odio, estoy en sus manos, mi vida esta en sus manos ahora, esta viéndome… estoy jugando ¡y estoy perdiendo!

—Eres un hombre…

Me escondo entre mis rodillas, ahora resulta que el es el ofendido… estoy llorando ¡ha descubierto mi secreto! Me ha tirado todo encima, las posibilidades de que salga de esto son nulas. Levi se aleja un poco más y eso en vez de tranquilizarme ocurre lo contrario, lo imagino corriendo al teléfono gritándole al comandante…allanando el convento, haciendo todo menos concediéndome la palabra. Lo peor es que ya no tengo fuerzas para contestarle nada, no solo porque va a tener razón en todo y yo no tengo derecho de reprocharle nada, sino porque todas mis explicaciones serian ridículas. Me estoy conteniendo, pospongo la escena para después, cuando mi furia se mayor a mi vergüenza.

—Tu vida es una mentira — Levi me está destrozando—. Eres un hombre, te vistes de mujer… ¡de una monja! ¿En que cabeza cabe?

—En la mía — grito —, tú no sabes nada de mi… tuve que hacerlo ¡anda! Corre ve a contarle al Fuhrer, ve a decirle que descubriste infamias en un convento ¡tira mi vida abajo!

Levi se acerca en una zancada y me jala de la oreja.

—¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido perro del ejercito? — el tirón en la oreja me duele, pero no tanto como su mirada lasciva, lamiendo mi herida… echándole sal.

—Entonces al comandante, vaya que ya no tengo nada que perder… — ¡Que tonterías estoy diciendo! Tengo todo por perder, estoy siendo impulsado por el fracaso, no es una buena compañía

—¿así esperas sacar a mi madre de sus pecados? Eres igual o más pecador — me retuerzo porque se que es cierto. Y yo lo sabía, soy un farsante un mentiroso y un pecador. Ni la vida mas recta me sacaría del infierno ¿verdad Dios mío? —. ¿Si querías ser religioso porque no ser un cura? Por el amor de…

—¡Porque Nanaba era mi contacto! — intento explicar, Levi me mira extrañado, no voy a contarle toda la historia — Tú no sabes por lo que pase...

—¿Acaso crees que mi vida es fácil?

—Relativamente — claro que no lo creo, pero no estoy en posición de ceder, no con el, no ahora. Seguramente el la pasa tan mal como yo… pero si este hombre es una bestia ¡una maquina de matar!

—Serás idiota… ¿Quién eres? ¿Ese Armin también es una mentira?

—No lo es — me levanto de la cama con los brazos en jarra —, no es una mentira, el existe y yo… yo, yo soy — a mi mente vinieron todas las mañanas en las que me desperté en el convento me miraba en el espejo y me recordaba mi nombre yo soy…—, Eren Jäger.

—¿Er… en? Que ingenioso. — atractivamente se mira las manos y las uñas, sacudo la cabeza horrorizada por su actitud pacifista. ¡Le estoy confesando mi más grande secreto! Y el solo se mira las uñas se relame los labios y parpadea lentamente, mirando todo menos a mí.

Me evita.

Muy bien Eren despídete, esta es tu ultima noche aquí.

—Maldición, supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Eres hombre, ya pues… yo no te hice monja. No eres mi responsabilidad… así que quédate y sigue como si nada.

—¿Hará como que no me vio? — estoy confundido, mis manos aún tiemblan ligeramente.

—Hare como que no existes. — Levi se da media vuelta y creo que va a salir de la habitación, tengo una contracción ventricular prematura y se detiene como si sintiera mi palpitar — ¿Tienes la llave?

—Le arroje por el ducto de ropa sucia.

Levi se gira extrañado con la boca desencajada y los ojos tan abiertos como sus rasgos finos se lo permiten. Se que me va a regañar pero solo se me queda mirando como si hubiera descubierto algo increíblemente… estúpido.

Suspira. Está frustrado, veo sus pestañas revolotear como pequeñas mariposas por el piso y sus parpados encantadoramente cansados, están cubiertos por ligeras venas que contrastan con su piel blanca, pequeñas venitas de color morado y azul, debajo de sus ojos hay una línea diagonal que funciona como ojeras, son invisibles para los demás… pero estoy tan cerca de el que también veo los puntos pigmeos de morado y verde debajo de sus pozos plateados.

¡Las venas de sus parpados! Que encantadora maravilla de la naturaleza.

—Estas… — jadea — muy cerca.

—No me deje aquí esta noche… — le sostengo de la mano sin dejar de ver sus ojos, su agresión al aire con esas pestañas. Sus venas desquitándose de la sangre que corre por sus venas ¡que forma de usar el espacio del parpado, ¡con semejantes venitas moradas!

Su mano fría me suelta y Levi impide que admire mas de su mano y su contacto, tiene la boca entreabierta y me parece increíblemente revelador mirar las pequeñas perlas de sus dientes, una belleza monumental.

—Toma tus cosas — indica.

Vuelvo a la realidad, ¿Qué dijo? Me voy a casa… definitivamente, me ha echado. Estoy fuera de la misión, estoy fuera de todo ¿Cómo voy a volver al convento? Nanaba va a matarme… definitivamente. Este es el final de mis días en el convento.

—Oh…

—¿Puedes caminar, ¿no? — me pregunta malhumorado pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—¡Claro que puedo! — le grito alejándome.

—Toma tus cosas no volverás a esta habitación.

¿Un momento? ¿Qué?

—Claro que volveré…

—No, no lo harás. No dormirás aquí, yo lo haré… tu dormirás en mi habitación.

Ackerman deja de esperar que me mueva y se dirige el mismo a donde mi maleta está guardada, la toma y revisa los cajones sacando toda mi ropa… miseria de ropa, se detiene en los sostenedores. Me pongo rojo como un tomate, Levi medio sonrió y los mete a la maleta. ¡Se ha burlado de mí! Me siento idiota y lo veo hacerme el equipaje mientras sigo embobado pensando en lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Dormir en su habitación… el va a dormir aquí ¡cambiaremos de cuarto! Como si fuéramos hermanos o nos conociéramos de toda la vida, pero no me siento bien con eso, es mas me siento humillado y triste y Levi ha descubierto mi secreto de toda la vida. No, no estoy feliz. Creo que me voy a derrumbar de inmediato.

—Vamos.

 **.**

 **Considera esto como una lección aprendida, y ya no me mires…**

 **.**

—Te llevaré a mi habitación — murmuro malhumorado al verlo lloroso detenido a mitad del cuarto con los pies clavados al piso.

No se mueve ni un ápice, su maleta no pesa nada pero aun así no quiero quedarme parado esperándolo todo el tiempo mientras el se debate entre seguirme o volver a encerrarse en la habitación. ¿Si le tenía miedo al cuarto porque se encerró? Tontamente solo le había dado dos vueltas a la llave.

Si le hubiera dado tres, la historia seria otra

Pero no había necesidad de decirle eso

—¡¿Acaso quieres quedarte en la habitación?! — mi tono sube dos octavas y retumbaba como un gruñido bajo, soy consciente y el responde con un respingo y una negación.

—No — al menos suena determinado,

—Ya, camina— me doy media vuelta y salgo, tomo una de las lámparas de aceite que están en el pasillo, conozco perfectamente el ala este es oscura y lúgubre… y aun así le había mandado a dormir aquí porque pensé que nadie la molestaría… lo molestaría y estaría tranquilo. Y todo resulto contrario.

Eren camina tras de mi, le dirijo miradas furtivas, tiene sus manos pegadas al pecho justo en el centro y mira hacia todos lados esta aterrado, lo noto cuando se retrasa por quedarse mirando alguna estatua que en un primer instante le parece algo aterrador, sigo caminando y el regresa corriendo atrás de mí.

Esta increíblemente asustadizo. Quizá no debería asustarse tanto, si alguien lo ve se daría cuenta de inmediato de que oculta algo, así como yo lo hice… volteo a verlo para ver si me sigue y ahí esta caminando detrás de mi con los ojos cerrados el mentón hacia el suelo y de sus ojos salen dos pares de lagrimas gordas que se deslizan por su cara

Trago saliva.

Nadie me dice que sea amable sin embargo tengo ganas de hacerlo. No puedo controlar mi lengua y lo escucho soltar un ruidito asustado.

—Estarás más comod..o en mi habitación.

Me quedo mudo, espero su respuesta, pero no me contesta nada, parece que sigue derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Definitivamente era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido decirle, pues ¿Qué mas le decía?

—Puedes seguir como antes — vuelvo a intentarlo abriendo la puerta que lleva al ala oeste — encárgate de mi madre...

—¿No vas a decirle a nadie? — pregunta con los ojos esmeraldas abiertos como platos y su boca entreabierta

—Este es tu hogar por ahora — me estoy comenzando a enojar y de verdad que no quiero gritarle de nuevo, cuando parece que va a decir algo mas me giro para verlo mejor y gruñirle que se calle.

El hace caso y se queda estático con su boca aun abierta y preparada para decir lo que sea. Pero lo dejo cayado y ambos comenzamos a subir las escaleras, no puedo dejar de mirarlo a cada segundo siento mis pupilas viajar hasta el, con esa pijama blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo a medias y el cabello café revoltoso por toda la cabeza.

La finura de su nariz y sus labios cortaditos en pequeños pellejos que sangran con cada mordida que les da, lo salado de sus lagrimas empapando sus mejillas, sonrosado hasta el infinito y su cuello con un poco de sudor.

Me le quedo viendo mientras llegamos hasta mi habitación, le abro la puerta para que pase el me mira con ojos suplicantes ¿Qué esperas de mi ahora? Sus labios tiemblan creo que va a decirme algo pero se lo calla.

Entra mirando la habitación receloso.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y espero a que de pasos mas adentro.

—Si necesitas algo… — ¿Qué es lo que voy a decir ahora? Es la mitad de a noche y el ya sabe como son las cosas aquí… ¿Qué mas le digo ahora?

Su pecho se mueve rápidamente de arriba abajo su respiración es agitada, dejo la maleta en la habitación y voy a cerrar la puerta.

—Nos vemos en la comida — cierro la puerta azotándola con más fuerza. de la necesaria y se que le he gritado, lo escucho estrellarse contra la puerta lloroso, me quedo pegado al portón, esperando oírlo saber que va a hacer.

El corazón se me encoje

Eren comienza a jadear llorando y corre hasta la cama, lo escucho tirarse sobre de ella y comenzar a llorar. Me tiro del pelo y salgo de ahí. Debo salir de ahí, alejarme de todo este drama, mi mente viaja hasta la finura de su rostro sin ese molesto velo, y lo delgadas que son sus manos…

Recuerdo sus manos, tiene los dedos flacos como si no comiera bien. Recuerdo sus uñas perfectamente rosas me gustan sus manos, están limpias. Tiene unas venas delgadas en las muñecas que acompañan su palma… llena de colores rojizos.

Su tobillos delgados y sus pies delicados, también las uñas de sus pies son perfectamente limpias y recortadas… sus talones lucían suaves y sus pantorrillas eran delgaduchas y suaves, la piel detrás de sus rodillas era fría y tersa, la forma en que su cuello cae por detrás cuando la cabeza se le va.

La delicadeza con la que sus orejas están formadas. La forma de su clavículas, su piel blancuzca y morena, perfectamente sincronizada, las aletas de su nariz que revolotean frágilmente cuando la respiración se le acelera, sus manos en puño. Su cabello castaño, los mechones cafés y rojizos que se reparten por toda la cabeza…

Y mañana de nuevo estrada vestido así, como monja.

¿Cuándo volveré a ver su cabello?

¿La parte de atrás de su nuca? Larga y delgada… se pierde en una línea que apenas comienza y siento que he visto en mis memorias su espalda y su espina dorsal sobresaliente un poco, tan diferente a la mía que se hunde en la carne ¿acaso no come bien?

No se como imagino esto si nunca lo he visto así… solo estoy haciendo suposiciones. Llego a la habitación lúgubre en la que lo alojé anteriormente y siento su aroma, sal, sudor y saliva. Algo femenino y masculino una dualidad que no puedo identificar… como a cerezas y al tronco del árbol, a galletas y a ropa limpia. Aun así todo esta polvoso y me tapa la nariz.

Estoy pensándolo demasiado, ese joven… es una monja, ese no es mi problema mientras haga su trabajo no tengo porque meterme con el, mañana le avisare a Isabel que el se quedara en mi habitación y que no hay problema yo me quedare aquí…

Le diré que el idiota tiro la llave, le diré que le diga a Mikasa que si me quiere buscar que no estaré en mi habitación…

Le diré a mi madre que coma mejor con el…

Le diré a Erín… que Eren es un mejor nombre.

Y que su nombre me suena extrañamente dulzón en la boca, me quedo dormitando y ya no se ni que sigo pensando. Solo quiero hacerme idea de que esa joven poco sumisa es un joven… pero ya ni lo pienso, recuerdo sus ojitos bailarines mirándome de ese modo como nadie se atreve. Retándome con la mirada… como si estuviera viendo lo contrario a un príncipe encantador pero también viera algo que yo no puedo ver.

Eren es un nombre mucho más bonito.

 **.**

 **Toma un auto, borra mi nombre, estas a punto de perder a tu chico**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, termino desayunando con Kuchel acabábamos de rezar en la capilla y no se como he tenido las agallas de pasarme por ahí, no tengo la menor idea enserio, estoy rezando como un desquiciado, sabiendo que Dios me ha abandonado de algún modo, ha hecho que descubra mi secreto. Mi secreto mejor guardado había sido revelado, yo no entendía como el capitán no me había sacado de su casa a patadas.

Igual Kuchel no sabia nada, así que se había portado muy amable conmigo, hoy estaba particularmente amarilla se veía debilucha. igual me había acompañado a desayunar.

—He oído que me hijo es muy estricto contigo y las comidas.

Me encogí de hombros, realmente no quería oír de el ni nada, no estaba de ganas.

—Perdónalo, él es bien especial para todo. Ya vez como ¿no?

Súper especial señora, no sabe. Dios mío perdóname ya, ¿Qué te he hecho?

—Aquí en mi familia todos somos especiales, bien raros ¿no crees?

Otra vez pasó, los dos sentados en el comedor larguísimo, viendo nuestros platos tranquilamente cuando entró el huracán… o ni entro porque los ruidos ya se oían desde afuera, desde antes. La voz de Farlan agitado, la voz de Isabel alocadamente, la voz de Mikasa. Para suerte o desgracia mía, no había pasado directamente al comedor.

No oía bien lo que decían, pero parecía que querían detenerla de subir las escalas ¿Levi no estaba o si? ¿Qué querría?

Y ahí trono todo, la puerta y todo, solo hubo sonidos y gritos bien fuertes, pensé que pasaba algo súper malo porque Isabel chillo mucho, como a un perrito que lo pisan. Me levante Kuchel estaba espantadísima, pero Mikasa no le importo se metió al comedor y derribo todo a su paso, todito.

Tiro el mantel los platos, estaba iracunda.

—¡Eres una…! — Se acercó a mí y me iba a dar una bofetada bien fuerte, pero Farlan se interpuso — ¡quítate!

—¿Qué sucede Mikasa? — Isabel corrió a auxiliar a Kuchel que intentaba levantarse de la silla, Mikasa ni se inmuto ni nada.

—¡Esta está durmiendo con Levi! — grita Mikasa.

—¡¿Qué?! — Dios mío Kuchel va a sufrir un infarto ¿Cómo es que a Mikasa no le importa?

—¡No es verdad! — grito y ya se que sucede, pues seguramente la señorita ha entrado al cuarto y me ha visto durmiendo ahí... o algo así ¿Levi le habrá dicho? Su mano esta llena de mi ropa, la ha ido a tomar de la habitación, me impaciento y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo ¡que coraje!

—Claro que si… mira aquí está tu ropa — me la tira toda.

Farlan se apresura a levantarla pero lo detengo, no voy a dejar que nadie haga mas por mi, me arrodillo y comienzo a tomar mi ropa poco a poco, Mikasa me patea el hombro para que me levante, de nuevo veo sus largas piernas blancas y sus zapatillas negras de tacón. Sus bragas se muestran por la falda de tubo y me pongo rojo…

—Eres una monja… pues eres todo menos santa. Te estas acostando con Levi.

—Que no es verdad — grito en respuesta sintiendo su tacón en mi piel.

—¡Cómo no va a ser verdad! — y me quita el pie del hombro solo para arrastrarme fuera del comedor. Tengo miedo de que me quite el velo así que me dejo hacer, me saca, Farlan intenta detenerla no entiendo bien que le dice, pero se que lo esta intentando.

Ya no estoy llorando, no me duele mucho, pero no se que va a hacerme, cuando llegamos al vestíbulo la puerta se abre. Y Levi entra mirando las llaves de su casa, las guarda en el bolsillo cuando fija la vista en la escena.

Kuchel desfalleciendo, Isabel auxiliándola, Farlan estorbando en el camino de Mikasa… esta misma tirándome de la ropa y yo…. Bueno pues aquí estoy ¿Qué más hago? ¿Pegarle a Mikasa? Como que no va conmigo eso. No por ahora.

—Levi… — grita Mikasa — así que era esta con la que te estabas acostando…

—Tienes dos segundos para soltarl…a — desde que Levi descubrió que soy un chico le cuesta muchísimo trabajo ponerme genero. Cuando anoche intentaba acostumbrarse a decirme en masculino ahora le cuesta ponerme adjetivos en femenino.

¡Quien te entiende Ackerman!

—Estoy bien — grito, pero Mikasa ya me va a tirar al piso de nuevo.

—Tu, párate — me grita Levi ¿Pues qué no me estaba defendiendo? — Tú, ven conmigo.

Mikasa me suelta, como embalsamada, el capitán se quita los guantes de piel y los deja en el perchero, se quita la boina y mira a Mikasa, ella esta recelosa, me levanto y me visto bien. ¿Pues que más hago? Solo me empiezo a acomodar, y me acerco a Kuchel para calmarla y explicarle todo, ella me recibe bien.

—Mikasa, vamos — grita Levi.

Y esta le sigue como si fuera su gatita. Me quedo pensando en esos dos, Kuchel se hace la desentendida y ellos se van como rumbo al despacho de Levi. Estoy cansándome de esta situación, finalmente le explico a Kuchel que Levi me permite dormir en su habitación y el duerme abajo. Ella se sorprende pero no me pregunta casi nada.

—Enserio Kuchel, como me asuste demasiado de dormir ahí Levi me dijo que me quedara con su habitación ahora mismo el esta durmiendo abajo…

—Mikasa no se cansa de causar problemas — resopla — creo que voy a descasan un poco… te veré mas tarde para hacer los rosarios.

—Por supuesto — aprieto su temblorosa mano, Isabel sube con ella por las escaleras.

Farlan se me acerca con una mirada un poco preocupada y las manos extendidas en forma humilde. Tiene la mirada concentrada y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estas bien? Perdóname de verdad que he querido detenerla…

—¿De dónde viene?

—Del cuartel — suspira — llegó ahí en la mañana… estuvo con el capitán un rato, después salió hecha una furia, y me dijo que la trajera. Disculpa es toda culpa mía.

—No descuida ¿Fue el quien le dijo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estoy… bueno que voy a dormir en su habitación.

Farlan se encoge de hombros, no sabe que contestarme se acerca mas a mi para cerciorarse de que no tenga ninguna herida grave, lo dejo mirarme, y al parecer no tengo nada grave ningún rasguño incluso. Lo cual me parece bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta la arrastrada que Mikasa me había dado.

—No sé si él se lo haya dicho o no, pero tal vez se lo menciono…

—Se lo mencioné por accidente — Farlan y yo damos un respingo al oír su voz seria, está recargado en el marco de la puerta que da al gran pasillo, ya se ha quitado su casaca y muestra sus brazos blancos. Como siempre.

Me quedo sin palabras.

—Farlan gracias por traer a Mikasa. Vuelve al cuartel ahora mismo.

Farlan se queda paralizado, pero asiente, me mira y me sonríe. Le sonrió de vuelta, se despide formalmente del capitán y sale del vestíbulo confundido y aislado. Me quedo solo con ese hombre, me mira fijamente un par de segundos y finalmente suspira. ¿Perderá la paciencia? Pues creo que me quiero retirar cuando me llama, y tengo que verle los ojos de nuevo. Esas lunas de perdición eclipsantes.

—Acompáñame.

—¿A dónde vamos? — inquiero acercándome.

Me da la espalda.

—A mi despacho. Vas a decirle a Mikasa que eres hombre

Me quedo helado, ¿decirle que? Pensé que habíamos dicho que guardaría el secreto ¿Por qué debo decirle? Ahora mismo me siento desfallecer, tan rápido todo se va al infierno, ¿Por qué me castigas Dios? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo decírselo. Es MI secreto, el capitán no entiende nada. Me rehusare.

—¿Está bromeando? ¡No, voy a decirla nada! — grito con los brazos en jarra.

—No quiero más escenitas. Voy a librarme de sus celos de una buena vez, o le dices tú… o le digo yo.

—¿Celos? ¿Qué clase de celos? Dígale que eso no este bien ¡es su prima cielo santo! — grito, no puedo dejar de gritar y siento que se escuchan hasta el otro lado de la casa. Levi reacciona y me hace callar con una mano sobre mi boca.

Su mano esta fría, así como sus ojos ensombrecidos. Cuando piensa que ya no voy a gritar me quita la mano de la boca y se aleja con pasos decididos.

—No me diga que ustedes… — comienzo a hacer conjeturas en mi mente, cuchicheos ¿será posible? Si encajan las piezas todo es posible, esta familia tiene tendencias incestuosas. Y ellos ni siquiera saben que son hermanos

¡Dios mío!

—¡Levi! — Le grito en un murmullo — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No comprendes! Se están condenando…

Intento hacerle entrar en razón ahora que he descubierto sus secretos, pero Levi no parece afectado por eso. Es mas parece que no sabe a lo que me refiero, sin embargo cuando se gira a verme me doy cuenta de lo extrañada de su mirada. Su ceño fruncido desaparece dejando en su lugar unas cejas perfectamente delineadas.

—¿Me dijiste Levi?

¡Semejante sujeto! Estoy hablando de irse al infierno y lo único que le preocupa es que lo llame por su primer nombre. Ahora que lo pienso se siente extraño, siempre le llamo capitán… solo en mi mente le digo Levi es una de las muchas muestras de que en realidad siempre digo lo que pienso. Lo suelto y sin mas, pero él no parece molesto.

—¿Lo está obligando? — me acerco a él con la esperanza de que me diga que realmente no quiere embrollarse más.

Sonríe de lado.

—¿Acaso crees que alguien podría obligarme a algo?

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Yo que voy a saber? Pues Mikasa se ve una chica fuerte, pero no creo que logre engañarlo del todo. O tal vez si… a estas alturas no se quien es mas peligroso. Si el o ella. Me inclino por ella.

—Entonces si no, eso que estás haciendo es incesto— cruzo los brazos esperando algo de arrepentimiento por su parte. No recibo nada, Levi sigue caminando abre la puerta de su despacho, me mira y susurra.

—Ya que me voy al infierno…

Me pide que entre y entro, Mikasa esta sentada en el sillón de cuero negro, tiene la cara frustrada y molesta, los ojos llorosos y me ve con rabia, esta esperando que le diga algo. Pero no, no lo hare ¡no voy a seguir revelando mi secreto! Levi cierra la puerta.

—Está prohibido gritar — ya está poniendo reglas tan rápido.

Teme que su madre los escuche cuando en realidad su madre hizo exactamente, casi, lo mismo que ellos ¡que barbarie! Me siento entre la espada y la pared, y creo que no tengo más opciones ni como oponerme porque no hay. Pero si voy a hacerlo al menos intentare sacar un beneficio

—¿Ustedes tienen una relación?

—Claro que no — Levi se sienta tras su escritorio.

—Claro que si…

Suspiro.

—No tenemos nada Mikasa. Ella y yo… bueno no, no tenemos nada.

—No me obligues a decir lo que hemos hecho — sugiere Mikasa y me quiero tapar los oídos. Ya bastante tengo con todas sus porquerías familiares como para ponerme a escuchar de su boca lo que le hace el uno al otro ¡diag! Más que nada por Mikasa… creo.

—No me trates como una agresora — Mikasa gime — No te he tratado mal. No estoy enamorada de ti ni mucho menos.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? No quiero estar contigo, no quieres estar conmigo y aun asi no quieres que esté con nadie más…

Mikasa se levanta del sillón y creo que el drama va a empezar, sin embargo, se lamio los labios y los muerde, me mira conteniendo las lagrimas.

—¡Tu! ¿Por qué duermes en su cama?

—Díselo Eren…

—¿Qué? — Grita Mikasa — ¿Eren?

—No voy a decir nada —grito determinado.

—Dije que no se podía gritar — Levi se relame los colmillos.

—Déjeme en paz — vuelvo a gritar.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? — vuelve a gritar Mikasa. — ¡Estoy harta de esto Levi!

Finalmente rompe en llanto, Levi se toca las sienes con preocupación y yo me decido a salir de ese lugar, tomo el pomo y me salgo, me salgo de la casa incluso. Me alejo lo más que puedo, le doy la vuelta a la mansión, como puedo hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Vislumbro una puerta, quizá hubiera sido mas fácil si la hubiera visto antes.

No puedo decírselo a Mikasa estoy harto de sus problemas, esa muchacha es un problema. Si lo que dice es verdad y no esta enamorada de Levi, ¿Cuál es su problema entonces? Pues si bien lo aceptan, ya que se van al infierno. Que cometan todos los pecados que quieran ¿o no?

Estoy admirando el lindo patio trasero, es grande y lleno de arboles, también hay arbustos y rosales. Muy bien Levi Ackerman, estas jugando conmigo, nos buscaremos en el infierno, porque te aseguro que soy igual que tu.

 **N/A:** reconozco que la idea final del capitulo fue como un ''khe'' pero creo que a pie, para que empecemos a creer que Levi realmente no es el ''lindo, rudo, seductor'' es un pecador grande… Mikasa es prueba de ello. Ella no lo esta obligando a nada, realmente veremos próximamente a un Levi muy sado(en el bien sentido, descuiden)… creo. Bueno al menos uno que va a sacar a Eren de su zona de confort.

He oído una canción y creo que será la protagonista de los próximos capítulos. ¿Qué opinan de los intermedios de capítulos **es decir lo que va en negrita? ¿** Sabían que me inspiro en la bella y la bestia también?

Contesto sus reviews, esta vez fueron muchos y eso me hace inmensamente feliz! Como no se imaginan.

 **Jeaninne:** Con razón no volví a saber nada de ti desde el primer capitulo, buen pero muchas gracias por no dejar la historia, las intenciones de Mikasa son malvadas y las de Levi también. Son unos demonios esos dos. Ya no me dejen ver animes de vampiros y demonios… jaja Eren tiene claustrofobia, pobre :c

 **Maro** : ¡Verdad! Es una sensación terrible. Espero tu review con ansias, gracias por comentar —corazón—

 **Inky** : amo los reviews largos —muy feliz— si definitivamente coincido, no me gusta que Eren sea tan pasiva, el sabe que lo que hace tiene una razón y ¡nunca la olvidara! Es muy difícil no caer en clichés, pero es algo que yo siempre busco en mis fics. Hay tantos taaan repetitivos! Intentare ser novedosa. Jaja bueno pues no te equivocas, esos dos han hecho mas de lo que aparentan! Muchsiiiimas gracias por leer. Estaré esperando tu review con ganas! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

 **Darling** : Muchooo gustoo, dime Magi por favor :D Por dios lo se, mi redacción fue pésima en los primer capítulos, sin embargo ya le estoy echando mas ganitas (además que mi maestra de redacción me presiona mucho) Bueno no esto es totalmente un Riren, Levi es el malote de la historia créeme, aunque Eren tampoco se va a pasar de santo ya. Jejeje Espero tu review —corazón—

 **Michelle:** No te preocupes ya lo decidí será un Riren, creo. Jajaja Bueno vamos a ver creo que Levi todavía no puede ser tan protector primero Eren le tiene quitar esa idea de que es un súper pecador. Pero cuando lo haga… el amor florecerá mucho. Gracias por tus reviews, eres una graaan mujer.

 **Akihikop:** tienes toda la razón! Entre que quiere ser amable y su carácter, jaja no le va tanto. Pero lo lograra, definitivamente Levi ya se dio cuenta y si fue gracias al pijama y a la escandalosa voz de macho de Eren que no controla con sus ataques de claustrofobia. Que bueno que logre poner angst en esa parte ¡a todos nos ha pasado! Amo los reviews largos, de verdad que me ponen mega contenta, la próxima vez que sean tres hojas! Jajaja bromi

 **KuroAkumaLady** : Pues muchas gracias porque esta decidido y será un Riren! Cuando lo empiece de inmediato lo subiré y avisare. Ojala te guste mucho!

 **Mr. Bunny** : es amable pero no lo logra del todo, además sufre de las presiones de Mikasa, jajaja bueno no os preocupéis será un Riren, todos votaron por Riren. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, siempre los espero. A todos nos ha pasado algo así de mensos… es muy triste. Yo me regreso corriendo a mi casa para ver si apague la plancha de cabello. No quiero volver y que mi casa este en llamas jajaja — corazón—

 **Naruby:** Levi ya se dio cuenta… y por supuesto que le valdrá madres. El es todo un loquillo /7u7 oye shee

 **Paw Le:** me tuteaste ajhgdg ohdiomeo, claro que te tome en cuenta. —Corazoncitos— Mikasa y Levi se traen un rollo fuerte, pero no creo que sea amor. Sino más bien alocamiento. Jajaa pues no habrá cosas gore, ni nada porque como dije antes todos aquí son NAZIS así que no se van a asesinar entre ellos, aunque Levi es rarito… todos ahí lo son. Ya veras porque lo digo… No te preocupes a partir de ahora se aclararan muchas cosas obre Kenny, Levi y Mikasa.

 **Criseley:** *MAGI complaciendo a las chicas que desean su riren omegaverse¨

 **Pronto se sabrá del fic omegaverse, recuerden que no me gustan los cliches… así que ser algo innovador (al menos yo lo creo) jaja**

 **Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

— *** Aunque vayas cargando una cruz solamente prueba que disfrutas, probar mi sadismo extremo ¿Quieres mas verdad? *—** _YA SABRAN ¿NO? XD credits, to the respectives._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario VIII**_

 _ **.**_

 **Aunque vayas cargando una cruz solamente prueba que disfrutas**

 **Probar mi sadismo extremo…**

 **.**

— Que lista.

Di un respingo, se supone que Mikasa no estaría en casa a esta hora, se supone que ella está en el cuartel general hasta las dos, como Levi. No se supone que este aquí al medio día, y ahí estaba yo leyendo tranquilamente viendo por la ventana de la habitación de Levi, leyendo la Biblia claro está.

— ¿disculpe?

—Sí, que lista… saliéndote de la casa cuando hay problemas, todo el día. No volviste hasta la noche ¿me equivoco?

Negué.

—El patio es grande ¿no? — asentí lentamente, Mikasa se balanceaba en sus tacos y cerró la puerta con sus dedos finamente extendidos, se recargo en ella y me miro con sus ojos de felina.

— ¿Necesita algo? — pregunté levantándome, dejando mi cruz en la silla y acercándome con lentitud. No quería precipitar nada, pero sabía que esa mujer me golpeaba y lastimaba por cosas que aún no lograba entender. No podía arriesgarme a nada.

Si gritaba ahora, Kuchel me escucharía, estaba en su habitación, aunque no podía esperar mucho de ella en su estado, las veces anteriores ella no intercedo pro mí en ningún momento. Isabel podía oírme y toda la cosa, aun así, no quise precipitarme.

Oiría lo que tenía para decirme, de una vez por todas.

—Solamente venía a verte… venía a conocerte a explicarte — se miró las manos de forma refinada. El mismo gesto que hacia Levi cuando quería restarles importancia a las cosas.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Quiero que entiendas, que Levi y yo no somos más que primos. Me lo ha dejado en claro — tragué saliva por el vómito verbal que crecía en mi garganta… primos o hermanos, que más daba si ellos no sabían nada. — Bueno, tanto así no. Pero entiéndeme bien… lo que yo tuve con Levi fue…

—Señorita Mikasa de verdad que no quiero escucharlo — supliqué.

—Para ti soy Sargenta Mikasa Ackerman. Aunque te cueste más trabajo, sigo siendo una oficial superior. No te metas conmigo, y te lo voy a decir quieras o no. Lo mío con Levi fue más que un simple _nada,_ claro que no tienes idea, porque tienes exactamente tres días aquí.

Mikasa se desplaza de un lado a otro como un péndulo, su saco se ciñe a su busto perfecto y su cabello negro se mueve como si ella lo controlara.

—Cosas de niños, boberías. Esas son mentiras que Levi dice para quitarse un peso de encima… tres años, todo cambio cuando entre a la Napola. A los 17, Levi tenía 25. Todo se fue al demonio… incluso un poco antes si tenemos en cuento _aquello._

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Ahora que he vuelto de ese maldito lugar, Levi ha cambiado. Las cosas cambiaron, lo nuestro ya no está y creo que no volverá.

Se mordió el labio con inseguridad y dolor en sus palabras.

—Y aquí estas tu… tan provechosa. — sonrió de lado — no te creas que no sé qué Levi ya se ha fijado en ti

—Créame que eso es imposible — noto la tensión en mi voz, pero Mikasa lo pasa desapercibido.

—No. Tu no entiendes yo _sé_ cuándo Levi toma especial interés en _algo._

—Le digo que eso es imposible — intento reiterar evitando su mirad, volviendo a mirar por la ventana. Veo los árboles que pierden sus hojas y la niebla que cubre Múnich, tan espesa y propia del 1 de diciembre.

El invierno.

—Tu no conoces los límites de Levi.

Giro el mentón y la veo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Usted los conoce, sus límites? — me acerco lo más que puedo a ella, Mikasa me muestra una sonrisa retorcida y se relame los labios.

—Claro que los conozco. Él y yo los descubrimos…

—Explíqueme por favor.

Mikasa se pone un dedo entre los labios y baja la mirada.

—Los descubrimos cuando nos hicimos cargo de _ella —_ Mikasa se dio la vuelta tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar susurro — aunque eso tendrás que descubrirlo sola.

Cerro al fin. Me derrumbe en la silla pensativo, mordiéndome la uña del dedo gordo como si con eso las respuestas fueran a llegar a mi cabeza, de pronto me sentía agobiado cuando segundos antes había estado tan calmado. No quería ni siquiera imaginarme porque Mikasa llegaba decirme esas cosas

¿Quería que tuviera algún tipo de miedo? En realidad, había colocado en mí una espina, los límites de Levi. La extraña mención de una mujer… subí las piernas a la silla y acaricié mis rodillas, seguí mirando a las afueras de la casa

La niebla intensa, subía y crecía pronto comenzaría a nevar, ni siquiera mis hábitos más calientes podrían protegerme contra el cruel frio. De nuevo la imagen de un Levi macabro apareció frente a mí, me tape los ojos ¿acaso yo debía de meterme en estos asuntos? Muy probablemente no, solo era otro intento de Mikasa para alejarme del Capitán. ¡yo ni si quiera me estaba acercando a él!

Pero cuando menos me di cuenta estaba caminando afuera de la habitación, sin un rumbo fijo exactamente. Quería averiguar algo, quería saber quién era Levi, ¿Qué era capaz de hacer?

Salí de la habitación, la casa estaba silenciosa, quizá esa aparición de Mikasa fue solo un fantasma extraño un doppelganger, algo raro que me orilló a bajar las escaleras. Kuchel… no hacía ningún ruido desde su alejada habitación ya, Isabel no se veía por ninguna parte. Y aún era muy temprano para que Levi estuviera aquí.

Aferre la cruz a mi pecho y me quede en el vestíbulo, eligiendo un camino que tomar.

Entre al pasillo largucho, la puerta enorme del ala oeste estaba cerrada, ni siquiera en mis más grandes momentos de osadía me atrevería a entrar así que seguí caminando, sintiendo los ojos de Levi, Kuchel, Mikasa y Kenny interesados en cada uno de mis movimientos, los demás cuadros carecían de forma y rostro para mí. Pero la mirada de Kenny Ackerman desde su cuadro me seguía.

Mire la puerta que estaba frente a mí, la última puerta del lado derecho, cerrada con seguro. Su despacho. Me acerque lentamente a esa puerta y toque la cerradura con la mano, seguramente si entraba lograría descubrir a que se refiera Mikasa.

Mi interés creció.

Gire el mentón para ver si alguien me seguía, no había nadie, pero algo más capturo mi atención. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta, o entre abierta. Parecía brillar y recordé ese momento en el que Levi me había llevado especialmente ahí para curarme el golpe en la cabeza.

Me sentí atraído de inmediato y fui hasta la puerta, la empuje y entré. Adentro la biblioteca estaba tal y como la recordaba, con estantes gigantescos de libros, el color amarillento que antes me pareció cálido ahora estaba frio, el sillón justo frente la gran chimenea apagada. Todo estaba exactamente igual

El polvo en el aire.

Entré mirando sin mirar, acercándome cada vez más hasta el sillón alargado, miré la chimenea preciosamente decorada, los libros encima de esta, un destello pareció brillar cuando giré los ojos a la pared. Ahí estaba como antes, el cuadro…

Me acerqué con lentitud hasta el, notando la figura de Levi de inmediato, alcé una ceja acercándome cada vez más. Mirando la finura de sus facciones, la piel blanca, lo brillante de sus ojos, parpadee varias veces y toque la tela del cuadro, ahí a su lado estaba esa mancha que parecía esconder una muchacha.

Mientras más me acercaba más me daba cuenta de que no se trataba de una mancha sino de la tela rota de esa parte del cuadro, como si hubieran apuñalado o desgarrado esa parte, acerqué mi mano hasta los pedazos de tela caído para unirlos como anteriormente estaban, entrecerré los ojos sintiendo la luz de las ventanas en mis pupilas. Como alumbrando el momento, vislumbrándola idea.

Sonreí satisfecho, cuando casi logre que la tela tocara el borde con el que se había despagado, a segundos de poder ver lo que estaba ahí, una corriente de aire frio me azoto.

La luz que provenía de las ventanas se oscureció, como si algo se hubiera puesto frente a esta, como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Aparté mi mano con miedo cuando lo vi, impotente y furioso mirándome desde la puerta.

Totalmente erguido, ahogue un suspiro de terror. Con los ojos desenfocados fríos y oscuros de coraje, llego en zancadas hasta donde yo estaba y retrocedí asustado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — gruñó Levi.

—Nada…

— ¿Por qué decidiste entrar aquí? — volvió a gruñirme, comencé a retroceder intentando acercarme a la puerta.

—Yo... no sabía que estuviera prohibido.

Levi me miro con los colmillos y los dientes castañeando de rabia y miro al cuadro, que yo había estado tocando anteriormente, me di la vuelta rodeándolo sin perder de vista, como si fuese un animal salvaje, Levi me siguió con la mirada

— ¿Nunca te das cuenta… de lo que puedes ocasionar? — gritó.

Y grito tirando los libros que se encontraban sobre la chimenea, grito y me cubrí el rostro con las manos por instinto.

—¡BASTA! — grite suplicando que se detuviera, pero Levi había pateado el sillón ahora que había caído y se había dado vuelta.

—¡Lárgate! — me grito tirando todo a su paso, me cubrí como pude para salir corriendo de ahí gimoteando y gritando — ¡Lárgate!

Volvió a gritar y a destrozar todo lo que tenía cerca, pero yo ya me encontraba saliendo, mis manos temblaban y estaba corriendo. Tenía tanto miedo, Levi estaba tan furioso, pero aun así me quedé pensando en que justo cuando Salí Levi cayo de rodillas al piso totalmente devastado.

Corrí por el pasillo que se extendió como si fuera inmenso, cuando llegué al vestíbulo Isabel estaba ahí mirándome con los brazos extendidos.

— ¿a dónde vas? — intentó tocarme, pero seguí corriendo.

—No planeo quedarme ni un minuto más. — tomé la perilla de la puerta y la abrí, el viento entro tan fuerte que pensé que moriría congelada. Pero mis dientes ya tiritaban del miedo — Dile a Kuchel que lo siento.

—Hermana Erin… espere — grito Isabel, pero la ignore y Salí de la casa.

La niebla era intensa y al aire helado. Era primero de diciembre después de todo, corrí bajando las escaleras del pórtico hasta que estuve en la acera, cerca del lago como un ángel Farlan estaba entrando por la acerca con el auto aun encendido. Corrí hasta el, cuando me vio apago el auto y salió de él, corrí mas y abrí la puerta de atrás entrando.

— ¿Erin? ¿Qué… que sucede?

—Tengo que salir de aquí.

—Pero…

— ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! — cerré la puerta del copiloto, Farlan miro la casona como si le pidiera explicaciones que no llegaron nunca, entro por la puerta se sentó y encendió el auto.

Hecho la reversa para que saliéramos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Las luces del auto dejaban ver el camino, por fin Farlan volvió a poner el auto de frente, estaba nervioso tenia los nudillos apretando fuertemente el volante, yo me limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano. Farlan tomo la carretera hasta Múnich… que se extendía larga y tendida frente a nosotros, la neblina no dejaba ver bien.

—Tenemos problemas.

— ¿La neblina?

Farlan negó, no dejo de avanzar en ningún momento, aunque lo hacía de forma lenta. Las primeras casas se comenzaban a ver, aunque unas lejanas, todavía rodeadas del precioso bosque que pertenecía a los dominios de los Ackerman, o de quien sabe quién. Aunque había arboles aun hacia frio y yo aún temblaba de miedo, pero mi coraje era más grande

—Hay protestas por toda la ciudad, hace unos meses los nuevos miembros del parlamento fueron elegidos. Incluso la señorita Mikasa entró al ejercito como sargenta, es política, pero ellos no se detendrán solo porque somos del ejército. Somos sus enemigos, y están aquí.

Me quede callado viendo por las ventanas como poco a poco nos acercábamos a las casas, pero aun las sentía lejos ¡lejísimos! Farlan estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que le pareciera extraño, de repente se detuvo. Toco el claxon, había una persona en la carretera.

Tenía en la mano una antorcha que alumbraba su camino

Farlan apretó los dientes y volvió a tocar el claxon

—SON SOLDADOS ¡SON ELLOS! — gritó el hombre.

Farlan puso la reversa de inmediato. Me pidió que me agachara, pero no pude hacerlo, no con el miedo recorriéndome las venas, las personas comenzaron a acumularse alrededor del auto. Todas bloqueando nuestros accesos de salida o entrada, impidiendo que avanzara, a menos que los atropelláramos.

Primero eran 10, después 20, después deje de contar, Farlan tenía el auto atorado entre la multitud.

—Es un carro del ejercito — y nos veían por los cristales. Un hombre comenzó a golpear los vidrios. Rompiéndolos en añicos, grite y me tape los oídos.

Farlan buscaba su pistola en la guantera, pero sería imposible. Eran demasiados, el auto se sacudía de un lado a otro, yo no podía dejar de gritar aterrado, las personas estaban furiosísimas, ahora entendía porque Farlan había llegado tan agotado, porque Levi venia de malas del trabajo… aparte de lo obvio.

Porque Mikasa había vuelto antes, ahora entendía. Ahora entendía, porque veía a la turba furiosa, delante de mí, abriendo las puertas del auto como si fueran de algodón. Farlan salió con el arma en la mano, sin embargo, no se atrevió a dispararle a nadie. La gente retrocedía cuando lo veían, pero seguía habiendo toneladas de odio en sus caras

Abrieron la puerta donde yo estaba. Grité muy fuerte cuando sus manos me obligaron a bajar del auto, Farlan a punto a los hombres que me tomaban, me amenazaban con un cuchillo en el cuello.

—Farlan — grité aterrado.

Las manos de Farlan temblaban, la gente se dio cuenta, se acercaban amenazadoramente a él. Volví a gritar su nombre, peor el cuchillo ya se sentía muy cerca de mi garganta.

—Es una traidora, esta con el ejército. ¡Mátenla! — gritaban

—¡No! ¡No! —chille — ¡déjenme ir!

Farlan les tenia apuntados, pero gimió bajo cuando un hombre le propino una patada en la costilla y descuido su agarre para mí, el hombre me dejo hincado en el suelo con el arma en el cuello. Farlan estaba siendo atacado y me miro lentamente mientras un hombre le daba un puñetazo y su arma caía al suelo.

Estábamos perdidos.

Un fuerte estruendo sonó detrás de mí.

El hombre que tenía el puñal en mi cuello, cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor hundiéndose en un charco de sangre.

Era un disparo.

Lo mire con las manos aferradas a mi cruz, el me miro por debajo y la gente se abrió paso apenas lo vieron, algunos salieron huyendo solo de mirarlo, con el arma, totalmente dispuesto a volver a asesinar. Los que no se apartaban recibieron fuertes disparos en las piernas y los hombros, Levi no se detenía a verlos siquiera.

Pronto todos comenzaron a alejarse.

Los heridos a correr desangrándose.

Levi les gruñía a todos.

—Malditos hijos de cerda — disparó al aire como queriéndolos disipar. Y lo había logrado, rodeado de un aura tenebrosa que los pueblerinos mencionaban como ''es el capitán Ackerman'' y un _corran_ que les seguía.

Un hombre corrió hasta el, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, Levi sintió el golpe, pero después volvió a tomar al hombre y le rompió el brazo con un rodillazo en el codo. Fue el último en salir corriendo.

Me daba la espalda, miraba a Farlan, tenía el arma en las manos y la tiro al piso antes de girarse lentamente a mirarme. Yo seguía hincado en el piso mirándole, tan intenso y peligroso como era, su cabello se movía con el viento, la neblina le ponía la piel chinita y su mejilla enrojecida con rastros de sangre que no era la suya. Levi me miraba, me miraba con algo en los ojos que no pude descubrir.

Había vuelto, para ayudarme. Había vuelto porque era salvaje y peligroso y había duda en su mirada cuando se acercaba hasta mí, pero las dudas desaparecieron.

Dio pasos seguros hasta mí, como si de un ritual o una danza se tratara, Farlan detrás de él se levantaba, Levi se hinco a mis pies y me acaricio el rostro revisando que no tuviera heridas, me quede con la boca abierta y la respiración que sentía era pegajosa, sintiendo sus manos sobre mis mejillas, Levi frunció el ceño, alzó una ceja y meneo el rostro. Me cargo.

—Farlan, encárgate del auto.

Farlan asintió y Levi me llevo hasta la parte de atrás donde había un gran y lindo caballo que, por supuesto yo no había notado por estar de espaldas, Levi había llegado en un caballo. Con un rápido movimiento me subió y quedo detrás de mí, yo montaba a la inglesa por la gran falda, aferrándome a él, a su casaca de soldado. El tomo las riendas miro a Farlan y salió galopando de ahí.

 **.**

 **Aunque lo sienta intenso, el placer del pecado y el dolor**

 **Ya nadie me puede cambiar**

 **.**

Sabia y estaba consciente de que Levi Ackerman tenía un establo con caballos, como mínimo un par de autos y motocicletas. Las había visto, anoche en el patio. El hecho de que llegara en un bonito caballo café como los de los desfiles no me sorprendía nadita, en realidad lo suponía.

El auto sería difícil de manejar, corría el riesgo de ser atrapado como Farlan y yo, o tal vez solo quería verse mucho más heroico de lo normal, y el veinteañero lo había conseguido sin ningún esfuerzo, ahora estaba aferrado a su pecho sintiendo el galope del caballo en mi retaguardia, la mansión se alzaba potente y hermosa a lo lejos.

No habíamos tardado nada en volver, fue más el tiempo que tarde en irme que en volver.

Levi dejó el caballo en la entrada y me ayudo a bajar de él, cargándome. Me mantenía en sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno, subió las escaleras del porche y abrió la puerta. Y yo ahí siendo cargado aferrado a él como si me fuera a desmoronar.

Isabel estaba en el vestíbulo con una mano en el pecho, nos vio y de inmediato corrió a nuestro encuentro, Mikasa estaba ahí también en las escaleras con los dientes rechinando y el ceño fruncido.

—Dios mío ¿están bien?

Asentí.

—Tiene una herida, la llevare al cuarto blanco. Llévale una muda de ropa limpia.

Mire a Levi que aún me cargaba con confusión ¿Qué clase de herida? ¡Estaba perfectamente! Me mire las manos, estaban limpias. Levi avanzó conmigo en brazos hasta el gran corredor y abrió la puerta del ala este. Un día antes había estado ahí con Kuchel rezando en la capilla, parecía que había sido hace una eternidad.

El ala este era tan diferente al ala oeste, había un vestíbulo con un piano y unas escaleras que rodeaban la estancia, sin embargo, Levi se quedó en el vestíbulo, abrió una puerta de las que estaban cerca de la capilla. Era un cuarto Blanco, tal como él había dicho.

Parecía una enfermería. En realidad, estaba segura de que eso era, había una camilla y una cortina corrediza, muebles de metal y artefactos para curar. Me pregunto porque tendrán esta clase de habitación. Levi me deja sobre la camilla, me mira.

— ¿Por qué tienen esta clase de habitación?

—Somos soldados, necesitamos constantes curaciones…

Levi se quitó la chaqueta, trague fuerte y duro al verlo levantarse las mangas de la camisa blanca, como siempre, se levantó para lavarse las manos en un lavabo de metal que estaba cerca.

—No debiste huir así… no sabías nada de lo que pasaba a fuera.

Me quede callado, sopesando sus palabras, eligiendo lo que tenía que contestar.

—No debiste gritarme — repliqué.

Levi vuelve a acercarse a mí con sus manos limpias, unas tijeras una venda y unos algodones. Los remojó en un frasco con un líquido viscoso y café. Me llego un fuerte olor mientras el preparaba la curación, aunque yo seguía sin encontrarme las heridas.

—No debiste entrar a la biblioteca.

Para este momento ya me encontraba medio enfurruñado, a pesar de que tenía un cuarto como está la vez anterior me había llevado a la biblioteca. ¡el mismo me había llevado!

— ¿Por qué no me trajiste aquí antes?

—Porque antes solo era un golpe en la cabeza, un par de minutos recostad…o y se hubiera ido el dolor, esta vez es diferente.

—Solo no quieres que vaya. — repliqué molesto.

Levi tomo la torunda de algodón y la exprimió, parecía que estaba intentando mantener la calma, porque respiraba constantemente como contando los segundos. Dirijo su mano hasta mi cara, pero la retiro de inmediato.

—Quítate el velo, por favor. Eren — me quede estático. Había dicho mi nombre ¡mi verdadero nombre! — descuida cerré la puerta, Isabel tocara.

Asentí lentamente. Moví las manos temblorosas porque sería la primera vez que me lo quitaría perfectamente consciente de que alguien más me estaba viendo ¡se lo estaba mostrando a él! Sentía que me estaba desnudando, me lo quite. Lo saque por encima de mi cabeza, mi cuello quedo al descubierto mi cabello y todo.

Volví a ser Eren Jäger.

Levi se quedó quietecito esperando un buen momento para acercarse y lo hizo, rápidamente dejándome contra la almohada de la camilla, limpiando con la torunda una profunda herida que me comenzó a arder justo en el cuello, saque el aire un poco exaltado por tenerlo sobre mí y otro poco por el dolor.

Levi limpiaba con delicadeza.

—Lo siento si te arde — murmuró débilmente contra mi cuello — esperaba que estuvieras listo para eso…

Apreté mis puños sintiendo el líquido café sobre mi cuello. Levi se levantó y tiro las torundas, me incorporé y lo vi cortar la venda.

—Ven aquí.

Me acerqué tal como me lo pidió, gateando hasta el, midió mi cuello, y acerco la venda. Como si fuese una trampa o un collar, deje mi cuello libre, el me lo vendo como queriendo apretar de mas, como sintiendo mi cuello tensarse por sus manos recorrerlo sus uñas medio largas tomándome del cuello hundiendo sus dedos en las raíces de mi pelo.

— ¿Quieres más verdad?

Me quedo callado sintiendo la respiración de Levi medio agitada con una sonrisa juguetona mientras pone la venda en mi cuello, comienzo a sentir como la sangre sobre pasa la venda. Volviendo a mancharla, quiero alejarme y correr, pero Levi me tiene sujeto del cuello.

—Tu rezo es prohibido en este lugar….

Actúa, rápido letal, feroz. Se lanza contra mí, me deja de espaldas mirándole a los ojos grises penetrando en mis heridas y mi alma. Me quedo bien quieto esperando su siguiente movimiento. Su forma sádica de prohibirme el pesar en Dios mientras lo tengo encima. Me niego a pensar en Dios, aparto cada pensamiento de mi mente, Levi balancea sus huellas dactilares de mi cuello a mi pecho, lo poco del pecho que se alcanza a ver. Lo siento, mi sangre se acumula en mi rostro

—No busques un significado de lo que está bien y mal — sugiere y aparte sus dedos.

Recobro la razón y me levanto.

— ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué no quieres que la vea?

Levi medio sonríe y se ríe a medias.

—Me recuerda que tan lejos puedo llegar, mis límites.

Tiemblo, es exactamente como Mikasa había dicho ¿Qué había hecho Levi? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era el recorriendo mi piel? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me llevo la mano al cuello por instinto al sentir la venda un poco apretada. No quiero desajustarla, pero Levi sigue mirando al infinito y me comienzo a preguntar que intentaba hacer.

—Tienes limites, solo no los conoces.

Levi me mira con interrogantes en los ojos, peor finalmente cede y baja la mirada.

—Lamento haberte gritado, Eren.

Esperaba muchas cosas, pero no esperaba una disculpa, no esperaba su voz suave y melosa ruda diciendo que lo sentía, su cara de querer decir lo siento. Me dejaba sin aliento. Levi tenia talento para pedir disculpas.

—Diciendo eso caes en lo burlesco.

Isabel toca la puerta, tomo mi velo sucio y me lo pongo encima. Levi me mira por última vez como hombre y se levante de la camilla, sonríe como si lo hubiera gozado. Me da temor y pavor y aun así comprendo que mi corazón quiere una explicación de esa sonrisa. Quiero escucharlo.

Levi abre la puerta.

Isabel entra con una muda de ropa limpia mía, un habito un velo. Cosas así, las deja en la camilla

— ¿Está bien?

—Lo estoy, descuida Isabel.

Kuchel entra apoyada de la pared con una mueca molestísima en el rostro, me mira con tristeza, Isabel corre hasta ella para que se apoye en su brazo.

—Esos malditos brutos salvajes, mira lo que han hecho. Gracias a dios estabas aquí Levi, que habría pasado si no…

Levi carraspea y toma a su madre del brazo, Isabel la suelta y se dan media vuelta, como extrañadas las dos mujeres le siguen el juego.

—Sí, sí. Ahora vámonos, dejemos que se cambie.

Isabel y Kuchel asienten y salen por la puerta dejando a Levi recargado en el marco de esta, me da la espalda, pero veo sus hombros caer como si acabara de soltar el aire de los pulmones, gira su mentón.

—Si aun después de esto quieres irte, espera hasta mañana por favor. Yo mismo lo haré, no me estoy comprometiendo, pero, soy demasiado educado y amable.

Sigue su camino dejándome solo en el cuarto blanco, cierra la puerta y yo paso mis manos por el cuello, me quito toda la ropa jadeante y me miro en el espejo ¡como hombre! Con ganas de tocar su cuerpo descomunal… y pienso en eso todo lo que puedo, Levi me lo prohibió, me prohibió pensar en dios aquí mismo, me prohibió rezar.

Y le haré caso, mientras este en esta habitación.

Porque quiero seguir pensando en sus manos suaves contra mi nuca. Quiero sentir su aliento de nuevo sobre mi cuello, las tijeras cortando cerca de mi rostro, la sangre fluyendo de mi cuello… quiero pensar en eso mil veces. Ya mañana rezaré.

Quiero pensar en las venas de su cuello transportando la sangre que va de su corazón a sus labios y que desaparece cuando los muerde, se quedan blanquecinos para reaparecer rojos muy rojos.

 **.**

 **Este amor tan falso ya por fin se desvanece, mánchame con tu sadismo**

 **.**

Cuando salí del cuarto ya no había nadie, y tampoco cuando llegué al corredor más en el vestíbulo ahí estaba Mikasa esperándome con todas las letras de la palabra. Taconeaba, tenía los brazos cruzados. Estaba furiosa.

—Eres una tonta ¿no puedes conseguir suficiente? Entraste ahí… sin más ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No quisiera hablar de eso Mikasa, esperaré a que Levi lo mencione. Si no, no me interesa.

—Y aunque, sientas el placer de sus pecados… — Mikasa niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos como si esperara que me arrepintiera — Bueno, eso es él.

Mikasa se da la media vuelta más sexy que he visto, y sube las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, me quedo viéndola partir intentando no pensar en sus palabras y sobretodo intentando no dejarme llevar como la vez pasada. Haciéndome el sordo.

Escucho un motor del auto, me asomo por la ventana y veo a Farlan. Salgo corriendo de la casa, el me ve ir y sale del auto, esta destartalado y casi inservible aun así Farlan lo logro traer. Me acerco hasta el corriendo y antes de hablar intento recuperar el aliento, porque si no Farlan de verdad no va a entender nada de lo que quiero decirle.

—Farlan, enserio lo lamento muchísimo, fui muy inconsciente. Fui una estúpida.

Farlan me toma de los hombros y sonríe.

—Descuide, usted no tiene la culpa. La culpa es de Levi. Él es un huraño, no sé porque ha salido corriendo de la casa, pero no es difícil imaginar la razón. No le haga caso, enserio él es mejor de lo que usted cree.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Solo mírelo.

Giro la cabeza y lo veo, caminando cerca del pórtico tomando de la rienda al caballo café dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estaba el establo, lo trae de las riendas, pero acaricia su hocico y le susurra al caballo, como si le agradeciera que lo hubiera llevado. Levi desapareció entre los árboles y volteo a ver a Farlan.

—Yo no sé, él es…

—Yo lo entiendo. — Farlan parece firme en sus argumentos y me quedo callado escuchándolo — créame, conozco a Levi. Pero por favor, no lo juzgue. Él ha pasado por mucho.

—Todos hemos pasado por mucho… — intento defender mi postura un poco neutral, pero sueno como si le odiara y no quisiera tener nada que ver con él, Farlan se muerde el labio.

—Sé que parece superficial. ¿no crees que lo estas juzgando de más?

¿Levi tiene corazón? No quiero detenerme a pensar, enserio que no quiero, no ahora, no con lo confundido que me siento no con sus grandes hazañas realizadas recientemente quiero que el día de mañana cuando me haga un juicio de Levi sea un juicio bueno, no solo basándome en lo que Mikasa me dice o en como Isabel o Farlan lo defienden.

Quiero saber quién es él.

Quiero….

—Lo quiero, con todo respeto, llegar a conocer.

* * *

 **Adelanto siguiente capitulo**

 **Sé que me quieres tener, y yo te prometo… prometo no hablarte de amor.**

 **N/A:** hola a todos y todas, esta vez no tengo muchas notas que dar… la vez pasada me vacié en notas. Estoy triste porque siento que el capítulo no quedo tan como quería… quería a un Levi un poco más rudo y siento que no lo conseguí.

Se dice ''la obra supera al autor'' bueno eso es lo que pasa, a veces uno quiere hacer algo, pero no se puede porque la obra ya dice lo que quiere hacer. Los personajes viven, créanme.

Ya actualicé Napola vayan a leer el capítulo tres: D

Contesto sus reviews:

KYRYUU—SENSEI: Muchas gracias no sabes lo feliz que me haces, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas, aquí andaremos echándole ganas — besitos—

Paw Le: ¡tutear es lo más feliz que me hace del mundo, jaja bueno muchísimas gracias por decirme Allie—chan es súper lindo! Si hare un omegaverse, el siguiente capítulo que subiré será el prólogo… así que chéquenlo, lo publicare aquí mismo para que lo vean y me den su opinión. Jajaja ni de broma, yo no puedo ser una Vaca sagrada —triste— eso ya es otro NIVEL! ¡Aunque es un buen sueño!

¡De hecho, Levi no se molestó mucho, nos encontramos con un Levi menos heroico que en Snk, y con pocas ganas de comprometerse con nada, además no es como si él lo hubiera vuelto monja, así que lo deja pasar… yo quería que se enojara, pero Levi me dijo que no iba con su personalidad jaja y precisamente le atrae que Eren no sea sumiso, porque ósea no es sumiso… para ser una monja no lo era para nada! Descuida no habrá detalles, en este capítulo ya aclaré maso menos, ahora solo tendremos a una Mikasa chismorrona y así. Tienes razón Eren no se va a dejar domar tan fácil, aún tiene dignidad jajaja y claro Levi es medio ''poco ético'' los nazis estaban loquillos. Nos leemos pronto, ya actualizo —corazones—

Michelle: cumpliendo tus peticiones a cada momento jajaja, de verdad que en cuanto subo cap me pongo a actualizar luego, voy en el metro pensando que poner en el capítulo y así, muchas gracias es muy bonito leer que te gusta mucho —abracito—

MR BUNNY: ¿verdad? De verdad yo también creía que se iba a poner loco, pero parece que le gusta bastante Eren… no sé si Mikasa esté lista para enterarse, pero a la larga si se entera, pero tendrá que ser cuando Levi ya este así súper consciente de que lo ''ama'' (¿) ósea que aún falta, si no todo podría salirse de control jajaja Farlan es un amor lástima que no puedo emparejarlo con nadie más que no sea Levi — corazoncitos, nos leemos pronto—

Inky: jajajaja tienes tanta razón, Eren se metió en un lugar muy raro… por lo menos creo que ahora ya todo está apaciguándose, si ya sabe que es u chico no sé porque Levi no se sorprende, es que creo que si le atrae bastante Eren, por eso no dice nada ni se pone a pensar ''mierda es hombre'' es como ''me vale tres pepinos, me agradas…'' Ayy nooo no pondré ya nada de RivaMika, iba a ser mas explicita en el como comenzaron a tener ''algo'' pero Mikasa arriba ya no s explicó maso menos que onda ¿deberia epxlicar mas? Jaja todos tenemos nuestras vacas sagradas, a lo mejor coincidimos… Muchas gracias aquí esperare tus reviews, amo los reviews largos — soy feliz—

Akihikop: Si tienes toda la razón, aunque ahora pareciera que Mikasa está sonsacando a Eren ¿no? ¿Metiéndole miedo, diciéndole que se cuide… ¿Eren se lo toma bastante enserio, sabe que Levi es como un diablillo, y aun así sigue sintiéndose atraído… como el fuego que quema jaja bueno que otro fuego si no? Eren es un pequeño amor no será tan sumiso, pero creo que ceder a los placeres no es ser sumiso, hagámoslo ceder ante Levi. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me ponen contenta ojalá te guste este capítulo.

Jeaninne: Eren tiene que comenzar a descubrir que paso con la ''chica'' que pasa con Mikasa y sus psicópatas instintos, y no olvides que Kuchel se nos muere, pobre Eren ahora sí que tiene trabajo. Jaja gracias aquí esperare tu review, ojalá te guste— abracito—


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El Confesionario IX**_

 _ **.**_

 **La debería de odiar por dejarme aquí, pero ella lo eligió, yo he aprendido mi lección.**

 **.**

Me despiertan los tosidos que vienen de la habitación de arriba, sé que la salud de mi madre está peor, lo sé. La oigo desde mi cuarto. Él estaba con ella arriba, esta noche había comenzado a nevar en Múnich, desde que Eren había salido huyendo de la casa había comenzado a nevar.

Todo comenzaba a ir mal.

Otra vez…

Me quedo acostado mirando el techo, son las dos de la mañana, Eren está con mi madre, es de madrugada, pero sé que él está con ella, ha estado con ella toda la noche. He pensado que está rezando con ella y tomándole la mano, quizá yo debería de estar ahí con ella, pero no me siento tan bien como para soportar verla ahí en su futuro lecho de muerte. ¿La muerte sigue causándome tanto impacto como antes? Mi madre va a morir joven ¿no?

Realmente no odio la muerte, no sé si ya no la odio o si nunca la he odiado.

Esta tosiendo de nuevo.

Isabel sube las escaleras, la siento. Va con ellos.

No sé por qué me sentía tan incómodo en la cama, me picaban los pies. Quería caminar y despejarme, pero no lo haría porque salir de la cama sería un pase directo para subir a la habitación de mi madre y no me daba la gana.

Estoy pensando en Eren, de nuevo. Estoy pensando en su forma curiosa de entrar por todos lados a mi vida ¿O fui yo quien se metió en la suya? Creo que un poco de ambos, pues desde que nos habíamos conocido habíamos tenido una relación extraña, de alguna manera me parecía extraño que Eren entrara a la biblioteca para ver eso.

 _Esa cosa._

¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea? ¿Por qué no se pudo quedar tranquilo? ¿Por qué precisamente ayer por la tarde? Acaso debía organizar que viniera su amigo Armin, la madre superiora. una caja con miles de rosarios y a mi mamá a su lado para que se quedara quieto ¿debía?

¿Qué habría pasado si Eren lo hubiera visto? Pues no creo que las cosas hubieran podido salir peor, había terminado perdiendo el control y volviéndome un total monstruo ante sus ojos, tal y como Mikasa quiere que el me vea, pues lo había conseguido lo único que no había conseguido era que yo le contara sobre _eso._

Mikasa está influenciando a Eren lo está haciendo retroceder ante mí, ella cree que estoy interesado en él. Ella lo sabe, ella sabe todo sobre mi, ella sobre sobre eso. Ella le va a mostrar a Eren eso para que Eren conozca mis limites, los limites que para ella son los de una bestia.

Para mí esos límites son el umbral de dolor que puedo soportar-

El umbral de dolor, mi límite que despierta la sensación de dolor. Yo no conocía esos límites, no conocía el límite, no conocía donde empezaba mi umbral de dolor, ni siquiera _eso_ había fungido como un límite ¿o quizá sí?

Ese cuadro representa mis limites, al menos mis limites conocidos, sé que ese cuadro es lo más cercano que puedo estar a conocer mi limite, mi umbral de dolor. Mikasa ve ese cuadro como los límites de mi maldad, pues yo veo ese cuadro como la asimilación al dolor más alto que podría sentir.

Aunque haya sido mínimo.

¿Sentí dolor? ¿Qué sentí? ¿ese es mi límite? ¿es el inicio de mi límite? ¿el mínimo? No conozco el límite, conozco el mínimo, pero no conozco el limite ¿Cuánto dolor debo sentir para comenzar a realmente sentirlo?

Me paso la mano por la frente porque he comenzado a sudar de algún modo. Y me doy un poco de asco, quizá debería sacar ese cuadro. Quizá por una vez en mi vida quiero dejar de pensar que ese es mi limite, porque yo no conozco mis límites. Mikasa no conoce mis limites.

 _Ella está en un lugar mejor_

Aquí todas las cosas estaban empeorando, definitivamente. ¿Aún hoy la alcanzaría si tuviera la oportunidad? Yo creo que no, no quisiera encontrar la forma para poder hablar con ella o para decirle que aquí en este mundo que dejo todo está empeorando. Y yo también estoy de mal en peor.

Mi voluntad está peor, pero está peor desde que ella ya estaba viva. En teoría debería decir que ahora mi voluntad esta mejor, he desechado a Mikasa.

Eso debería hacerla sentir mejor.

¿La debería de odiar? La debería de odiar por haberme dejado aquí, pero ella había escogido irse, dejarme aquí. Y yo había aprendido mi lección.

Sé que ya está en un lugar mejor, donde no sufriría. Donde Mikasa y yo no hubiéramos abusado de ella y ella ahorita estaría viva ahora mismo, si tan solo ella no hubiera encontrado el medio para llegar al otro lado…

Si tan solo ella no hubiera tomado esa cuerda, y no la hubiera puesto en su cuello.

Si ella no hubiera visto como mi voluntad y esperanza moría en manos de mi propia prima, aunque me debería de recordar, lo debería yo de recordar que es mejor no creer en el amor, porque yo no la amaba. La debería de odiar, pero yo he aprendido mi lección.

Mañana mismo voy a sacar el cuadro de la biblioteca, tengo que evitar que Eren lo vea, y tengo que evitar que me haga preguntas sobre ella porque si el me hace preguntas sobre ella ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Qué voy a hacer!

Mi madre vuelve a toser y me intento dormir, con su rostro entre mis sueños. Ya no la amo, no nunca la ame. Solo sé que ella simboliza lo que hasta ahora creo que son mis límites.

 **.**

 **Tal vez sea una obra, con actores y tú eres el principal y ese de abajo es un secundario, ¿Qué pasara al final de este drama sexual?**

 **.**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensé que te irías.

—Dijiste que me llevarías, decidí quedarme. No puedo hacerle eso a Kuchel ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Levi se remueve incomodo con el cuadro entre sus brazos oculto de mi vista recargándolo en sus piernas mirando de un lado a otro, esta vestido e forma casual. Mas casual que nunca.

No trae puesto el uniforme, trae una camisa sencilla de color negro abierta en el pecho, es fin de semana hoy cumplo mi primera semana en esta casa, llegue el martes. Mi primer sábado viéndonos desde la mañana o como debió de haber sido, porque no lo vi en todo el día.

A pesar de eso traía un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos negros, en realidad eran diferentes tonos de negro, así que no parecía que fuera a ir a un velorio ni nada. Se veía bien.

— ¿A dónde llevas eso? — pregunto mirando el cuadro.

—Lejos de ti — me muevo a la derecha para ver el cuadro, a la izquierda y Levi me lo sigue prohibiendo — al ala oeste.

Oh, pues claro que lo lleva lejos de mi ¡pues cuando me voy yo a meter a esa ala de nuevo! Nunca, no señor. Ni, aunque me vida dependiera de ello, me vuelvo a entrar ahí.

— ¿Por qué lo llevas? Quedó en claro que no volveré a ver ese cuadro. Déjalo donde está.

Levi refunfuña y se carga el cuadro en los brazos.

—De momento no quiero recordar mis limites — me mira con ojos suplicantes como pidiendo que deje de hacer preguntas. Pero no me detengo, no porque hoy después de rezar con Kuchel y haber desayunado sola, tengo más ganas de hablar con el que nunca.

—Quiero explicaciones — exijo con los brazos en jarra.

—Y las tendrás, doña metomentodo — Levi se acaricia el pelo negro de la cabeza y sigue rodeándome para entrar al pasillo con el cuadro en manos.

— ¿Doña? — me siento extrañado ya que Levi suele referirse a mi como hombre cuando estamos solos, se nota que no se ha dado cuenta porque da un respingo y se queda mirando el piso con ojos extrañados. Creo que a veces aún no se hace la idea.

Está pensando o eso aparenta hacer, porque creo que va a hablar y me va a decir algo, cuando retrocedo un paso y el sigue caminando rumbo al ala oeste

—Mikasa lo hizo. Yo no llore nada, ni dije nada hasta que ella entro a la Napola, eso lo hace un trabajo en equipo.

Esa forma suya de hablar revelándome cosas, esa forma de Mikasa de hablar sin decir nada, decir sin decir, hablar por hablar y confundirme, me estaba hartando, pues apenas anoche antes de acostarme Mikasa había entrado con furia a la habitación ¡como siempre! ¿Pues no que iba a hacer entrar a alimentar a las aves? Por supuesto que no, no le basto con interceptarme en el pasillo antes de que hablara con Farlan, también se había metido a mi habitación.

'' _—Él no va a contarte nada. Descúbrelo por ti misma._

— _¿Por qué te aferras a que lo descubra? Si él no lo dice es porque no es relevante_

— _No me quieras confundir, se lo que piensas de él. Te voy a ayudar solo para que te des una idea de la clase de monstruo que es Levi y te alejes de él. Y así yo pueda volver a su lado''_

Mikasa seguía insistiendo en que yo quería algo con él y estaba segura de que, si yo llegaba a conocer el secreto detrás del cuadro, me alejaría de él, eso era lo que ella quería y yo torpemente le seguía el juego con sus incitaciones. Mikasa revelándome pedazos y Levi contándome a medias.

—Si no vas a decirme, no me digas nada. No me andes dando pistas.

Levi medio sonríe por fin ha conseguido darse la vuelta para llevarse el cuadro y mis inútiles intentos por mantenerlo acorralado han fracasado majestuosamente. Suspira.

—Eren ataca de nuevo ¿hay algo que se te escape? — retrocede en reversa sin quitarme los ojos plateados de encima. Afilo mis ojos y el responde con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Leví nervioso! Es increíble, pero es porque me siento decidido, de pronto detecto que no son nervios lo de su sonrisa si no su forma nueva de mostrarme los colmillos, como diciendo que me aleje, pero poniéndome una trampa que me incita a acercarme.

No se me escapa nada, porque cada frase palabra o gesto que relaciono con el secreto que Mikasa asegura me alejara de Levi es de vital importancia para mi ¿será que me quiero alejar de Levi? No recordaba haber pensado eso antes, pero hoy lo veo tranquilo y casual. A diferencia de ayer que estaba hecho una furia, me recordaba un poco a esas primeras veces que lo vi, un poco más relajado

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso justo ahora? La forma que tiene Levi de cambiar de personalidad varía según su estado de humor y lo que le acontezca. ¿Estará feliz de que no me fui? De nuevo, porque me estoy haciendo preguntas tan tontas. Hay cosas más importantes que esa.

— ¡bah! — Bufo — esto es suficiente, me voy a mi habitación-

Levi se detiene y ladea la cabeza, lo noto, ha entrado en el juego y no piensa salirse fácilmente pues ya le he dado entrada y sigue retrocediendo con el cuadro en las piernas sujetado por sus brazos. Y las gotas de sudor que salen de su frente resbalando seductoramente por su rostro paliducho y sus ojos de cristal.

Sonriendo. ¡Que majestuoso!

—Querrás decir mi habitación — presume retrocediendo y quita su sonrisa socarrona.

—Pues quédatela, dormiré en el sillón en el vestíbulo — las mejillas de Leví decaen, así como sus ojos, se lo ha tomado enserio. Pero le saco la lengua de forma que note que no me voy a rendir tan fácil, es un gesto infantil lo sé. Pero Leví es descomprometido en ese aspecto y lo único que busca ahora mismo es deshacerse de mi para poder sacar el cuadro para siempre de mi vista.

—Eres una monjilla entrometida…

Nuevamente Leví se ha molestado en llamarme por mi proposición en femenino, creo que se le dificulta demasiado verme así vestido y llamarme como hombre, le doy un empujón y me quito el velo, solo por curiosidad me lo bajo para que me vea bien el rostro. Es la tercera vez que Levi me vera sin el velo. Y su cara no tiene nombre.

—Soy hombre — murmullo, siseo y cuchicheo acercándome a el — recuérdalo.

Levi tiene los ojos perdidos en mis ojos y los labios se le han puesto blancos con la ausencia de sangre que le recorría, sus parpados se quedan entrecerrados por unos segundos, veo de nuevo sus venas y sus ojeras eso indica que estoy justo frente a él parpadea. Muevo mis dedos lentamente hasta sus parpados… se ve que son suaves y quisiera tocarlos.

¿Cómo será besar sus parpados?

Levi detiene mi brazo antes de que lo toque, lo aparto con el rostro rojo de vergüenza ¡dios mío! ¿pero que estoy pensando? Esta temblando, él está temblando… no sabe que decir la mandíbula le tiembla y sus dientes castañean de alguna forma creo que está actuando de una forma nerviosa. Se aleja más con el cuadro en sus manos y la puerta del vestíbulo se abre de repente.

Me pongo el velo tan pronto como me dejan mis temblorosas manos, y una mujer preciosa y elegantemente vestida entra por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que da un poco de miedo, nariz aguileña y cabello castaño rojizo. Usa un minivestido del ejercito de color azul marino mostrando unas largas y tonificadas piernas, unos pies enfundados en botas del ejército, y me doy cuenta que es tan bonita como hiperactiva.

— ¡Capitán Levi!

Levi huye, corre. Entra al ala oeste con su preciado cuadro y desaparece en la oscuridad de la misma, la mujer se me queda viendo como analizándome, ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué haces aquí? Me apresuro a acercarme a ella con formalidad para saludarla, pero se me adelanta.

— ¡Tú eres la monjita del otro día en la iglesia! Mucho gusto soy Hanji Zoe la Co-capitana del escuadrón de Levi ¿lo sabias? — niego con la cabeza, su mano me está apretando los dedos y creo que se me han comenzado a poner morados — y eres tu… la causante del alboroto de anoche ¿no es así? Quien diría que Levi puede ser tan heroico ¡yo no! Es más, pondría mis pies en una olla caliente antes de que el…

—No le metas más ideas a la cabeza ¿quieres? Es una monja no una dama cualquiera.

Hanji me mira de arriba abajo y Levi camina con recelo hasta donde esta ella, no me toca ni siquiera, pero con su mirada me indica que retroceda para que ellos dos puedan hablar, tranquilamente. Es como ver a un gato salvaje frente a un perro alocado, un gato negro y un perro café.

Y creo que yo soy cordero con mis cuernitos y todo creo que solo me hace falta decir 'beee'' para que Levi se convierta en una pantera y Hanji en un lobo, pero contrario al enfrentamiento que creo que tendrán Hanji le abraza.

— ¡Pensé que tendrías más problemas! — Levi intenta soltarse, ella es más alta que el e indudablemente es más alta que yo. — de verdad, bueno solo quiero decirlo… pero los problemas con los manifestantes ya han terminado, lo hemos logrado. Ellos retrocedieron y nosotros negociamos con ellos. Todos felices y contentos… excepto a los que les disparaste y el hombre que mataste… he bueno aparte de ellos, todo está bien.

Levi como que se retuerce, como si le hubiera echado sal y limón. Asiente y sigue a Hanji dentro del salón, no los sigo porque no estoy invitado Levi me dirige una mirada extraña de ''aleja tu nariz'' pero por alguna razón lo veo un poco vulnerable, y ha sacado el cuadro.

El cuadro de ayer, lo ha quitado. El cuadro que Mikasa me incita a ver.

Algo me dice que corra al ala oeste a ver el cuadro, sin embargo, no sigo ese instinto y mi instinto cotilla se despierta y camino hasta la puerta de la sala de estar recargo mi oreja para poder escuchar la conversación privada que van a tener e internamente ruego para que nadie baje las escaleras y me vea.

— ¿Acaso tienes una monja en tu casa? — Hanji medio se ríe. — No pensé que en tu casa estuvieran permitidas esa clase de personas.

—En ese caso debería correr a mi madre…

— ¿Lleva mucho aquí?

— Como una semana… ¿Por qué me preguntas? — Leví resopla — ¿necesitas saber algo? O es que acaso…

—Precisamente. Tengo la información que me pediste… — mi corazón se aceleró — es una chica impulsiva Leví. Salir tan precipitadamente ayer ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—Solo le grite — Leví se encoge de hombros, no lo veo, pero lo siento. — Estaba de cotilla… y pues yo estaba de mal humor, los problemas en el cuartel y todo eso. Además, Mikasa…

— ¡Oh esa chica! ¿está aquí? Yo creo que no si no, no estaríamos tranquilos platicando — ¿Mikasa no estaba en la casa? No tenía idea, seguí escuchando me perdí partes de la conversación porque miré a las escaleras para ver si bajaba alguien cuando volví a pegar la oreja Hanji hablaba de algo que no comprendí bien— … ¿ella lo vio?

—No lo vio, no creo. Estaría haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

— ¿Tan cotilla es?

—No lo es tanto, solo sé que tenerla aquí es como… como si fuera el personaje principal de mi vida y yo fuera un secundario. ¿Valdrá la pena esperar el final?

—Levi me pones a pensar, ¿no quieres que vea el cuadro o sí? ¡Pues sácalo!

—Ya lo saqué. — Levi explica tajante y lo oigo levantarse, por impulso retrocedo, pero no escucho que se acerque a la puerta así que vuelvo a acercarme a la puerta.

—… Parece que estás pensando en eso más de lo que me imaginé — Hanji resopla como si no entendiera la forma de pensar de Levi — Pues es la primera vez que pienso que lo vas a quitar desde hace años. Levi guárdatelo en tu cabeza tu casa no es una mansión de pecados, no importa lo que hizo Kenny o lo que hizo tu madre, o Mikasa o lo que…

—O lo que yo he hecho ¿no?

— ¿No conseguiré que hables con ella, ¿verdad? No eres malo Levi enserio no lo eres.

—No sé lo que soy. No conozco mis limites Hanji, y creo que ella me hará conocerlos.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ No sé qué decir de este capítulo solo que es uno de mis favoritos (y muy corto) porque veo una nueva imagen de Levi que no había visto yo antes, y también una faceta relajada de su relación con Eren donde no están ligando ni peleando ni nada, una fase más neutral me agrada como la llevan. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. A mí me gustó mucho… ¡que piensan de la mujer! Ahora si ya deben de darse más ideas de que paso ¿no?

 **HimitsuNoSeb:** No sabes enserio cuanto te agradezco que me hayas avisado lo de los capítulos, cometí un error estúpido, pero gracias a lo pude solucionar a tiempo, creo. ¡qué bueno que te gusta! Mi pobre Levi tiene muchos problemas en su corazón, Eren lo debe restaurar con mano dura.

Michelle: Gracias ya no estoy triste ni nada solo que pensé que el capítulo no había quedado tan cool, pero ya veo que, si les ha gustado, Oye no es mala idea eso de los celos pero creo que aún es muy pronto Levi apenas está dándose cuenta de varias cosas en su vida, los celos vendrán después… Gracias por leer Napola amo mucho ese fic. Gracias por dejarme review siempre eres la mejor. Qué bueno que te gusto el prólogo ya he subido la historia independiente por si deseas darle una visita. —abrazo de oso—

Inky: ¡quiero y necesito escuchar tu teoría! ¿Qué te parece lo que te he dejado? ¿tienes el ojo cuadrado? Quiero saber qué piensas de inmediato porque creo que me base en tus preguntas para escribir este cap jaja, aunque aún no se resuelven muchas cosas. De hecho, a mi Mikasa me parece muy hermosa y creo que Eren también lo nota, pero simplemente no se siente atraído por ella solo que sabemos que ella tiene cuerpazo (que envidia) Seguramente el cuarto blanco será un lugar… especial. Levi se pasó de doble sentido en esa parte. Creo que se arrepiente de haber sido tan directo. Jaja gracias espero tu review. —abrazote—

Guest: Descuida créeme que la relación que Mikasa y Levi tendrán de ahora en adelante será meramente de odio… quizá de odio, quizá.

Jeaninne: Saluditos, espero que con esto haya quedado un poco más claro y menos revuelto, pero si te he confundido más jaja bueno ya se ira a aclarando todo más, Eren tiene que intervenir para que Levi sea honesto por fin. Gracias por dejar review espero te guste el cap.

Akihikop: Muchas gracias por tu reviews definitivamente me gusta mucho como ves los caps. porque es casi lo mismo que yo intento plasmar, esa forma de Levi de dejar atrás su coraje para salvar a Eren aceptando que es un hombre bueno tú lo has dicho mejor que yo en un review que en 8 capítulos jajaja. Mikasa es una loca, está empeñada en alejar a Eren de Levi solo espero que Levi ya no se deje llevar porque le han salido mal las cosas gracias a su prima/hermana. Espero que este cap también te guste nos leemos prontito. (¡ya he subido el fic omegaverse yupi!)

Mikraller: Gracias por ser una nueva lectora que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala este capítulo también te haya gustado y aclaro que subí el capítulo aquí porque anteriormente había anunciado que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión de todas formas ya he subido la historia por separado y no volverá a haber más intromisiones en El confesionario.

Luna9876: no me equivoque, había pedido una opinión a los seguidores de este fic jeje


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El confesionario X**_

 _ **.**_

 **No puedo prometer un** _ **por siempre**_ **, ni siquiera sé si puedo un** _ **hoy**_

 **Todo lo que diga esta noche… olvídalo**

 **.**

—¡Oh! Hermana Erín — dijo Hanji mirándome con ojos curiosos — Bueno lamento haberte interrumpido esta mañana con mi visita, ya me retiro así que muchas gracias por recibirnos en esta casa— dijo esto último mirando Kuchel.

Acababa de salir de la habitación donde había estado hablando con Levi por horas y finalmente llegaba a despedirse justo en el cuarto opuesto cuando Kuchel y yo hacíamos rosarios de cuentas preciosas y nos mirábamos sin decirnos nada.

—Claro no fue nada — intento fingir una sonrisa, pero me sale extraña así que mejor asiento con la cabeza, no debería decir nada. Solo soy un invitado más.

—Por cierto, Levi ehh bueno Erwin tal vez venga pronto ¿sabes? — dice esto en un susurro bajo, Levi esta por detrás de ella mirándole fríamente.

—¿Qué tan pronto? — alza una ceja.

—Quizá mañana… bueno solo me dijo que te avisara que vendría… en fin. Me retiro, hasta luego — con un alegre y agitado movimiento de mano Hanji giro la perilla de la puerta y salió de la casa.

Levi y yo nos miramos por contados segundos luego vuelvo a mi trabajo de hacer rosarios, Kuchel me sonríe y ve a su hijo detrás de mí con una sonrisa extrañada en los labios, con interrogantes en los ojos plateados.

—Mamá — dijo Levi cuando ya me había olvidado de que estaba justo detrás de mí — ¿vamos a comer?

Kuchel se levantó como resorte e intenté no sentirme ofendido por la invitación única para la mujer, seguí haciendo los rosarios mientras Kuchel asentía y sonreía felizmente, Levi se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿No vas a comer?

—¿Estas invitándome ahora? — pregunto dejando el rosario en la mesita, le miro ceñudo y Levi asiente. Me levanto con toda dignidad y camino detrás de ellos con la mirada un poco baja.

—Isabel la comida, por favor — grita Levi un poco como en su tono, pero estoy segura que Isabel le ha oído porque la escucho caminar a la cocina apresuradamente.

Los tres entramos al comedor largo y antiquísimo que tienen y tomamos nuestros respectivos asientos esperando a que Isabel llegue con los deliciosos platos humeantes de comida, la espera dura poco porque Isabel llega con un carrito lleno de comida deliciosa. Nos sirve con felicidad y cree que todo el ambiente en la casa esta relajado, pero yo no me siento tan así.

Abandona el comedor y los tres comenzamos a comer.

—Mamá.

—¿Si hijito?

—Necesito las escrituras de la casa — Kuchel palidece un segundo, noto la tensión en el ambiente pues eso indica que Levi va a comenzar a hacerse cargo de los papeles de la casa.

Eso significa que ya la está viendo cerca…

—Si hijito, ¿Porque tan precipitadamente? — Kuchel intenta sonar contenta, pero noto la tristeza en su voz, aprieto los puños creo que Levi se ha pasado al ser tan directo.

—Hanji mencionó que Erwin va a venir pronto, quizá mañana. Él se hará cargo del papeleo aparte de eso no encuentro otra razón para que venga.

Kuchel traga con dificultad y se siente claramente más relajada, pero yo no me siento nada feliz así que decidió intervenir en la conversación.

—Capitán… — Levi traga y me mira con ojos decididos.

—Dime Levi — murmura asintiendo.

—¿Hijito? — el tono de Kuchel es de extrañeza absoluta como si Levi se me acabara de confesar, sin embargo, me quedo callado esperando mi momento para hablar, no es como si no le dijera Leví normalmente.

Siempre lo hago.

—…Levi…

—¿¡Pero señorita Mikasa!? — se escucha un ruido en la puerta y los tacones repiqueteando con emoción contenida las protestas de Isabel y un gritito ahogado, la puerta del comedor se abre y creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esta clase de shows así que me quedo esperando.

Ambas puertas abiertas por la preciosa prima de Leví y su sonrisa peculiarmente retorcida, me quedó mirándole ella está irradiando felicidad y risitas incomodas, Levi la escudriña con la mirada como queriendo sacar información.

—¡Muy buenas tardes a todos! —Levi abre la boca Mikasa camina hasta donde estoy yo y me toma de los hombros como si fuéramos mejores amigos — ¡Tengo una sorpresa para todos!

Esta vez Levi parece más inquieto, pero no pierde su rostro pacífico y se levanta de la silla.

Mikasa se acerca a mi oreja y susurra lastimosamente.

—Me canse de tus patéticos intentos de conocer al monstruoso de Levi. Pero lo solucionaré — se aleja de mi oreja y le sonríe a su primo que intenta escuchar atentamente lo que Mikasa me dijo…

—Tenemos una visita…

Levi entrecierra los ojos y mira a la puerta del comedor donde un hombre de cabello castaño y arrugas en el rostro que se veía claramente afectado por estar en el lugar entró tambaleante pero decidido, como si estuviera planeando que decir. Levi palidece de pronto, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, palidece tanto que no se si eso es posible, Mikasa se acerca al hombre de cabello castaño.

—Mikasa… dijo que me esperaban. Que ya sabían que venía…

Levi está a punto de desfallecerse, lo siento cerca, pero mira a su prima con odio y aprieta los dientes que le rechinan desesperadamente.

—Mikasa…

—¡Oh! Lo siento primo, pero el señor Rall insistió en venir y pues aquí esta ¿no estas feliz?

Las manos de Levi tiemblan, está a punto de golpearla o hacer algo peor. No tengo idea de que está decidiendo, pero creo que debo intervenir o si no todo va salirse de control. Pues me levanto y miro a Levi con ojos suplicantes, pero antes de que pueda hablar el hombre me quita la palabra.

—Vengo por las cosas de Petra. Mikasa dijo que podía llevármelas.

Levi cae a la silla.

—No.

—Me las llevaré — afirma

—No, no lo hará.

—Por favor guarden la calma — interfiero — disculpe señor quizá sería mejor que viniera luego… — veo a Levi perdido en la silla con el rostro ensombrecido y los dientes apretados.

—No me iré, me ha costado mucho trabajo volver a este lugar. No me iré sin las cosas de Petra.

Levi niega.

—Solo déjame llevar sus cosas Levi — el hombre intenta apelar a la sensibilidad de Levi, pero noto que está molesto y a punto de explotar Levi niega con la cabeza — ¿para qué diablos quieres conservarlas? ¡Han pasado años! Yo no tengo nada de ella... solo quero sus cosas, dime dónde están y me iré.

—No se va a llevar nada — Levi se levanta furioso y tira la silla.

Como siempre Kuchel brilla por su ausencia en el conflicto como si todo frente a ella fuera una ilusión. Mikasa parece feliz pero el hombre no va a rendirse, Mikasa interviene.

—Están en el ala oeste. Donde dormía, pase por favor… — Mikasa le indica al hombre el camino con su alargada mano y sus relucientes uñas limpias.

El hombre mira a Levi con un odio inmaculado y da un paso a fuera, Levi da otro, pero ya no puede seguirle más, se gira a verlo.

—No me arrepiento de siempre dudar de ti Levi, ni de cuestionar tu fidelidad y por su puesto tampoco tu forma de ser… aunque habría deseado poder evitar toda esta vil amargura futura.

Da media vuelta y sale del comedor con las manos en puños, Mikasa y Levi lo ven partir y se quedan viéndolo por un rato más hasta que no se escuchan sus ruidos, saben dónde está. Levi mira a Mikasa, está ya no sonríe en cambio su cara se ha convertido en un rostro reflejo del dolor y el miedo.

Suelta un grito típico de niña a la que le ha tocado ser golpeada por su hermano menor y sale corriendo del comedor, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante como si fuera perseguida por un león. Levi no se queda atrás y corre tras ella tan rápido que lo único que escucho es el repiquetear de los tacones de Mikasa en las escaleras y a Levi corriendo tras ella. Después un sonido sordo y hueco, forcejeos para abrir la puerta y después un portazo.

—¡Isabel! — Grito desesperado — saca a Kuchel de aquí por el amor de Dios.

Me doy la bendición a mí mismo mientras veo a Isabel levantar a Kuchel que parece extrañamente familiarizada con la pelea y mi parte aventurera me grita que suba a ver que está sucediendo ahí, pero sigo inquieto y lo hago con cautela, los gritos han cesado un poco pues se convierte en siseos y reclamos bajos. O puede que sea el efecto de la puerta cerrada. Comprendo que Levi y Mikasa están discutiendo con fiereza en la habitación de ella porque mientras más me acerco el ruido se hace más fuerte, estoy frente a la puerta pero no quiero tocar y definitivamente sé que mi presencia solo arruinaría más las cosas.

Mikasa ha hecho esto por mí.

Pego mi oreja a la puerta.

—… ¿Por qué Mikasa? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Dime que te hice! Ya me has hecho demasiado…

—¡No seas estúpido Levi! No pongas tu cara lastimera, das risa.

—Eres una maldita — sisea Levi — eres lo peor del mundo. No sabes cuánto te detesto.

—¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No la amabas, nunca la amaste.

—Ni a ti.

Mikasa golpea algo suena como que es el pecho de Levi mi mano tiembla en el pomo, pero no lo giro ni hago nada cualquier movimiento en falso puede resurgir como una guerra y no quiero causar más problemas de los que ya hay.

—Eres un monstruo Mikasa.

—¿De nuevo me culpas a mí? — Mikasa se ríe — esto fue culpa tuya Levi, ella murió por tu culpa.

—No! Tú me orillaste a eso…

—No claro que no, yo no te obligue a nada. Solo hice que Petra mirara en el momento indicado… y eso no fue lo que la mato, lo que la mato fue verte a ti, sin sentir una gota de importancia o de dolor, no sentir nada, no pensar en ella ni un segundo. Al verte gozar. Tú la mataste.

Me tapo la boca con la mano, pues siento el terror recorrer mi cuerpo.

Escucho ruidos abajo, ruidos fuertes y la puerta siendo azotada, me asomo por el barandal y veo que ya no hay nadie. El hombre salió cargando unas cajas grandes y un par de maletas mete todo a su auto y sale de ahí.

Mikasa y Levi siguen discutiendo, entiendo que es mi momento de actuar. Si Mikasa quería que supiera esto, que valga la pena, salgo corriendo por las escaleras y sin pensar en el terror que recorre mi cuerpo entro al ala oeste que está hecha un verdadero desastre.

Paso por la habitación de Levi y está abierta, sé que ha metido ahí algo, pero no puedo asegurar si el hombre ha estado ahí, algo me dice que sí, pues todos los cajones estaban cerrados con llave, trago saliva porque quiero entrar cuando mi pie choca con algo en el suelo.

Es un sobre amarillento.

Lo tomo entre los dedos y noto que está cerrado y sellado. _Petra Rall._

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que el piso está lleno de sobres idénticos que fueron cayendo por todo el pasillo, a lo lejos una puerta entre abierta me indica que es de donde vienen, es una puerta claramente más pequeña que la del otro cuarto, pues camino hasta ella con los sobres que hay en el piso recogiéndolos, los miro uno a uno parecen idénticos.

Todos escritos con la misma caligrafiar elegante y el mismo nombre, todos sellados.

Abro la puerta, adentro hay una cama grande y deshecha todo está desecho, lleno de polvo telarañas y nunca había visto nada más increíblemente revuelto, no en esta casa. Nunca, se veía que era elegante pero no quedaba rastro de nada de eso que caracterizaba la habitación antes.

Cortinas desteñidas y cojines desgarrados, cajones abiertos por todos lados y papeles doblados por todos lados.

Papeles que habían sido dejados ahí.

Los mire todos. Me acerque a los que estaban cerrados, estaban por todo el cuarto como situados estratégicamente y solo había dos abiertos, solo había uno sobre la cama y otro sobre un tocador femenino y hermoso.

Suelto todos los sobres que llevo en las manos y me dirijo al que esta medio abierto en el tocador lo tomo con ambas manos temblorosas y veo de nuevo la caligrafía.

Es la misma que antes.

'' _Levi:_

 _¿Cómo estás corazón mío? Ahora veo que no eres mío, ni nunca lo fuiste ¿acaso siempre lo hice? Pues creo que sí, pero dentro de mi esperaba que algún día pudieras quererme como yo te quería, como yo te amaba Levi. Ahora sé que no._

 _No creo que te duela verme partir, porque te conozco. Pero te lo aviso, es tu culpa. Lo hago por ti, porque a pesar de que te amé por encima de cualquier cosa a ti no te importo, ni, aunque me viste ahí con el corazón partido y el dolor que no se marchaba._

 _Te odio. Es mejor irme ahora mismo, tu no crees en el amor. Así que aquí te dejo y te recomiendo que me odies. No me arrepiento de nada porque sé que en algún momento fue exactamente lo que desee. Ojalá encuentres mi cuerpo pronto a ver si así te duele algo. Ojalá te duela._

 _Ojalá_

 _Hasta nunca, atte. Petra Rall''_

Dejo caer el sobre en el piso y me dirijo al otro abierto en la cama, lo leo y dice exactamente lo mismo, comienzo a abrir desesperadamente los demás y todos dicen lo mismo. Son cientos de veces las mismas despedidas. La carta del suicidio de Petra Rall.

Mis manos están temblando, de mis ojos salen lagrimas calientes y me arden los ojos, caigo en el piso mientras sigo abriendo más sobres amarillos. Están copiadas, copiaron esta carta mil veces o quizá más.

Abro los cajones y está lleno de sobres. Todo está cubierto de sobres.

Levi me mira desde el marco de la puerta con una mirada concentrada un ligero tic en el parpado, y de mis ojos siguen saliendo lágrimas lastimosas.

Le muestro la carta.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! — grito levantándome.

—Copie la carta… tantas veces hasta que algo dentro de mí se movió. La copie tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, la copie hasta que no pude más. La copie hasta que llegue a creerme que me dolía.

Me quedo callado y me acerco a él aventándole los sobres.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Levi? ¿Quién eres? — me dolía tanto decírselo a Levi, pero tenía que gritar, tenía que darme vuelta y salir ¡mi dignidad era primero! Y si Levi no me detenía ahora mismo yo no tenía nada que hacer en una casa donde los pecados eran el pan de cada día.

Me intento alejar, pero Levi me toma de las muñecas.

—¡Suélteme! ¡No me toques! — grito intentando zafarme, pero Levi me acorrala contra la cama deshecha — no quiero que me toques, déjame ir… no quiero verte ¡déjame!

Levi se detiene, pero me sigue tomando, lo miro a la cara, las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos y se deslizan por sus mejillas blancas. Levi, está llorando.

—¡Basta! — Grita — ¡basta, por favor! ¿Quieres respuestas? Te las daré…

Me jala de la muñeca y me lleva a rastras hasta la habitación donde duerme, la de Kenny Ackerman, intento soltarme cada determinado tiempo, pero no logro nada, finalmente Levi abre la puerta y caigo de rodillas en el piso de madera. Cuando quiero mirarlo Levi cierra la puerta y se acerca hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, toma el cuadro entre su mano y me mira.

—Adelante

Acerco mis manos temblorosas al cuadro y levanto los pedazos de tela que se caen hasta lograr formar la imagen, ahí estaba Levi como medio sonriendo con la cara un poco feliz y su piel blanca resaltando en la perfección de la pintura, a su lado había una joven hermosa de cabello caramelo y ojos cafés preciosos. Se notaba que estaba increíblemente feliz.

Era más baja que él y lo miraba como si fuera su todo, como si el sol girara alrededor de Levi como si Levi pudiera atraer constelaciones, le prometía un por siempre con los ojos.

Los ojos de Levi no prometían ni un hoy.

—Petra Rall — comenzó Levi — nos íbamos a casar. Ella me amaba, como si hubiera nacido enamorada de mí, me amaba muchísimo un amor tierno y maternal que jamás había creído que existiera. Lo intente, pero falle mil veces, era le hija de un amigo de mi tío. Nos conocimos de pequeños, siempre supe que me casaría con ella… eso creía.

''Era hermosa, encantadora. Era especial. Pero no me hacía sentir nada, Eren, no me hacía sentir absolutamente nada. Y ella lo sabía, sabía que yo no la amaba y estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo eso solo por estar conmigo, pues yo tenía un vació en mi corazón… y Mikasa ella lo planeó todo, pero a mí no me importo que ella viera, no me importo que ella nunca pudiera ser feliz de nuevo, me encantaba verla mientras sabía que yo estaba con Mikasa. Sabía que ella sabía… Eren, fue imposible de soportar para ella.

Yo no pensé que ella no fuera a soportarlo, pero yo no me medí. Ella decidió que no quería vivir en un mundo en el que yo no la amaba, pues fue aquella ultima vez, Mikasa le hecho sal a sus heridas y más coraje le dio vernos, le falto piedad. Sabía que nunca nadie me iba a ayudar, y que todos iban a opinar lo mismo de mí.

Y lo consiguió, Mikasa me convirtió en un monstruo a los ojos de Petra y ella se fue. ''

—¿Te dolió?

Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Fue encantador, la manera en que me dolía… sabía que nunca había experimentado algo similar y me parecía interesante, es mi limite. Es a lo más cercano que he llegado a sentir dolor Eren.

—¿Por qué tienes sus cosas? ¿Por qué hiciste esas cartas Levi? ¿Por qué no tiraste ese cuadro?

—Porque me dolió de algún modo, y me gusta recordármelo a mí mismo. Pues no es suficiente sentirlo, necesito sentirlo todo el tiempo, Eren si no lo siento sé que la olvidaré… sé que no hay nada más por hacer.

—Levi, te estás haciendo daño — me levanto y hago que suelte el cuadro — No puedes hacer inevitable su separación…

—Lo siento Eren este no es momento para que lo entiendas, solo quiero que sepas la verdad. No te dejes guiar por lo que Mikasa dice… hice cosas malas, muy malas fui un total estúpido. Pero luego ella se fue a la Napola y yo pude pensar más las cosas. Ahora la he dejado para siempre y ya no dejare que me siga manipulando.

—Levi… — acerco mis manos a sus mejillas — todos cometemos errores, pero no tenemos que recordárnoslos todo el tiempo.

Levi me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras acaricio sus mejillas llenas de la sal de sus lágrimas.

—Tenemos que cambiar y mirar al futuro.

—No funciono así Eren, no lo hago porque me sienta mal. Lo hago porque merezco recordarlo, ella habría querido eso leíste la carta, ¿no? Es lo menos que puede hacer por ella…

Le está brindando su dolor, le está ofreciendo el límite de su corazón a cada instante. Aunque eso parezca poco… si Levi sigue así, a la larga este contrato entre los dos no los llevará a nada bueno.

—Levi no… — me acerco cada vez más a el — no hagas esto, tienes que deshacerte de esas cosas.

—No… — dice Levi pegando su frente a la mía.

—No eres malo Levi, no lo eres.

—No importa si tú crees que no lo soy, yo sé lo que soy.

''Nunca conseguirás que él sea honesto. El día en que Levi sea honesto ese di creeré que Levi ha cambiado…''

Eso me había dicho Mikasa, Isabel me había dicho que Levi no era malo que se portaba bien, y eso en parte no era del todo cierto, Levi me había confesado que Mikasa y el habían tenido algo. Farlan me había dicho que yo estaba juzgando de más a Levi.

Pero ahora estábamos aquí, con las frentes pegadas y Levi había sido honesto conmigo ¡quizá por primera vez en su vida! Me confesaba lo que sentía, lo que tenía en su corazón… me había contado sobre Petra y Levi estaba demostrándome su yo interno.

Y yo bajo ningún concepto podría creer que Levi es un monstruo, no en este momento, no al sentir sus manos temblorosas como hojas aferradas a las mías. No podía permitir que Levi siguiera haciendo aquello que hacía.

El padre de Petra había dado el primer paso, se había llevado las cosas de ella. Tenía que seguir adelante, Levi no necesita conocer y recordarse su umbral de dolor a cada instante.

A Mikasa le había salido todo mal, todo al revés.

Ahora estaba perfectamente consciente de que Levi no era un monstruo. No era malo.

''—Levi no es un monstruo Mikasa, tu si''

Le di un pequeño y ligero beso en la frente a Levi mientras lo abrazaba, estábamos demasiado confundidos y ansiosos para darnos cuenta de nada así que solo intenté transferirle mi apoyo por medio de los brazos, él no me correspondió el abrazo, pero que más daba.

Algunas cosas tenían que aclararse para que yo pudiera comprender quien era Levi.

Y Levi estaba siendo honesto conmigo.

Valía la pena.

* * *

N/A: siento que es un capitulo mediocre… en mi cabeza se veía bien, pero bueno al final ya todo fue aclarado ¡por fin Levi se sincero con Eren! Ahora los veo un poco mas cercanos.. veamos como va a estar la relación de ellos ahora que Eren ya decidio que no le importa eso del pasado…

Son unos tiernos esos tontos.

En fin vemos a una Mikasa muy loca y creo que todas las dudas se han disipado, mañana me ire de viaje y no habrá capitulo el fin de semana pero probablemente para el miércoles ya haya. Pues dejar al menos cuatro actualizaciones de fic neta, no me voy sin actualizar todos mis fics.

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores de El confesionario les mando un beso y abrazo anímense a dejar review mis bonitos silenciosos. —corazón—

Yayoi Heichou: jaja bueno es que en realidad ellos se llevan ''especial'' asi que esta bien agregar momentos de menos tensión que siempre. No te preocupes ya todo esta aclarado, ya es agua clara yo creo que el siguiente capitulo ya habrá salseo… eh —besos—

Jeaninne: eres la adivinadora del fic jajaja no bueno la verdad es que si comprendiste muy bien la idea y dicho y hecho veamos como avanza su relación ahora — besitos— gracias por dejar Review

Michelle: doble review ¡yupi! Jaja hatsa siento que me leen la mente Mikasa no mato a Petra pero como ella misma confiesa ''solo hizo que mirara en el momento adecuado'' y a Levi le valio asi que si fue como un trabajo en equipo jaja Levi conocerá sus limites en Eren sabra lo que es dolor escozor y quemazón debajo de la piel. Ya estas te espero ahí también ¡ojala te guste! Te quiero.

Inky: Ya soy buena, aclare lo que estaba al pendiente (creo que si aclare todo) mujer la verdad es que tus dos teorías estuvieron en lo correcto un poco de ambas una combinación de aquello y ¡bam! Petra se colgó… oh una incógnita extra es que Eren deberá descubrir… cosas sobre el cuerpo de Petra que al parecer esta en la casa muajajaja. Exactamente Mikasa sigue encaprichada, esta medio loca… jaja explícame un poco mas sobre Kenny que no entendí bien a lo que te refieres pero como otro adelanto. Creo que Kenny si hizo mas cosas que lo que nos dicen en realidad… muchísimas gracias por dejar review aquí te esperare y ojalá te guste este capitulo ya que ya no quería dejarte con más dudas — besitos—

Paw Le: Mi queridísima Paw Le—chan, bueno que solo sea Paw—chan jajaja ¿te gusta? No yo soy una maquina puedo actualizar 4 fics en una semana y llevar una universidad encima, por eso saco puros sietes ayyy… bueno ya no me deprimo, que bueno que te gusto Crestomatia ya esta cosechándose el nuevo cap, ojala este para mañana. ¿Qué estudias? La universidad es una patada en el trasero ¡que molestia! Preferia estar en la preparatoria… que tristeza dejar esa etapa atrás. No querida bueno es un cuadro de Levi con Petra jaja jajaja que gracioso que lo digas pues estaba VIENNDO WALKING DEAD cuando lo escribi pues creo que eres adivina. Ojalá te guste el capitulo muchiismo, nunca dejes de comentarme — te mando besos y abrazos—


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El confesionario XI**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sé que me quieres tener y yo te prometo,**

 **prometo no hablarte de amor**

 **.**

Me pregunto por qué estoy mirando los arboles tan detenidamente, hace unos días todos estaban pintados de naranja y café, ahora ya estamos en invierno tienen las hojas caídas y perdidas y los retoños volando por lugares inimaginables, están todos desnudos y cubiertos por neblina y nieve, es un pésimo clima para estar afuera de la casa.

Un pésimo día para estar sentado en la mesa de té que está en el patio rodeado por rosales que solo en invierno consiguen tener tantas y tantas flores rojas como la sangre. ¿Por qué he decidido sentarme aquí afuera? Bien podría haber escogido el vestíbulo, tiene una chimenea. O mi estudio, o cualquier otro cuarto.

Mi nariz esta roja de frio y mis guantes de piel parecen estar endureciéndose. Erwin revisa los papeles a mi lado con su humeante taza de café en las manos, al final de una larga fila de papeles me mira por encima del documento con sus gafas de media luna que le quedan ridículas para un hombre tan grande y medio sonríe.

—Parece que todo está en orden, Levi — tiene una marca roja en la sien. Es una marca del dardo de la noche anterior — Todos los papeles están perfectamente a tu nombre y cualquier cosa que no lo esté (es decir a nombre de Kenny, ya sabes) muy pronto lo estará. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—No lo estaba — me encojo de hombros. No estaba preocupado, solo quería dejar todo listo para estos días. — Mi madre morirá más pronto de lo que crees Erwin.

—No suenas afectado.

—Quizá aún no lo asimilo del todo. Pero no es por eso por lo que te lo digo — estoy pensando en la noche anterior y en cómo me deje convencer de ir al cumpleaños del sargento Kirschstein y haber dejado todo botado aquí, a la mierda.

Porque me fui después de haber hablado con Eren.

—Es por ella ¿no es así? Lo asumo solamente, pues Hanji no me ha dicho nada — admite Erwin alzándose de hombros y acomodando nuevamente la pila de papeles de la casa y las escrituras, dejando todo en perfecto orden — ¿o estoy aventurándome demasiado?

—Lo haces, pero en parte tienes razón — acomodo el cabello que me pica en el cuello detrás de la oreja y me quito los guantes —, es por ella.

O el, más bien dicho.

—Es extraño que ella haya aguantado tanto tiempo aquí, como bien sabemos en otras situaciones ya se habrían ido — señala el bosquecito de atrás de mi casa con el pulgar haciendo referencia a lo obvio y mirándome con severidad —, estas siendo más cuidadoso de lo que crees, ¿no?

—No te imaginas — tengo que admitirlo, y de alguna manera siento que debo pedirle consejo a Erwin —. No quisiera que se fuera ni, aunque mi madre partiera mañana en la mañana. No, no pienso en un secuestro, antes de que digas cualquier estupidez.

—Creo que has perdido un poco la cabeza, con el frio.

—No es eso, gran baboso. — jugueteo con los guantes viendo al infinito y más allá intentando no morderme la lengua cuando hablo — bueno es que ella ha sido diferente conmigo. Nunca nadie me había tratado así.

—Por eso te digo, bueno estas confundido. Dale un obsequio.

— ¿Un obsequio? No es lo mío, ¿flores, chocolates y esas cosas? Claro que no es lo mío.

—No me refiero a esa clase de obsequios tan cursis y vulgares a los que (claramente) estás acostumbrado a dar — Erwin toma los papeles de nuevo y se levanta de la silla acomodándoselos bajo el hombro — hay muchas cosas que puedes darle…

— ¿Cómo qué? Además, no sé qué le gustan — ¿Por qué voy a darle algo? — solo es como un agradecimiento por lo que hace por mi madre…

Y por no pensar mal de mí. También.

—Tengo entendido que ella era la encargada del correo en el convento.

— ¿Le doy cartas? Tu cursilería y romanticismo absurdo no tiene un límite claro, ¿verdad Erwin? — pregunto levantándome y acomodando la silla del patio para comenzar a subir los peldaños de la escalera de mármol y llegar al portón de vidrio que divide la casa del patio trasero.

—No seas de mente pequeña Levi, me refiero a que deberías tenerla cómoda. ¿la biblioteca? No lo sé, has que se sienta ''bien'' ''en casa'' yo creo que esos detalles sorprenden más de lo que tú crees. Trátala bien y déjate de tonterías.

—La trato bien — ''a veces'' murmure —, pero creo que me has dado una idea, Erwin. Ese era el punto realmente.

—Bueno pues, buena suerte — Erwin entra por la puerta de cristal a la casa y lo veo tomar sus cosas, deja los documentos cerca de mi escritorio en el estudio y yo me quedo mirándole mientras sale y arranca su auto del año.

Finalmente he decidido que rumbo debo tomar y es algo que logrará hacerme avanzar en diferentes aspectos de mi vida. Pero primeramente debo dirigirme al lugar indicado y poner las manos a la obra. Y creo que también debo contratar un ejército de ''chismes'' para mantener alejado a Eren por las próximas — solo pido 2 horas— o cuatro cuan lo mucho.

Tomo uno de los papeles que dejo Erwin y la pluma. Comienzo a modificarlo.

 **.**

 **Sé que quieres yo también, ten pongo a sudar y lo finges bien**

 **.**

El altar de la capilla que había en el ala Este era realmente lujoso, rodeado de velas y oro que siempre estaban encendidas, mis pies estaban cansados de tanto estar hincado frente al altar y con los codos sobre la madera durísima y pulida que había en los banquillos.

Estaba hasta el frente con mi rosario en las manos y los labios jadeantes y entre abiertos sin saber cómo comenzara orar, pues eso era algo que yo jamás había tenido problemas. Yo era un hombre de fe y religión aun cuando era niño. Pero esta vez estaba postrado aquí con otras intenciones tan distintas a las de siempre que no podía más que mirarme las manos como si estuvieran ensangrentadas.

Y la cara de Santa María mirándome desde arriba rodeada de un aura de santidad que en mi cabeza había desaparecido hacía ya tanto tiempo. O al menos desde que yo era, lo que era. Pues aun así les mire fijamente a sus ojos de cristal y a sus pestañas y me agache para besarme las manos propias antes de comenzar.

En voz medio alta, medio en murmullo intentando no ser muy ruidoso.

—Santa María… — comencé — yo creo que tú a mí no me vas a escuchar por ser un pecador más en la lista de los infiernos. Y no sé cómo implorarte, yo ni siquiera puedo verte. Yo siempre me halle marginado, por mí mismo… porque yo no vivo con las virtudes como las demás chicas del convento viven. Pero veo tu cara, y yo solo me pregunto ¿Cómo fue que tú lo hiciste? Me imagino lo que tú fuiste, pues la pasaste tan difícil y muchísimo más que yo. Por eso me dirijo a ti. Por eso Santa María te pido lo que te voy a pedir ahora mismo…

''María, ayúdale. Sé que él no es un hombre de fe, pero a la vez, míralo te está pidiendo clemencia en sus miradas. Él tiene la mirada del ''perdón'', que Dios le ayude te lo suplico. Te pido clemencia… déjame darle amor. Eso es lo que quiere el. Mira a Levi… mira a Kuchel ellos confían en mí, y yo confió en ti.

No te pido dinero, ni fama, ni gloria, ni renombre… ni el amor que jamás he tenido en mi vida, no te pido bendiciones Dios mío. No te pido nada… es que creo que ya te he demostrado que aprendí a sobrevivir por mi cuenta, pero sé que Levi no es así. Quiero que lo salves de su suerte y de sus propias manos, quiero que lo salves de su atrocidad de suerte.

Te juro que creo que Levi y yo somos hijos de Dios. Somos unos pecadores María… pero también somos hijos de Dios.''

Me levanto del piso aun besando mi rosario y dándome la bendición, alejándome tentado de los ojos de los santos que me miran. Pues ya no quiero sentir sus miradas ni sus ''purgaciones'' he pedido por Levi y eso es algo que definitivamente merecería que me fuera al infierno en este mismo instante. Pero después de saberlo todo sobre él, no he podido concentrarme en otra cosa. Es que de verdad le aprecio, y aprecio su alma como para interceder por el en las llamas del infierno que el mismo se creó.

— ¿Estas rezando? — Pregunta Levi desde el marco de la iglesia — perdóname que no entre, pero no quiero quemarme en vida.

—También lo siento por ti — ambos nos quedamos parados uno frente al otro saliendo de la capillita y quedándonos en la sala común del ala Este — ¿te la pasaste bien anoche? Después de salir corriendo… claro está.

—Conocí a Armin. Supongo que no todo en tu vida son mentiras, estaba en la casa del sargento Kirschstein con su hijo ''Jean'' — hace comillas en el nombre como si se supusiera que yo ya conocía el nombre de ''Jean''.

—No lo conozco — miento. Pues es que en realidad no lo conozco, pero si he oído hablar del… por Armin más que nada. Reparo en que no me ha mandado ni una carta en ya un mes y medio.

—Bueno, igual no venía para decirte eso — admite Levi encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Me escuchabas rezar? — Preguntó apretando el rosario contra mi pecho — para tu información eso es de muy mala educación…

—No tiene nada que ver con mi educación. No lo hice, aunque hubiera querido, las monjas (en general) tienen un don para rezar súper bajo ¿no? ¿Cómo lo hacen? Nacen con ello o se adaptan — Levi comienza a caminar conmigo a la salida del ala este.

—Algunas nacen, otros lo practican… en mi caso, fue difícil — no sé porque le explico esto, pero igual ya no tengo ganas de portarme mal con el — asumo que por eso lograste escuchar ¿no?

—Escuche — afirma.

Se me queda viendo con aires superiores extraños y una mirada indescifrable. _Arrebatadora._ Me hundo en un estado de pánico que surge con su afirmación y el intento fallido de rezar por lo bajo por el alma de Levi, me quedo en una pieza y Levi murmura algo cerca de mi oreja.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte, que decirte. Si me permites — pide, suena como una orden.

— ¿Qué es? Debo subir con tu madre, ya casi es la hora del té — miro el reloj de pared que se quero paralizado en la hora en punto de las ''9:00'' desde hace cuántos quien sabe años, está ahí adornando el salón perfectamente limpio y visiblemente funcional. Pero parado en la hora de quien sabe dónde.

—No tardaré, acompáñame — Levi sale del ala Este y camina por el pasillo largucho sin mirar o fijarse si lo sigo bien o no. Pero sabe que le sigo de cerca.

Ya me he guardado el rosario dentro del habito, los pasos de Levi son decididos y lleva unas llaves en la mano que seguramente se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón hace unos pocos pasos. Pasamos por la puerta de su despacho y continua unas zancadas más al norte para dar con la habitación, perfectamente cerrada, de la biblioteca. Mete la llave que gira como colibrí en vuelvo y abre la puerta que suena ''crack''.

Como si llevara cerrada años.

Pero creo que no es el caso. Pues en la mañana no la veía tan cerrada, pues yo creo que esa puerta lleva tan cerrada solo unas horas.

—Entra — pide dejando la puerta abierta y recargándose en el marco mirándome, tan fijamente que me apeno y elijo caminar adentro para alejarme de sus pupilas penetrantes.

Si de por sí ya me sorprende que Levi me traiga a la biblioteca dichosa de la que tanto se molestó que entrara la otra vez, más me sorprendo cuando presto atención a los detalles de esta. Siempre ha estado limpia, de eso no hay duda y perfectamente acomodada, pero el cuadro desapareció. Fue remplazado por un cuadro más sublime y bellamente adornando en contorno cutre de la biblioteca. Todo está reorganizado de alguna forma. El más pequeño jarrón fue movido de su lugar y llenado de flores para evitar encontrar un vacío en la habitación.

—Remodelaste.

—Va más allá de ese detalle. — Levi deja de recargarse en el marco y entra, se coloca cerca del silloncito de la biblioteca que también ha cambiado de lugar y acaricia la tela suave — Eso es solo algo que viene con lo ''otro'' un paso adelante.

—Te quedó bien — tomo uno de los tomos que están sobre la chimenea, al pareces está ahí por el azar del destino. — ¿Estas bien Levi?

— ¿Yo? Perfectamente. Ya te explico… — suspira y cruza los brazos, como medio frustrado encontrando palabras danzantes en las cuerdas vocales — Te la regalo, Eren.

— ¿Cómo? — dejo el libro en su lugar — ¿Qué cosa?

—Todo Eren. Estas cuatro paredes… estos 25 metros de ancho, 10 metros de alto. Todo te lo regalo.

— ¿Por qué? — esta vez mis manos se tornan en puños y mi voz tiembla. Levi se da cuenta, bueno no lo pasa desapercibido — No estarás jugándome una broma.

—En lo absoluto, Eren. Es de agradecimiento más o menos. Mira has tolerado todo y más de lo que nadie aguantaría siempre. Cuidas a mi mama, le das paz — se acerca — soportaste cada uno de los dramas de Mikasa. Mi madre se muere y no es secreto para ninguno de nosotros dos… y me has entendido. Un poco.

—Levi yo, no sé qué decir. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Si de hecho si puedes — Levi está demasiado cerca, toma libros de la chimenea — si el día de mañana mi madre se muere y te vas de aquí… te lo puedes llevar todo. Todo Eren. Si en la noche estalla la guerra y hasta en sueños se atreven a matarme… llévatelo todo.

—Suena como te despidieras.

—Sé que te vas a ir, no hay montaña que yo pueda mover para que te quedes aquí. No es tu lugar. Si te vas a ir… llévatelos. A la biblioteca del convento a tu cuarto, al caño. Llévatelos. Aquí nadie los lee…

—Supongo que con tanta matanza no hay tiempo de leer… es decir, no quise decir eso Levi. Perdón — tomo su hombro, pero se ha quedado con una cara estupefacta. — pero no te despidas… yo no me los llevare. Pero los leeré todos…

— ¿Enserio? —Levi se mira las manos como si estuvieran manchadas de sangre — está bien, llévatelos. Ya no volveros a hablarnos ni a vernos. Pero fue tu decisión.

Me quedo callado mirándole, como si ya lo hubiera pensado y me doliera decírselo. Y es que Kuchel iba a morir y yo ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, y de algún modo Levi estaba consciente de eso. No sonaba como si me odiara, pero seguramente de alguna manera… cuando yo le había dicho que lo comprendía y no lo juzgaba, pues me tendría que ir.

—Soy hombre.

Se lo recuerdo como si eso cambiara su mirada perdida, en cambio se vuelve firme, baja las manos y me toma de las muñecas, me jala. Está mirándome tan de cerca que veo las venas debajo de sus ojos, y las pestañas inferiores separadas por un milímetro de distancia, su nariz respingada, negándose a soltarme

—Dime que ese es tu impedimento. —pega su frente con la mía. Me baja el velo — que eres un superficial, promiscuo y que tu impedimento es tu sexo y no tu religión… tu impedimento para tenernos. Te juro y te prometo que si me dices que es tu genero te convenceré de lo contrario, pero si es tu religión o tus costumbres, dímelo.

—Soy hombre — le repito. Levi enreda la mano en mi nuca, en mi cabello y en mi rostro que ha quedado expuesto, jadea sobre mi boca con la frente llena de sudor y de pronto me siento eróticamente atraído.

—Dime que ese es tu impedimento…

No respondo, no quiero comenzar con una guerra interna de mis propias costumbres y convicciones, ahora solo quiero sentir su aliento sobre mi piel y quiero sus manos en mis muñecas su fuerza contra mi cabello sus pupilas en mis pupilas.

— ¿Por qué no te dejaste crecer el pelo? — acaricia la zona afectada tras su agarre.

—El cabello largo es incómodo, además, soy hombre…

Levi me mira resentido, me suelta de todos lados. Sus uñas están clavadas en mi piel, un ardor recorre mis venas.

—Lo estoy asimilando lo mejor que puedo — admite.

—Amo Levi… — Isabel irrumpe en la biblioteca tras escuchar el jaleo, me meto en el velo tan rápido como puedo, Levi me ayuda a acomodar el flequillo con cara preocupada — Oh, ¿interrumpo algo?

—Absolutamente nada, Isabel — enfatizo el vocativo de su nombre. Levi se molesta — subiré a ver a Kuchel ¿ya está el té?

—La ama ha decidido beber el té en su habitación — explica Isabel — venía a pedirle a usted que se reúna con ella ahí. Amo Levi… usted también si gusta.

—Tomare el té en mi oficina Isabel…

Me doy media vuelta y salgo de la biblioteca ''mi'' biblioteca. Y subo las escaleras casi corriendo con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente y la sangre de mis mejillas produciendo una fiebre incontrolable y un estado de jadeo taciturno. El aliento de Levi, su frente contra mi frente… sus manos sobre mi piel, sobre mi pelo. Todo Levi, todo él. Todo entero.

Me sorprendo de su rostro tan desnudo que tiemblo, que temblamos.

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Kuchel para darme en la frente con la cruda realidad de mis deseos y palabras. Esta acostada con el cobertor en las piernas cosiendo una bufanda, de poca utilidad, con estambre azul más larga ya que todo su torso, está bastante contenta. Me mira cuando entro y me sonríe.

A su lado hay una mesita de té finamente adornada con un mantel de encaje y dos sillas mullidas, donde me siento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Disculpa el retraso…

—Me siento bien querida. Descuida, estabas con Levi, ¿no? — pregunta Kuchel mirándome pícaramente y dejando su bufanda inútil al otro lado de la cama.

—Más o menos, bueno si y no… ¿porque? — me contradigo y me agobio, además modero mi tono de voz. Me ha salido especialmente gruesa, carraspeo.

—Bueno yo que te digo, se nota que tiene interés en ti.

—No diga tonterías — quiero sonar humilde pero firme, Kuchel no se lo cree — Yo soy una mujer de fe y religión.

—Yo también, por eso creo que negar cualquier petición de amor es negar a Dios mismo. Dios es amor, ¿no? — ''negar cualquier petición de amor'' ¡pamplinas! — Erin, mi hijo es guapo… ¡bah! Guapísimo ¿no?

—Kuchel usted también es una mujer religiosa…

—Eso no quita que sea guapo. Todo cae con él, a su debido tiempo. No conociste a Petra, pero era una muchachita encantadora, menuda. Así como tu pero más bajita…

''La he visto'' ''ni me cuente'' ''ya no quiero oír nada''.

—Caída por mi Levicito — admite Kuchel subiendo sus nombres de forma graciosa — y Mikasa la celostina… bueno y quien sabe cuántas más, yo de muchas ni me entero. ¿a que no sabías? Bueno, pero esas ni un cuarto de atención tenían como la que tú tienes de mi Levi…

—Kuchel tenga más respeto… la señorita Petra falleció y Mikasa podría aparecer en cualquier instante ¿no cree? Sea discreta — tomo su bufanda y la comienzo a enrollar sobre mi regazo.

—La señorita Petra se suicidó por mi Levi, Dios la guarde ¿no crees? — asiento.

— ¿Usted… la conoció bien?

—Ay si, muy bien —asiente — vivía aquí, bueno, vivió aquí ya los últimos meses… antes de que se matara. Era una monada, cuando se mató yo me puse muy triste. Levi ni lloro, cuando yo me entere Levi ya había hecho todo. Además, el la encontró — se quitó el cabello negro de la cara — dicen que en la biblioteca…

—Se equivoca ama — interrumpe Isabel — la señorita Mikasa dijo que la ama Petra se suicidó en su propia habitación.

—No es así — irrumpe Mikasa, casi por instinto me cubro. Isabel la mira mal y deja él té y las galletas en la mesa — Petra se colgó en el cuarto de mi papa, Kenny.

Todos nos quedamos callados, yo más. Ella se cruza de brazos y toma asiento en la otra silla a mi lado, me mira con un odio resentido, pero medio sonríe.

—Se encerró… le dio tres vueltas a la llave. — miro mis pies fijamente — se colgó ahí y Levi tardo horas en entrar… no se cuanto tuvo que hacer para entrar. Fue dificilísimo ¿verdad Isabel?

—Eso dicen… — Isabel también me mira — el amo Levi tardo horas en abrir. La encontró muy muerta…

—Apestaba — Mikasa se tapa la nariz y la boca y Kuchel le da un manotazo en las piernas, Mikasa recobra la compostura — ese día dejo de usarse esa habitación ¿no? Bueno hasta que llegaste, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Levi te envió a dormir al cuarto donde su prometida muerta se colgó?

Me quedó mirándome las manos temblorosas ¿Por qué lo hizo? Porque me dejo dormir ahí, porque me encerré en esa habitación. Me cubro la boca. Todo se me viene debajo de pronto.

—… Igual cuando llegamos Levi ya se había encargado de todo.

— ¿Cómo, de todo? — pregunto mirando a Kuchel.

—Sí, ya había enterrado a Petra. Allá — Kuchel señalo el bosquecito de atrás de la casa. Lleno de nieve y neblina. — por eso nadie la velo, ni sus padres. Nadie… por eso los reclamos del hombre aquella noche. Levi se quedó con todo, con el cuerpo… con las cosas. Todo.

—Ahora ya solo está la tumba de la señorita Petra, mejor hecha. Pero sigue allá… — Isabel mira la ventana melancólicamente.

Enterrada sin un velorio, un alma sin descanso. Y no sabía si me refería a la de Levi o la de Petra…. Pues de pronto sentía que me estaba quedando sin hacer absolutamente nada. Quería hacer algo. Quería correr, gritar, llorar sangre. Tener miedo, odiar a Levi. Rezar por Petra, Salir corriendo, no respirar. Aguantar el caos a donde me metí…

No podía más, ya no podía más con tantas cosas.

Cálmate.

Pero todo se me estaba distorsionando y yo no podía hacer nada. Petra se colgó ahí… yo había estado ahí, Petra estaba enterrada allá, y yo estaba aquí. Viviendo.

 **.**

 **Es que solo te quiero para una vez, pero sabes… dos estaría bien**

 **.**

Bajé las escaleras y mis pies dolían por el frio con la madera, luego recordé la nieve afuera pero no tenía tiempo de volver a mi habitación. Sin darme cuenta me encontraba que había decidido salir de la casa mientras todos dormían. Descalzo y todo.

Y antes de girar la puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero rece un padre nuestro y me persigne tres veces.

Ardía, mis pies dolían, si seguía corriendo más para mañana no tendría ningún dedo, tenía frio, pero apenas podía tirotear. Estaba tan, extasiado, nervioso. Presa de un miedo y un dolor que me recorría la espina dorsal.

A tan solo unos pasos de entrar al bosque detrás de la mansión me detuve y nadie me seguía. El bosque, era un bosque como todos, pero los arboles no parecían estar del todo cubiertos de nieve, los pinos resplandecían y la hierba bajo mis pies estaba húmeda y fría pero no tenía mucha nieve, solo una ligera capa de hielo.

Conseguí aumentar el ritmo de mis pies, y no dude en mirar en todas direcciones antes de seguir caminando, por un sendero desigual que a los pocos metros no existía, si esto fuera Alicia en el país de las maravillas un perro con una cola como escoba habría borrado el camino, así de adentro estaba del bosque, y así de alejado me encontraba de lo último que vi del camino.

Ahora peleaba contra las raíces de los árboles, y el hielo que se incrustaba en mis pies morados. No disminuí el paso, pero dejé de correr.

Miré hacia arriba, y no pude ver nada, las ramas de los arboles lo cubrían todo, totalmente todo ni una pizca de luz y entonces me di cuenta de cómo era que me encontraba en la total oscuridad, sin ver el camino, sin ver la palma que colocaba frente a mi mano.

Sin nada que ver.

¿Hace cuánto caminaba a oscuras por el bosque?

Seguí caminando a ciegas sin tener ni idea de donde pisaba ni una remota idea de lo que está frente a mí de no ser porque mis brazos estaban extendidos tocando los troncos de los árboles.

Y escuchaba los sonidos de algunos animales ¿uno peligroso quizá? No, no lo creo.

De pronto luz, luz azul, luz del cielo… iluminada por la luna. Una luna blanca que iluminaba todo. Más cerca de la luz había un espacio rodeado de árboles, un espacio irregularmente circular rodeado de oscuridad. Un claro.

El claro en si era imponente.

Había una sola piedra blanca como plataforma, pequeña, un rectángulo regular sobre el piso, con otra superior en forma de cruz. Un altar, parecía un altar de piedra, cuadrado… la clase de lugar en la que alguien colocaría a un muerto. Era la tumba de Petra Rall.

En el bosque de atrás de la mansión Ackerman, entrando y caminando con mi pijama blanca como si de un fantasma mismo se tratara, con mi rosario en el cuello, con mis pies descalzos. La tumba de la prometida de Levi Ackerman. Que él había cavado con sus propias manos, con sus uñas clavándose en la tierra y con el cuerpo de la chica esperando.

Con sus ojos sin lágrimas, pero el pecho exaltado de la desesperación.

Me acerque.

La toqué.

Estaba fría, como una muchacha tan bonita podía estar en un lugar tan frio tan a la noche. Con su cruz de piedra y todo.

''Petra'' así de Cutre era la inscripción, dudaba que sus padres supieran donde se encontraba enterrada su hija, dudaba que yo debiera saberlo. Dudaba de todo y de todos, dudaba de Kuchel diciéndome esto como si nada, de Mikasa insinuando las intenciones de Levi al encerrarme en esa habitación… de Isabel mostrando total devoción a sus amos.

—… ¿Por qué Levi me dejé ahí esa noche? Que pensó Levi cuando me encerró… el ¿habrá pensado en ti? — acaricié el mármol — ¿habrá tenido miedo como cuando no pudo abrir la puerta y estabas tú?... quien soy yo…

Mis lágrimas brotaron de los ojos, friolentas y sedientas de amor y atención. Con miedos y preocupaciones que surgían de un mar de trasfondo y de sal de mis heridas, que ardían con cada pregunta.

— ¡Dímelo! — le exijo a la tumba, callada — ¿quiere que entierre mis muñecas ensangrentadas? ¿me corto las venas? ¿te doy mi sangre? Dime Petra… ¿Por qué me atormentas desde que llegué yo aquí? — grito golpeando la tumba.

—Me has torturado con tu recuerdo a cada instante desde que llegué, todo de mi está rodeado de ti. De Mikasa, de Levi…. Mis manos están manchadas ¡con tu sangre! ¡con mis malos pensamientos! — seguí pataleando y golpeando la tumba, una mano se puso en mi hombro.

Levi me giro con su pijama puesta, una camisa de algodón blanca que apenas le cubría todo el pecho. Un pantalón que le caía en las caderas escurridas. Levi me gira, pero me retuerzo en sus brazos.

— ¡Suéltame! No estoy tranquilo… no puedo olvidarlo Levi…

—Estate tranquilo — grita Levi dejando mi cuerpo contra la nieve fría — Yo no la mate Eren. Tú me lo dijiste, estate tranquilo porque yo solo en sueños me atrevería a hacerte daño...

Me zafo, le doy un golpe, le rasguño el pecho una y otra vez. La sangre roja brota de su pecho níveo y me comienzo a retorcer del frio de la nieve contra mi espalda, de mis lágrimas, de la sangre que cae sobre mi pijama. Del rojo que se ve bien en Levi, el rojo sangre.

Levi se acerca a mi lentamente sigo pataleando, entierro mis manos en la tierra en la nieve, jalo del piso, me ensucio la ropa, hay sangre, tierra y nieve y la boca de Levi contra mis labios. Mis piernas luchando casi desnudas sobre las suyas, queriéndolo tener.

Sus labios contra los míos, ardientes y salvajes y termino besándole. Comiéndome su boca, llena de delicioso sabor a sangre, pensando en cómo le va a gustar más… si meto mi lengua y lamo la punta de la suya o si roso sus dientes. Clavo las manos y los dedos de los pies en la tierra.

Levi mete la lengua en mi boca, jadea contra mí. Me saborea, me deshace. Como algodón de azúcar, me siento jadeante y excitado, besándolo sobre el piso. Con todo sobre nosotros, con el mundo y todo lo demás. Y el cadáver de su prometida muerta atrás.

Le sigo comiendo la boca, Levi me lame los labios desesperado. Le muerdo los labios, jadeo contra su cuello y dejo de forcejear. Lo quiero tener… sus labios, su cuerpo descomunal. Lo quiero tocar.

Pongo mis manos en su espalda enterrando las uñas mugrosas y llenándolo todo de suciedad, de tierra muerta. Levi entierra sus manos en mis caderas y me succiona el cuello, me muerde, me entierra los caninos, los colmillos, jadeo en su oreja. Veo el vapor de mi boca salir, lo veo saliendo desde la boca del estómago hasta afuera, con las tripas y las piernas retorciéndoseme como si me quemara.

Mi entrepierna latente pero tranquila, lo agradezco. Mi mente promiscua, levanta las piernas y las enrolla en su cintura, es cosa de mi mente. Mis labios sobre su lóbulo, la lengua dentro de su oreja, profanando el espacio delicioso de carne y agua miel.

Sus labios besando la zona afectada en mi cuello, en mis clavículas, la tierra revolviéndose en mi espalda, en mi trasero. La nieve mojando mi ropa. El viento colándose y secando la saliva que Levi deja en su ascenso a mi boca. Me la besa, la lame y me la come con desesperación extensa e intensa.

Como si solo me quisiera para una vez, yo sé que Levi me quiere tener. Entierro mis manos en su cabello negro, enrollo puños de cabello y el jadea contra mi oreja, contra mi nuca aun con sus manos en mi cadera con sus manos en mi pecho en mis hombros, con sus manos en mi cuello, rodeándolo con fiereza con posesividad.

Me gusta tanto que quiero llorar de placer al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quiero llorar de placer y de asco, se le pasa la fuerza al tomarme del cuello, al asfixiarme de los hombros, enterrándome los dedos, al sentir la sangre de mi piel escurrir, se asusta por dos segundos, pero demando su atención en mis labios, escurro sangre y gimo al mismo tiempo. Me aprieta y finjo que no me duele, me levanta las caderas y me arroja al piso como acercándome a la tumba de su prometida.

Me vuelve a besar, primero rápido, rapidísimo, con un ritmo descomunal de alta velocidad. Baja su intensidad, termino sintiendo sus labios, suaves como algodón y níveos y fríos amoratados por el frio y la sangre, sus labios mojados de saliva. De la mía. Los siento contra los míos temblorosos y fastidiados, hinchados y abusados. Los siento tiernos sobre la carne roja y latente y las venas que van de mi corazón a mi cara se encienden. Me pongo rojo y Levi me vuelve a besar la boca lento, mete la lengua me acaricia, termino cediendo cualquier fuerza y quedo contra el piso y la tierra totalmente inmóvil y flojo. Flojo sin agarre y sin fuerzas, Levi tiene la lengua contra mis dientes, contra mi propia lengua.

La lame, la mueve de arriba abajo y juguetea con la punta de forma experta. Su aliento choca con mis dietes cuando separa la boca y cuando besa a los rededores, cuando me besa la comisura danzante, cuando me ve a los ojos, encendidos, la cara roja, los labios hinchados. Me vuelve a besar y le devuelvo todo el beso. Vuelvo a meter mis manos en su rostro, lo surco lo acerco a mí. Lo quiero tener.

Aunque sea una vez.

Aunque sea una vez, pero si soy sincero… dos me gustarían mucho más.

Y terminamos besándonos en la tumba de su prometida muerta.

* * *

N/A: Lo dejo aquí porque soy mala, malísima… muajaja ¿querían acercamiento? ¡Pues va! Ahí está… se comen la boca esos dos. Ojalá les guste, personalmente me gusta el capítulo muchísimo, creo que esos dos ya pueden ir para algo serio, no las ilusiono porque no sé qué vaya pasar futuramente.

Yayoi heichou: este arroz ya se coció, si mira de hecho si te das cuenta parece que Kuchel ya se dio cuenta de que a Levi le atrae Erin, entonces futuramente — cuando la mate — pues veremos que tal les va a estos dos, pero aun quedan algunos obstáculos. Ojala te guste este capitulo — abrazos—

Michelle: Estamos conectadas, veamos si hoy también adivinas que subi capitulo jajaja aunque pareciera que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pues creo que no… su relación de ellos va mas alla que la miel sobre las hojuelas. Sin embargo, con esos besotes que se dieron… yo creo que ya no tarda en florecer algo mas ''tiernoso'' — obvio si, tu siempre lees mis fics, eres muy buena y amable conmigo. Sigue cuidando de mi — abrazo de oso—

Maraleja92: Descuida no hay pierde, igual Napola y esta ya no están tan relacionados, ligeras menciones y cosas así. Que bueno que te gusto, jaja bueno pues realmente tu lo pediste y llego ''besotes'' no pero tenias razón. Dije oh dios… tiene razón esto va mas lento que cocinar lentejas… asi que adelante las cosas, y creo que quedo bien.

Luna azul: Gracias por dejarme Review querida — ojala te guste este capitulo también— ya llego y sigue dejando Review. Aquí esperare — abrazo—

Darien W: jajaja esa era la idea, si quieres sexo salvaje puedes ir a mi fic sexo sin sentimientos que bueno es… sexo sin sentimientos jajaja okay no. Ojala te haya gustado, muchas gracias por dejar Reviw, espero el siguiente. Y creo que ya se están haciendo maaas cercanos.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen, RivaMika, Eren crossdressing.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **El confesionario XII**_

 _ **.**_

 **Tu nombre olvidé preguntar, donde vives y como te gusta mas**

 _ **.**_

Hubo lengua, dientes, labios, sudor, sal y sangre. Tierra y nieve. A treinta centímetros del pasado de Levi y un cadáver a tres metros bajo tierra. Y aun así el agua resbalaba por mi cuerpo de forma cálida y constante, como si mi cuerpo y sangre mismos estuvieran hirviendo y fluyendo.

¿Cuándo tiempo llevo dentro de la bañera? Parecían años.

Había salido de la cama esa noche cerca de la una de la mañana, no había dormido nada antes de eso, solo por estar esperando a que todos se durmieran. Volví cerca de las dos o quizá las tres de la mañana. Si lo pensaba bien eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana… la hora en la que yo normalmente me levantaba, lo hacía así en el convento.

Aquí me levantaba a las cinco. Pero en toda la noche no había pegado el ojo. La mañana ya había comenzado para todos los demás. Isabel caminaba de arriba abajo, Kuchel tosía en la habitación continua y llevaba así un buen rato. Isabel la socorría o eso parecía.

Mikasa se despertó también, no demasiado después. De inmediato comencé a escucharla… parecía que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Estaba furiosa, gritaba a Isabel y poco después escuche que le gritaba a Levi también.

El otro le contestaba con voz monótona y apagada, a ciencia cierta no puedo saber de qué trataban sus reclamos, pero esperaba con toda el alma no cruzarme con ella ahora. No hoy, no, así como me encuentro. Cerré la llave del agua y salí de la tina dispuesto a vestirme y a continuar con mis actividades diarias.

A cada segundo el recuerdo llegaba a mi mente. Levi me había cargado de vuelta a casa y todo el camino metí mi cara en su cuello, no dijimos nada. No volví a mencionar nada ni cuando subí a mi habitación. Me había bañado porque estaba totalmente sucio y caliente, más o menos. O eso parecía.

Ya estaba completamente vestido cuando Mikasa entró con toda su furia y humanidad en mi habitación, me estaba poniendo los zapatos en mis pies morados y lastimados… apenas podía caminar, azotó la puerta y me miro. Sus ojos grises me penetraban el pecho y sus pechos grandes y bonitos tenían sus brazos cruzados por encima, sus piernas a cada lado a la altura de sus hombros. Estaba furiosa.

— ¿Ya se fue Levi? — pregunte irónicamente. Era obvio que Levi había salido ya, es por eso que ella estaba aquí.

—Ni Levi, ni Zeus, ni la santísima trinidad me va a detener esta vez. — Mikasa entra y me toma de la muñeca. No quiero discutir en fuerza, no hay probabilidades de que yo ganara en unas vencidas, probablemente yo sea un hombre y por eso tenga más fuerza, pero Mikasa fue a la Napola.

¡Es un sargento! Ni de coña tengo más fuerza que ella.

Me jala por la casa, bajamos las escaleras. No quiero ni imaginarme porque está tan furiosa, le ruego a dios que no sea por ''eso''. Dios mío protégeme de esta mujer, estoy segura de que no me escucha, no me lo merezco. Por ser un pecador.

—Señorita Mikasa ¿Pero ¿qué está haciendo? — Isabel trae una bandeja con Té y miel para Kuchel cuando nos ve bajar por las escaleras — ¡Le diré al amo Levi!

—Ni se te ocurra — sisea —, no me interesa, mejor dicho.

Llegamos al estudio de Levi, Mikasa abre la puerta de una patada. Creo que esa es su costumbre, patear todo, con sus tacones de aguja. Con su sensualidad y las curvas desmesuradas que tiene en las caderas escurridas. Entramos y cierra la puerta tras de mí, se coloca detrás del escritorio, abre un cajón y me arroja cuatro sobres abiertos.

Cartas

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto mirándolas con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Tu qué crees? Tu correspondencia — miro los sobres y todas fueron leídas, todas fueron abiertas. Son de Nanaba y de Armin. Dos y dos respectivamente. —. Levi te ha escondido tus cartas.

No tengo ánimos de leer las palabras de Nanaba y Armin, me miro las manos llenas de cartas y no sé qué siento en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Cuánto más debo mostrarte para que te des cuenta de la clase de hombre que es? ¿Qué debes ver para alejarte de él? — Pregunta Mikasa — Te quite tu habitación, Levi te mando a dormir ahí donde Petra se colgó. Sabes lo que él y yo hicimos, sabes que ella está enterrada ahí en el patio… sabes que Levi la mato. Sabes que te quitó tu correspondencia ¿Qué más quieres saber? Él es Leviatán yo soy Belcebú, tu una santa ¿Qué más quieres ver?

Miro a Mikasa, tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre, sus labios de rubíes amoratados de tanto mordérselos y los puños apretados. Es una joven tan bella, tan desgraciadamente malvada, me asusta estar cerca de ella.

—Levi no escondió mis cartas Mikasa. — tiro los sobres al piso — Fuiste tú.

Mikasa da palmadas contra el escritorio y lo patea molesta, se muerde los labios. Rodea el mueble y se para frente a mí de forma intimidatoria, pero no me siento intimidado. No realmente, no en este preciso momento.

— ¿Las cosas no salen como tú quieres, ¿verdad? — sonrió.

Me abofetea.

—Las cosas siempre salen como yo quiero.

—Y yo que pensé que cuando Levi te dejara te estarías quieta, pero va veo que solo te estabas aguantando las ganas — me he mordido la mejilla y hay un poco de sangre en mi boca —, solo esperabas tenerme a tu merced. No va a funcionar, Levi no es el monstruo que me quieres hacer creer que es.

— ¿Ahora ya lo conoces muy bien, ¿no? — se cruza de brazos — ¿Crees que esto es un juego?

Niego.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Me quedo helado. Mikasa patea la silla que esta atrás de mí.

— ¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego, gran tonta? — me toma de los hombros y me mira a los ojos fijamente. — ¿Dónde estuvieron tú y Levi anoche? No me digas… fuiste a ver a la estúpida de Petra ¿No es así?

—Basta Mikasa — me suelto de su agarre —. Déjame en paz.

Me vuelve a abofetear.

—Levi es rudo y malo — me explica —, y es mío. O lo será pronto… Levi… ¿Te ha tocado?

Frunce el ceño y parece que me analiza fijamente, los labios, el cuello los hombros de donde me tiene tomado. Un instante de lucidez pasa por sus ojos y en el siguiente instante sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas furiosas.

— ¡Te ha besado! — se tapa la boca — ¡Mira tus labios, te ha besado! Te ha besado toda la noche… ¡Como te atreviste!

Me cubro la boca inconscientemente y estoy atrapado ¿De verdad mis labios me han delatado? Me siento estúpido, pero Mikasa parece haber obtenido la reacción que buscaba y está furiosa, llora con crueldad, me toma de las muñecas.

—Estoy cansada de ti — llora —, esta vez no me voy a contener. ¡No me vas a olvidar jamás en tu vida!

Me jala de nuevo. Me intento soltar porque no sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Mikasa, afuera del estudio la casa parece en calma, Kuchel está arriba e Isabel la atiende lo mejor que puede… pero mis gritos forzosos y los pasos de Mikasa forzados rompen el silencio. Las mujeres arriba se ponen alerta.

— ¡Suéltame, Mikasa, suéltame ahora mismo!

—La vez pasada… Levi saco a Petra de esa habitación con las llaves. Pero esta vez no habrá salida para ti… — me pongo tieso, Mikasa abre la puerta del ala oeste.

Mikasa me tiene tomado de las muñecas y por más que intento salir de su agarre no puedo, termino en el piso y me arrastra de las manos, lucho y pataleo, pero Mikasa no me suelta y veo en sus ojos algo que me atemoriza muchísimo, algo que seguramente Petra vio en los ojos de Mikasa cuando decidió colgarse para siempre. Algo que está ahí y que Mikasa no puede ocultar, llega frente a la puerta y la abre.

— ¡Levi no te va a poder sacar! — me arroja con toda su fuerza adentro de la habitación — nadie te podrá sacar, te vas a morir de hambre. Como ganado.

Cierra la puerta, intento girar el pomo de inmediato, pero Mikasa ya está echando llave. Escucho a Isabel corriendo por el pasillo mientras sigo gritando que me saquen.

— ¡Señorita Mikasa! Por favor no le haga daño — grita Isabel.

— ¡Cállate! — grita Mikasa — ¡Zorra esta! No te atrevas.

— ¡Por favor ayúdenme! — Mikasa terminó de echar la llave y la escucho salir, con Isabel suplicándole que me habrá.

Estoy llorando. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Ayúdenme por favor… — estoy sentado en el piso con la cara contra la puerta de forma triste y abandonando todo.

Tengo miedo, de alguna forma intento no mirar fijamente la habitación donde Levi ha estado durmiendo. Tengo miedo. Levi tiene que volver… él va a sacarme ¿no es así? ¿Pero y si Mikasa de verdad se deshace de las llaves y me quedo aquí para siempre? Creo que eso es lo que más nervioso me pone. Levi va a darse cuenta de que me encerró aquí y ¿Por qué de pronto estoy pensando que Levi va a salvarme?

Por su culpa estoy aquí encerrado. No me he podido defender ni siquiera.

Mikasa ha descubierto que Levi y yo nos besamos. Esa muchacha debió de haber sido el peor tormento para Petra. No quisiera ni siquiera imaginar, esa mirada que tenía Mikasa cuando… Petra los vio, Levi sin camisa acariciando los hombros de Mikasa saboreando su cuello, Mikasa mirando a la puerta… a Petra con esos ojos.

Yo también me habría colgado, sin duda alguna.

 **.**

 **Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber**

 **.**

Había colgado su cuadro en la biblioteca, como recordatorio de su muerte.

Escribí su nota de suicidio tantas veces como pude, hasta que comencé a sentir que me dolía.

Conservé todas sus cosas y la enterré en el patio de mi casa.

Y aun así nada de eso me había importado cuando los labios de Eren estuvieron sobre los míos en el piso, todo eso me había olvidado. No pensé ni un segundo en ella, no me acordé para nada de su rostro. No me detuve a pensar que su cadáver estaba justo atrás. Lo único que veía y quería ver eran los labios de Eren, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello. Todo eso. Nada de lo demás me importo.

Mikasa abre la puerta de mi oficina mientras estoy escribiendo la última carta que va para Berlín. La abre temblorosamente y rechina un poco. Le falta aceite.

Tiene los ojos rojos, como llorosos. Las pestañas lagañosas y mojadas, los labios secos y agrietados, la cara pálida y ojeras rojas bajo sus ojos. El pelo esta alborotado por toda su cabeza, tiene una sonrisa atemorizante en el rostro.

—Buenos días, Levi.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — tiro del sobre para meter la carta sin perderla de vista. No parece nada bueno.

Mikasa se muerde el pulgar con sus colmillos afilados, comienzo a levantarme cuando cierra la puerta tras ella. De pronto ya no me siento en mi oficina, me siento en el infierno mismo. Mikasa saca un cuchillo pequeñito de su espalda, lo apunta a mí. No me asusta.

—Te enamoraste de ella…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Te enamoraste de ella! — ya está gritando — Me prometiste que jamás te enamorarías de nadie, lo hiciste. Te atreviste. ¡La tocaste!

Mikasa pierde el control, se acerca a mí con el cuchillo diminuto en su mano, la inmovilizo en medio de una llave y le quito el puñal. Ella está llorando, mi corazón se agita como una hoja a punto de caer al vacío, una hoja en medio del invierno torrencial. He conseguido quitarle el arma, pero no podré quitarle el enojo. Estoy seguro de eso.

— ¿Qué le has hecho, Mikasa? — la someto contra el escritorio de madera, ella se retuerce un poco. Pero no está utilizando toda su fuerza. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo lo sé todo, ella lo sabe todo. No importa todo lo que hiciste, incluso le quite sus cartas… y aun así decidió ir por ti. ¿Qué es lo que les das? ¿Por qué no me lo das a mí? Yo soy tuya, te he pertenecido desde que nací ¡Yo te doy todo! ¿Por qué aun así vas por ellas?

Suspiro. Estoy frustrado, molesto y asustado. Si Mikasa está tan molesta como para atacarme a mí, no me imagino que pudo haberle hecho a Eren. No quiero ni pensar que le hizo ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!

—Contéstame ¿Qué le has hecho?

—La mate — sonríe.

—No juegues conmigo Mikasa — le doy una bofetada, no es como si me importara golpearla. Ella acepta mis golpes con placer. — ¿Dónde está?

—Se va a morir, entiéndelo. — la suelto porque quiero salir lo más pronto posible de este lugar, ir a casa. Buscar a Eren. — la he colgado en tu cuarto Qué cuadro tan familiar, ¿no?

— ¿La encerraste? — alzo una ceja — que absurda eres… tengo llaves.

—No, no es así. — mete la mano en el bolsillo de su saco, el que está justo por debajo de su placa de sargento. Saca algo plano y partido en tres, es dorado y resplandece, tardo un par de segundos en encontrarle forma.

La llave está totalmente deforme.

—Hay más…

—No, no las hay — sonríe y tira los pedazos al suelo — me deshice de todas las llaves. La encerré ahí, para cuando logres sacarla estará muerta ¿No te suena familiar?

Vuelve a sonreír retorcidamente y ya he tenido suficiente, antes de salir le planto una bofetada extra, ella sonríe. Que erótica. Abro la puerta con violencia, no puedo quedarme ni un segundo más, si lo que dice Mikasa es verdad y Eren está encerrado ahí… tengo que sacarlo lo más pronto posible. Él es claustrofóbico, ¿no?

—Levi ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que ir a casa… saca a Mikasa de aquí. Es mas no quiero volver a verla jamás. — Erwin me toma del hombro — ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado ¿Eres ciego?

—No puedes irte. Lo lamento. ha surgido una reunión importante y todos los altos mandatarios tiene que ir… vendrá el Furher.

—Eso puede esperar — intento soltarme. —. Vamos déjame ir. ¿Eres sordo?

—No puedes irte, es una orden. El Furher no puede esperar.

Erwin me arrastra con él y quiero salir, diviso a Farlan en la entrada.

— ¡Farlan! — le grito — necesito que vayas a la casa ahora mismo, busca a … Erin, búscala. Ve que este bien. Dile que iré pronto. ¡corre!

Farlan hace caso aun con los ojos llenos de extrañeza y sale corriendo del cuartel, sigo a Erwin con odio en la mirada y veo a Mikasa mirándome desde la puerta, no sé qué va a hacer ahora. Pero tengo que ir a ver a Eren lo más pronto posible.

—Yo también voy a la reunión, Levi. — susurra tomándome del brazo — Estás tan loco como ella, lo bueno es que se va a morir ¿No crees? Eres una bestia Levi, solo yo puedo domarte. ¿Por qué la has puesto a dormir en esa habitación, Levi? Acaso te causaba placer… eres un sádico.

Quito sus manos de mi brazo y hace una mueca. Quiero darle otro golpe y además quiero alejarla de mi de inmediato. ¡quiero deshacerme de ella! Me ha repetido tantas veces que soy un monstruo que ya me lo he creído. Pero Eren no lo cree, Eren cree en mí.

Si él cree en mí, entonces yo también puedo creer en mí.

No soy un monstruo. Quiero que Eren lo sepa.

 **.**

 **Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber**

 **.**

Han pasado un par de horas cuando vuelvo a escuchar ruido en la casa, he terminado con la cara contra la puerta y me quede dormido por un rato, pero no podía. Intentaba no prestar atención al mobiliario de la habitación, a las sillas tapizadas con terciopelo escarlata, las paredes cubiertas con tapices viejos, los animales disecados y el cuadro imponente de Levi y la parte destrozada de Petra, que estaba en el piso desde hace tres días.

Isabel está hablando bajito primero, el sonido se va haciendo más fuerte a medida que se acerca. ''…fue la señorita Mikasa, intenté detenerla…''

— ¿Hermana Erin? —la voz de Farlan me sobresalta. Me siento increíblemente ansioso y me levanto—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Farlan? ¡Sácame por favor! — grito golpeando la puerta.

—Isabel, las llaves ¡rápido!

—No las tengo, Mikasa se las ha llevado todas. No podemos abrir — Farlan hace un ruido desesperado e impacta su hombro contra la puerta, varias veces. — Trae un martillo o un hacha, lo que tengas más cerca.

—…es irrompible — dice Isabel — la cerradura es de acero.

—Entonces romperé la madera…

— ¿Deberíamos llamar a un cerrajero? — pregunta Isabel — no puedo irme, Kuchel está arriba…

—Entonces iré yo — murmura Farlan — tu quédate a cuidar a Kuchel… iré por un cerrajero. ¿Erin? Escúchame bien, Levi dijo que vendría pronto… que vendría por ti. No te preocupes ¡Ya viene!

Lo escucho irse.

— ¿Hermana Erin? Hoy Kuchel está muy delicada… está arriba, me quedaré con ella. Pero por favor calmase, todo estará bien. Farlan traerá a un cerrajero y el joven amo Levi vendrá pronto.

—Está bien…

Isabel camina también y el pasillo se queda en silencio de nuevo, ya no tengo nada que decir ni escuchar. Me siento más tranquilo, eso es seguro, no es como la primera vez que estaba encerrado aquí… en realidad ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso aquella vez? Quizá era porque acababa de llegar… ahora mismo Levi venia para acá ¡Eso dijo Farlan!

¿Sera que mi dios me ha abandonado? Tal vez yo lo he abandonado a él, a pesar de que le he rezado todos los días. A pesar de todo eso y más ahora mismo no me siento como alguien muy lleno de fe.

No había vuelto a pensar en lo difícil que sería quedar encerrado de nuevo en esta habitación quizá es tan choque ante que no lo puedo asimilar. Aunque Levi me vaya a sacar, no quiero sentir que dependo del… siempre es lo mismo, Mikasa me azota como un verdugo ¿No era hora de que la frenara? Si tan solo fuera más perceptivo.

Definitivamente no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada a que Levi me rescate, no soy una princesa a la que hay que salvar siempre.

Soy hombre. Y un hombre de fe.

Me levanto del piso, miro las ventanas de la habitación que dan al bosque nevado… vuelvo a cerrar las cortinas y miro al baño. El baño donde Levi se ha estado bañando… entro por inercia y aún está un poco húmedo. Tal vez Levi se bañaba al mismo tiempo en el que yo me bañaba arriba, los dos al mismo tiempo.

Encuentro mi salida.

La otra vez no la utilicé porque tenía miedo de quedarme atorado, de encontrarme con un lugar demasiado estrecho y morir asfixiado, pero ahora no podía considerar esa opción. Estaba ahí la salida, el ducto que hace que la ropa llegue al sótano.

¡Es mi boleto de salida!

¿Cómo antes pude pensar que me quedaría atorado en el ducto? Lo abro y veo que es amplio. Es realmente amplio. Miro hacia abajo y no alcanzo a ver nada, no puedo simplemente tirarme. Ahora que me pongo a pensar… la ropa que tire por este ducto jamás volvió a mí.

Y después descubrí que Levi tenía otra llave, es decir que tenían tres llaves. Si Mikasa destruyo las dos llaves que estaban aquí… pero, ¿Y si la tercera sigue abajo? Tire la ropa aquí, mi habito y eso… y jamás lo recupere.

¿Este ducto da al sótano? ¿A dónde me llevaría?

No puedo detenerme a pensarlo, la llave esta allá abajo. Si logro traerla de vuelta conmigo… poder salir de aquí, o si este ducto realmente da al sótano, me encontraré a fuera de inmediato ¡Tengo que tomar esta salida! Meto las piernas como puedo y como Dios me da a entender primero una y luego la otra y me quedo sujeta del marco del ducto, con manos y garras y con las nalgas.

Finalmente me decido. Aprieto los dientes como si me fuera a sumergir en una piscina e hiciera un clavado de soldado perfecto. Me dejo caer, mis brazos chocan a gran velocidad con el ducto y tengo la sensación de que se me ha rasgado la ropa, al menos se me ha rasgado el habito.

Caigo primero de pie, pero mis rodillas flaquean y caen al piso, me sorprende que haya suficiente espacio como para que mi cuerpo entero este tirado de rodillas, me hundo en lo fangoso del suelo y ya me estoy concientizando de que esto no es el sótano.

Huele mal, está lleno de agua y lodo, tierra un poco y hojas.

Parece parte del desagüe.

¿Es una coladera? Veo una rejilla frente a mí, es minúscula, pero por ahí entra el agua la tierra las hojas y todo lo demás. Es una coladera, me he metido a una coladera. La toco, pero esta sellada, miro arriba y veo la entrada por donde baje, me sorprende que solo sean un par de metros. No más de cinco.

Debajo de mis manos está algo suave, lo toco y es tela húmeda ¡Mi habito! Comienzo a husmearlo, sacarlo del lodo y a checar los pequeños bolsillos con los que cargo, casi de forma instantánea encuentro la llave, está dentro de la bolsa del pecho y es dorada y plana. ¡La he encontrado! Quiero levantarme, pero me pesa la ropa. Comienzo a mirar problemas por donde sea…

¿Y ahora como voy a salir de aquí?

Excelente Eren.

Incrusto mis manos en el ducto entre lamina y lamina, las uñas y los dedos se cuartean y con mi fuerza aun con las rodillas recargadas sobre el ducto haciendo palanca, creo que me va a costar mucho trabajo. Meto la llave en mi habito y sigo impulsándome poco a poco, mis uñas se desquebrajan y la sangre abandona mis dedos, mis nudillos, los pies me impulsan de vez en vez, pero más me resbalo cuando doy un paso para arriba.

Mi fuerza no es la que me saca, si no mi determinación.

A cada segundo veo la salida cada vez más cerca, no quiero confiarme y cuando estoy cerca de la entrada al ducto afianzo demasiado bien las manos, me impulso con una descarga de adrenalina que sería capaz de detener a un caballo y salgo disparado al piso del baño.

Tomo la llave entre mis manos como un trofeo y no me importa darle un par de besos.

La enjuago en el lavabo con sumo cuidado, no quiero que se vaya a caer ¡por el amor de Dios, el colmo de mis tonterías! Cierro el grifo y corro a la puerta. Aun no llega nadie, no escucho a Isabel ni a Farlan. Estoy temblando, meto la llave y le doy vueltas, acabo de recordar que la única forma de abrir la puerta cuando tiene tres vueltas es por fuera.

¡Por fuera!

Solo espero que Mikasa…

Increíblemente, Mikasa solo le dio dos vueltas ¿Por qué? Quizá la emoción del momento, así que realmente no me ha encerrado de la forma en que quería, solo me encerró y seguro destruyó las demás llaves. ¡Que molestia! La puerta se abre como por magia, y salgo corriendo de la habitación, jadeante caigo al piso del corredor y lloroso. Entre desesperación y alegría.

¡Me he salvado yo solo!

Jadeo en busca de aire como si hubiera estado bajo el agua.

Salgo corriendo del ala oeste como triunfal como si fuera a cruzar por la línea de meta al abrir la puerta y salir por el pasillo, definitivamente no había escuchado nada del jaleo, la puerta aún está abierta.

Levi trae a Mikasa del cabello, la tira contra el piso. Está furioso.

— ¡Levi! — grita Mikasa — ¡Ya basta!

Levi abre la boca para callarla o para decirle algo, pero no lo dejo continuar, no me ha visto.

—Levi…

Levi deja de ver a Mikasa en el piso y alza los ojos, me mira. Me agito, sus ojos me han atravesado, me siento desfallecer. Levi rodea a Mikasa y me toma de los brazos.

—Eren…

Me abraza.

— ¿Cómo saliste? ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño? — Levi me aparta el cabello de la frente con las manos, surca mis mejillas y aparta las lágrimas, las hojas que se me han pegado. — Estaba muy preocupado…

—Estoy bien — le abrazo — bajé por el ducto para recuperar la llave que perdí.

— Pero ¿qué te ha pasado niño? — me mira la ropa — Estas todo lleno de lodo…

Isabel baja corriendo las escaleras.

— ¡Gracias a Dios ha logrado salir! — suspira dramáticamente — Farlan no tardará en llegar, voy a esperarlo a fuera… — sale rodeando a Mikasa con su uniforme negro ondeando con ternura.

— ¿Eren? — pregunta Mikasa levantándose de la alfombra — ¿Quién es Eren?

Levi se coloca frente a mi protectoramente, me siento como mantequilla derretida. Am. Pero parece molesto, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Mira a su prima/hermana fijamente con odio y con ganas de que no quiere contestarle ni una palabra. Levi me ha llamado por mi nombre real, Mikasa busca respuestas.

—Es la última vez que le haces daño, Mikasa — sentencia Levi —, pensé que te estarías quieta una vez que te dijera que lo nuestro termino. Me equivoque.

— ¿Por qué le has llamado Eren?

— ¡cierra la boca! — Levi me toma de la mano — ¡te advertí que no te atrevieras a poner las manos sobre un solo cabello suyo y aun así atreviste! Estoy cansado de ti… para siempre, ya jamás tendrás mi perdón. Quiero que te vayas…

— ¡Esta es mi casa! Nací aquí — Grita desesperada — ¡No puedes correrme!

—Claro que puedo, en cuanto…

— ¿En cuánto qué? ¿En cuánto la tía Kuchel muera? Pues no tendrás que esperar tanto… ehh — Mikasa se cruza de brazos y sonríe con esa sonrisa macabra que solo ella tiene, incluso después de que Levi la haya jalado del pelo.

¿Es normal que Levi le pegue a una mujer? Yo no me sentiría capaz de golpearla, aun con todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. Supongo que es cuestión de perspectiva, definitivamente Mikasa ha arruinado la vida de Levi.

Merece esos jalones de pelo.

Sube los escalones a zancadas, va refunfuñando. Levi la ha corrido, la escucho decir que hará sus maletas.

¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedará?

—No puedo dejarte ni un momento solo. Maldición — Levi pasa sus manos por debajo de mis rodillas, me carga. Suelto un chillido por la impresión y sube las escaleras conmigo en brazos — te llevaré a tu habitación.

—Deberías ver a tu madre… ella se sentía mal hoy.

Levi chistea la lengua.

—Eso después. — abre la puerta con el pie, sin fuerza. No como Mikasa y sus patadas colosales.

Cierra con su misma pierna y me deja sobre el piso ¿para qué me carga si no va a llevarme hasta la cama? Me examina de arriba abajo y me veo, todo sucio y lleno de lodo. Al menos Levi es lo suficientemente educado y amable como para no decirme que apesto.

— ¿Vas a cambiarte?

Me bajo el velo, Levi se sonroja y mira a otro lado.

—Me quitaré la ropa — le aviso. —, debería salir.

—Cerraré los ojos.

—Te juro que si los abres… te salto encima Levi, te llenare todo de lodo ¿entendiste? —Levi asiente. _Aunque no es como si fuera la primera vez._

—No seas creído — Levi cierra los ojos.

Me muevo delante de él, doy un par devueltas y me aseguro de que no mire poniéndole la mano frente a los ojos un par de veces.

—Si quisieras apresurarte… lo agradecería, bastante. Eh — me sobresalto, Levi no abre los ojos.

Termino de quitarme el velo sin dejar de mirarlo, estoy comenzando a creer que me voy a desnudar todo frente a él viéndolo fijamente a los parpados, están perfectamente sellados y me quito el habito, deslizo el cierre de mi espalda y lo dejo caer de mis hombros hasta el piso. Me quito los zapatos negros llenos de lodo y junto todo en un pequeño montículo que aparto con mis pies.

Levi mete las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Listo.

Abre los ojos.

Me mira a los ojos, se relame los labios con tranquilidad, disfrutando lo que ve. Me siento mal pero bien, dejo que me mire… me doy una vuelta. Le doy la espalda. Levi desliza las yemas de sus dedos por mi espina dorsal hasta llegar al elástico de mi ropa interior.

—Basta — le pido. Levi para. — ¿te gusta lo que ves?

Vuelvo a darme la vuelta. Tengo los brazos sobre mi pecho, pero Levi me toma de las muñecas y me jala a la cama, me deja debajo y contesta a la pregunta contra mis labios. No sé qué dice, no sé si murmura un sí o un no, o un preferiría unas tetas.

Pero ya me está besando de nuevo.

Me siento en el cielo, aunque estoy desnudo Levi no se concentra en mi cuerpo, entierra sus manos en mi espalda y la acaricia ligeramente, me come la boca de nuevo. No es igual que anoche… es diferente, es muy posible que yo me sienta tan decidido, que incluso el sabor de Levi es diferente. Jadeo.

Como si fuera un dragón.

—Me gustas — Levi se acuesta en la cama a mi lado y me besa la comisura de la boca, me besa los parpados y la punta de la nariz —, me gustas mucho.

Me aprieta así, me voy a desmayar.

—Me vestiré…

—No. Dime Eren… ¿te gusto?

Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo Levi. Me gustas desde que te vi caminando en la iglesia, me gustas desde que me murmuraste algo que jamás escuché, me gustaste cuando no querías devolverme el libro y cuando me disté té en la boca. Me gustas muchísimo.

—Soy hombre. Soy una monja. Me voy a ir de aquí, Levi.

Levi asiente dolido, me besa los labios. Lenta y suavemente, dulce.

— ¿Te vas a llevar los libros?

—Quisiera…

—Llévatelos, así podrás verlos, leerlos y recordarme. Siempre que quieras. — pone su mano sobre mi mejilla, beso la palma.

Me levanto de la cama y corro al baño. No miro atrás no le miro a la cara y tampoco espero que cuando salga del baño, tengo que bañarme. Sé que se habrá ido para entonces. Y me siento extrañamente deprimido.

¿Por qué juzgue a Levi antes de llegar hasta su corazón? Tiene una gran bondad, escondida detrás de toda esa rudeza y maldad. Ahora estaba segura de que Levi no era así para nada ¿Cómo es que antes no me di cuenta?

* * *

N/A: He vuelto, estoy pasando por unos momentos muy duros, algo muy difícil para mí, no quiero deprimirlos ni mucho menos, ni que sientan lastima. Estoy a final de semestre, no creo poder actualizar tan seguido, pero ya vienen las vacaciones así que pronto habrá muchos capítulos. Este fin de semana actualizare todo, para estar la semana tranquila. Más o menos. Espero que les guste el capítulo, ahora que le doy una revisada creo que está muy cutre, pero bueno vemos que el camino de Eren y Levi va tomando ya forma…

No quiero asustarlos, pero creo que a esto solo le quedan unos cuantos capítulos. Para este capítulo no hay canciones. Mi depresión me da asco. Jo!

Casi no hubo Reviews la semana pasada, ¿o fue la ante pasada? Bueno pues creo que eso me deprime más. En fin, los amo.

Lluery: Muchas gracias no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta, realmente creo que soy una escitora un poco mediocre — jo— pero si te ha gustado, ojala sigas leyendo. Ojala te guste este capitulo muchísimo. Nos leemos.

Michelle: PERDONAMEMUJER, solo contigo tengo responsabilidades, tarde en actualizar, ojala leas este capitulo, eres una buena persona conmigo. Que bueno que te gusto el beso jaja bueno pues no se que decirte ¡Mikasa esta mas loca que Soraya! Quepues ya es bastante decir, y sigue la maldita. Supongo que Mikasa dijo eso solo para que Eren se sintiera mal ¡pero le salio mal! Muchisimas gracias, me seguire ganando ese lugar que quieres darme — te mando un beso y un abrazo—

Guest: Muchisimas gracias, ojala te guste mucho este capitulo también. Jaja Levi besos locos, como siempre.

Wiizyy: a todos nos cae mal Mikasa, esta zafada, me molesta muchísimo su actitud ¡y como Eren no puede atacarla! En fin. Ya pronto saldrá de escena jaja, que bueno que te gusto también esta historia. De verdad no soy tan buena —llora— pero se agradece el cumplido — abrazo—

 **PD: ya vieron la cumbre escarlata? La vi el fin de semana y dije ohpordios, esto es de ''El confesionario'' YO LO ESCRIBI ANTES, jajaja bueno véanla, hay similitudes que no me esperaba. ¡corran! Nos leemos en crestomatía o napola. O lo que lea**


	14. Chapter 13

N/A: Tengo una vela encendida por todas las chicas que me dejaban review y ahora están desaparecidas. Es extraña la sensación de pérdida, repórtense antes de que active la alerta amber (la señal que se da cuando una persona está desaparecida, niños específicamente).

* * *

 **¿No es ir contra la razón**

 **siendo tu tan buen soldado**

 **andar tan enamorado**

 **en tan extraña ocasión?**

Cuando vi a Levi vestido de ese modo mi corazón dio una contracción dolorosa acompañada de sucios insectos recorriendo mi estómago, mi sangre, mi piel… como hormigas dentro de mis venas y es que aunque suene asqueroso eso es lo que te provoca ver a una persona que te gusta mucho vestido _así._ Tan informal, no tanto pero si… es que Levi tenia contadas las ocasiones en las que se calmaba del trabajo, se quitaba su traje de soldado y usaba su ropa común. A pesar de que estábamos entre semana… Levi había tenido un día pesado, todos lo habíamos tenido.

Sobre todo yo.

Mikasa había comenzado a hacer sus maletas y parecía que las cosas estaban en calma aunque solo fuera por unas horas de diferencia. Levi había decidido no ir al trabajo, no estaba seguro el porqué, pero menciono algo de ''tiempo libre'' y ahí estaba el… y aquí estaba yo, mirándole desde la puerta de cristal que da al patio trasero, la que está justo a un lado de su despacho.

Levi camina lento entre la nieve, me parece increíble que apenas ayer había estado jalándole de los cabellos a su prima/hermana, tiene una camisa blanca elegante puesta pero remangada hasta los codos, un pantalón ceñido negro y unas botas negras también. Lo que mas me gusta son sus complementos de invierno. Es que ya casi estamos a 12 de Diciembre, hace mas frio que nunca. Pero habrá mas frio, mas nieve y mas todo. Levi trae una capa de color lila que llega hasta sus rodillas y le deja los brazos libres para tomar a su caballo de las riendas.

Me parece que el caballo es tan impresionante como el, hasta se parecen en el buen sentido de la palabra. Es un caballo bellísimo que antes no pude apreciar por el miedo que tenia aquella vez que Levi me subió en el… es negro, negro como el cabello de Levi tan negro que parece brillar en tonalidades azul. Tornasol. No, incluso es mas negro que la noche… con una crin impresionantemente larga rizada y una cola igual, tanto cabello de caballo en uno solo me parece increíble. Y sus patas peludas hechas para la nieve. Es un caballo bellísimo.

Tanto como Levi. En verdad.

Levi me mira, gira su rostro y deja de mover al caballo por entre la nieve mientras recoge ramas del piso. No se porque las esta recogiendo, pero parece que necesita quitarlas del camino y aprovecha para que su caballo tome un paseo por entre la nieve. El animal parece divertido. Me acerco a Levi.

Esta mañana Levi me ha regalado la primera prenda de invierno que he tenido en toda mi vida desde que tengo seis años. En el convento de saint Clare, no podemos usar nada de ropa extra. Pero aquí hace bastante frio y Levi llego en la mañana con la capa de terciopelo verde, con un contorno de piel de conejo en el gorro y por toda la capa. Es bonita, realmente bonita, me cubre casi todo el cuerpo llegando hasta los pies pero esta abierta de la parte de enfrente, así que mi habito sigue viéndose. Aunque mis zapatos no son para nieve consigo abrirme camino hasta llegar a el.

La capa de Levi también es de terciopelo. Se ve increíblemente bien en ella.

-Veo que te gusta.

-No quisiera morir de frio – Levi me sonríe a medias – me agrada tener algo con que cubrirme.

-¿Quisieras guantes? – Levi saca de su bolsillo un par de guantes de color blanco con piel de conejo en la parte de la muñeca – son demasiado adorables para mi.

Los tomo y acaricio la suave piel antes de ponérmelos, aunque el gorro de la capa me cubre el velo sigo sintiéndome un poco mal al usar todas estas prendas, pues mi intención debe ser siempre mostrar mi devoción a Dios… aun asi me pongo los guantes. Levi sigue caminando con las riendas de su caballo, decido acariciarlo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

- _Shabdiz_ – Levi me mira y recoge un nuevo palo de entre la nieve – significa ''medianoche''. El caballo de Cosroes II…

-Es realmente hermoso – acaricio la crin del caballo y su suave hocico, es un caballo pacifico. Tan diferente a Levi en ese sentido… si le acaricio a Levi el cabello se portara igual de dócil – que buen caballo eres.

-Le agradas, Shabdiz no se deja acariciar por cualquiera – resalta la palabra cualquiera y me imagino a Kuchel y a Mikasa… e incluso a Isabel – tengo mas… aunque el es mi favorito, ¿quisieras verlos?

-No creo poder, los zapatos se me mojan…

-Necesitas todo. – Levi resopla. Me ofendo un poco porque al final de cuenta yo no le he pedido nada a Levi, absolutamente nada – ven…

-¿eh?

Levi me toma de la cintura y me sube al caballo con un solo movimiento, a pesar de que este no tiene silla de montar. Siento el suave lomo del caballo y me agarro a su crin, el caballo relincha. Levi le toma de las cuerdas y recoge una ultima rama antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo al establo.

-No vayas rápido, por el amor de Dios… - suplico aferrado al caballo.

-Tranquilo, Shabdiz gusta de correr en la nieve… - me tenso – pero lo traigo de las riendas, el jamás va a desafiarme. Eso te lo aseguro.

Es el alfa.

-¿Por qué estas recogiendo esas ramas? – logro erguirme mejor sobre el caballo mientras Levi camina por la nieve, aprieta las ramas contra su costado

-Isabel es la única capaz de encargarse del aseo de la casa tal y como a mi me gusta, nadie mas. Y eso me agrada pero no le pido imposibles… - Levi suspira – alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo mas duro y si las ramas comienza a llenar el patio de atrás se vuelve difícil para los caballos y las personas caminar entre la nieve, te atoras.

-¿Por qué no contratas a alguien?

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? Nadie logra hacer el trabajo completamente bien…

-Escuche bien – las suaves pisadas de Shabdiz sobre la nueve me hacían moverme de un lado a otro y me sentía calido –Desventajas de tener un bosque de patrio trasero, Levi

Levi se encoje de hombros y acaricia el hocico del caballo para dar vuelta justo acercándonos al ala este de la casa a un costado se encuentra el establo, esta cerca de los arboles del bosque, es de madera y troncos, esta en perfectas condiciones, antes ya había visto a Levi acercarse a el pero jamas había entrado ni visto en el interior. La nieve despeja un poco el camino mientras nos acercamos Shabdiz esta mas tranquilo cuando sus patas tocan el césped quemado por la nieve. Llegamos a la entrada del establo y Levi abre la puerta de madera aun sin bajarme del caballo.

Miro abajo para ver si podre bajar pero no podre, definitivamente no podre. Shabdiz es enorme. Medirá cerca de dos metros estoy seguro, con silla de montar debe ser aun mas alto, a pesar de eso Levi me subio con extrema facilidad.

Cuando entramos Shabdiz se muestra ansioso, ha visto a sus ''amigos'' y dentro del establo hay un sentimiento calido, apenas iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, a pesar de que es de dia. Todo es tan invernal y rustico.

Levi le quita a Shabdiz las riendas y las deja colgadas en la pared de su establo. Se gira para ayudarme a bajar.

-¿Listo?

Asiento.

Levi extiende los brazos en mi dirección y yo me deslizo del lomo del caballo lo mas lento que puedo hasta que siento los hombros de Levi, respiro y doy un brinquito para caer en sus brazos, Levi aferra sus manos en mis caderas y me mantiene un poco en el aire, mis pies acarician el suelo y en unos centímetros en los que Levi me mira a los ojos me deja abajo. Aun asi no nos soltamos. Paso las manos por su cuello y trago saliva, siento su respiración y sus ojos plata mirarme fijamente, el terciopelo de su capa.

Se ha caído el gorro de mi capa.

Las manos de Levi estan frias.

-Tus manos estan heladas… - Levi retira sus manos de mi espalda y carraspea.

-Shabdiz prefiere que lo acaricie sin guantes – Levi acaricia el hocico del caballo y lo dirige hasta su lugar donde el caballo negro entra con felicidad. – Ven, te los presentare.

Estira la mano y yo la tomo aunque la tela blanca protege mis dedos del frio y el conejo es calido siento la piel de Levi a través, camina un poco al cubículo de a lado, adentro hay un caballo bonito de pelo rojo y crin rojiza también… tiene el hocico negro y las patas también.

-El es _Red Hare… -_ Levi pronuncia el nombre del caballo en un perfecto ingles, pero después lo traduce al Alemán – Liebre roja.

-¿Le pusiste a tu caballo liebre? – me tapo la boca – es lindo y le va el nombre…

-es muy tranquilo, pero demasiado rápido hasta para mi – Levi sonríe y acaricia la crin del caballo que come sin mirar nada mas – fue mi primer caballo, ahora es un poco mayor. Por allá esta la única yegua _Blanchard,_ como la yegua de Carlomagno.

Me acerco al caballo que Levi me muestra con el índice y la veo, es preciosa en todo sentido… parece un unicornio y yo nunca he entendido la necesidad de pintar a los unicornios de blanco ¿Quién dice eso? ¿Por qué no son negros? Pero difícilmente podría ser retratada como algo mas, patas blancas peludas y cabello rizado, preciosa, con toques amarillentos en su cabello.

-Blanchard ama la nieve – sonríe Levi y caminamos juntos hasta ella – es una consentida y aquí esta su hijo… _Babieca._

-Usaste el nombre del caballo del Cid campeador, que astuto – me dirijo al caballo que Levi me muestra – asumo que Shabdiz es su padre.

-Si. Es un _Appaloos_ a, la cruza entre un _Frison_ negro y una _Fell_ blanca da uno de estos pequeños… - Babieca es todo menos pequeño, cabello por doquier, blanco, con manchas negras y patas peludas. Es todo menos pequeño. Es divino.

-Tienes caballos con nombres de ''caballos históricos'' – cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho – pero ninguno tiene nombre que le hayas inventado… ¿Qué va a pasar con el caballo del capitán Levi que va a pasar a la historia? Dirán, oh ese hombre nombro a sus caballos como los caballos del Cid, Carlomagno…

-No pasare a la historia – Levi medio sonríe – no soy la gran casa.

-En Alemania lo eres

-Ser capitán no es nada, solo soy capitán porque tengo habilidad con las armas, el combate y para matar… - Levi recarga los codos sobre la madera y mira a Babieca – oh y porque mi tio fue capitán, no olvidemos eso.

Tu tio y padre.

-De igual forma, quizá mañana me asciendan o me maten – encoje los hombros – solo soy un humano, ni yo ni mis caballos pasaremos a la historia. Los tengo porque son limpios y me gustan, y me gustan los hocicos suaves…

Me rio bajito.

-¿Te gustan los hocicos suaves? ¿eso que significa? – intento contener la risa pero no puedo y exploto un poco, Levi deja de recargarse en la madera – lo siento, lo siento…

-No esta bien – Levi se cubre la boca y también sonríe – significa que me gustan los caballos, mocoso malcriado. Los caballos y tus labios… - agrega

Dejo de reirme y miro fijamente mis zapatos negros, se me han salido los ojos de las orbitas ¿no? Bueno si no, pues por poco. Levi me mira, le sostengo la mirada por un par de segundo, creo que va a decir algo y yo estoy pasmado pero cuando da un paso a mi doy dos pasos hacia atrás y sonrío

-¡vaya! ¿Qué hora es? Casi es hora del té con Kuchel… tengo que ir a la casa – Levi me escudriña con la mirada, veo sus ojos afilarse pero finalmente relaja le celo y se aparta de la madera.

-Esta bien, escoge uno… te dejo montar el que quieras.

-¿es enserio? – mis manos se juntan en suplica - ¿Lo puedo montar? Nunca he montado…

-Te ayudare, anda elige. No tienes tiempo ¿o no?

-si. Ya es tarde – sonrio y miro a los caballos, seria injusto sacar a Shabdiz asi que decido irme por lo menos ostentoso – Red Hare esta bien para mi…

Levi me mira extrañado como si no se lo esperara, yo realmente quiero ver a este caballo de cerca, sobre todo porque parece el mas serio y distante y no es peludo como los otros. Levi parece tenerle cariño dijo que era su primer caballo…

-Te lo advierto, es alto y rápido. – asiento y Levi va por la silla de montar - ¿sabes montar a la inglesa?

-Bueno no, pero puedo intentarlo – Levi ensilla al caballo que parece ansioso por salir, Levi dijo que era mayor… seguramente el caballo ya no sale tanto de paseo como antes. Babieca y Blanchard miran por encima de la madera extrañados y esperando su turno. Pero al menos yo no los sacare por hoy.

-Listo, ven te ayudo – Levi me acerca la mano y la tomo. Decido que aunque este fría es calida, es que supuestamente las personas amables siempre tienen las manos frias. No se si Levi es amable, pero se que es bueno. Es bueno.

Subo con esfuerzo mi pierna al caballo y termino sentado a la inglesa en el caballo con la capa verde cubriendo todo mi cuerpo y parte del lomo rojizo del caballo, me coloco el gorro y la piel de conejo blanca resalta alrededor de mi cara.

Levi se pone guantes de piel negra antes de jalar a Red Hare de las riendas para salir del establo. Comienza mi pequeño paseo, miro abajo y entiendo. Realmente no se como pude subir aquí tan fácilmente, el problema será bajar, Red Hare debe medir mas de dos metros… quizá 10. Quizá exagero, pero es que es alto y a diferencia de Shabdiz los pasos son mas ansiosos mas llenos de velocidad, como si pudiera correr en cualquier instante. Es que enserio se siente diferente…

Levi me lo advirtió ¿O no?

-Mikasa se ira pronto – suelta de repente Levi

-Eso parece.

La conversación termina ahí, creo que Levi me lo ha dicho mas para que este enterado que para hacer una conversación. Creo que el piensa que yo puedo quedarme si Mikasa se va… pero eso no depende de mi, ni de el.. en realidad solamente de Kuchel. Y suena mal decirlo, pero si Kuchel muere… tendre que irme. No puedo considerarlo. No aun, no asi.

Llegamos a la parte de atras de la casa, aun siento al caballo ansioso y parece que no esta satisfecho por su pequeño paseo, lo lamento pero no puedo hacer mas. Levi acerca el caballo a las escaleras de la parte de atrás de la casa… la puerta de cristal esta abierta y esperando para recibirme con la calidez de la casa.

Miro a Levi abajo. Tengo que bajar.

-Te dije que era alto, no te bloquees… te voy a tomar – vuelve a extender los brazos pero no es lo mismo, simplemente no es igual. Es mas alto… y menos peludo.

-No puedo

-No puedo subir por ti – Levi se quita la capa lila de los brazos y los extiende un poco mas arriba – brinca

-Te pegare con mis rodillas – niego frenéticamente

-No me va a doler, solo brinca. _Yo te sostendré, Eren –_ Me quedo paralizado y sopeso sus palabras, analizo las acciones y mis opciones. Intento deslizarme pero la sensación de ''no pisar'' me deja quieto, miro los brazos de Levi que ya casi llegan a mi cintura, lo decido y brinco.

Las rodillas le dan directo a Levi en los costados, saca el aire pero me toma en brazos aun asi, me carga. Y me deja justo frente a su boca. Mirándonos fijamente de nuevo… el caballo es una excusa para acortar nuestro espacio personal, siento sus manos en mi cintura de nuevo y me desliza mas abajo para que mis pies toquen la nieve fría. Levi acaricia un mechón de cabello que sale del velo y se queda mirándome por unos segundo eternos.

Sus ojos centellean, entre negros, gris Oxford y plata… no puedo decidirme, son preciosos y fieros y aun asi, siento amabilidad en ellos. Una gran bondad escondida tras sus ojos.

Sigo tocando a Levi y el se siente comodo, no lo rechazo, el no me rechaza a mi… aunque quisiera ignorar el hecho de que sus manos enguantadas estan sobre mis caderas. Como ignorarlo, apenas ayer me vio desnudo… tendre que ignorarlo. Pero nunca nadie me había mirado como Levi me mira.

Cuando Levi por fin me suelta de la cintura respiro con normalidad un poco. Dejo que el aire salga de mis pulmones mientras nos separamos y siento mi corazón volver aun ritmo cardiaco… mas o menos normal.

-Tengo que entrar – señalo la casa - ¿no vas a tomar el té?

-Lo tomare mas tarde – Levi sube la pierna al caballo y termina de subirse quedando arriba del impresionante caballo y hermoso pelaje rojizo – le dare a Red Hare un pequeño paseo antes de guardarlo…

-No vayas muy lejos – Levi alza una ceja – hace frio para ese pobre animal…

-Seguro – Levi gira con el caballo y puedo verlo ocultando una media sonrisa,

Pfff, suspiro y doy dos pasos, mas bien zancadas, a la casa, pero antes de que llegue a la escalinata de piedra siento a Levi acercarse encima del caballo de nuevo… estay subiendo cuando la nieve se detiene bajo las patas del caballo.

-Eren…

Me giro a verle con la capa ya cubriéndome las manos un poco, me quitos los guantes y me retuerzo los dedos un poco. Levi esta encima del caballo con su capa de terciopelo lila, su cabello un poco alborotado y se ve increíblemente atractivo ahí arriba, además de que procura decir mi nombre claramente pero no muy alto.

-El verde te queda bien, combina con tus ojos y tu piel.

Me sonrojo y me doy la vuelta.

-G-gracias Levi – Levi sonríe debajo de los copos de nuevo y sigo subiendo, he terminado de recorrer los escasos cinco escalones que me parecen eternos cuando Levi se gira y da una vuelta con el caballo que relincha fuerte… da una pequeña vuelta por todo el patiode atrás y entro a la casa, cierro la puerta de cristal y recargo la frente mirando la nieve y a Levi y Red Hare perderse en dirección al establo.

Sonrio.

Que tierno, que excitante ¿Acaso me imagine alguna vez que Levi seria asi? Es decir de este modo, se que Levi no es un príncipe ni mucho menos… pero es tan gallardo, tan atractivo, tan especial a su forma única y diferente… definitivamente hay mas en Levi de lo que vi en un principio. Nunca lo pensé…

-Que bendición – doy un brinco, mi corazón se salta un latido. Kuchel me sorprende parada a mi lado mirando en la misma dirección que yo - ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué cosa, Kuchel? – suspiro y pongo mi mano en el corazón

Kuchel parace perdida en sus pensamientos mientras mira la nieve

-Nunca pensé, ni siquiera lo soñé… - Kuchel sonríe y me mira - ¿Cómo iba a ser? Bueno solo queda esperar…

-¿De que hablas Kuchel? – pregunto acariciando la cruz de mi pecho.

-¿Amas a tu Dios, Erin? – pregunta Kuchel sonriéndome tranquilamente

-Por supuesto que si…

-¿a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado aquí, a pesar de que parece haberte abandonado?

-No importa todo lo que me pase, no abandonare a mi Dios, si Job no lo hizo… yo tampoco lo hare. – suspiro y aprieto la cruz en mi pecho – No me ha abandonado…

-Dios nunca nos abandona – Kuchel se encoje de hombros – nos pone lo que necesitamos justo enfrente….

Kuchel mira por entre el cristal y Levi esta ahí, con el caballo dando una vuelta pequeña. Le miro y el no nos mira, sigue con su camino y vuelve a perderse un poco entre los arboles…

-Ama a Dios. Pero Erin… disculpa que me entrometa, seria mejor que el hombre que ames… sea uno de carne y hueso, que te cuide y sea bueno contigo, amoroso, cariñoso… y que lo tengas enfrente – Levi reaparece con el caballo y desaparece en dirección al establo, verlo montado ahí me hace sonreir, no puedo evitarlo – Hoy no tengo ganas de té. Dormire un poco.

Kuchel me aprieta el hombro y se retira sin hacer ruido, se que me ha dejado solo para que piense en sus palabras. bajo la mirada ¿sera cierto, Dios mio, has puesto en mi camino a Levi? Aprieto la cruz que me regalo Armin, las pequeñas piedras preciosas se entierran en mi mano… miro las huellas en la nieve. Suspiro.

Arranco la cruz de mi cuello, la cadena se parte… Kuchel tiene razón.

Abro la puerta de cristal y miro hacia el bosque con la cruz en mis manos. La miro y centellea en mis manos… pero me decido a arrojarla juntando toda mi fuerza en la mano para que salga volando por entre la nieve y caiga cerca del bosque… brilla antes de caer.

La veo desaparecer.

La dejo a un lado.

Suspiro y sonrio. He tomado una decisión. Levi.

Doy la vuelta para ir al establo, doy un paso… solo un paso cuando escucho su voz.

-No te cubras, no voy a agredirte si eso crees – cierro la puerta de cristal – linda ropa, que sepas que ya toda mi ropa esta en maletas.

Miro a Mikasa de arriba abajo, ella si fue a trabajar o eso parece pues tiene una camisa blanca elegante y una falda negra de tuvo hasta las pantorrillas, unas botas de nieve bellísimas y unos guantes blancos. Esta impecable como siempre.

-No me aventuraba a acercarme y ya que estas tan callada… solo vengo a decirte algo rápido – Mikasa se acerca con sus botines danzando por la madera, me contraigo presa del miedo – Ya que estuve guardando tu correspondencia y todas tus cartas a mis manos… vengo a entregártelas. Aunque no lo creas, tengo planeado irme pronto ¿entiendes, no? Asi que tomalas. Me gustaría que las leyeras, necesito que las leas, siendo sincera.

Mikasa me entrega las cartas en mis manos con la voz monótona y seria pero noto un poco de presión en la ultima frase y le miro interrogándola con los ojos, ella esta altiva pero parece que va a explicarme algo importante. Contengo la respiración.

-Me parece prudente decirte que llego una carta hoy mismo y que decidi agregar una nota al pie que espero leas. Hoy antes de las diez… lo mas pronto posible. – Mikasa asiente y se da la vuelta dejándome con los sobres en las manos, algunos abiertos y uno cerrado. Estoy impaciente por leer las cartas pero a la vez me siento extraño por la nota de Mikasa ¿Qué querrá decirme?

Lo que sea que me va a decir, estoy seguro que no me lo dice en persona por miedo a Levi. Que obvia.

0-0-0-0

He terminado de comer, junto con Levi y Kuchel pero no me sentí presente en la conversación. En cuanto salí del comedor fui a mi habitación para poder leer tranquilamente las cartas que Mikasa me había entregado. Levi me miro mal por un momento pero parece que lo que sea que quisiera decir, se lo trago y me dejo partir a la habitación para.

Me siento sobre la cama, lo mas cómodo posible porque no se con lo que me puedo encontrar y saco las cartas del cajón. Tomo la primera, la que tiene la fecha mas alejada y es de Nanaba, el sobre esta abierto.

'' _Para: Hermana Erin_

 _De: Madre Nanaba_

 _Escribo esta carta para ti Erin; porque Armin ha enviado una carta hace dos días, llego al convento pero no estoy segura de si querias que sus cartas llegaran aquí. De cualquier forma, han pasado dos semanas desde que te fuiste. Las cosas han estado muy tranquilas aquí Eren… La hermana Mina y Sasha te mandan saludos y bendiciones. Espero que estés bien y siguiendo los consejos para orar junto con la señora Ackerman. Pórtate bien y cuida tu voz, siempre se te sale cuanto te alteras._

 _La madre superiora se ha enfermado, no sabemos que ha pillado, nos turnamos para cuidarla, lo bueno es que a nadie mas le ha dado… vino un doctor, dijo que había comido algo malo, pero no se cura todavía. Dios la cuide. Espero tu respuesta, si quieres que te guarde las cartas para cuando vuelvas. Te enviare la de Armin. Ven a darte una vuelta pronto Eren, te extrañamos mucho, sobre todo yo. Cuídate._

 _Dios te bendiga_

 _Madre Nanaba. ''_

Tomo la siguiente carta con mis dedos temblando un poco, esta un poco mas maltratada y tiene dos postales, es la que envía Armin desde la napola.

'' _Para: Hermana Erin_

 _De: Armin Arlet_

 _¡Oh Eren! No se por donde comenzar; aquí parece otro planeta, no me he decidido entre si me gusta o no. Esta bien ¿sabes? Las clases son maravillosas, estamos aprendiendo cosas muy interesantes y los profesores son muy buenos (aunque conmigo no tanto) eh aprendido a levantarme lo mas temprano que puedo. No soy como tu que madrugas tanto, a mi me esta costando mucho trabajo, y menos para hacer ejercicio._

 _Que te digo… nos tratan como perros, si todo sigue igual voy a regresar musculoso. Aun no soy bueno con las armas, pero tengo que aprender… tarde o temprano, mas vale temprano. ¡A que no adivinas! Jean es mi compañero, que extraña coincidencia, te lo mencione ¿no? El hijo del teniente Kirschtain. Tampoco estoy seguro sobre el… parece buena persona, es demasiado honesto a veces, es decir, terriblemente sincero, todos aquí lo tratan muy bien, creo que temen de su padre, a el parece disgustarle. Por lo demás conoci a Reiner, es muy buen soldado, confiaría en el ciegamente, Connie igual es buen soldado, pero creo que carece un poco de inteligencia…. Es muy divertido. Berthold es amigo de Jean y es serio… y bueno en lo que hace. Me agradan._

 _Espero que estes bien y ten cuidado con tus asuntos, no querras problemas ¡suerte Eren! Esperare tu respuesta con muchas ansias._

 _Atte: Armin Arlet''_

La siguiente carta la tomo como motorizado sin siquiera detenerme a pensar.

'' _Para: Hermana Erin_

 _De: Madre Nanaba._

 _Eren:_

 _No recibí respuesta de la anterior carta, te vuelvo a enviar esta carta porque te ha llegado otra carta de Armin. Me gustaría que vinieras Eren, la madre superiora no ha mejorado, si planeas venir pronto me encantaría que te pudieras despedir de ella antes de que algo malo suceda._

 _El doctor dijo que seguirá comiendo eso malo, pero somos muy cuidadosos con lo que come. Creo que no es un buen doctor, lo corrí. Mina y Sasha han estado ocupadas Eren, pero se que te extrañan y la biblioteca también, cerrando y abriendo cartas._

 _Parece que he pescado una infección, espero no sea la misma que la de la madre superiora, eso seria terrible. Si puedes venir a vernos nos encantaría, no me he sentido tan mal, pero temo empeorar. Ya llevo días asi, le dije a Armin, después llego una carta para ti… espero que le vaya muy bien a el también._

 _Como sea Eren, ven a vernos y cuídate mucho. Te queremos. Dios te bendiga._

 _Atte; Nanaba. ''_

'' _Para: Hermana Erin_

 _De: Armin Arlet_

 _Solo han pasado tres semanas, como cambian las cosas. La gente solo mostraba amabilidad falsa bueno sobre todo los profesores. Ahora soy como una especie de estorbo ¿sabes? Para ellos no soy bueno en absolutamente nada, un inútil intelectual. Intento mejorar en lo físico, pero, soy un fraude, no es lo mio. No puedo evitarlo… no he pensado en irme porque no soy un cobarde._

 _Jean, mi compañero ha cambiado mucho, nos hicimos muy íntimos. En realidad creo que siente que debe protegerme, eso me gusta. Ya sabes es algo agradable que le importes a alguien. Los demás chicos que te conte, también han sido muy buenos conmigo, ahora Jean también les habla, somos algo asi como amigos._

 _Nanaba me dijo que estaba enferma, espero que no sea lo mismo que la madre superiora, le nevie un poco de dinero. ¿te han pagado algo? no lo creo, en fin, ve a verlas… la madre superiora esta_ _MUY MAL_ _, y Nanaba esta preocupada por ti y yo también, ya que no contestaste mi otra carta. Espero que Nanaba se recupere pronto._

 _Cudiate mucho Eren, recuerda que no todas las personas son buenas. Yo también procurare recordarlo, cuando algún profesor me moleste y jean no pueda defenderme… aunque me gustaría que estuviera siempre. Siempre. Cuídate Eren, te queremos._

 _Atte: Armin. ''_

…

'' _Para: Hermana Erin_

 _De: Madre Nanaba_

 _Parece manda Eren, que cada dos semanas te escriba una carta y no, no necesito que te sorprendas, se que ya notaste que no es mi letra, asi es pues estoy demasiado enferma como para escribir. Esta carta la esta escribiendo Mina, asi que he tenido que contarle algunas cosas sobre tu situación y por supuesto tu verdadero nombre, Eren._

 _Me sorprende que no contestaras ninguna carta, la madre superiora murió, no viniste a verla y se fue sin despedirse de ti. Temo estar en la misma posición que ella, ahora. estoy tan enferma, han venido médicos pero ningúno nos sabe decir. Dicen que es algo que comemos… pero somos bien cuidadosas con eso, hasta estoy famélica ¡mas!. Armin me envio dinero para un doctor de Berlin, pero no quise usarlo._

 _Me gustaría verte antes de partir, porque eres mi niño Eren. Te crie desde los seis años y ahora no se si podre sobrevivir a eso… ¿Quién te va a cuidar? ¿Quién va a cuidar a las demás chicas? Te lo ruego Eren, ven._

 _Atte; Nanaba_

… _Me parece prudente agregar una nota al pie, de mi parte. Ya que he estado revisando toda tu correspondencia y hasta ahora no había logrado entender tu situación, no del todo, ''Eren'' aunque eso no fue impedimento para que actuara… aunque gracias a esta ultima carta he logrado comprender absolutamente todo ¡Aleluya!_

 _Bueno, estoy al tanto de tu situación Eren, que delicada tu historia. Y supongo que tu también comprendes tu lugar. Ahora se que vas a volver al convento, pero no vas a regresar aquí. No vas a volver aquí porque es gracioso como puede una infección estomacal permanecer por tanto tiempo ¿no crees? Jo, si la amenaza no es de tu entendimiento aquí te lanzo otra._

 _En caso de que decidieras volver, por sentado que las hermanas de tu convento… se mueren y el convento se clausura. No solo eso, ni Levi con toda su fuerza lograra que no te fusilen por traición a la nación. Me voy corriendo a entregarte a la policía Eren. Por vestirte de mujer Eren, por eso._

 _A ver si comprender y no me arriesgo a decirte esto en presencia de Levi, claro esta. Asi que ni se te ocurra ir a decirle ¡No lo hagas, porque ya estas advertido! Tendras que irte Eren, no hay mas para ti aquí. No querrás que esas pobres inocentes mueran… por tu culpa, y si para mañana por la mañana no te has ido…. Ya sabes lo que pasara. Me alegra que nos entendamos tan bien…_

 _Con amor, Mikasa''_

Me cubro la boca con la mano, mis ojos estan llenos de lagrimas… Nanaba ella, va a morir. Va a morir y yo estoy aquí, la madre superiora murió y yo… ni siquiera pude despedirme, no pude despedirme y esta muerta. Y Mikasa tiene algo que ver con eso… no puedo quedarme. No puedo arriesgar la vida de ellas asi. No puedo… debo, debo hacer lo que Mikasa dice.

Tengo que irme para siempre.

Me levanto de la cama y me limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas, no puedo decirle a Levi la verdad. No puedo decirle nada ¡el va a sospechar! No puedo arriesgar la vida de las unicas personas que me han ayudado… intento tranquilizarme, debo decirle a Levi parte de la verdad. Pero no puedo dejar que me vea asi…

Me lavo el rostro y preparo mi cara de mentiroso ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? todo esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa. Fui un estúpido… justo hoy que había decido yo.. fui un tonto, tengo que irme.

Bajo las escaleras con la capa en el brazo y los guantes en la mano, no he tomado absolutamente nada de ropa no traigo nada con lo que llegue y tire mi crucifijo a la nieve. Fui un idiota, solo quiero despedirme de Levi y salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible, no puedo arriesgar a ellas… no a Nanaba ¿Por qué Mikasa me ha hecho esto? Fui un estúpido, por creer en el amor.

Levi se estrella contra mi, apenas acababa de entrar por la puerta del ala oeste, estaba vierta y yo veía mis pies mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decirle. Lo que era indispensable y correcto. Levi lo nota de inmediato, me toma de los brazos y me mira a los ojos fijamente

-¿Qué ocurre?

Me muerdo el labio intentando reprimir las lagrimas.

-Es Nanaba, esta sola y enferma, muy delicada…

Levi parece no entender por un segundo, frunce el ceño. Capta la idea en un instante y me abraza.

-Tranquilo, te llevare a verla. Hay una manera… mañana

-¡Oh! No, quisiera verla… piensa demasiado en ella – me limpio una lagrima de la mejilla es por Nanaba, y por lo que le estoy mintiendo a Levi – tengo que ir a verla.

Levi se queda callado.

-Debes ir a verla…

-¿Qué has dicho? – levanto el rostro y le miro, esta preocupado. Me siento tan mal por el, pero se que aun no lo entiende.

-Te llevare a verla, por favor espera… espera a mañana. Por favor Eren.

-No puedo esperar Levi. Debo irme ahora mismo… - Levi parece confundido, atareado. Tiene los ojos vidriosos – soy feliz aquí contigo – acaricio su mejilla – pero yo… debo ir.

-Eren son… son las diez de la noche, yo no puedo… no puedo dejarte ir. El auto esta…

-No tienes porque llevarme – me doy media vuelta – me ire solo.

Me sostiene de la muñeca cuando me giro y me hace mirarle, Levi tiene l rostro compungido, las ojeras le resultan a la luz de la luna y sus pestañas negras estan espesas formando una aureola bajo sus ojos. Es conmovedor y hermoso.

-Tengo que ir… Levi – suplico

Levi abre los ojos como platos, se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿Entiendes que no puedo dejarte ir Eren? ¿Entiendes? – Levi me suplica con sus ojos salpicados de estrellas y preciosas ventanas. Me deja ver todo.

-Entiende… que me necesitan – intento ser suave. Levi frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula y los puños. Mira hacia abajo con dolor en sus ojos.

-Entonces… te dejare ir.

Levi me suelta. Suspiro aliviado, pero Levi no termina ahí. Me mira con los ojos tristes, me siento responsable de su mirada y se m retuerce el corazón. No le estoy diciendo nada y se que es la ultima vez que lo vere. Y realmente…. Realmente me gustaba mucho. Pero ahora pago las consecuencias de mis actos. '¿es un castigo de Dios?

-Pero debes quitarte esa ropa

-¿eh?

-No te dejare ir con esa ropa Eren, con ese habito… deberás usar ropa de hombre, salir en la noche vestido de monja ¿Eres un suicida? – Levi me toma de la mano y me lleva a su habitación. No cierra la puerta y se hinca en el suelo frente a sus cajones. Saca ropa… ropa suya, ropa de hombre que quiere que me ponga para irme. – vestido así… no se puede de ese modo Eren.

Me da la ropa en la mano una vez que termina de encontrar un conjunto, deja unas botas de nieve cerca de la puerta. Suspiro y tomo la ropa.

-Te esperare en la entrada del ala oeste – asiento

Tomo la ropa y me la pongo como Levi me la ha dado, no quiero pensar en nada porque me pondré a llorar y debo apresurarme lo más posible, porque Levi no debe saber nada. Simplemente debo dejarlo e irme… dejarlo para siempre. Separarnos, separarnos asi. No se si el lo entienda. Pero parece que también le esta doliendo. Le esta doliendo tanto como a mi…

Levi…

Me termino de poner la ropa antes de que las primeras lagrimas escurran de mis mejillas. Levi me ha dado una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro que complemento con unas botas negras. Me miro en el espejo antes de salir, estoy vestido de hombre por primera vez en… en muchos años. Demasiados años que ya no recuerdo, el pantalón me parece extraño y no puedo evitar sentirme desnudo.

Me pongo la capa de terciopelo verde que cubre casi todo mi cuerpo, me pongo el gorro y tomo los guantes en mis manos.

No cierro la puerta de la habitación pero la miro con respeto, a esa habitación le tengo respeto. Camino con firmeza y la mano en el corazón, tengo el impulso de tomar mi rosario para apretarlo pero no lo tengo a mi lado… me siento solitario, hasta que veo a Levi esperándome. La mirada triste, la evito.

Llego a su lado.

-¿Lo entiendes Levi? - el suspira resignado-

-Solo quiero que seas feliz Eren, no importa lo que decidas – toma mi mano con delicadeza y caminos hasta la puerta trasera de la casa. Mis lagrimas se derraman silenciosas. Levi abre la puerta.

Hace frio, hay mucha nieve pero al menos no hay una tormenta en el exterior. Levi decide caminar cerca de la casa, se a donde me lleva pero solo me concentro en el suave toque de sus dedos y de sus manos contra las mias. No quiero pensar en nada mas. No por ahora, Levi sigue suspirando a momentos. Quisiera decirle la verdad… no puedo hacerlo. No tengo opción. Debo irme.

Esta farsa duro demasiado.

Diviso el establo. Sabia que Levi me traería aquí. No se si lo que sucedió en la mañana fue una forma sabia de que el destino me advirtiera lo que pasaría, pero imagino que algo tiene que ver. Dios no comete errores ¿verdad? Levi y yo cruzamos por la nieve tomados de las manos y abrimos el cálido establo. Los caballos duermen pero sienten nuestra llegada… no tengo corazón para despedirme de Levi.

No al ver a los caballos y saber que justo esta mañana yo había… querido tomar un camino diferente. No se pudo.

Levi me mira, espera un arrepentimiento en mis ojos, espera la verdad. Pero no digo nada, se da la vuelta y prepara las cosas para ensillar un caballo, confio en mi pantalón de hombre y confio en Levi.

-No importa a donde vayas Eren… tu siempre seras mi… - lo callo con una mano en el hombro.

-Tu siempre estaras en mi corazón Levi – Levi se gira y me toma en sus brazos, me abraza, lucho por soltarme porque si no… terminare llorando. Levi no me suelta, me da un abrazo fuerte y creo que me voy a desplomar.

No puedo ser débil. Ya no mas.

Levi me suelta y ensilla a Red Hare. Lo esta ensillando con mucho cuidado y lo acaricia, el caballo relincha confundido, mira a su dueño y parece entenderlo todo, eso es como una capacidad extra de los animales ¿no? Saben cuando deben decir algo y cuando deben callar.

Levi me ayuda a subir, pongo mi pie en el escaloncillo… no se el verdadero nombre y me impulsa. Me pongo los guantes blancos. Levi me mira desde abajo.

-Adiós, Eren… - acerco mi mano a su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla. Se que no quiere decirlo pero lo sabe, sabe que no volveré. – No te preocupes por regresar el caballo… llévatelo, asi podras… recordarme.

Recuérdame, recuérdame. Es lo único que Levi refleja en su mirada, sabe que me voy. Sabe que me voy y no voy a volver, pero esta en demasiado shock como para poder hacer algo como para creer que puede detenerme.

\- Gracias por entender que me necesitan– dejo de acariciar su mejilla y me inclino para darle un beso en donde mi mano estuvo antes. Siento su mejilla fría y un poco mojada, es por las lagrimas que caen de mi rostro

Me separo y miro hacia enfrente.

Levi acaricia el lomo del caballo.

-Cuídalo bien, Red Hare… - le susurra cerca del hocico – te lo encargo mucho. El es mi…

Se como llegar, se como irme. Solo debo galopar hasta la avenida central que lleva a Múnich, de ahí lograre llegar al convento. Se que puedo hacerlo, que llegare antes de la media noche. Lo se. Red Hare es rápido… y Levi, Levi me ha encargado con el.

-Adiós Levi. – Abre la puerta del establo y miro su rostro, por ultima vez. Levi me mira con tristeza pero no hace nada, le da una nalgada al caballo y este comienza a correr.

Dejo de mirarle y miro al frente. Adiós Levi, adiós para siempre. Fue hermoso mientras duro, pero tengo que irme. Tengo que irme porque no podemos estar juntos y ese siempre fue el destino…. Se que ahora mismo estoy tomando una decisión asustado y precipitándome, pero, no tengo tiempo para pensar en la realidad. Simplemente es algo que tengo que hacer.

Lo lamento Levi. Lo lamento.

* * *

Fin

Okay no, jo.

Como siempre no se porque los capítulos se ven mas dramáticos en mi cabeza y al escribirlos son como ¿khé? En fin. Pues Mikasa nos chingo a todas –a mi también- resulta que si sabia mas o menos que onda con Eren y pues de ahí se agarro para joderlo, además de que esta enfermando a las monjas ¿Cómo? Ya lo sabran. Pudo por fin deshacerde Eren no les ha pasado que toman una decisión sin pensar en las consecuencias… eso hizo Eren. La despedida entre ambos ¡Bah! Fue una basura.

Muchas gracias por sus alientos, ya me siento mejor. Prometo intentar no mandar todo a la chingada, además ya tengo ideas buenas para el lemmon (oye zy sepzo en la iglesia) las adoro.

Lluery: Gracias por dejar review y por darme buenos deseos. Espero que te guste el capitulo y como adelanto… creo que el lemmon vendrá en un par de capítulos (zy,zy,zy,kerico)

Hbl: antes que nada… ¿seras hbl que dejaba review en sexo sin sentimientos? Si eres tu, te adoro. Si no también. Pero que raro que sea el mismo nombre, muchas gracias por dejar review, espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Bueno pues el pasado de Eren no es muy relevante por ahora y lo de Mikasa no le teme, pero no tiene suficiente fuerza para pegarle (eso va contra sus costumbres) además tiene a un Levi que le defienda.

Kanon Yukata: muchas gracias por dejar review, espero te haya gustado este capitulo. Levi es un amor… incluso creo que su personalidad es muy OOC, no se si me agrada tanto eso. Pero si a ti te gusta por mi excelente – abrazo-

Moi Madame: HOLIII querida que gusto que estes aquí, supongo que Eren no le dijo a Levi porque aun no se decidia sobre lo que haría y bam justo cuando se decide… ¡le pasa esto! Pobre, si habrá lemon habrá en un par de capítulos… ahora tenemos que esperar un poco a que todo se calme. Nos leemos querida – gracias-

Yuki: Jojo, ya habrá lemon, será jugoso i promise, No en verdad lo agradezco lo único que me hizo no estar mal toda la semana fue saber que les había gustado el capitulo y que comprendían mi dolor. Asi que muchsiimas gracias por darte el tiempo y brindarme tu apoyo – un abrazo fuerte-

Lightbloood04: ;-; me vas a odiar! Soy una dramática pero espero que con esto te enganche mas la historia y esperes eso que ya se viene. Porque ya se esta maquinando en mi mente. Ojala te guste y muchas gracias por tus animos. –abrazo-

Luna plateada: Muchas gracias por leer, ojala disfrutes de este capitulo – besoos-

Pd: encuesta, leen desde sus cels o sus compus? Recomiéndenme canciones para el fic. Mi cerebro se seco.


	15. Chapter 14

_Epifania!cuando el titulo del fic comienza a tener MAS sentido._

 **Los pecados de los padres recaen sobre sus hijos**

-E…e…. e… - Mina abre la puerta, se talla los ojos con incredulidad y en el espacio pequeño que deja abierto logro colarme dentro del convento. He llegado antes de media noche y es un milagro que me abrieran.

-Eren – completo – Soy Eren.

-¡Eren! ¿Qué haces aquí? – ha cerrado la puerta y ya estoy caminando como loco aun con la capa puesta por el convento, vestido de hombre. Es tan noche que estoy seguro de que nadie me va a ver.

-Dime que Nanaba está despierta… - suplico subiendo las escaleras rodeando el jardín, en el primer piso esta la habitación de Nanaba. Es ahí a donde debo ir.

-Se siente tan mal que no puede ni dormir… - apenas y puede seguirme el paso cuando llegamos a la parte de las habitaciones, trae su pijama y arrastra los pies con sus velas en la mano, alumbra bien el camino.

Me detengo frente a la puerta de Nanaba, me siento muy seguro de lo que hare y la abro con toda mi fuerza, dejo que Mina entre.

-Cierra la puerta Mina – ordeno, ella obedece.

Miro fijamente a la joven de ojos azules vestida de monja que esta sentada a un lado de Nanaba. Con un plato de sopa.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es Annie, tiene un mes aquí ella… llego apenas te fuiste.

Annie se levanta extrañada, veo a Nanaba a su lado. La está alimentando, una total desconocida. No me parece tan raro, siempre que llega una nueva chica su primera labor es trabajar en la cocina, es lo primero que se aprende y para lo que se es útil en primera instancia, pero verla así tan cerca de Nanaba me pone perspicaz, decido utilizar mis instintos masculinos.

La ropa me trae la sensación.

Le tomo del cuello del habito, el plato cae al suelo y Mina se cubre la boca con un suspiro asustado, no la culpo, al menos ella ha de sentir que no me reconoce. Bueno no se que sienta. Pero Annie no se ve asustada, parece que lo presiente. Eso me pone mas alerta.

-No hables, ¿vienes de parte de Mikasa Ackerman? Si es afirmativo parpadea lentamente.

Annie parpadea lentamente

Todo se vuelve claro frente a mis ojos. Me entra un coraje intenso, unas ganas de llorar y de gritar. Maldita Mikasa Ackerman, todo este tiempo desde que llegue a su casa, mando a esta jovencita para espiar mi vida aquí y en cuanto me agarro maña… había estado metiendo veneno en la comida. En la comida de la madre superiora y de Nanaba.

-Escucharme con atención – mis dientes rechinan – Mikasa Ackerman me dio la orden de volver, vete y no vuelvas nunca, jamás. Si no te aseguro que Levi Ackerman se enterara de esto y te juro, que no quedaras sin castigo.

Annie no parece intimidada pero asiente, le suelto el cuello y respira agitadamente. Me mira una vez mas, no sabe si hacer lo que le digo.

-¡Vete! – grito

Annie se da media vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, Nanaba despierta por el jaleo, Mina no sabe que decir. Prefiero no explicar nada por ahora. Ahora no estoy del todo estable. Nanaba carraspea, me acerco a ella y me hinco a su lado.

-¿Eren? – Pregunta con voz inestable – volviste.

-Si… - sonrió y tomo su mano – perdóname es culpa mia. Si tan solo hubiera venido a verlas, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de todo este teatro…

-Ya, ya mi Eren… tranquilo. Escuche lo que paso… así que esa chica venia de parte de Mikasa Ackerman – Nanaba se incorpora lentamente – al menos ahora ya nadie intentara envenenarnos.

-Lo lamento tanto Nanaba, también lamento lo de la madre superiora. Enserio – No quiero llorar, no aquí. No aun. No después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Tranquilo Eren, puedes confiar en nosotras – suspira Nanaba y me acaricia el cabello café – has pasado por cosas difíciles mi pobrecito. Ve a dormir, mañana hablaremos de todo.

Asiento con el rostro mojado a punto de derramar todas las emociones en lágrimas y suelto su mano. Se que debe descansar. Me giro y miro a Mina, entiendo que por ahora no puedo darle explicaciones, es tan noche… pero ella me mira tan inquisidoramente que no puedo evitarlo.

-Mina, porque no traes algo ligero para que Nanaba pueda dormir – Mina asiente. Parece que se ha quedado sin habla – estaré en el jardín de naranjos…

Salgo por la puerta y miro al convento, sumergido en una profunda oscuridad y en el silencio de la noche de invierno. La capa me cubre aun, me pongo los guantes y bajo las escaleras para llegar al jardín, abro la puerta del convento y me doy cuenta que Red Hare esta afuera esperando a que vuelva, pues lo meto por la puerta del convento hasta llegar al jardín, las pisadas del caballo hacen ruido por los mosaicos pero al final llega al jardín, esta nevando, no mucho, asi que comienzo a acariciarlo.

-Eres el mejor amigo – suspiro contra su hocico – Gracias por traerme. Gracias por salvarme por segunda vez.

El caballo me mira a través de sus largas pestañas con los ojos confundidos ¿No vamos a volver? Parece que pregunta, me muerdo el labio para evitar llorar y niego con la cabeza. Lo siento amigo, pero esta vez no.

-Te quedaras conmigo – le explicó mientras desato la silla de montar dejando al caballo desnudo dentro de lo que cabe – el… el dijo que asi seria, asi que te quedaras aquí y yo voy a cuidarte, ¿entendiste?

-Es un bonito caballo – Mina se ha colocado una chalina encima y trae puestas unos pequeños botines cafés, aunque trae su pijama ha salido para hablar conmigo en el jardín. Cubriéndose lo mejor que puede - ¿Vas a quedártelo?

Dejo de mirarla y acaricio al caballo.

-Si, lo hare… voy a mantenerlo en el convento, será de mucha ayuda, puedo adaptar el almacén de la derecha…- suspiro mirando la puerta del lugar. Si la abro en realidad es solo una habitación vacía, un par de cosas por aquí y Red Hare estará contento viviendo allí.

Espero.

-Toma estas cosas – le enseño la silla de montar y las riendas – vamos a venderlas mañana para comprar cualquier cosa que el necesite, y traer un doctor para Nanaba.

Mina asiente

-… Eren. El nombre me sabe raro

-a mi también – medio sonrió - ¿Qué sucede Mina? Ahora no estoy de ganas para explicar nada, pero supongo que debo mas explicaciones de las que crees.

-Es el momento perfecto. Ahora todos duermen… ¿Qué paso ahí Eren? – Mina se acerca al caballo y se coloca a mi lado.

Me vuelvo a morder el labio cierro los ojos, los mantengo cerrados y niego con la cabeza. No puedo ni pensar en su nombre sin sentir una especie de dolor, creciendo en mi pecho y las lágrimas amenazan ¿Cuánto tiempo mas podre contenerlas?

-Eres un chico…- Mina parece querer comenzar por lo mas sencillo.

-Lo soy. Se que es difícil, pero…

-no es difícil Eren. Te conozco desde que llegue aquí hace cuatro años… tenias dos años siendo monja. Eres como un hermano (mas allá del sentido religioso) como un hermano de sangre para mi. Ni tu ni yo tenemos familia, las personas aquí son nuestra familia. Tu eres mi familia. Yo te apoyo – recargo mi frente en el lomo del caballo.

Ella me apoya.

Me apoya

¿me apoya a que?

-No puedo Mina…

-¿Es por el, verdad? – levanto el rostro y la veo, tan preciosa y graciosa con su cabello negro, tan lista - ¿el capitán Ackerman, no?

Quiero decirle su nombre. pero no puedo. Asiento.

-Soy lo peor – me limpio las lagrimas de las pestañas – soy hombre, soy un pecador.. soy el pecado.

-Tranquilo Eren – Mina me pone la mano en el hombro – en verdad lo lamento pero, se que quizá no puedo entenderlo pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que dos chicos se gusten? Que no pueda entenderlo no significa que no pueda apoyarlo. El amor es el amor Eren… no respeta sexo ni edad, ni religión, no respeta nada.

-¿No estas hablando enserio? Eso va en contra de todo lo que nos enseñaron – me estoy limpiando las mejillas y es que aun no quiero llorar. No solo tengo que aguantar un poco mas y podre soltar este dolor inmenso, en privado.

-Lo se. Pero como te dije, que no lo entienda no significa que no pueda apoyarlo – Mina me sonríe con sinceridad.

-Eso ya no importa, porque ya no volveremos a vernos, mucho menos a hablarnos – suspiro dramáticamente y el aire me falta en los pulmones – se termino Mina. De vuelta a la vida de convento. La farsa duro demasiado.

Mina retira su mano.

-tuve que irme, Mina. Y no puedo volver No sabes lo difícil que fue decírselo, pero era lo mejor para mi… además el va a estar bien. Simplemente no pertenezco con el – tomo al caballo de las riendas.

-¿Estas seguro Eren?

-Debo seguir mi camino, ser quien tengo que ser. El va a estar bien.

Mina medio y sonrie y se encoje de hombros. Se que no esta convencida pero no hay nada que yo pueda decir o hacer para demostrarle lo contrario, o si es que puedo demostrárselo. Red Hare me sigue por el jardín hasta que llegamos a la puerta del almacén, abro con dificultad y ya he dejado a Mina atrás, quisiera que durmiera ya. No quiero que se enferme.

Adentro esta vacio, hay unas cajas de madera y mantas blancas, extiendo algunas sobre el piso y dejo a Red hare entrar, lleno una pequeña cubeta con agua, que esta demasiado fría, y se la dejo cerca. Quizá tenga hambre, voy a la cocina por un par de manzanas. Aunque se que no será suficiente, tendré que comprar heno. No quiero que el caballo pase frio asi que cubro la ventana que da al jardín y pongo una tabla de madera sobre la puerta. No puedo cerrar la puerta pero tampoco quiero que salga corriendo de aquí.

Red Hare se hecha al piso. Me mira con un ¿Dónde esta Levi? Me cuesta trabajo que el pueda decirme su nombre con la mirada

-Se fue caballo tonto – me limpio el rostro – no va a volver…

El no entiende. No lo entiende.

-Se fue.

Me doy la vuelta y lo dejo solo. Aunque quisiera echarme a su lado en su vientre caliente lo único que puedo hacer ahora es subir por las escaleras a mi habitación. Esa habitación que se siente externa, casi como una extensión de mi que no alcanzaba una forma completa. Abro la puerta lentamente y rechina, todo esta tal y como lo deje. Al parecer solo han entrado a limpiar porque no hay ninguna capa de polvo.

Cierro la puerta y me recargo contra la misma, comienzo a gimotear preso del dolor, no puedo sacar lagrimas ahora, y mis gemidos están pegados a la garganta, me deslizo hasta el piso y mis mejillas se mojan.

Dios, he vuelto a tu lado, para siempre. Estoy encerrado en mi cuarto, no quiero abrir. Debo olvidarlo, se que podre olvidarlo… aun con el tiempo. Porque el tiempo podrá borrar sus besos y sus atenciones, las imágenes de sus ojos y su piel. Nada podrá hacernos volver, me duele tanto pensar… en el. Fui un idiota, confie y lo perdi todo. Me quito la capa verde y los guantes de piel. Me saco las botas. Me miro las manos.

No será fácil.

Borrar sus besos y los recuerdos. Lo extraño. quisiera volverlo a ver. Pero no podrá ser. Nunca jamas.

Diablos de verdad que me gustaba, el se había convertido en mi religión… en mi voz, en mi hogar. Aunque hubo tantos malos momentos. Aun asi… aun después de todas esas cosas extrañas, tuve que decirle adiós.

Me paso la mano por el cabello, no he dejado de llorar.

Me disfruto en la apariencia masculina que su ropa me deja, me miro las manos y las piernas. Es la ultima vez, hasta dentro de mucho. Mucho tiempo. Es imposible, me saco la ropa como puedo y la guardo en un cajón. Todo menos la capa. Me duermo con ella puesta.

Me duermo con ella puesta mientras lloro.

Y voy a llorar toda la noche. Pero las cosas deben cambiar.

El va a estar bien

 **En un lugar horrible pasan cosas feas**

-¿Hijito? ¿estas bien?

Ladeo la cabeza de la ventana a su cara, se me cae el mentón como si no pudiera sostener mi propio rostro alzado. ¿Qué le digo?

-Estoy… vivo.

-Es genial que te pases a verme. Ya sabes, no has estado por aquí últimamente ¿Dónde has estado?

Justo la razón por la que no quería pasar a verla, no hasta que fuera inevitable, luego la escuche toser múltiples veces y finalmente me encontraba con una silla frente a su cama mientras miraba la ventana y ella tejía. Al principio fue sencillo, solo mirarnos sin decirnos nada, aunque al final las preguntas fueron inevitables.

-Aquí mismo. Solo encerrado

-¿Por una semana?

-Que mas da – le doy un trago largo a mi whisky, no estoy tomado

-Pensé que no te gustaba tomar – mi madre vuelve la atención a sus agujas y a su enorme bufanda de color azul. Esa bufanda debe medir metros – nunca fuiste aficionado al alcohol. Ni cuando Petra murió.

-Se mato mama, se mato. – dejo el vaso a un lado, en la mesita del té. Ella me ve decepcionada, como si supiera lo que pasa por mi mente.

-Levi ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así? Erin se fue hace una semana. No has trabajado, no has salido de la casa, te la pasas bebiendo Whisky y hablando de cosas sin sentido.

-¿No tiene sentido preguntarte como estas? – me inclino a su lado y toma su mano, ella no la aparta suaviza la mirada, sus manos estan llenas de venas y manchitas de sol

-Estoy Levi, estoy. Si fuera tu me portaría bien con tu anciana madre

-No estas anciana mama. – suspiro soltando su mano

-Lo se mi Levi… - ella vuelve a mirar su bufanda y yo miro por la ventana – Hijo, ¿Por qué no vas tras ella?

-No lo dijo específicamente, pero creo que cuando se despidió… me dejo en claro que era la ultima vez que nos veíamos – suspiro – no soy tonto, se que no puedo arreglarlo.

-No, no puedes. Pero aun así no sabes que es lo que pasaba por su mente cuando se fue ¿quizá estaba confundida? ¿asustada? No le preguntaste exactamente lo que le pasaba hijo. Solo la dejaste ir.

-Era necesario – suspiro.

-¿entonces seria mejor que nunca hubiera llegado, no? – Kuchel quiere y anhela tocar una fibra sensible en su hijo.

-Que mas da – no quiero sonar deprimente, enserio no quiero. Pero no puedo evitarlo, me pesan los parpados.

-¿Solo sabes decir eso?

-Amo Levi – irrumpe Isabel – el comandante y Hanji han venido a verlo…

-No me interesa. Que se vayan.

-Me temo que han insistido – Isabel no parece nerviosa, en realidad tiene los ojos verdes determinados y el cabello rojo como llamas. Esta dándome una orden – les llevare un aperitivo a la sala común.

Suspiro ¿Tengo opción de negarme? Parece que no, me quedo callado un par de segundo mi madre también me ve inquisidoramente con la mirada fija, Isabel aguarda a que me levante de la silla para darse la vuelta. Me rindo. Me levanto de la silla y acaricio la cabeza de mi madre antes de salir de la habitación.

En el vestíbulo esta Hanji perfectamente alistada, lo cual es un poco raro y Erwin a su lado con el traje mas impecable que jamas le haya visto usar, parece que los dos han decidido humillarme con sus buenas apariencias, se me quedan mirando un par de segundos hasta que me siento frente a ellos. Parece que sus pupilas me siguen, como si tuviera las propiedades del iman.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Hanji – Que sucede contigo Levi – no es una pregunta – Te das cuenta que no has ido al trabajo en una semana…

-Déjame a mi Hanji -pide Erwin con la mano callando a la ruidosa castaña. Al menos aun no tengo migraña – Levi, aunque las actividades en el cuartel no han sido de relevancia… no puedes simplemente faltar.

-O dejarte morir – agrega Hanji

-¿Solo quieren decirme eso? Estoy tomándome una semana, quizá un par de semanas. – no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones – volveré. No me voy a morir.

-Eso no es exactamente lo que nos preocupa – suspira Hanji con el ceño fruncido de preocupación – puedes faltar si quieres. Tienes el derecho.

-¿entonces que?

-Nos preocupa que de pronto comiences a hablar solo o que te des cuenta de que nada sigue normal, la gente va a seguir con su vida y tu no.

-¿La gente? – alzo una ceja. Me recuesto en el sillón

-Erin, Levi - Erwin menciona el nombre y como que algo se revuelve dentro. Me duele un poco – Ella se fue a seguir con su vida. Y tu la dejaste ir.

-Era necesario.

-Es lo que dices- Hanji medio sonríe – pero ambos sabemos que no es tu estilo ¿Por qué no fuiste tras ella?

-No soy estúpido – busco las palabras adecuadas – es solo que, cuando se despidió de mi no era un… un volveré mañana, un nos vemos pronto, un te espero el domingo. No era eso, era un. No me sigas.

-Y hay vas tu y le haces caso… - se levanta.

-¿Cómo se supone que corres tras alguien que te deja atrás? – me sobo las sienes – Ella siempre me lo dejo en claro, que se iba a ir… que se iba a ir. Siempre lo decía, decía ''me ire'' y nunca lo negó.

-¿Por qué se fue? – pregunta Erwin con las manos apoyadas pensativamente sobre sus rodillas

-Había problemas en su convento, o algo asi. – suspiro – realmente no tengo idea.

-Levi eres un completo idiota – Hanji analiza algo en mis ojos – Estas chiflado por esa chica, esa religiosa, pero no sabes nada sobre su vida.

-¿Qué importa si no se nada sobre ella? El…ella me aceptaba, no tenia miedo de mi… no creía lo que le decían sobre mi. Era como indomable y se levantaba cada que la tiraba. Ella me aceptaba y no pensaba mal de mi – me voy a poner a llorar. Soy un marica.

-Es una religiosa Levi, su trabajo es entender a las personas. Por dios ya ha pasado una semana ¡a por ella! Vamos, conócela… dime que sabes de su pasado, o de su antigua familia. ¿ no sabes nada?

-No…

-Levi no soy el mejor dando consejos de amor. Pero, ¿Por qué no vas a verla? – interviene Erwin

-¿A dónde? Ella me sacara a patadas, no lo dijo pero lo sentí ella ya no quiere verme…

-Ve a verla Levi. Enserio tienes que ir. Estamos a 17 de Diciembre, tu madre esta en estado critico, tu no trabajas ¿Qué buscas? ¿Independencia?

-¿Y si me marcho lejos? - sugiero

-Claro, deja para tu madre una nota – Hanji es sarcástica - ¡ve a verla! Solo dile que te explique, que te lo diga… que te resuelva tus dudas.

-Ir… a … - ir a verlo. Ir a ver a Eren. Ir a ver a ese chico, que sin palabras me hace sentir, como un príncipe - ¿el… ella podría volver?

-Te aseguro que si Levi – Erwin se levanta y me palmea el hombro – analiza la situación chico, por Dios te estas dejando llevar, no es tu estilo… ve por ella Levi. Se acerca el domingo.

Erwin le pide a Hanji que se retiren, los escucho despedirse de mi pero solo asiento con la cabeza. Se me ha cruzado esta idea en la mente y ahora ya no puedo dejar de pensar en eso a cada momento. ¿acaso lo que decía Hanji era cierto? ¿no sabia nada sobre Eren? Realmente sabia muy poco sobre el, pero aun con todo eso Eren había logrado penetrar en mi interior y me había aceptado ¡me había aceptado a mi! A mi al que todos ven como un asesino, como un monstruo, un rompe corazones, una maquina de matar, un perro del ejercito ¿Cómo mas me vera la gente? El dejo todos esos prefijos a un lado para ver en mi interior. Eso definitivamente podía enloquecerme.

El dueño de Eren era Dios, pero por el amor de Cristo… yo solo quisiera ser su protector. Quiero que vuelve, quiero hablarle, ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué lo deje irse? Aunque era tan noche y el se veía tan confundido… tan alterado ¿Por qué lo deje irse? ¿Por qué espere una semana para reaccionar?

-Levi – Mikasa me regresa a la realidad, me doy cuenta de que estoy solo en el vestíbulo con las manos en la barbilla. Ella esta recargada en el marco - ¿estas bien?

-Mikasa, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella entra a la habitación pavoneándose. Sus tacones resuenan, se sienta de piernas cruzadas, justo a mi lado. Me mira un poco nerviosa, sonríe ¿acaso esta forzando su sonrisa?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ella se fue. Tu lo sabes, no va a volver…

-¿Por qué me estas diciendo estas cosas? – me interrumpe furiosa - ¿no te basta con humillarme asi?

-No quiero humillarte idiota – es pésima idea hablar con ella – solo quiero saber… si tienes algo que ver con su partida.

Mikasa se queda petrificada, su sonrisa se vuelve una mueca. No esta sonriendo, no esta nerviosa, parece que piensa detenidamente lo que va a decir. Lo agradezco, realmente no quiero que Mikasa conteste solo por que si. Pero lo que hace a continuación me desestabiliza. Sube la pierna al sillón y se sienta a horcadas sobre mi.

-¿Te sientes solo? Recuerda que yo estoy para ti… a todas horas – abraza sus brazos a mi cuello – hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada.

La cinturita de Mikasa se menea sobre mis piernas, me muero por poner la mano sobre ella, definitivamente es pecado no tocarla. Me contradigo, me engaño…. Mikasa es problemática, maniática, solida… nada romántica. Una lunática.

Le tomo las manos para bajarla de encima, muestra los dientes. No importa cuanta lo dome o la azote, a ella le gusta. Le gusta que me ponga salvaje. Le gusta que no tenga piedad por ella. Que contraste tan grande con Eren.

¿Será por eso que me gusta?

Petra igual era tranquila. No, no es la actitud. Es el. Es todo el

¿Quizá que sea hombre?

Aunque si Eren fuera chica, me gustaría igual. Demonios

Me bajo a Mikasa, se relame los labios. No voy a desgarrarle la ropa, pero parece que sabe que la voy a castigar, le jalo el cabello negro. Se retuerce, le duele. Pero esto es por Eren y por subirse en mis piernas. Abusona.

-escúchame Mikasita… - jalo el cabello mientras me levanto del sillón, esta hincada en el piso – no me toques.

-No es casualidad que Erin ya no este… definitivamente tenemos algo magnético ¡oh Levi!

-¿Te pones romántica ahora? – enredo mas la mano en el cabello – No Mikasa, Erin es mia… y voy a ir por ella.

-No ¿Qué? Ella se fue Levi – hace une mueca de dolor cuando le jalo el cabello – Se fue… nos dejo el camino libre.

-No me importa si debo besarla hasta que se sienta mia, o si debo darle un mundo para los dos, o si debo abrazarla o tener sexo con ropa. Esto es entre tu y yo Mikasa, pero Erin va a volver y va a ser mia. Lo que dices es casualidad Mikasa, para mi es ilógico. Y no quiero que se caiga este momento mágico entre nosotros… - le suelto el cabello – pero me estoy pasando de la raya.

Le doy una suave bofetada en su perfecto rostro blanco, se queda con la cabeza agachada mientras la esquivo para salir del vestíbulo. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con ella, no tengo tiempo para sus enojos, o si quiera para pensar que ella tuvo algo que ver con que Eren se fuera. Porque voy a ir por el.

Manten la calma Eren, tu eres mío aunque el mundo se derrumbe a mi alrededor.

 **No puedes cambiar el camino; sin cambiar el anda** r

-Muchas gracias por venir señora Robbinson ¿Cómo ha estado de salud? – pregunto acariciando el hombro de la anciana. Ella me dice que bien y pasa con el pequeño folleto que le entregue.

Saludo a las demás personas que se me van a cercando, parece que todos notaron mi ausencia, no soy muy apegado a la gente… pero bueno, al final de cuenta tenia que volver a hacer esto tarde o temprano y aunque no lo creyera la gente se me acercaba, me preguntaban por mi, se portaban bien conmigo. Notaban interés y se metían a la iglesia a tomar misa.

Me había tocado la misa mas tarde, la misa de las 2. La ultima misa de este domingo. Primer domingo lejos de su casa, lejos de el. Primera semana sin verlo. No podía hacer nada mas que regresar a mi rutina a mi habito a mis cosas de monja. Esta era mi vida Erin la monja había vuelto al convento y a la iglesia. A ver a los ancianos ya recitar las oraciones de la iglesia.

Mina había accedido a dar la misa conmigo, el padre se mostro encantado de tenernos de nuevo en la misa, como un equipo. Aunque en realidad tampoco estaba tan entusiasmado, la iglesia a penas y se lleno y las personas que asistieron eran en su mayoría adultos y ancianos, no estaba muy concurrida la iglesia.

La misa se desarrollo en perfecta calma, me sentí un poco extraño al leer los salmos, tenia miedo y temblor en las manos como si en cualquier momento las personas pudieran ver a través de mi ropa todos mis pecados. Todos mis pecados.

Eran muchos.

Y cada noche en la que lloraba eran mas. Realmente me gustaba bastante. Pero tenia que dejarlo atrás.

-…en el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo. Amen. Hermanos poder ir en paz nuestra misa ha terminado… - EL padre da una ultima bendición y Mina suena la campana.

La gente comienza a levantarse cuando Mina y yo ayudamos al padre a rociar a los cristianos con agua bendita todos se acercan a al atar a mojarse con el liquido preciado. Las personas comienzan a salir y Mina y yo nos disponemos a limpiar la iglesia para dejarla como nueva hasta el siguiente domingo, recoger la basura que las personas dejaron, guardar las cosas que el padre utilizo y limpiar el agua del piso.

-Hermana Erin – me llama el padre Nick – Escuche que volviste.

-asi es padre, volvi hace una semana – sonrio tímidamente. Mina se aleja para salir por la puerta y tomar los instrumentos de limpieza.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, estábamos preocupados por ti y por el asunto del convento… eres una bendición Erin, apenas volviste todo se soluciono – no quiero pensar en ello pero el padre parece decirlo con un tono inquisidor - ¿No te lo parece?

-En realidad creo que debe agradecer a los cuidados de las demás hermanas y chicas del convento – sonrio con amabilidad, el padre alza una ceja y asiente

-En todo caso, es bueno que estes de vuelta. ¿Qué tal la vida del ejercito?

-agitada – admito inclinando los hombros un poco. No es un tema que quisiera tocar.

El padre Nick va a decir algo mas cuando Mina ha entrado por la puerta cargando una escoba y un recogedor, se acerca a mi con una cara rara.

-Esta bien hermanas, nos vemos luego – se despide antes de que Mina llegue al altar y sale por la puerta de los padre cerrando con llave dejándonos a las dos solas encargándonos de la limpieza.

Mina tiene los labios fruncidos y los ojos como de un búho bebe.

-¿Mina que…?

-Es el – cuchichea bajito

-¿Qué? – tomo la escoba y sin querer estoy susurrando

-¡Es el! – grita entre susurros – el capitán Ackerman, es el… es el, Levi. Esta aquí – me hace señas raras con los ojos para que mire a la puerta.

Tengo el ceño fruncido y estoy inclinado casi sobre ella, pero mis pupilas siguen inconscientemente las suyas.

Y en la puerta de la iglesia se dibuja su silueta, que camina elegantemente con pasos cortos que parecen zancadas, con ese maldito traje negro que le ajusta como un guante y el sombrero bajo el brazo, los guantes de piel enfundando sus dedos y los ojos afilados de felino mirándome directamente. A distancia de metros, que cada vez se hace menos.

Puedo ver sus ojeras desde aquí

-Yo… estare afuera – dice Mina y sale corriendo de la iglesia. ¿Me habrá guiñado un ojo?

Levi se acerca cada vez mas, bajo las escaleras del altar y quedo en el pasillo. Esperándolo con los ojos rojos y las manos temblando, no se en que momento Mina me ha quitado la escoba de las manos. Las botas de Levi resuenan en el piso y lo tengo en frente, su cabello azabache es tan negro como la noche, me esta mirando con sus posos de plata que me examinan, estan buscando algo en mi, un indicio, un segundo de duda… lo que sea.

-Eren – mi corazón da una vuelta. Levi dice mi nombre, sabe a azúcar en la boca. – Eren…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto mientras siento su mano acercarse a mi, me toca la mejilla. Sus labios rosas estan entreabiertos. – La misa termino…

-¿enserio dijiste eso? ¿crees que conduciría cuarenta minutos hasta aca solo para venir a misa? – acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de los dedos – Estoy aquí por ti.

-Debes irte – suplico con los ojos bajos – no puedes estar aquí. Ya no estoy bajo tus ordenes…

-¿era solo eso Eren? – aparta su mano y me toma de la muñeca - ¿Por qué te fuiste… porque no volviste?

-Te lo dije Levi – tengo la cabeza gacha asi que no puedo ver su rostro – te dije que me iria, que no había nada que hacer. Te lo adverti.

-Luche contra eso. Eren cuando dijiste que te ibas; te deje partir… pero ahora comprendo que mi corazón merece una explicación – Levi me jala.

¿Siempre es asi, no? Levi jalándome, jalándome y llevándome a lugares en los que me cuesta trabajo estar, me dejo hacer porque sigo shockeado no me resisto cuando Levi camina conmigo por entre las bancas y me lleva a una de las orillas, abre la puerta y la cierra detrás de nosotros. Ha entrado a la cabina de confesiones.

La madera deja ver una suave luz en nuestros rostros cuando estamos adentro, apenas hay espacio para los dos en el confesionario. Aparto la vista de su rostro lo mejor que puedo, me exige que le mire, con los pulgares en mis mejillas.

-Vuelve a explicármelo Eren, quiero escucharlo.

-No puedo… - cierro los ojos.

-¡Eren! Merezco una explicación, ¿No… no me quieres?

-Levi no hagas esto.

-Quita esa puta cara de querer decir que lo sientes – golpea la madera con su mano. Hago un shhh para que no haga ruido, pero Levi se muerde el labio furioso.

Que hermosos dientes

No me molesta que Levi maldiga, me molesta estar encerrado con el y que el este tan molesto, y que yo no pueda decirle nada. No pueda explicarle nada, porque sigo bajo amenaza. Sigo bajo las amenazas de Mikasa y no se supone que Levi debería de estar aquí, se supone que el me iba a dejar ir y que no vendría tras de mi.

Lo subestime.

-Hace un tiempo te dije que si te gustaba y la única razón por la que no querías estar conmigo era por ser hombre… podía convencerte de que no me importa ¿dime que es?

-¡No puedo! – me decido a mirarle. Tiene los ojos compungidos, las cejas fruncidas y sus pestañas mojadas, esta determinado

-Quiero escucharlo… - es firme

-¿Tienes talento, no Levi? – suspiro sin saber que hacer – talento para dar placer ¿no es así? ¿quieres la verdad? Eres un monstruo, rozaste las sabanas con alguien mas… lo gozaste, la mataste, me besaste… te tengo temor. Eres un fraude.

Levi baja la mano que tenia sobre la madera, se ha quedado flácido de pronto, pone una cara extraña, esta razonando mis palabras. Perdóname Levi, perdóname. Baja la mirada por un segundo ¿eh? Eso dicen sus ojos, los vuelve a subir. Me toma de la nuca y me atrae a sus labios.

Me besa, estrecha sus labios con los mios. Los estrella, con fuerza y sin delicadeza, con odio y con pasión, con ganas de devorarme y de matarme, mete la lengua hasta mi paladar y lo lame sin cuidado, aferro mis manos a sus hombros y se que en un principio lo quiero detener pero me acorrala contra la pared de madera y me esta besando. Me esta besando, me muerde el labio inferior, el superior. Me duele pero no me quejo, Levi pone su mano en mi pierna y la sube a su cadera

Mi pierna rodea su cintura.

Me baja el velo, me mira a los ojos y me muerde el labio, tiene una mirada distante, distraída, carente de emociones. Como si devorara a su presa muerta, carroñeramente. Como si estuviera agradándole sentir este dolor. Vamos Levi no ocultes tu dolor besándome

Mete la mano bajo mi habito y acaricia mi pierna, gimo bajito, la sube a mi muslo y la aferra ahí, luego sube la otra pierna. Estoy siendo cargado por el mientras me besa el cuello y me mete las manos, me acaricia las piernas.

-Bass… basta – suplico jadeante – basta Levi

-¿tengo talento, no? – suspira mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja – Talento para dar placer ¿no Eren?

Sus dedos me queman la piel siento dolor y escozor debajo de la falda, no hace nada mas que tocarme y enterrar las uñas, lamerme los labios y meterme la lengua. Me aferro a su cuello, le devuelvo el beso.

Levi abre mas la boca, mete toda su lengua y jadeo.

-Basta – estoy llorando – no aquí Levi, no asi

-¿¡Entonces como?! – grita entre jadeos susurrantes contra mi boca.

-No asi… - estoy llorando y aparto el rostro de su boca, meto la cabeza en su cuello y estoy llorando. – no asi Levi… ya no mas.

Levi me suelta. Baja una pierna y luego la otra. No me mira cuando abre la puerta del confesionario y sale, me deja llorando adentro cuando se da la vuelta, cuando sale de hi, con los labios hinchados, con el corazón roto, con una idea totalmente equivocada a lo que pensaba yo de el.

Lo he hecho.

Lo he alejado de mi.

Lo he partido, le he hecho justo lo que no debía de hacer.

Quedo hincado en el lugar. Lo veo salir, esta yéndose, esta vez para siempre. Esta vez soy yo el que lo ve irse.

No te vayas. – quiero gritarlo, quiero decírselo, no te vayas. No te vayas Levi, por favor no me dejes. Pero sigue, no me mira y sigue. Sigue sin voltear a verme y veo sus espalda partir sus piernas irse, su corazón romperse… lo veo irse.

Me quedo llorando, limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos y jadeando en silencio. Levi se va, Levi se fue… Levi no me va a perdonar jamás. Levi me va a odiar.

Pero al fin he logrado que ya no venga tras de mi.

No te vayas…

* * *

N/A: capitulo corto, pero es porque la siguiente escena… bueno merece un rato. Creo que este capitulo tiene pocas descripciones pero mucha acción. Espero les guste. Quiero avisar que en el capitulo pasado rompimos record ¡Yupi! Bueno además de que el fic ya tiene mas de 4,500 visitas y 87 reviews! A poco de los 100 wiii. Y como hubo muchos reviews en el capitulo pasado contestare de forma muy breve, discúlpenme. Pero le mandare mensaje privado a todas. Las amo.

Las menciono a todas, gracias **Koisumi8700, Lluery, lightblood04,HimitsuNoSeb, MoiMadameButterfly,Naruby Scarlett , Kanon Yukata, Saint Jupiter, Yayoi Heichou:** ojala les guste el cap. Gracias por dejarme review, son las mejores. Les mando su mensaje privado. Por seguir el fic todo el tiempo, por darse el tiempo de comentar y ayudarme cuando lo necesito. Se han ganado mi corazón. Chicas escribo por y para ustedes – besos y abrazos-

A los guest si les contestare aquí porque no puedo mandarles mensaje :c

Hbl: Mikasa es una vil demente y desquiciada, gracias por confirmar y por contestar a mi pregunta. Gracias por seguir este fic también. De verdad lo aprecio demasiado. Y no te preocupes también subiré el extra que prometi a SxS, eres una verdadera seguidora. Lo aprecio –abrazo-

Mr Bunny: tu desaparecida, mereces una tunda, si se lo tomo bien… solo dejando de lado que arruino su vida jaja ya se volvieron a encontrar pero Eren tuvo que hacerse cargo de esto… muchas gracias por dejar el review, por favor ya no desaparezcas.

Darien W: tantas peguntas que contestar, su… ¿su que será? Quien sabe jaja, aun no estoy segura, Mikasa solo quiere a Levi, esta demente. Ahora van a sufrir aun mas ;-; el lemmon ya viene tranquila jaja gracias por dejar review, ojala te siga gustando la historia.

 **Donde este fic llegue a los 100 reviews, las invito a todas a mi casa, contrato levizuelas. jajaja**


	16. Chapter 15

N/A: Estoy muy contenta, ya tengo mariachis, globos y piñata. Llegamos a los 101 reviews, eso me hace súper feliz, muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado. Gracias a ustedes yo doy lo mejor de mí en este fic. Los amo.

 **Nunca nadie te va a ayudar**

-¡Capitán Levi! – Isabel tiene las manos en las mejillas, me mira extrañada, con sudor en la frente con los ojos brillosos de preocupación.

Mi respiración no se regulo y hago lo que mejor se hacer. Amenazar.

-¿Dónde está Mikasa? – subo las escaleras de dos en dos con los dedos desgarrando la madera del barandal

-Está en su habitación… pero Amo Levi… - debo callarla antes de que comience a sermonearme.

-No te atrevas a acercarte. Mantén a mi madre lejos. Es una puta orden – subo al primer piso.

Isabel se queda callada en el primer escalón, mientras me mira avanzar por el pasillo. Paso por mi habitación y me muerdo la lengua, paso por la de mi madre y esta cerrada, quizá esta dormida o quizá no. Aun así no me importa lo que Isabel o mi madre puedan decir. Finalmente llego hasta la puerta de Mikasa, también esta cerrada y no tengo ganas de usar las manos, así que muy a su estilo le doy una patada a la puerta… se abre de inmediato. Solo estaba entrecerrada.

Mikasa esta sentada en la cama, da un respingo y se pone la mano en el pecho.

Entro a zancadas solo para poder cerrar la puerta con un azote que resuena en todo el piso. Mikasa tiene los ojos preocupados, la quijada desencajada. Esta temblando de nervios.

-¿Le… Levi?

No me detengo y voy por ella, como esta sobre la cama todo es mas fácil. Me quito la casaca o mejor dicho, desgarro los botones de la ropa hasta que logro quitármela, en un dos por tres ya estoy tomando a Mikasa de las muñecas, mi fuerza no tiene control. La azoto contra el colchón para dejarla totalmente sometida. Sus manos están levantadas y tomadas sus muñecas por mis manos, esta debajo de mi con las piernas temblando de miedo y placer.

Me inclino hasta llegar a su cuello. La huelo. Esta sudando, a un perfume fino y miedo. Lamo la piel blanca como si fuera un lobo que siente el miedo de sus presas. Mikasa se retuerce debajo, no sabe que pensar. no sabe si quitarse el sostén o llorar suplicando. Pero no la hare perder la cabeza mas. Voy a responder a su inquietud de inmediato.

Para hacer las cosas interesantes junto ambas de sus muñecas en una de mis manos y con la otra mano recorro su nunca y enredo el cabello en un puño, retuerzo tanto que Mikasa gime. La suelto para deslizar las yemas, de su frente a sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios y luego bajar por su cuello, y rodear finamente su cuello.

Y me pregunto si ya tendrá alguna pista. Bruja consumada.

-¿Levi…? – jadea de placer y miedo cuando inserto los dedos en su piel.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Erin? –

Sus ojos se abren como platos, intenta soltarse, pero ya he tenido tiempo suficiente para dejar sus extremidades entumecidas e inmóviles con mi fuerza y mi peso. Su intento de huida resulta infructuoso. Tras sus ojos no parece darme pistas de lo que esconde, pero presionare sobre su cuello hasta que hable

-¿Qué mierdas le metiste en la cabeza? – Decido que su cuello no es tan interesante y vuelvo a meter la mano en el cabello mientras mi rostro se acerca peligrosamente al suyo.

Bien es sabido que Mikasa no piensa con claridad cuando me tiene tan cerca, al verme acercarme de inmediato piensa que la besare, no puede estar mas equivocada. No le hago nada pero disfruto de la tensión acumulada.

-No se de qué me hablas…

-No te hagas – quiero no perder la cordura pero retuerzo sus muñecas. Mikasa cierra los ojos de dolor

-¡Levi me lastimas…! –Grita Mikasa – Enserio no se de que me estas hablando…

-¡no soy estúpido! Estoy cansado de que me vean como un imbécil… Eren… tu. Todos. Estoy cansado. Se cuándo me mienten…. Es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Qué le dijiste a… a Erin?

-¿Por qué lo llamas Eren? – Mikasa alza una ceja

-No me cambies el puto tema – mierda. Debo ser mas cuidadoso.

-No se lo que pasa, ya no se que pasa… no se de que me hablas. No hable con ella.

-No te creo – le doy una bofetada – Eres una perra. No sabes quedarte callada, no sabes dar, mucho menos recibir… nada me sorprendería de ti.

-¿No te sorprendes de mi Levi? Eso es porque nos conocemos demasiado bien – intenta sonreír pero le jalo el cabello provocándole una mueca de dolor -… a ella no la conoces.

-Si la conozco y se que le metiste basura en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿por fin se dio cuenta del monstruo que eres? Solo mírate… me estas golpeando. – frunzo el ceño un poco confundido por sus palabras. Dudo por un segundo – imagínate que entrara en este momento y te viera así… conmigo. ¿Qué crees que haría?

Vuelvo a dudar y aparto, mis manos un momento. Solo un momento.

-No la conocías Levi. Todo este tiempo te uso y te hizo creer que ella te veía bien… que para ella no eras un monstruo.

-No me mentía.

-No te conoce Levi – la suelto. Mikasa se soba las muñecas – te engaño

-No, no lo hizo. Tú le hiciste algo…

-Vamos Levi, aun no lo entiendes ¿cierto?- se inclina hacia adelante. Me acaricia la mejilla – soy la única que puede aceptarte tal y como eres.

-Me haces parecer como algo que no soy Mikasa – no dejo que me toque más.

-Levi cuando no has tenido a donde ir, cuando has estado con la nariz llena de sangre, con migraña… sin nada de alcohol. Cuando la soledad te ha llenado por completo ¿Quién ha estado ahí?

-Tu no, - Mikasa se cubre la boca. Esta sonriendo

-Yo sí. Yo siempre. Solamente yo. Nadie, nadie mas que yo… Levi. No Petra, no tu madre, no Isabel, no tus colegas del ejercito… ¿Erin? De verdad esa mocosa, no sabe nada de ti… yo si. Vamos Levi. Eres mío.

-No Mikasa. – Intento alejarme – no somos nada, no me conoces, crees conocerme.

-¿Ella si te conoce? ¿Qué hizo cuando le dijiste que Petra se colgó por nosotros?

-Ella me entendió – en eso tengo un punto a mi favor, porque es verdad. Eren me dijo que no era mi culpa. El me perdono en su interior – no vio maldad en mi. Yo no le creo, no le creo si ella me dice que soy un monstruo…

-Pero lo viste ¿no es asi? – termino por sentarme a orillas de la cama, mirando al piso. La cabeza me duele.

-¿Ver que? ¿Qué cosa?

-Eso Levi… - Mikasa se hinca detrás de mi y enrolla sus delgados y largos brazos en mi cuello – la mirada de miedo. Yo la vi. Ella te tenia miedo… es por eso que quiso alejarse de ti. Es por eso que se fue y te dejo.

-Eso no es verdad Mikasa. Tu manipulas todo… ella me…

-¿te quería? – Se ríe contra mi hombro – No digas tonterías. Es una monja, rezagada… no busca placer carnal, como tu.

-Yo no buscaba eso en el… - me suelto de sus brazos y me levanto de la cama – Con el no me cansaría de esperar.

-¿Y ella te veía como aquel hombre tan especial Levi? Abandonar todo por ti… ¿entonces porque no esta aquí? – se levanta – te ilusionaste.

-No es cierto. Ella era la correcta.

-No Levi. No es perfecta, como yo…no cuida su aspecto perfecto como yo. Yo soy la perfecta, la correcta – Mikasa vuelve a lanzar sus brazos a mi cuello – recuerda Levi. A ti te gusta ser manipulado por mí.

-No estoy tan frustrado como para darte la razón…

-Ella no te va a ver como su príncipe. Estas mal. Yo tengo la verdad, pero si no me quieres creer… no descartes la opción de que ella pueda volver. De que se lamente – Me suelta con una sonrisa retorcida - ¿Fuiste a verla, no? Quizá mañana vuelva… tu deseas muy fuerte que eso pase ¿no? Si ella también lo desea, vendrá ¿no? Espérala.

Mikasa me da la espalda. Mis puños tiemblan de rabia y confusión.

-Si Mikasa, deseo muy fuertemente que sea mañana. Confió en ella, se que fue manipulada por ti…. Ella volverá.

-Bien. Solo espero que no te canses de esperarla.

Tiende la cama que quedo deshecha con sus manos finas y no me mira ni sonríe. Me doy medie vuelta para salir de la habitación. Quiero decirle que no me voy a cansar, quiero decirle muchas cosas, pero no digo nada y solo me doy la vuelta. Mi respiración no esta tranquila y estoy perdiendo los nervios.

Camino hasta la puerta. Porque quizá lo que dice Mikasa es verdad, quizá en realidad… en realidad Eren va a volver. Quizá.

Pero no.

No me cansare de esperarlo. No puedo cansarme de esperarlo. Simplemente hay cosas que no puedo hacer. el vacío en mi interior crece, mis sentimientos comienzan a florecer…

Cuando salgo de la habitación Isabel está preocupada. Está mirándome.

Le sonrío.

Quizá cuando Petra murió sentí dolor.

Pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Dios, me encanta. Al menos se que no soy de papel. Definitivamente, no.

La adrenalina se marcha de mi sangre, las heridas de mi alma comienzan a sangrar como si les hubieran echado sal. Todo el coraje de mi interior enervaba de mis venas. toda la piedad se alejaba de mi ser. Nadie me podía ayudar den este momento, pues seguramente todos estaban asustados de mi… todos opinando lo mismo.

Incluso quizá, también Eren.

Pero si me deja morir aquí, supongo que esa será la respuesta…

Quiero saber. Si Eren… si tan solo Eren…. Podría el volver.

Mientras tanto, le prometo en silencio, que me juro que me va a encontrar, la forma en que me duele.

La manera en la que me dolerás, Eren.

El tiempo que dure. Mientras me dejas morir, mientras vuelves, o me ignoras. Me dolerá todo lo que siento por ti. Pero me ve a encantar Eren.

No me cansare de esperar.

Me lo prometo.

¿Creo?

 **Nunca nadie te va a ayudar**

Aquella mañana, las hermanas del convento y yo retirábamos nieve del jardín de naranjos con palas de madera y metal tan grandes y pesadas como nosotras mismas. De alguna manera las hermanas me miraban y sonreían cuando veían que podía sacar mas nieve del jardín con ayuda de la carreta que (casi obligado) Red Hare cargaba, además estaba el hecho de que gracias a mi capa podía permanecer mas tiempo bajo la nieve sin congelarme.

Las hermanas tomaban un descanso cada determinados minutos para no congelarse. Pero yo continuaba ahí. No congelándome mas que los pies. Como la nieve se volvía mas intensa con el paso de diciembre, no nos dábamos abasto para sacarla del camino. En estos momentos, mi fuerza de macho salía a relucir. Además de que necesitaba mantenerme ocupado, haciendo… cualquier cosa.

Han pasado dos días desde que vi a Levi en la iglesia.

Desde ese dia no podía parar de llorar por las noches y por las mañanas. Y casi a todas horas mientras me encontrara solo. Justo después de que Levi salió corriendo de la iglesia, Mina entro como un huracán esperando escuchar algo de mi… pero solo pude llorar y pedir perdón.

Y hablar conmigo mismo por haber sido un estúpido. Pero haber hecho lo correcto. Porque de alguna manera, sabia que era lo correcto… no podía arriesgar al convento, a Nanaba, a Armin… a Levi por encubrirme. La amenaza de Mikasa no solo me incluía a mi y a mi vida, también a todos los que sabían que era hombre. No puedo poner sus vidas después que mis deseos. Hay que madurar.

No puedo destruir a los que me han ayudado, solo por… una fantasía. Una frontera. Con la que me iba a dar contra la cara si hubiera seguido por ese camino. Simplemente no podía ir por ello.

Y necesitaba dejarlo atrás.

Nanaba se recuperaba mucho más rápido de lo que pensamos. Estaba ahora recargada contra el barandal en el segundo piso, miraba abajo como las demás trabajábamos para mantener el jardín limpio. Red Hare traía un cargamento de nieve que le ayude a sacar por la puerta trasera mientras lo jalaba de las riendas.

Cuando regrese caí en cuenta de que Nanaba me miraba desde arriba.

La salude con la mano. Ella medio sonrió y me llamo. Muy bajito, susurro mi nombre pero yo solo pude leerle los labios.

-Muy bien hermanas, tomémonos un descanso – Pidió Rico – vamos a la cocina a tomar un poco de café de olla caliente. Vamos, vamos.

Las hermanas dejaron sus palas de nieve en el jardín y se dieron la vuelta para seguir a nuestra cocinera estelar, ir por su café. Mina me espero, le hice una seña para indicarle que subiría, ella asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Deje que todas se apartaran del camino para que yo pudiera llevar a Red Hare a la bodega con la puerta abierta, para que tomase agua y dirigirme a las escaleras mientras me quitaba la capa que me llegaba a los pies, y por consiguiente estaba un poco húmeda.

La coloque sobre mis brazos mientras subia las escaleras y vi a Nanaba mirando al jardín con nostalgia.

-Madre… Nanaba

-Hola Eren – ella no hacia reparos en llamarme como ella creía conveniente que debía llamarme. Eren o Erin.

-¿Me llamo?

-siéntate – le hice casi y tome asiento en la banca a su lado, admirando los naranjos sin hojas. - ¿son hermosos no es así?

-los prefiero en primavera.

-Que impaciente… solo míralos, esperando el calor para llegar a su máximo esplendor Eren. Te apuesto que cuando se llenen de naranjas, serán tan hermosos, solo por haber aguantado este invierno. –

Sabia que Nanaba tenia un punto pero aun no lograba llegar a el. Que si bien los naranjos se quedaban sin hojas en invierno, y renacían durante la primavera, era un proceso largo en el que no podían estar uno sin el otro… el invierno sin la primavera. Quizá Nanaba no era la mejor para dar consejos con referencias de arboles.

-¿No lo crees?

-Estoy seguro, pero ¿Por qué lo dice?

Dejo la capa sobre mis rodillas mientras la doblo, intento evitar su mirada a toda costa, pero detiene mis brutales dobleces con su mano sobre la mía.

-Creo que deberías ir a verlo.

Aparto su mano como si me quemara y hago una mueca de dolor, cierro los ojos, porque solo de escuchar eso se me han puesto rojos y suelto un suspiro de dolor inmenso.

-No siga con eso… - le pido. Pues no es la primera vez que Nanaba menciona algo parecido, pero mientras mas me niego a hacerlo, Nanaba parece cada vez mas descubrir algo sobre mi.

Algo sobre lo que siento por Levi. Lo que intento ocultar. Lo que Mikasa podría hacer… excusas. Todo eso. Nanaba parece saberlo.

-Usted sabe, que yo pertenezco al convento, a su lado, con las hermanas… - sigo doblando la capa hasta que queda hecha un cuadrado irregular sobre mis piernas. Acaricio el terciopelo.

-Pero tu lo amas – dice sosteniendo mi mano entre su temblorosa palma.

Bajo la mirada, confundido. Apenado. Si Nanaba es capaz de decir algo así sin ponerse a pensar en nada del convento o de la religión, debe significar algo ¿no? Lo veo en sus ojos, esa forma convencida de pensar. de sentir. De mirarme y saber lo que soy y lo que siento. Aprieta mi mano.

-Vamos a tomar café Nanaba… - la ayudo a levantarse tomándola del brazo.

Nanaba no es tan débil como para no poder caminar sola, pero preferimos caminar tomados del brazo. Bajamos las escaleras con cierta dificultad, se que Nanaba debe sentir aun es cierto dolor por los residuos del veneno, pero no se queja.

Caminamos a un costado del jardín de los naranjos antes de dar media vuelta cerca de la entrada principal del convento y abrir la puerta del comedor. Todas las hermanas están reunidas ahí pasando un tiempo en el comedor y charlando animadamente. Bebiendo café.

La fogata esta encendida.

Dejo a Nanaba en uno de los banquillos.

Y se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta, bastante fuertes, golpes en la puerta principal del convento. Sasha se levanta de su banco ya con su taza de café vacía, y nos sonríe diciendo que ella atenderá. Estoy por servirme una taza cuando el golpe en la puerta me sorprende. Al parecer Sasha ni siquiera ha podido llegar a la entrada principal cuando los invitados lograron entrar al comedor. La taza cae de mis manos rompiéndose en pedazos.

Mikasa Ackerman, perfectamente uniformada. Acompañada de la que fingió ser una monja Annie (parece que nadie mas que yo la reconoce) y otra chica alta de cabello castaño y pecas sobre la cara entran. La cara preocupada de Mikasa es una máscara perfecta, que solo puedo detectar tras ver unas líneas de maldad debajo de sus ojazos grises.

-¡Erin! – Grita desconsolada caminando hacia mi - ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

-Mi…Mikasa – pregunto al sentir sus frías manos en mis hombros - ¿q…que? ¿Qué?

-te fuiste sin decir nada, pensé que te había hecho daño… - se limpia las ojos como si hubiera llorado. – Sabia que no sentías nada de afecto por ese monstruo ¿no es asi?

-¿Mikasa… que?

-¿De que habla Erin? ¿estas bien? – pregunta Rico alarmada - ¿alguien te hizo daño?

-¡No! – intento calmarlas. Las demás comienzan a murmurar preocupadas – nadie me hizo nada, estoy bien…

-Gracias a Dios – suplica Mikasa trágicamente - Mi primo, es peligroso…

-¡No es asi! – intento defenderle. Soltándome.

-¿El es peligroso? – pregunta una chica tranquila al fondo con el rostro preocupado

Me acerco a ellas tranquilamente

-No, no… el es gentil – intento aclarar el malentendido. No se que esta haciendo Mikasa… no se que hacer.

-¡Erin! – grita Mikasa con el ceño fruncido de preocupación – No debes fingir afecto por el. Es un monstruo… - a pesar de que me lo dice a mi, en realidad las palabras recaen en todas las demás.

-No estoy fingiendo Mikasa- intento buscar en su rostro una señal. Algo. Lo que sea.

 _Tu si._

Si tan solo las miradas pudieran hablar.

-¡Esta loco! – dice Mikasa dirigiéndose a todas - ¡Erin no me hagas creer que estas tan loca como el!

-¡no! – grito

-El es el capitán mas despiadado – se acerca a las monjas asustadas – y esta tan furioso, de que Erin se haya ido… dejado a su madre que esta al borde de la muerte. Esta furioso… quizá venga pronto!

-¿Qué haremos? – Empiezan a murmurar asustadas - ¿Qué tal si allana el convento?

-¡no estarán a salvo! – sigue fingiendo Mikasa, lloriqueando preocupada – a menos que…. Logremos ocultarle a Erin.

-¡no! – vuelvo a gritar. Nanaba me mira buscando una respuesta… no puedo dársela. No puedo decirle que Mikasa esta fingiendo. Que no se que esta pasando.

¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que sacar a Erin de aquí! – grita alguna monja - ¡puede hacerle daño!

-Debemos detenerlo – grita Mikasa tomándome del codo – Erin no pongas en riesgo a las demás…

-Erin tu no… - interfiere Mina, pero antes de que pueda hablar la chica alta pecosa habla.

-A todas ustedes pobres, ese monstruo puede matar… y si no lo detenemos causara miles de destrozos en el convento – las monjas se tapan la boca asustadas

-¡Síganme todas! – dice Mikasa. Las monjas confundidas y aterradas obedecen mientras Mikasa me arrastra afuera del comedor. – No tengan temor… solo Erin debes quedarte lejos de él.

-Levi Ackerman es alguien terrible, horrible y criminal. Con sus malas mañas… pero si le ocultamos a Erin el no podrá.- Mikasa atraviesa el convento conmigo tras, lucho con todas mis fuerzas para no dejarme arrastrar. Por la nieve… por el jardín de los naranjos.

Mikasa se dirige a la salida trasera. Red Hare relincha.

-¡No tenga temor! – Susurra Mikasa a las monjas, confundidas. – he traído un carruaje para sacar a Erin de aquí. Levi Ackerman no podrá hacerles daño… ni a Erin

Nanaba salta entre las monjas para ver a Annie y a Mikasa a los ojos.-

-¡No! No voy a permitirlo… - dice mirando fijamente a Annie. Como si la reconociera. Aunque este peinada diferente y sus expresión y atuendo hayan cambiado

-¡Si no estás con nosotros entonces estas en contra nuestra! – grita la pecosa sacando un revolver y apuntando a la cabeza de Nanaba.

-¡No, no! Deténganse…

-¿Alguien va a ir a prevenir a Levi Ackerman? – pregunta Annie como si en su pregunta existiera un doble significado. Las monjas están indecisas ¿Quién es el malvado? ¿Prevenirlo? Pero no tienen tiempo de pensarlo mas… pues Annie ya les apunta con una pistola.

-¡Basta! – grito – iré con ustedes…

-¡Erin! – gritan Mina y Sasha no muy conformes con las pobres explicaciones que las soldados, les dieron.

-¡no se preocupen! – grita Mikasa llevándome mas lejos - ¡cuenten conmigo! ¡tengan valor! ¡Levi Ackerman no vendrá por ustedes ni por Erin!

Antes de que Mikasa y yo atravesemos el portal de la salida, la chica alta y Annie se acercan a nosotros. Mikasa les susurra.

-Conténganlas aquí…. Después nos veremos.

-Déjanoslo a nosotras – afirma la alta y la rubia asiente. Mikasa sonríe macabramente y me saca por la puerta trasera. Al ver a sus acompañantes sacar sus armas no puedo hacer mas que dejarme llevar con solo un poco de resistencia.

Cierro los ojos, esto es una pesadilla ¿Qué hice para merecer algo así? Hice todo lo que me pidió, entonces porque veo a mis compañeras asustadas sin saber que esta sucediendo. Sin tener ni idea de lo que va a pasarles ni porque me han sacado de ahí, ni porque les apuntan con un arma.

Quieren creer que lo que Mikasa hace es por mi bien. Pero sus acciones no dan para pensar eso. Se quedan callada viéndome partir.

Cierran la puerta trasera.

Mikasa no mentía, hay un carruaje de madera viejo en el camino de atrás del convento, es jalado por un caballo y un hombre esta ahí esperando a Mikasa.

Abre la puerta que parece ser de metal, y me arroja adentro, caigo de rodillas con un grito sordo. Esta lleno de paja adentro. No hay ventanas mas que la rejilla de la puerta. Todo es de madera. Mikasa cierra la puerta. Se acerca a la rejilla para sonreírme con maldad.

-¿Por qué Mikasa? Hice todo lo que me pediste… - intente explicarme.

-¿ah sí? En ese caso… porque Levi vino a verte el domingo.

-¡Lo rechace! – intente explicarle, la voz me salió estrangulada

-¡Eso que importa! Mi primo no es estúpido Eren… se dio cuenta de inmediato de que algo no iba bien. Me acuso de todo… gracias a dios logre librarme de el – se muerde el labio – pero no volverá a pasar.

-¡Mikasa por favor no lo hagas! Hare lo que sea… solo déjalas en paz.

-Tonto – sonríe – no estoy interesado en las monjas. Solo necesito sacarte del camino para siempre.

-¿Por qué Mikasa? ¿Tanto deño te hice?

-Hay una cosa que no puedo perdonarte Eren… o quizá dos. Que besaras a Levi… que lo besaras a tu antojo. – se rie como si sus propias palabras fueran un chiste – y que Levi se haya enamorado de ti. No te lo perdono. Pero no es por eso por lo que te tengo que eliminar… eso es porque, el te esta esperando allá Eren. Espera que vuelvas, y no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelvas. No vas a volver.

-Te prometo que no voy a volver – gimo y lloro

-No te creo. – Mikasa da media vuelta y se sube a la parte de enfrente del carruaje, a pesar de que hay una pequeña rejilla que da al conductor apenas puedo escuchar lo que dice – No estaré tranquila hasta que tu cabeza este colgada en mi pared.

 **Nunca nadie te va a ayudar**

-¡ABRAN!- grito con todas mis fuerzas y la desesperación en mis pulmones. Llevo media hora azotando mi hombro contra la puerta del carruaje que no se ha detenido, y menos ahora que el sol se puso. Todo esta oscuro.

-¡tengo que salir de aquí! – gimo llorando. ¿Por qué no tengo fuerzas?

¿Por qué no tengo mas fuerza que Mikasa? Soy hombre, debo salir de aquí…

-Es mi culpa… - las lágrimas salen de mis ojos - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Si mis hermanas salen lastimadas de esto. Será mi culpa. Mikasa quiere matarme. Porque Levi esta esperándome… a pesar de todo el siguió creyendo en mi. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir. Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que pelear.

Mikasa no puede ser mas fuerte que yo. Yo tengo que tener voluntad.

Dios si estas aquí, por favor, escúchame… ayúdame. Tengo que salir. Tengo que huir. Tengo que irme… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Erencito? – la voz de Mikasa me saca de dudas y me quedo helado. El carruaje se ha detenido. Asomo mi nariz por los barrotes, solo veo nieve y arboles. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Habremos llegado ya?

No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tengo que hacer algo.

-Vamos a Salir Eren. – susurra Mikasa – será mejor que no intentes huir porque tengo un arma apuntando a tu cabeza.

Trago saliva, me estoy poniendo nervioso, escucho a Mikasa bajar del carruaje y siento el ligar menos pesado, se acerca por la nieve hasta la puerta y la abre lentamente. No puedo quedarme quieto, mis piernas saltan por instinto. Como un gato intentando escapar. Empujo la puerta y salgo disparado. Mikasa recibe el golpe de la puerta en el brazo pero tal y como dijo tiene un arma y no duda en usarla.

Pero sé que hacer.

Comienzo a correr en zigzag para evitar que una bala me de, desequilibrar su puntería. Adentrándome en el bosque de nieve que tengo enfrente. No puedo percibir nada. Y no quiero voltear. si volteo perderé tiempo.

Pero lo hago. Me giro a verla. Esta parada a lado del carruaje. Justo detrás hay una cabaña minúscula. El hombre del carruaje a desaparecido. Mikasa baja su arma, sus ojos se vuelven expresivamente turbios y sonríe.

Veo su pie moverse y se que estoy convirtiendo esta carrera en el bosque, el juego mas excitante de su vida. Mikasa corre tras de mi. Dejo de mirar atrás y me concentro en correr, seguir esquivando mi propia ruta y cambia de dirección tan pronto como me sea posible.

Los arboles son pinos, no están calvos, son frondosos y llenos de hojas. La nieve no es muy densa, no esta nevando, puedo correr bien aun con mis zapatos de monja. Tengo que huir. Mikasa es peligrosa. Mikasa tiene un arma.

-¡Eren! – la escucho gritar a lo lejos. Me escondo tras un árbol - ¿Acaso estas escondiéndote de mi? Se te olvida quien fue la mejor de la Napola… ¿no?

Maldición, Mikasa se acerca. Debo cambiar de árbol de inmediato. Doy un giro y salgo corriendo en dirección contraria a su voz.

-¡Eren! – vuelve a gritar. Esta vez se escucha mas lejos su voz – esto no es algo personal… realmente no se si estoy mas molesta contigo o con Levi. Pero digamos que no tengo oportunidad de dañar a Levi… dime, si te digo que lo matare ¿me darías tu vida a cambio?

Es una mentirosa, no puede matar a Levi. Esta obsesionada con el. No puede dejárselo a nadie mas. Solo quiere matarme a mi.

-¿Sabes algo? Realmente me molesta que Levi se haya enamorado de ti… ¿Qué le diste que no le di yo? – se ríe bajito. La escucho como un eco.

Corro a otro árbol, está cerca de unos arbustos me arrodillo.

-Le di mi virginidad incluso. –vuelve a reírse. – No sabes nada de el Eren…

Se acerca.

Busco en el piso. Algo con que defenderme. Algo. Lo que sea.

-No tienes idea… de como fue que empecé a quererlo así. – escucho pisadas acercándose. Entierro mis manos en la nieve. Mis pies se hunden.

Entonces tengo un recuerdo de Levi, caminando por la nieve con su capa de terciopelo morado, recogiendo ramas de la nieve. Quitándolas del camino. Sacándolas.

Entierro mis manos en la nieve y saco una rama de adentro, apenas es del tamaño de mi puño en cuando a lo ancho, pero es bastante larga. Quizá pueda servirme de algo.

-Las palizas que Levi aguanto por mi… - se ríe - ¿lo sabias? Kenny Ackerman me golpeaba… como su única hija, debía ser ''la mejor'' pero Levi se interponía siempre, entre su puño y yo. Y el siempre terminaba recibiendo las palizas. Era hermoso. Y me extendía la mano después… éramos como hermanos.

Son hermanos, maldición. Ustedes son hermanos.

Mikasa se acerca caminando lentamente. Quiero asomarme por entre los arbustos pero tengo miedo de hacer algún ruido innecesario.

Aun así la veo. Está acercándose, mirando a todos lados y buscando mis pisadas.

Sujeto el palo de madera con mas fuerza, creo que las manos van a llenárseme de astillas, y me tiembla la boca.

-Muchas veces intente vernos como amantes – sonríe – pero nunca funciono… siempre estaba ese algo que me gritaba que realmente no lo éramos.

Da un paso en falso hacia el arbusto, pero esta de espaldas.

-Algo que me decía que aunque yo lo amara… no éramos amantes. Que me gritaba… son hermanos. – se ríe estrepitosamente – y ¿sabes que es lo gracioso? Que lo somos…

Lo sabe.

Mierda, Mikasa Ackerman sabe que Levi y ella son hermanos. Lo sabe. Lo sabe y aun asi no le importa.

Se ríe.

-Eso es lo gracioso. Que Levi y yo somos hermanos. Y también es lo interesante.

Me levanto de mi escondite. Mikasa apenas tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando le he dado el golpe en la nuca con todas mis fuerzas, su mano intenta detener el palo pero se queda en el intento y cae de rodillas al suelo, para luego caer de bruces contra la nieve.

-¡Estás loca! – le grito dándole otro golpe en la cabeza con el palo. Siempre me pregunto porque la gente no remata a sus víctimas… pero ahora que la veo ahí tirada sobre el piso. Me doy cuenta.

Es porque las prisas por salir corriendo son mas grandes y fuertes que la necesidad de ver la sangre de tu oponente. Suelto el palo y las manos me tiemblan. Mikasa esta tumbada, no se si esta muerta o inconsciente. Pero debo salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible.

Aunque no tenga ni idea de donde estoy, aunque no pueda ser mas noche… debo salir corriendo de este bosque de nieve. Debo salir.

Debo huir.

Me doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo del lugar.

* * *

N/A: Perdónenme, se que tarde mucho en actualizar. Aviso. Crestomatía muy probablemente entrara en hiatus. O lo eliminare. ¿A alguien aquí le gusta hunter x hunter? Se me ocurrió una idea para un fic basándome en hxh. Ya veremos. Les va a gustar.

Este capitulo de nuevo es un poco corto, espero les encante Ya estamos cerca del final. No daré spoilers. En el capitulo pasado rompimos record de reviews y llegamos a los 100… 101 reviews. Asi que estoy muy contenta. Me gustaría contestarle a todas sus mensajes aquí, pero fueron tantos que habría mas notas que capítulo.

Agradezco a **Lluery, Kanon Yukata, NanabaBlack, Moi Madame Butterfly, Hbl, Mr Bunny, a mi querida Guest que no dejó nombre, Mikraller, Altaria Blue, Yayoi heichou, Darien W, Naruby Scarlett, Saint Jupiter, Freudin** … las amo. Chicas esto es por ustedes. Les mandare su mensaje privado.

Hbl: supongo que en este capitulo ya viste un poco mas del porque Mikasa se enamoro de su hermano, y no… no se lo trago. Lo se Levi, es listo no se dejen engañar. Muchas gracias por tu review, y si no te preocupes con tal de tener con quien charlar, yo feliz. (ahora el hbl tiene sentido)

Mr Bunny: Muchas gracias por tu review, ya traeré las levizuelas, Levi tiene que comprenderlo muy pronto, ya todo va a aclararse. Nos leemos pronto. –abrazos-

Guest: es el review mas largo de mi vida ;-; llorare de felicidad. Quisiera escribirte una carta de agradecimiento. Muchas gracias por leerme enserio. Y ahora seguro me odias por tardarme tanto en actualizar jeje, la verdad es que te lo agradezco, por el testamento, no me lo merezco, no llego a vaca sagrada… ni aunque trabaje toda la vida. Pero gracias. Ya viste que Levi no es tonto y todo entre ellos se aclaró, jajajaja esa escena debio ser mas hard lo se, si y lo lamento he tenido bastantes problemas, y creo que se avecinan mas, pero espero terminar este fic antes de que todo se arruine. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme este review tan largo y bonito, enserio. Muchas gracias, no lo merezco. Un beso y un abrazo, ojala te guste este capitulo.

Mikraller: si me encantaría darte mi Facebook, si quieres puedes mandarme solicitud, aunque realmente no pongo nada de mis fics por ahí… son como un secreto. En fin, te mandare solicitud querida, me llamo Aline para que me aceptes, si quieres charlamos y fangirleamos. No te preocupes todo salio bien, creo. Bueno al menos Levi no se acostó con la mujer… oh gracias por corregir ese error realmente no me di cuenta, pondré mas atención. Gracias por todo, realmente me considero anti cliches asi que hago de todo para que sea fluido… muchísimas gracias ojala te guste este capítulo. Un abrazo.

Darien W: Jajaja no te preocupes, ya no abra mas dolor… bueno si, solo un poco, pero después mucho amor y sexo en la iglesia. Gracias por el review. –abrazo-


	17. Chapter 16

**N/A: que opinan de la portada del fic? jeje**

* * *

 **Al verte fui Magdalena llorosa**

 **Virgen ultrajada**

* * *

Es casi de noche, o al menos sé que ya está oscureciendo, es extraña la sensación en mi pecho… noche de 23 de Diciembre. Mañana es Noche Buena. Mi madre solía celebrar siempre conmigo Noche Buena y Navidad… mi cumpleaños.

No estoy llorando porque parece que me he quedado muerto, todas mis ilusiones muertas y destruidas en una semana. Desde que Eren se fue hasta el día de hoy. ¿Qué más me queda?

Mi madre murió. Justo hoy. No recuerdo sus últimas palabras, solo recuerdo una mirada de ''esfuérzate'' y la luz irse de sus ojos. Mi mano sujetando su mano. Ahh… ahora lo recuerdo.

''Mi hijo…'' esas fueran sus últimas palabras. ''Tu eres mi hijo, cuídalo''

¿A quién? No hay nadie aquí. Probablemente no vuelva a haber nadie. De nuevo perdí los estribos, tras verla en la cama. Muerta. Isabel se encargó de todo y la enterraron… en el bosque. Cerca de Petra. Creo que comenzare un panteón ahí. Creo que cavare mi tumba de una vez. ¿Qué más queda?

Mikasa no está. No sé dónde está. No sé quién está aquí. Parece que solo están Isabel y Farlan… llevan un rato mirándome desde el marco de la puerta. Las puertas del balcón están abiertas. No he salido de la habitación de mi madre desde que falleció. Estoy en la puerta del balcón. Mirando a las afueras.

Mirando el bosque. Las cortinas se menean de un lado a otro sintiendo la brisa. Al menos no está nevando. No sé qué hacer.

Me voy a quedar aquí, un buen rato más.

Eren no está, mi madre murió. ¿Qué me queda?

Nada. Esa es la respuesta.

* * *

 **Recorrí tu cuerpo en señal de la cruz**

 **Me olvide del padre, del hijo**

 **Y… mi espíritu**

* * *

He caminado sin rumbo por lo que me parecen horas, la nieve sigue sin ser profunda así que no me cuesta trabajo deslizarme, pero mis pies están entumidos y el frio me ha congelado la nariz, mis dedos están fríos y solo puedo seguir avanzando por entre los árboles. No puedo decir que se ha dónde voy, porque no tengo idea de que camino tomamos al salir del convento ni que tan lejos estamos.

Tampoco puedo ver ningún pueblo o casas, intento seguir en línea recta por el bosque pero realmente no tengo idea de que tan grande este lugar sea. Aun así no me siento resignado a morir de frio, ni hambre. Tengo que volver. Tengo que ir al convento.

El bosque comienza a desaparecer frente a mí, y me muestra un camino para los autos. Me siento bendecido y corro hasta el con fuerza extra, no sé de donde la saco, solo sé que llego al camino con extrema rapidez. Miro de un lado a otro y después al cielo. Esta atardeciendo. A la derecha no logro ver nada, pero de alguna manera sé que si voy hacia allá me alejare. Miro a la izquierda y tampoco puedo ver nada, a pesar de que el camino este despejado, hay una ligera capa de neblina que cubre el lugar. Parece que se avecina una tormenta de nieve. Agudizo mis sentidos y logro escuchar un ronroneo, parece un motor. Me giro rápidamente mirando a la derecha y ahí están… los faros de un automóvil. Viene de la derecha y va justo en el sentido que necesito. Hago señas con los brazos desesperadamente.

El conductor vacila entre detenerse, pero al verme de cerca. Ve que soy una monja. Y se detiene. Abre la puerta del auto.

-¿Qué hace aquí madre? – es un hombre mayor, tiene una barba canosa y es robusto. No me parece familia de ningún lado. -¿está bien?

-Tuve un imprevisto – el asiente – necesito que me lleve al convento de saint Claire. Por favor, señor.

-¿El convento de Saint Claire? Está lejos… pero súbase madre – asiento y me subo al automóvil. – llegaremos en una hora.

-¿Tanto? – presiono. El hombre acelera – necesito llegar lo más pronto posible, ¿no puede hacer algo?

-Si acelero, podemos llegar en 45 minutos – El hombre se encoge de hombros, soy consciente de que estoy arriesgando su vida y la mía al ir a gran velocidad en invierno. Y con la tormenta casi encima. Pero necesito llegar lo más pronto posible al convento.

-Está bien, por favor. – suplico lastimosamente

El hombre acelera.

No puedo esperar a llegar, no estoy tranquilo. Quizá Mikasa me busque de inmediato ahí, por eso tengo que advertir a las monjas. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y no ir. En realidad tengo que hablar con Nanaba, tengo que ver que estén bien y que no les hayan hecho nada, porque si lo han hecho… ¡Oh Dios mío! Por favor cuídalas y protégelas. Mikasa y sus subordinadas, no tienen ni la menor piedad por mis hermanas.

El automóvil sigue avanzando por el camino y comienzo a ver por los alrededores, las tierras comienzan a hacerme conocidas. Ya que cuando apenas iba hacia esa cabaña en medio del bosque, miraba por la rendija y me daba cuenta de que estaba realmente lejos. Tenía que detener a Mikasa.

Tengo que detenerla.

¿La abre matado? Lo dudo. Mikasa es dura como roca, Levi incluso no podía detenerla… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? definitivamente no la he matado.

El camino es silencioso, tortuoso, lento. No hago más que tronarme los dedos y morderme las uñas, me están sangrando los dedos. Los zapatos están empapados en nieve. El hombre que maneja a mi lado tampoco muestra mucho interés en hacer conversación. Parece querer preguntarme muchísimas cosas, como ¿Por qué una monja estaba en medio de la nada? Pero no dice nada. Porque incluso puede resultarte un poco tétrico a mi parecer.

-¿En qué bosque estamos señor? – pregunto cortésmente, pero no puedo disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Estamos a unos 20 minutos de Múnich, madre. No se preocupe la dejare en el convento en un momento – parece darse cuenta de mi ansiedad, y contesta mi pregunta con una evasiva que según él podría tranquilizarme.

Pero no me siento más tranquilo en lo absoluto.

El bosque va disipándose cada vez más, me siento capaz de reconocer el terreno, estamos cerca de las últimas granjas de la ciudad. Estamos cerca del convento.

-¡Señor¡ - grito – Déjeme aquí…

-Pero aún faltan cinco minutos para llegar al convento

-No, no gracias, entrare por atrás. – explico abriendo la puerta aun en movimiento. El hombre frena de golpe, pero cuando va a hablar ya he bajado del asiento y estoy corriendo en dirección al bosque.

No puedo arriesgarme a llegar por la entrada principal, Mikasa o sus subordinadas pueden estar cerca. Tengo que mantenerme en cubierto, rodeare en convento y entrare por el bosque, a la entrada trasera. Como Mikasa me llevo por ahí nadie sospecharía si regreso por la misma entrada.

Visualizo la barda del convento. Mis pies apenas pueden soportar más el frio y mis zapatos también están húmedos. Me bajo el velo para sentirme más cómodo y corro hasta la puerta trasera, choco contra la madera del convento y tiro de la aldaba más de una vez, pero está cerrada.

-¡Ábranme! – Grito con fuerza - ¡Soy yo!

La puerta de madera se abre con temblor y no me hago esperar, entro aun sin que me vean. Rico está detrás de la puerta con una mano en el corazón. El ceño fruncido, las manos temblorosas.

-¿E…rin? – pregunta al verme. Esta extrañada. Debe ser porque me quite el velo, pero ya no hay tiempo de guardar las apariencias

-Eren – la corrijo. - ¿Dónde están todas? ¿Están todas bien?

Rico asiente frenéticamente, con la boca abierta. Esta impactada

-Están en la sala de oraciones – asiento y las dos salimos disparadas a la mentada sala, adentro esta cálido. Todas se giran a verme cuando entro. No me detengo a dar explicaciones.

Están sentadas en taburetes rezando, Nanaba se levanta cuando me ve.

-¡Eren! – grita.

-¡Eren! – La secunda Mina – te fuiste por horas…

-¿Qué sucedió? – Les pregunto – ¿están todas bien? ¿Qué paso cuando me fui?

Mina me abraza y Sasha se acerca con afán de contarme todo lo que sucedió, muchas de las otras chicas se quedan atrás rezagadas pero Atentas, confundidas entre mi apariencia y lo que está sucediendo.

-Después de que Mikasa te llevo, no nos quedamos tranquilas… las otras mujeres intentaron contenernos.

-¿No las lastimaron, verdad? – Sasha niega

-Estábamos muy preocupadas – admite Nanaba – dime, te hicieron algo…

-Mikasa quiere matarme – todas se ponen la mano en la boca, asustadas, impactadas, nerviosas. Farfullan cosas inteligibles pero sigo hablando – he logrado escapar. La he lastimado…

-Pero…

-¿Qué? – pregunto al ver a Mina tan confundida. Mina mira a Nanaba buscando aprobación para seguir hablando, la madre asiente.

-Díselo. – ordena

-Mikasa ha venido hace un rato – suelta Mina

-¿Qué? – No puedo evitar mi desconcierto - ¿co… cómo? Le deje inconsciente. ¿Tanto tiempo tarde en volver?

-Han pasado cinco horas desde que te fuiste. Ella volvió hace un rato, sus subordinadas seguían aquí… estaba hecha una furia. Te estaba buscando, pero no estabas aquí.

-¿A dónde está? – La tomo de los hombros - ¿A dónde ha ido?

Mina mira de nuevo a Nanaba. La pelinegra no puede seguir hablando, comienzo a ponerme excesivamente nervioso y a temblar, Nanaba me mira. Niega con la cabeza.

-Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estabas aquí, se llevó a sus subordinadas y dijo algo más…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – pregunto soltando a Mina, pero ella no me suelta. Me toma de la mano - ¿Qué dijo?

-Ella dijo… ''Si Levi no es mío, no será de nadie'' – Nanaba parece segura de lo que me dice, como si diera por sentado que yo entiendo esas palabras. La mano de Mina se aferra a la mía con fuerza, y me cubro la boca por inercia.

-No puede ser…

Entonces lo recuerdo, a Mikasa buscándome en el bosque, con su rudeza y su desquiciada mente trabajando a mil por hora. Dejándose llevar por el amor que le tiene a su primo, pero sus celos consumados… la llevaran a asesinar a Levi. Para lastimarme a mí. Si Levi muere, yo también moriré. No, Levi puede con ella…

-Tengo que hacer algo – murmuro – tengo que advertírselo a Levi.

-¡Eren! – Grita Sasha – no puedes irte… es peligroso.

-¡Tranquilo Eren algo se nos ocurrirá!

-No, no puedo dejarlo – me suelto de sus agarres – Tengo que ayudarlo.

Salgo corriendo de la sala de oración. Tengo que avisarle a Levi. Esto es mi culpa. ¿Qué voy a hacer? no puedo dejar que Mikasa le haga daño. Llego al jardín de los naranjos, fui un tonto. Me acerco a la bodega, Red Hare está ahí… ansioso y relinchando al verme tan agitado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo – digo entrando y tocándole el hocico – Tenemos que salir de aquí Red Hare. Tenemos que salvar a Levi.

Aunque no tiene silla de montar le coloco las cuerdas y lo saco de la bodega. Estoy dispuesto a subir cuando veo a Nanaba acercarse a mí con un paso tambaleante. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Eren! – me detengo. – Ve a cambiarte. Es una orden. Eren…

Parece saborear mi nombre, decirlo letra por letra sintiendo su significado. Y yo también entiendo lo que significa que me llame Eren. Asiento y corro a mi habitación. Dejo la puerta abierta, no puedo tardar más. Tomo la ropa que Levi me presto y me la pongo. Ajusto bien las botas negras y me cubro con la camisa blanca, mi ropa de monja queda tirada en el piso. Antes de salir me doy la vuelta a mirar mi habitación y veo mi capa verde.

La tomo y me la pongo mientras bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando llego a donde deje a Red Hare está rodeado por las hermanas, que me ven con valentía en sus ojos y me desean ánimos. Me acerco al caballo y me impulso lo mejor que puedo para subirme.

-¡Abran la puerta principal! – ordeno.

-Eren… - dice Nanaba acercándose a mí. Me sonríe – hazlo.

Sonrió con ternura, me pongo el gorro de la capa y le indico a Red hare que avance. El caballo relincha con fiereza y se pone en marcha, paso por el convento y salgo por la puerta principal. El caballo baja las escaleras y rodea la fuente. Me sostengo a él con toda mi fuerza y le acaricio la crin mientras galopamos.

-Llévame con Levi – le pido – tenemos que cuidarlo. Tenemos que salvarlo.

El caballo parece entender mis palabras y sale corriendo con mucha fuerza. Me aferro a él y siento el viento contra mi cara. Ya viene la tormenta. Debo llegar a la casa de Levi antes…. Aunque no creo que lo logre.

* * *

 **Perdió la santidad por ti**

 **Los signos de mi fe hoy son**

 **Tus ojos**

 **Tu boca**

 **Tu pecho y…**

 **Tu ombligo**

* * *

-Perdóname amo…

-Déjame en paz.

-Pero amo Levi… - dice Isabel con el rostro compungido – la señorita Mikasa… Farlan intenta detenerla… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Que importa ya – no he cerrado las ventanas, el viento está haciendo que las cortinas del balcón de mi madre se muevan de un lado a otro. – déjalas que entren.

-¡viene con intrusas! – Intenta Isabel - ¡tenía que avisarle!

No le digo nada, no tengo nada que decir. En realidad me importa poco el jaleo que estén armando abajo, Farlan está ahí, Isabel está aquí… ¿Qué puede pasar? No lo sé, ni me importa. Isabel se rinde conmigo y deja la puerta entrecerrada antes de bajar corriendo por las escaleras. Escucho la voz de Mikasa abajo. La puerta de la casa se abre de un solo golpe, en realidad parece que la ha derrumbado.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran con ellos! – Dice Mikasa desde abajo - ¡Pero no toquen a Levi! Levi es mío…

Escucho a Farlan y a Isabel intentando detener a las personas que vienen con ella, parecen ser dos. Dos mujeres. Mis hombros caen desganado, quizá debería comenzar a tomar o volverme un alcohólico. No tengo nada que perder.

Mikasa trae botas. Lo sé porque las escucho como golpes, pero son pisadas en la escalera que me indican que Mikasa viene hacia acá, vaya que ha sabido el elegir el día para atacarme, de todos los días eligió este. 23 de Diciembre. Mi madre falleció, Eren esta… Eren no está.

Mikasa sigue caminando por el pasillo, la escucho azotar la puerta de mi habitación, la abre de una patada y entra. ¿Sabrá ella que mi madre está muerta? Veo al cielo, esta nublado, comienza a nevar. Hace muchísimo aire. A quien carajos le importa. Que caiga una maldita tormenta de nieve. A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Mikasa sale de mi habitación. La escucho quedarse parada en el pasillo, seguramente está mirando por las escaleras, aún hay jaleo abajo, Isabel grita un poco. Mikasa no hace nada y sigue caminando. Abre la puerta de la habitación con sigilo, dejo de mirar hacia la puerta para mirar a la ventana. En cuanto veo su rostro.

Se mete a la habitación conmigo en la vista, sus ojos sigilosos y afilados me indican alerta. Pero solo me quedo sentado.

Entonces lo siento. Mikasa ha lanzado un cuchillo. Lo ha lanzado con muchísima fuerza, la hoja afilada ha logrado atravesar el aire y cortarme la camisa y hacer un corte profundo en mi brazo, me quejo al sentir el dolor. No me lo ha enterrado, pero por un centímetro. Me llevo la mano al brazo. Y me giro a verla.

Mikasa trae otro cuchillo en la mano. Esta molesta, ni siquiera histérica. Su cara es seria, pero burlona. Está decidida; decidida a hacerme daño. A matarme, por fin renuncio a tenerme con vida, ahora solo quiere tenerme muerto. Ahora va a desquitarse por algo que no sé.

La nieve comienza a caer con fuerza intensa.

-Levi… - dice suavemente. Se acerca más y más. La tengo a medio metro de distancia, cuando decide patearme en las costillas y tirarme de la silla - ¿Qué pasa Levi? ¿No vas a defenderte?

Se ríe. Y me vuelve a patear, sus botas se me entierran en las costillas, no me produce tanto dolor. Pero emocionalmente no tengo la fuerza para levantarme. Y mi brazo está herido. Me arroja al balcón donde la nieve intensa cae como hielo molido y me golpea en la cara, tengo sangre en el labio.

-¡Levántate Levi! – grita Mikasa al salir al balcón esquivando las cortinas. Aun con el cuchillo en alto –tuviste las agallas de enamorarte de otra persona. ¡Defiéndete! –

No sé qué ha pasado para que este tan furiosa, pero cuando Mikasa se posiciona encima de mí, una fuerza sobrehumana me hace esquivar la apuñalada que me quería dar en la cara. El cuchillo atraviesa mi oreja. Muestro los dientes y me muerdo el labio al sentir el dolor. Mikasa se ríe.

-¿Qué pasa Levi? ¿Ahora eres demasiado gentil? – Pregunta haciendo burla – el amor te hizo débil ¿no? ¿Eres demasiado amoroso para defenderte?

Aparto a Mikasa de encima de mí, ella cae a un lado mío y rueda sobre el balcón, ensuciándose de nieve. No quiero luchar, solo quiero apartarla de mí. Mikasa se levanta rápidamente al mismo tiempo que yo apenas puedo ponerme de pie. Me ataca con el cuchillo pero logro esquivarlo de nuevo. Mi espalda choca contra el barandal del balcón.

-¿Ya no tienes ganas de vivir o qué? – Se ríe macabramente – entonces ve al mundo de los muertos Levi.

Mikasa vuelve a patearme y mi cuerpo es proyectado contra la barda, mi espalda se dobla y doy la vuelta sobre el barandal cayendo del balcón. Me sujeto con las manos y siento mis pies tocar parte del tejado de abajo. Aun así no me suelto del balcón. Mikasa se acerca a mí. Y me empuja.

Caigo en el tejado de abajo. Ella brinca y cae conmigo.

-¡Esta muerto Levi! –

-¿Qué? – reacciono

-Lo mate Levi. No vendrá. Olvídate de él.

Entonces Mikasa eleva el cuchillo y me lo va a enterrar justo en el hombro. Pero la detengo. Lo hago. Soy consciente de que pongo fuerza en el brazo y detengo su puñalada, la hago retroceder. Y cae al tejado.

No sé qué ha dicho. No sé si en realidad esta…. Está diciendo la verdad. Pero no puedo perdonar eso. Ni aunque sean mentiras.

No puedo.

Miro hacia arriba y veo el puñal que antes me arrojo sobre la barandilla del balcón, me estiro sobre mis talones para tomarlo y cuando logro ponerme en posición de defensa, Mikasa se ha levantado y me mira con odio. Tiene ambas manos sobre el cuchillo.

Los dos nos atravesamos con miradas.

Los dos estamos dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

Un movimiento en falso.

Mikasa se lanza contra mi primero, detengo el ataque y le inserto el cuchillo en el brazo, pero apenas y puedo cortar le tela, aun así la cargo y ella rueda por el tejado hasta llegar casi a la orilla. Se levanta rápida como es, y como si nada vuelve alanzarse contra mí. Esta vez no logro esquivar su ataque y caemos. Nos deslizamos por la nieve que se ha acumulado sobre el tejado, pero aun así Mikasa no cede en intentar atravesarme la cara con el cuchillo.

La detengo con las manos. Y la empujo con las piernas hacia atrás. Mikasa cae al tejado de abajo. Sin pensarlo mucho salto del tejado al de abajo y caigo encima de ella, ella rueda para que no la atraviese con el cuchillo y logra hacerme un corte en la espalda. Le entierro el cuchillo en la pierna pero de nuevo retrocede y se levanta

-¡Pelea Levi! – Grita al verme - ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?

Me acorrala mientras me levanto sin tanta agilidad como ella. Esta rodeándome con su cuchillo en la mano derecha dispuesta a atacar.

-¿Cómo pudiste elegirlo a él, teniendo a alguien como yo? – y se lanza contra mí, caigo sobre el tejado y ruedo, Mikasa ensarta el cuchillo en una teja y se tarda en sacarlo.

Justo en ese momento le pateo la costilla para que caiga, pero contrario a la que pienso evade la patada y me da una barrida que me deja de nuevo en el piso. Mikasa logra sacar el cuchillo del tejado y me mira.

-¿Estás enamorado de él… maldito Levi? – se hace el cabello negro hacia atrás. Y me mira fijamente sonriendo.

Vuelve a patearme en una pierna e intenta enterrarme el cuchillo pero logro esquivarlo

-Es tu fin Levi. ¡Tú eres mío!

* * *

 **Me han crucificado tus deseos,**

 **Vivo la herejía de amarte**

* * *

No quiero admitir que me siento perdido, es demasiado decir para un solo día. Solo un poco más y podré ubicar los grandes terrenos de la mansión de Levi. Vamos Red Hare, se leal, comprende que necesito que me lleves a la mansión… el caballo vacila entre la nieve y los copos terriblemente cortantes que caen del cielo. No son suficientes para nublarme la visión, así que puedo observar perfectamente bien lo que hay a mi alrededor.

Cabalgo más lentamente, a un costado del camino.

Red Hare perciba algo, ya que retrocede y con el clima no me sorprendería que fueran lobos o algo peor. Pero no puedo dejar que retroceda ahora, así que tiro de las cueras y el caballo avanza, entonces veo un automóvil.

Esta encendido pero no hay nadie adentro.

Me preocupa pero sigo avanzando, y en unos metros más comienzo a divisar diferentes figuras familiares. La gran fuente central de la mansión. El automóvil esta estacionado a las afueras de la reja principal. Esta medio abierta. A simple vista parece que han allanado la mansión, pero con tres personas dudo que esto pueda suceder.

-¡Rápido Red Hare! – el caballo parece asentir y acelera su galopar. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras del pórtico principal, intento bajar del caballo.

-¡Eren! – grita una voz familiar pero poco reconocible

-¡Señorita Hanji! – digo al mirarla, está en la puerta de la mansión. Parece alterada pero feliz - ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Cómo lo…?

-Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar – se acerca a mi corriendo - ¡Gracias a Dios llegaste! Lo sé todo no tienes que preocuparte. Hay problemas peores.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mikasa está arriba peleando con Levi… - intento entrar a la mansión pero Hanji me retiene tomándome de la mano – acabo de llegar. Todo está patas arriba, Farlan ha peleado con Annie, esta inconsciente aquí abajo… e Ymir está siendo interrogada en la sala. Isabel está muy asustada, cuando escuchamos el galope… pensamos que sería increíble que fueras tú.

-Soy yo – intento calmarla pero sigue sin soltarme – tenemos que ayudar a Levi. Hay que subir. Traigan ayuda…

-No podemos, la tormenta ha cortado la comunicación… apenas Isabel pudo comunicarse al cuartel, gracias a Dios yo estaba ahí y escuche todo.

Hanji entra a la mansión, toda esta boca abajo, los muebles rotos y desacomodados. Las cosas finas tiradas por todos lados, Isabel sale del vestíbulo y se pone la mano en el corazón cuando me ve.

-Er… Erín – se muestra extrañada al verme

-Eren – la corrijo. Ya habrá tiempo de explicar. Ella asiente como entendiendo, no puede exigir nada ahora.

-Tenemos que subir a ayudar a Levi ¿Dónde está Farlan? – pregunto mirando por encima de su hombro

-Lo estoy atendiendo Annie le ha disparado… - intenta explicar pero no puedo dejar de sentir que estamos perdiendo el tiempo y que en realidad deberíamos estar arriba ayudando a Levi.

\- ¿Y Kuchel? – pregunto mirando a las escaleras

No recibo respuesta así que miro a Isabel. Ella tiene las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y se muerde el labio intentando no llorar. Trago saliva con dificultad.

-la ama… murió en la mañana –

Bajo la mirada lleno de dolor. Mis sentimientos se adormecen. Kuchel murió, ha muerto…

-Levi está muy mal, al saber que su madre murió y verse abandonado por usted…

No puedo detenerme más. Tengo que subir, tengo que ver a Levi. No puedo dejarlo solo, no en este momento. En este momento él está perdido, necesita saber que estoy aquí. Que estoy bien, y si Mikasa esta con el… sabe dios que le ha dicho sobre mí. No puedo dejar que Levi pierda la vida. Lo necesito con vida.

-¡Tengo que subir a verlo! – nadie logra detenerme, subo las escaleras de dos en dos. Con las botas ágilmente puedo desplazarme. Escucho a Isabel gritarme desde abajo, pero se detienen los gritos. Se detienen las voces, todo el sonido se detiene cuando entro a la habitación de Levi.

Hanji está subiendo las escaleras con cara preocupada.

Salgo del cuarto de Levi y entro al cuarto de Kuchel. Lo primero que me llama la atención son las cortinas. Están revoloteando de un lado a otro con fuerza por la ventisca, la nieve está llenando la habitación, las puertas del balcón están abiertas, no dudo en seguir caminando y corro hasta el balcón. Está cubierto de nieve. No logro ver a nadie, pero algo me dice que me quede aquí. Me recargo en la orilla del balcón para mirar abajo.

Hay un tejado que esta apenas a un metro y debajo de este hay otro tejado en forma de 'v' en el que Levi y Mikasa están, Levi tiene una rodilla en el suelo. Tiene heridas y cortadas en todo el cuerpo, su camisa blanca esta manchada de sangre. Aunque Mikasa parece también estar cansada y llena de cortes, lo único en lo que puedo prestar atención en las manos de Mikasa sosteniendo un cuchillo y apuntándolo a Levi mientras este intenta detenerse , él tiene otro cuchillo en la mano, pero su brazo parece demasiado débil para poder levantarlo.

Al parecer no es su brazo si no su espíritu.

-¡No, Mikasa! ¡No! – grito intentando detener el ataque de Mikasa a Levi. Esta parece maldecir por lo bajo. Pero no se detiene.

Levi lo hace.

Mira a un costado por un microsegundo, me mira. Sus ojos incrédulos parecen brillar con esperanza nueva. Los ojos de Levi se agrandan y su cuerpo parece preso de una corriente eléctrica.

-Eren… - susurra sorprendido e impactado. Y aunque esta distraído mirándome en el balcón. Logra detener el ataque de Mikasa con una sola mano, y darle la vuelta para que Mikasa salga rodando por el tejado hasta detenerse en la barrita del desagüe. Levi se da media vuelta. Pero tan pronto como lo hace Mikasa se levanta y corre por el tejado para herir a Levi por la espalda.

-¡No! – grito

Levi se gira y detiene a Mikasa con una patada en el estómago, eso la deja fuera de combate por segundos y Levi la toma por las muñecas, le da otra patada en el estómago. Mikasa suelta su cuchillo y saca sangre por la boca. Levi no se detiene con eso, la empuja a la orilla del tejado, Mikasa se revuelve. Intenta detenerse aferrándose a la camisa de Levi.

-¡Levi! No… - suplica – no me dejes caer. Por favor soy tu prima… hazlo por Kuchel.

Levi relaja la mirada por un segundo. Mikasa hace morritos, esta arrepentida y asustada. Solo al ver que Levi iba a patearla hasta que cayera y que la caída iba a matarla. Solo de ese modo logro detenerse. Levi reacciona ante las palabras suaves de Mikasa y gruñe atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Vete de aquí Mikasa – ordena – nunca jamás vuelvas. No quiero volver a verte jamás.

Mikasa asiente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Levi la deja sobre el tejado. Llorosa limpiándose los mocos y sintiendo la nieve caerle encima. Humillada y derrotada. Levi se da media vuelta y me mira.

Escala por el tejado.

-Eren… - sisea al estar cerca. Extiendo mi mano para que la tome. Quiero que llegue arriba lo más pronto posible, no puedo evitar estar preocupado. Levi llega al primer tejado y coloca su pie entre los barandales del balcón, estira su mano para tocar la mía, y lo tomo con fuerza.

Él se impulsa hacia arriba para tomar mi rostro y acunarlo con su mano derecha, sonríe tiernamente, y yo restriego mi mejilla llena de lágrimas sobre su mano.

-Eren… volviste –

-A tu lado…

Cierro los ojos para sentir la cálida piel de su mano sobre mi mejilla y acaricio su brazo, mientras nos tomamos de las manos. Pero de pronto la mano de Levi se tensa sobre mi mejilla, abro los ojos y veo a Levi con los ojos cerrados por el dolor. A Mikasa a su lado apuñalando su hombro con fuerza. Levi no reacciona de ninguna manera y tengo que tomarle la mano con fuerza para que no se caigo. Lo jalo hacia arriba pero Mikasa intenta subir.

Y ante cualquier predicción errónea. No la dejo. Tomo su cabello con mi puño cerrado y azoto su frente contra el barandal. Mikasa grita de dolor. Pero no termino ahí. La empujo hacia abajo…

Y Mikasa cae como un costal de papas, se sujeta de las tejas intentando detener su caída, pero la nieve lo hace imposible y continúa deslizándose hacia abajo para caer en el segundo tejado. Y gritar fuertemente. Seguramente se ha roto las costillas, y cuando intenta levantarse, su pierna falla y cae de espaldas hacia el suelo.

No quiero mirar ni escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Solo me concentro en no soltar a Levi mientras la veo caer. Y aterrizar tan fuertemente sobre la nieve, y ver como la nieve se tiñe de rojo mientras las pupilas de Mikasa miran a un punto vacío, en la nada.

Sujeto a Levi con todas mis fuerzas y lo deslizo por el barandal hasta que llega al balcón. Levi está muy pesado, y todo su brazo está lleno de sangre. Intento traerlo hacia el centro lo más que puedo, pero Levi pesa demasiado para mí. Recargo su cabeza contra el frio de la nieve y lo veo con los ojos cerrados, intento tocar su mejilla. Pero las lágrimas me impiden tocarlo, me cubro la boca y niego.

¿Por qué no abre los ojos?

¿Por qué no siento su respiración? Acaricio su torso con las manos, estoy hincado a su lado y aun así no siento nada de frio, veo la sangre escurrir de su hombro tan fuertemente.

-Levi… - le llamo sutilmente – he vuelto. Por favor, abre los ojos… ya estamos juntos. Y ahora todo va estar bien, así que. Por favor abre los ojos…

Llevo mi mano a su rostro con el corazón en un puño, Levi tiene la cabeza ladeada intento ponerla recta pero su cabeza vuelve a caer. Un poco de sangre escurre por su labio.

-No… - estoy hiperventilando. No puede estar pasando esto - por favor. Por favor…. Por favor no me dejes.

Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y me recargo contra su pecho. No siento su corazón palpitar y eso solo me hace aferrarme a su hermoso pecho y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis lágrimas caen sobre su nívea camisa, manchada de sangre. Está muy frio.

-Te amo… - susurro antes de que mis lágrimas me ahoguen.

Siento las pisadas de Hanji e Isabel, también a Farlan mientras comienzo a llorar sobre el pecho de Levi, ellos miran al piso sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Estoy derrotado.

No siento nada. Solo dolor y lágrimas caer por mis mejillas mojándolo todo. Y la nieve cubriéndonos sin piedad alguna por nuestros sentimientos.

Hanji da un paso enfrente, a estas alturas se lo que va a decirme así que solo me aferro más al cuerpo de Levi. Lo abrazo contra mis piernas como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Y lo siento. Lo percibo

Un ligero movimiento, una extraña respiración. Un gruñido de gato, por lo bajo, de dolor y sorpresa.

-¿Eren…? – pregunta Levi abriendo los ojos plateados, azules. Sus pestañas intenta enfocarme - ¿Estoy… vivo?

Me quedo callado por un segundo. Me quiero asegurar de que no estoy soñando, entonces logro ver sus ojos… esos bellos ojos radiantes. Sus pozos plateados. Que brillan y sacan chispas que irradian. Sus preciosas pestañas

-Si – sonrió tímidamente – Estas vivo.

Y antes de que Levi dijera algo más acerca su mano a mi mejilla y me atrae hacia él. Me dejo hacer aunque su fuerza sea poca, no dejo de mirarle a los ojos. Me siento a reventar de felicidad, tengo que ceder ante la pasión y el aliento de Levi contra mis labios, me indica que debo cerrar los ojos, Levi sigue a mí y también cierra los suyos cuando estampa sus labios contra los míos. Fríos como porcelana, y blancos como la nieve. Pero dulces que me guían por el contorno de su boca.

Levi se adueñe de mi rostro con ambas manos, y yo enredo mis brazos en su cuello aprisionándolo mientras nuestros labios hacen un vaivén intenso, en el que su lengua explora tímidamente la punta de mi lengua, hasta que por fin en confianza nos besamos con pasión exorbitante.

Nos separamos tras unos segundos y no dejamos de mirarnos fijamente.

-Regresaste… - sonríe un poco

-Pues claro Levi- afirmo tomándole de la mano – no podía dejarte… todo esto fue culpa mía. Debí haber llegado mucho antes Levi.

Levi medio sonríe y hace ademan de levantarse, pero un intenso dolo lo atraviesa y cierra los ojos.

-Al menos he podido verte una última vez – sonríe levantándose lentamente. Pero lo evito. Y lo intentó calmar para que no se levante.

-Tranquilo Levi – lo calmo – te pondrás bien. Ya estamos juntos.

Levi parpadea rápidamente intentando entender mis palabras. Y reconoce esa sensación de felicidad en la boca del estómago porque no estoy mintiendo y no estoy bromeando. Estoy enserio y Levi lo ha entendido y sonríe con ternura.

-dejadme revisarte Levi – pide Hanji hincándose a su lado y revisándolo. Levi hace una mueca y no quiere apartar la mirada de mis ojos pero asiento. Quiero que entienda que no me voy a ir.

No esta vez.

-Estás lleno de cortes… nada grave. La puñalada en el hombro – sonríe la científica – es profunda pero no es letal. Tendremos que curarte. Perdiste el conocimiento por el dolor… eso es todo.

Levi asiente y deja que Hanji lo ayude a levantarse. Isabel y Farlan también se acercan a socorrerlo rápidamente. Levi se deja hacer, más fuerte de lo que aparenta y los mira con un ''gracias'' en los ojos. A esas personas que siguen aquí por él y que no van a dejarlo atrás. Farlan e Isabel lo abrazan con felicidad impulsiva, Hanji se suma al abrazo. Levi medio sonríe, sabe que estas personas los apoyan.

Me quedo un poco atrás. Y cuando todos quieren que Levi entre a la casa este se gira a verme.

-Chicos él es Eren – dice mirándome con una imperceptible sonrisa. Me quedo callado y bajo un poco la mirada. – es el mi…

Me sonrojo violentamente. Pero Hanji rompe la tensión con una fuerte risotada.

-¿Van a vivir juntos ahora? – dice riendo

-¿Y tendrás que usar ropas de monja de nuevo, Eren? – pregunta Farlan sonriéndome ampliamente. Dejo de sonrojarme para sonreírles felizmente a todos.

-Ya no, verdad Eren – dice Levi estirando la mano hacia mí.

Miro su mano blanca y decido dar ese paso. Ese paso que cambiaría todo en mi vida, estirar mis dedos y tocar la mano de Levi, y tomarla. Estrecharla y sonreír.

-Claro que no –

Levi aprieta su agarre a mi mano y asiente medio sonriendo, los demás nos ayudan a entrar a la casa y sonríen con felicidad.

Ya no Levi.

A esto sí debería llamársele milagro.

* * *

 **Eres mi fe,**

 **Mi religión**

* * *

-¿Dónde está Isabel? – pregunta Levi compungido sobre la camilla en el cuarto blanco. Farlan está sentado en un taburete mirándole.

-Ya la conoces, quiere que todo este impecable para ti. Está arreglando la casa…

-Deberías ir a tu casa – insiste Levi – ya todo está bajo control aquí.

Después de que Hanji lograra estabilizar a Levi, Erwin llego a la casa para poner control absoluto sobre las cosas. Se llevaron a Annie y a Ymir y las sancionaron por su comportamiento, así como se encargó del asunto de Mikasa y dejo que la enterraran el bosque junto a Kuchel y Petra. No sé si es una buena combinación pero decidí dejarle esas decisiones a Erwin. Levi tampoco está en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión.

-Está bien… entonces Eren. Te lo dejo a ti – dice Farlan, se despide con elegancia y sale de la habitación.

Es un excelente soldado.

Pero ahora Levi y yo nos hemos quedado solos en la habitación blanca y él está demasiado débil, Hanji también se fue. Dijo que cuando se enteró de que estaba viviendo con Levi su instinto chismoso le dijo que me investigara, y sabe todo sobre mi. Pero no le ha dicho nada a Levi sobre mi pasado.

Algún día tendré que contárselo.

No es que se lo esté ocultando, simplemente llegara el momento. Y ya tendremos demasiado tiempo para nosotros

-¿Cómo te sientes? – sujeto su mano entre mis manos. Levi gira el rostro para mirarme

-Son simples rasguños.

-Pensé que habías muerto – susurro – y quise morirme contigo.

Levi mueve su mano un poco y sujeta mis manos, está débil pero eso no afecta en su determinación. Hanji dijo que en unos días estará perfecto, solo tiene que descansar para que sus heridas sanen perfectamente.

-Ven a vivir conmigo Eren- suplica Levi firmemente y a susurros.

Miro nuestras manos, las uñas perfectas de Levi llenas de raspones y un poco de sangre. Aun así me parecen maravillosas. Acaricio la piel de su mano, y sonrió. No me siento tímido, y soy capaz de tomar una decisión.

-Creo que eso es más que claro Levi- parece que vuelve a respirar. Como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. – me quedare contigo.

-¿Lo prometes? – Levi alza una ceja seductora y perfecta

-Lo prometo.

Entonces llevo su mano a mi boca y le beso los nudillos. Supongo que ahora mi lealtad esta con él. Vendré a vivir con él. Me quedare con él. Para siempre. Y es completamente diferente la sensación que tengo ahora, a la sensación que tuve la primera vez que llegue a su casa.

Pareciera que han pasado años desde ese momento.

-En cuanto te recuperes… volveré al convento y hablare con mis hermanas – Levi asiente lentamente, sus ojos se cierran un poco. Es cerca de la madrugada pero no ha querido dormirse desde que todos se fueron.

-Eren… ¿Dormirías conmigo?

El calor sube a mis mejillas y no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado porque se perfectamente que ese dormir… no significa dormir. No precisamente. Y no puedo decir nada al respecto. Solo asiento.

Me levanto de la silla y me quito las largas botas negras, subo a la camilla a su lado y Levi se muestra un poco sorprendido, me meto bajo las cobijas y le tomo de la mano procurando no molestarlo, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro con toda la delicadeza que puedo. Tomo mi capa verde y la coloco encima de nosotros.

-Cuando te recuperes, dormiré contigo de esa forma. Te lo prometo.

Levi me da un ligero beso sobre el cabello y ya no siento ningún movimiento más que su tranquila y constante respiración.

 _Quiero dormir contigo Levi._

* * *

N/A: Lo dejo hasta aquí para que el siguiente capítulo, sea un poco más largo. Porque si no seguía metiéndole y bueno el prólogo sería muy corto. En fin, este es el final. El desenlace de la historia. Espero que les guste mucho, aun habrá dos ''capítulos'' mas, no se preocupen todavía no nos despedimos. El confesionario es más que un fic para mí y me va a costar mucho trabajo dejarlo ir, pero quiero meter lemon y quiero que todos disfrutemos un poco sobre la historia. Quizá haya parte dos, lo pensare.

Lamento a él guest que dejo de gustarle mi historia por el rivamika, pero… era parte fundamental para la trama. Sorrynotsorry.

Lluery: espero que te guste este capítulo y no te preocupes no te dejare sin tu buen lemon. El lemon es nuestro dios. Prometo el mejor lemon del mundo… con crucifijos y eso. Jaja bueno no. Espero que te guste. Nos leemos.

Moi madame: jaja espero haberte sorprendido también aquí, a veces no es muy divertido cuando adivinan u-u jajaja no me aburres con ese tema, pero no te preocupes habrá sepzo, quizá en la iglesia… no estaría mal. Nada mal. Bueno pero primero la primera vez de esos dos, no te preocupes ya solucione lo de crestomatía. Lo sabes. Espero te guste y si lo advierto, en el siguiente capítulo habrá rico sexo. Nos leemos jeje.

Mikraller: pequeña, no tan pequeña jaja. Que nombre tan largo… en fin ya te agregue jeje no habrá yumikuri, pero en Crestomatía sí! Premio de consolación(¿) lo sé el fic está larguísimo, y aun así no quisiera que terminara. Creo que hare pte 2. Quien sabeee. Bueno este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo porque en verdad, tan cortos no se vale. En fin, creo que ahora estas de vacaciones así que espero cuando vuelvas leas esto. Y te guste el capítulo muchísimo. Nos leemos muy pronto, gracias por este increíble review. Saluditos.

Hbl: la mate, muajajajaj. Mientras te guste mi fic yo estoy contenta, por fin Mikasa esta muertota y no me arrepiento de nada. Creo que todos odiábamos a esta Mikasa no conozco esa teoría del gen egoísta, la buscare. Muchas gracias ahora vamos por lo 150, jaja de acuerdo no. Es broma. Muchísimas gracias por el review y espero que te guste mucho este capítulo – saluditos-

Kanon Yukata: no te preocupes ya todo se ha solucionado. ¿Estás contenta? Yo siiiii! Verdad, yo siempre que veo películas es como. Espera quizá aún está vivo! Pero no se van, y viéndolo así me imagino que correr me dominaría. También domino a Eren pero Mikasa fue más rápida. Eso sí. No te preocupes ya no se eliminara crestomatía, espero te guste el capítulo – saluditos-

Jeninne: Se acerca el fin de los finales. Quizá le haga segunda parte. Pero mientras espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Espero qué te guste este capítulo, nos leemos, saluditos y aquí te espero. Hasta el final de los finales.

Darien W: jajaja bueno no murió en el bosque, pero si murió. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos. Muchas gracias.

Naruby Scarlett: ya era hora, definitivamente. Si pero bueno al fin llegó el momento y él fue el que termino matando a Mikasa. Jejej no, no creo que Eren pueda entrar a la napola, pero eso si ya se va a quedar con Levi. Gracias y nos leemos.

PD: no odien a Levi por no defenderse, compréndanlo, corazón roto + mami muerta, no quiero ni imaginarme.

 **PD2: NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. PROLOGO. NO DEJEN DE SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA – carita llorosa-**


	18. Chapter 17

N/A: Tarde años, lo sé. Escribo esto con mi nueva laptop, veamos que tal sale

* * *

 **Quiero perderme en el paraíso…**

 **Del placer**

* * *

-Ha sido una larga semana… - explica mientras posa sus labios suaves como algodón sobre mi barbilla y la comisura de la boca – pero eso no ha quitado ninguna intensidad en cuanto a las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, Eren…

* * *

 **Con mi blasfemia**

 **Busco alcanzar el cielo,**

 **El cielo de tu cuerpo;**

* * *

Levi baja del automóvil, abre la puerta lentamente y camina por enfrente del cofre para rodearle perfectamente y cuando llaga al asiento del copiloto he conseguido abrir la manija y comenzar a salir, pero ese no es impedimento para que Levi abra la puerta del todo y extienda su blanca y larga mano para que la tome y salga de un brinco al exterior nevado del tres de Enero.

Tomo su mano y salgo del automóvil, aun me cuesta creer que en realidad estamos estacionados frente al convento, que solo ha pasado una semana desde aquel día en el que Salí corriendo de aquí montado en Red Hare, y ahora Levi está a mi lado esperando a que decida dar el paso y seguir adelante.

-Puedes esperarme aquí… - sugiero para que Levi no tenga que verse en la penosa necesidad de esperarme dentro del convento. No es que me de vergüenza, solo quiero tener un momento a solas - ¿Te parece bien?

-Te espero – asiente Levi y se recarga contra el auto, saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende para pasar el rato, me mira con ojos suplicantes y termino por darme la vuelta e ir.

A pesar de que Levi está ahí recargado en el auto como chofer, ambos sabemos que no es su papel y que ha decidido traerme en auto solo porque quiere hacer todo este proceso a mi lado, pero ahora se queda aquí afuera porque creo que estoy listo para hacer esto. Y él tiene que respetar que he decidido tomar esta clase de iniciativa.

El pantalón aun me sienta raro después de tantos años de usar el mismo hábito, usar un pantalón de vestir café y unas botas largas me parecen fuera de mí. Pero Levi ha insistido y yo he logrado conseguir tanta ropa suya de hombre que me quede, al final durante esta semana solo he utilizado ropa de mi género, y no he venido al convento ni una sola vez.

Solo mande a Farlan con un mensaje. Y estoy seguro de que lo entrego.

Toco la puerta con la mano, un poco nervioso, pero se abre tan de inmediato que ni siquiera puedo ´preparar exactamente lo que voy a decirle a quien me abra. Pero corro con suerte y es la pequeña Rico, me mira extrañada, como a un fantasma pero de inmediato se relaja y deja que pase por la puerta. La cierra.

-Eren… - musita como si le supiera raro en los labios, y en mis oídos también se siente extraño de alguna manera. Al menos tiene la amabilidad de no preguntarme que hago ahí.

-Hola – saludo cordialmente - ¿Cómo están todas?

-Estamos bien, pero por favor… no dejes que yo te cuentes esto. Estoy segura de que viniste a hablar con Nanaba… - Asiento apenado, parece que saben que tengo asuntos urgentes que tratar con la madre (ahora superiora) cosas que no pueden esperar una semana más. – Ella está en la oficina. Puedes pasar a verla…

No necesito que me diga más y solo asiento girando rápidamente, quiero ver a Nanaba lo más pronto posible, es decir tengo que hablar con ella. Y de alguna manera me siento obligado, al estar aquí, vestido como hombre, de soltar todo como si fuera vomito verbal.

Es lógico que no me pierdo en los pasillos ni mucho menos, el camino se hace increíblemente corto comparado con otras millones de veces que he tenido que recorrerlo, con otros objetivos, esta vez siento que lo he alcanzado en apenas tres zancadas y no solo eso que todo el lugar se encuentra desértico y expectante de mi futura reunión.

Abro la puerta con recelo esperando ver a la rubia mujer mirando papeles sobre su escritorio y alzar los ojos con sus lentes de media luna al ver al intruso, y luego sonreír.

Y es exactamente con lo que me encuentro.

Nanaba sonríe y se levanta del escritorio. Corre y me abrazar y yo estoy increíblemente feliz de sentirme bienvenido entre sus brazos.

-¡Eren! – Grita con sorpresa cerrando la puerta - ¿Cómo estás? Has crecido tanto… parece que tiene años que no te veo. Te extrañe demasiado…

-Estoy bien, madre – digo y ambos nos sentamos en el escritorio, su sonrisa es impecable - Veo que se las han arreglado sin mí.

Nanaba sonríe y asiente

-Por supuesto, al principio me quede realmente preocupada… al verte partir de ese modo. Por suerte ese joven… el soldado, vino de inmediato con noticias tuyas. Y aunque hubiera deseado que fueran más explicitas pude quedarme más tranquilo. Sabría que vendrías, tarde o temprano.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto en venir… - me disculpo por adelantado – si fueran otras circunstancias, le aseguro que no habría vuelto. Pero tengo una necesidad de hacer lo que me resulte indispensable y correcto…

-Me entere de todo – Nanaba extiende su mano por encima del escritorio y aprieta la mía con fuerza y una mirada comprensivo – hemos orado mucho. Por la salvación de esa joven, por la señora Ackerman, por supuesto por ti… y por el ¿Cómo está?

-El está bien – retiro la mano de la de Nanaba porque de pronto me siento culpable y me quema – En realidad, no he venido por el… lo he estado cuidando.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me alegro de oír que ya está mejor.

-Mucho mejor. – Afirmo secamente – Nanaba… yo….

-Escúchame bien Eren – Nanaba vuelve a aprisionar mis dos manos entre las suyas – se lo que vas a decirme. Y antes de que comiences a darle vuelta al asunto… tienes que saber que tienes la libertad para tomar tus propias decisiones y hacer lo que quieras.

-Pero, Nanaba… - bajo la mirada – me siento mal de irme y dejarlas.

-Todos sabíamos que este día llegaría Eren. – Sonríe Nanaba - no ibas a quedarte aquí para siempre, es verdad que cuando pudiste no ingresaste a la Napola, las circunstancias lo demandaron, pero el destino está escrito… y las cosas han resultado tal y como debían resultar te lo aseguro. No debes sentirte culpable por nada.

Bajo la mirada aún más hasta que mi cuello y mi barbilla están juntos, porque en realidad estoy sonriendo a medias y siento las manos entumidas por el apretón de Nanaba, y una lagrima recorre mi mejilla.

-Tú lo amas Eren… - Nanaba extiende su mano para limpiarme una de las lágrimas – todo estamos feliz por ti, de que encuentres tu felicidad. Ve.

Asiento repetidamente mientras acaricio mis mejillas contra sus manos.

-Gracias – sonrió cuando me levanto y la abrazo.

-Lo que haces no está mal Eren – admite Nanaba durante el abrazo – el amor nunca está mal.

-Confió en usted Nanaba…

-Te extrañare muchísimo, no dejes de visitarnos. Siempre serás bienvenido. Espero tus cartas. – Sé que es su forma de despedirse y de que sepa que a partir de ahora ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar porque voy volando de camino a un nuevo lugar a donde pienso vivir y hacer realmente lo que quiero hacer.

Y cuando me suelta solo veo un futuro deslumbrante y nuevo, que me indica que apenas salga de aquí nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Y esta vez es oficial. Porque ya me he despedido.

Cuando salgo de la oficina, Sasha, Mina y Rico están mirando la puerta con ojos de ardilla y unas maletas en las manos, están esperándome y apenas salga me abrazan con mucha fuerza, Mina llora un poco pero la abrazo tan fuerte que apenas y puede ronronear, no quiero que lloren porque yo sé que ellas merecen estar en este lugar, donde son felices, y yo también merezco al lugar al que pertenezco.

Me han traído mis cosas, que apenas abarcan una maleta y me recuerda cuando Salí de esta casa por primera vez rumbo a la casa de Levi. Iba tan triste y mi cuarto se había quedado vacío, ahora tomaba esta maleta de nuevo, la habían llenado para mí y la sacaban para ir a un lugar al que yo adoraba con fervor. O quizá no solo el lugar, pero si era una sensación distinta a la primera vez.

Aunque tenía la certeza de que no volvería a usar casi nada de la ropa que se encontrara adentro de la maleta, agradecía el gesto y me ponía contento de saber que al menos todas se despedían de mi con felicidad y no con coraje.

Termino abriendo la puerta del convento con una mano ocupada, aunque la maleta no es pesada, decidió que quiero llevarla al auto lo más pronto posible, pero cuando salgo y toco la nieve con las botas Levi no está ahí.

Camino hasta el auto y gracias a Dios las puertas están abiertas así que puedo dejar la maleta en los asientos traseros y mirar a todos lados en busca de su presencia, aun así no parece estar cerca. Probablemente se aburrió y decidió dar un paseo, y el único lugar cerca del convento que no sea el bosque ni las casas… puede ser la iglesia.

Rodeo a medias el convento sin dejar de buscarle en todos lados, a cada instante y un poco preocupado, Levi no es una persona particularmente religiosa, por lo que me parece raro que haya entrado, así que solo me acerco por inercia, y por no saber si Levi realmente puede estar en otro lugar.

Y el lugar me trae recuerdos con el viento, se acercan a mí y recorren los peldaños de la iglesia mientras ingreso, al entrar no hay nadie adentro y eso me pone un poco confundido, porque se supone que era aquí donde me encontraría a Levi. Sin embargo no está. Y sigo caminando hacia el interior mirando por los banquillos esperando verlo. Pero no está.

Me acerco hasta el altar, los ídolos religiosos me miran fijamente y me siento agobiado. Necesito encontrar a Levi, porque me estoy desesperando. Bajo la mirada y pido perdón en silencio, porque realmente estoy haciendo lo que quiero y me retiro de esta iglesia. Ya no voy a servirle a Dios.

Ahora a él. Como probablemente estaba destinado.

Levi se acerca por detrás de mí, silenciosamente así que solo me giro cuando siento su presencia.

-Aquí estas… - habla monótonamente pero parece contento de haberme sacado un suspiro de alivio - ¡aleluya!

-Que gracioso… - suspiro frustrado y camino hacia la salida con él a escasos pasos detrás - ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el confesionario – suelta sin más.

Me detengo fijamente y me giro a verle con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Levi tiene los ojos fijos en los míos y sus labios temblando, parece que va a hablar pero no dice nada y las palabras mueren en su garganta. Da otros pasos y toma mi mano. No niego que me y toque y comenzamos a caminar.

-Confesando mis pecados – admite una vez que hemos cruzado el portal de la iglesia – los más grandes y los más pequeños. Los que odio, y los que amo…

Levi se gira a verme y me detiene, dejamos de caminar.

-Aquí te vi por primera vez – explica secamente.

-Murmuraste algo… - recuerdo. Recuerdo a Levi caminando con Kuchel de la mano y mirándome con cierta cosa suya en los ojos y murmurar algo que jamás pude descifrar. Y que jamás le pregunte

-Ángel

-¿Qué? – pregunto tristemente.

-Eso dije cuando te vi, te vi y me pareciste…. Cautivante y hermoso. Parecías un Ángel, el ángel de los folletos de los salmos. Me moleste.

-¿Por eso lo murmuraste con esa cara de pocos amigos? – le pregunto medio sonriendo

-Por supuesto. Te vi y quise estar cerca de ti desde ese momento, te quería, quería todo de ti… tanto que fui a buscarte al convento un día después y me las arregle para traerte a casa. – Levi hizo una pausa, estaba respirando suavemente – Pase por mucho para tenerte, y ahora que te tengo Eren… eres mío. Cada parte de ti. Y no quiero que nada nunca cambie eso.

-Vamos a casa… - sonrió y aprieto su mano. No quiero decirle si a dichas afirmaciones tan expuestas, pero en cambio puedo decirle. Que me voy con él.

Para siempre.

* * *

 **Sé que he de morir**

 **Mil veces crucificado**

 **En tu santo nombre,**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa en el auto, el cielo comenzaba pintarse de tonalidades naranjas. Es gracioso pensar que aunque estamos a finales del invierno, el cielo sigue manteniendo sus tonos, solo adornados de neblina invernal y nieve. Así que puedo saber que está atardeciendo.

Levi aparca frente a la casa y soy más rápido que el, así que consigo bajarme antes de que me ayude. Él toma mi maleta que esta atrás y sube las escaleras a mi lado, cuando llegamos a la puerta Isabel ya ha abierto. Y nos mira con una sonrisa cariñosa, es difícil saber que ahora somos los únicos tres en casa.

Y Farlan ha tomado una semana de incapacidad por el disparo. Al menos pudo dejar mi recado antes de marcharse a descansar. Y Levi aun tardara en volver al trabajo, quizá unos días más. Pero su incapacidad tampoco durara mucho tiempo más. Y ahora yo e Isabel nos quedaremos aquí.

-Buenos tardes, amo Levi – saluda Isabel cordialmente a Levi – buenos días amo Eren…

-Isabel no hagas eso – suplico con una sonrisa tonta – solo llámame Eren.

-Eren – asiente sonriente. Sabía que lo haría, no tengo que obligarla a que haga nada. En realidad creo que lo dijo así solo para que le rectificara que en realidad quiero ser llamado por mi nombre de pila de ahora en adelante.

-Amo Levi… - Levi hace una pausa mientras camina por la casa con mi maleta en las manos – Han llegado las cosas que me pidió.

-¿Tan pronto? – Alza una ceja - ¿Ya las subiste?

-Están en su habitación – afirma Isabel, luego Levi le da mi maleta a Isabel y esta la sujeta con entusiasmo contenido.

-En ese caso, sube esa también. Por favor. Y muéstrale a Eren todo eso – Isabel asiente radiante y sube las escaleras, no la sigo todavía porque Levi se ha dado la vuelta y camina rumbo al pasillo – Corre Eren. Te espero aquí abajo, en el cuarto blanco.

-Claro…

Me doy media vuelta y camino escaleras arriba Isabel me ha esperado en el primer descansado con mi maleta en las manos. Mientras más subimos más cómodo me siento, aunque la primera habitación, la de Kuchel, está completamente cerrada no me siento incomodo pasando por donde está. Sé que Levi la mantiene así por respeto. A pesar de que ahí fue donde se desarrollaron todos los hechos.

La siguiente habitación es la de Levi. Estuve durmiendo ahí durante los últimos cinco días desde que Levi resulto lastimado, el dormía en el antiguo cuarto de Mikasa. Realmente dijo que no le importaba tomar su habitación y en realidad le apotecio hacer algunos cambios para que pareciera como nueva.

Enterraron a Mikasa a lado de Kuchel, separada de Petra. Levi dijo que tampoco tenía inconveniente en mantener a esas tres en el patio trasero, y que en realidad quería comenzar alguna especie de panteón, ahí. Así que sus tumbas y entierros fueron formales.

Por supuesto solo Levi asistió.

Aunque no se veía afectado por la muerte de Mikasa. Isabel y yo nos despedimos de Kuchel a un lado suyo y de Mikasa. No hubo más ceremonias desde ese momento.

-¿Estás listo Eren? – pregunta Isabel abriendo la puerta con esfuerzos. Me siento mal por no pedirle que me dé la maleta, pero si Levi se la dio a ella sé que es casi imposible que ella vaya a dármela a mi después.

Asiento. ¿Listo para qué?

Cuando Isabel abre la puerta de la habitación y logro entrar a la enorme y preciosa habitación de Levi me doy cuenta de a que se refería, es verdad que Levi quería hacer ciertos cambios a la casa y la habitación, pero las cortinas y las colchas no eran lo que captaba mi atención.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto al ver las cajas de cartón apiladas por montones. Hago una cuenta rápida, hay cerca de 15 cajas de diferentes tamaños.

Es imposible que Levi las haya dejado aquí así, Isabel debería de estar en proceso de guardar el contenido en el cuarto. La pelirroja deja mi maleta sobre la cama y saca algunas cosas de las cajas para mostrarme.

-Es ropa, Eren – presume unas camisas blancas – Levi ordeno que te trajeran toda esta ropa desde Berlín.

-¿Todo? ¿Todo esto es mi ropa? – pregunto al ver todas las cajas, asombrado y asustado. Durante tanto tiempo no tuve más que tres hábitos y ahora… - ¿Levi compro todo esto… para mí?

-Es ropa de hombre… - asiente Isabel doblando ropa – la guardare toda aquí. En el closet nuevo de madera y las cómodas del lado derecho. Hay espacio de sobra para toda tu ropa Eren…

-Es increíble… - me pongo la mano en la boca y me acerco a ver algunas cajas, las que elegí tienen zapatos. Botas y botines, también hay… pantuflas. – Jamás en mi vida había visto tanta ropa.

-Toda es para ti – sonríe Isabel - ¿Por qué no vas a agradecerle? Creo que es su manera de decirte... que esta ya es tu casa Eren.

Tengo la cara roja, el corazón palpitando al mil por hora y asiento repetidamente mientras me muerdo el labio inferior y un poco de la mejilla, porque estoy contento y apenado. No puedo estar más feliz de alguna manera. E Isabel solo me mira con una sonrisa mientras sigue guardando mis cosas.

Mis nuevas cosas.

Toda mi ropa y pertenencias.

Toma mi maleta. Y la guarda tal y como está por encima del closet. Me doy media vuelta y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, con una emoción contenida que poco a poco es remplazada por vergüenza, y un sentimiento extraño en la boca del estómago, adrenalina. Camino por el pasillo y veo más de los cambios que Levi le ha hecho a la casa…

La puerta del ala este se encuentra cerrada, es decir, casi clausurada, Levi dijo que la cerraría porque ya no había nada ahí adentro que necesitara. Y podía eliminar esas cinco habitaciones de su vida. Sin embargo dejo el cuadro de Mikasa…

Tampoco le dije nada sobre quitarlo.

Camine hacia el ala oeste, sabía que Levi se encontraría en ese lugar. La iglesia estaba abierta, así que me deslice por el salón principal del ala hasta llegar a la habitación blanca. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, no quería sorprender a Levi en un momento incómodo. Pero cuando Levi escucho el sonido se detuvo en el acto.

Estaba sentado encima de la camilla, sin la camisa puesta y con unas tijeras, todos los vendajes que tenía en el torso, consiguió quitárselos, en realidad ahora mismo se veía bastante sospechoso.

-¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto un poco apenado y evitando mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Has visto aquello? – pregunta Levi como respuesta, asiento y entro. Levi toma unas tijeras y una torunda con alcohol. -¿Qué te parece?

-En verdad te lo agradezco – me acerco lentamente – gracias por eso y por todo.

-No es nada – Levi se limpia la herida apenas y la alcanza pues está justo por debajo de sus costillas pero en la espalda. Se muerde el labio – Este es tu hogar ahora Eren. Eren dueño del tanto o más que yo. Necesitas estar cómodo.

-Estoy cómodo – asiento acercándome a la camilla y tomando otra torunda con alcohol – Date la vuelta. Yo la limpiare.

Levi obedece y deja caer el brazo que sostiene el algodón para que yo pueda limpiar la herida.

-Hoy debo quitarme los puntos – Levi extiende unas tijeras y me las entrega mientras limpia su herida – ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Por supuesto – termino de limpiar su herida, apenas y resaltan los pequeños bordes de hilo y creo que no va a quedar una cicatriz nada grande. Así que acerco las tijeras y tiro del cordón de la herida.

Levi no parece notar el hilo retirándose de la herida ni sentir dolor alguno. Así que cuando termino sé que ha quedado perfectamente curada y cerrada.

-Es un tiempo recordó – digo volviendo a limpiar la herida.

-¿Te lo parece? Estoy hecho para soportar lo insoportable – Levi intenta ser agradable, pero solo puedo torcer la boca y lanzar un comentario sarcástico.

-Si no me lo dices creo que jamás lo habría notado – Levi medio sonríe con la vibración suave de mis palabras. – te cambiare los vendajes

-Ya no los necesito. Estoy curado – Levi toma la camisa blanca, insoportablemente blanca y se la pone por encima - ¿te apetece cenar algo?

La pregunta es casual pero solo puedo tragar saliva demasiado nerviosa. Porque Levi ha dejado de traer vendajes, porque se lo que eso supone y porque no tengo nada de hambre y a Levi le molesta chorros que yo no coma. Así que simplemente decido que lo hare.

-Está bien – asiento – pero no tengo hambre.

-Puede ser algo sencillo – Levi ha terminado de abotonarse la camisa y se levanta de la camilla fajándose – Té. Si quieres. Lo que tú quieras.

-Lo que decidas está bien – no quiero tomar decisiones en sus alimentos – llamare a Isabel.

Levi asiente y recoge todo lo usado anteriormente. Tira las torundas y guarda las cosas. Aprovecho la oportunidad para salir de ahí y caminar hasta las escaleras principales, Levi no me sigue. Azumo que cenaremos en el comedor principal así que no debería haber algún problema en que lo espere ahí.

-¡Isabel! – La llamo con voz medianamente alta desde la escalinata - ¿Podrías prepararnos algo de cenar?

-De inmediato… - escucho a Isabel desde mi habitación y también la escucho levantarse y bajar para caminar hasta la cocina.

Me doy la vuelta y me pego en el rostro, quizá tengo la carne roja por haber visto a Levi sin playera solo hace un momento, pero he querido concentrarme lo menos posible en su piel o en su belleza, solo he intentado concentrarme en su herida. Después de todo le he cambiado los vendajes por cinco días y en ninguno de esos hubo un acercamiento más allá de lo normal.

No es porque no quisiera. Sino porque Levi estaba herido, porque lo lastimaron por mi culpa. Pero ahora ya estaba bien.

-¿Te quedaras parado ahí?- pregunta Levi sin verme mientras entra al comedor - Pareces estar en otro mundo.

-Solo me quede pensando – admito entrando y tomando asiento en mi lugar habitual, para mi suerte Levi se sienta justo enfrente de mí. Es una suerte, no soportaría tener que comer aquí con él y tener que estar separados.

Solo porque decidimos que aun respetábamos los lugares de su madre y su prima.

-Les he traído panques rellenos con jamón y queso fundido… - Isabel pone frente a nosotros dos platos con panes que despiden un olor delicioso – y un poco de té.

-Gracias Isabel – no resisto más el olor y tomo uno directamente del plato para colocarlo sobre mi vajilla – Se ve delicioso

-No es nada – sonríe la pelirroja – avísenme si quieren algo más.

-Nada Isabel – explica Levi –puedes irte a dormir su gustas, después de recoger la mesa.

Isabel sonríe y asiente. Yo sigo engullendo de los deliciosos panques. Levi también toma uno con sus manos perfectas.

-Pensé que no tenías hambre…

-Es que esto esta delicioso enserio – no hablo con la boca llena pero trago tan fuerte que debo tonar té para que el bocado termine por pasar en mi tráquea - ¿Ya los habías probado?

-No, nunca. Isabel no varía mucho en la comida – sonríe Levi – pero parece que ahora quiere complacerte.

-Se lo agradezco – sonrió. Levi asiente y sigue comiendo

-¿Tus hermanas… se lo tomaron mal? – pregunta Levi tranquilamente, pero me sorprendo.

-No… ellas se lo tomaron, bastante bien – admito encogiéndome de hombros – me despidieron y fue emotivo… te mandaron buenos deseos.

-Quien lo diría – Levi termina uno de los panques y bebe su té que también huele delicioso, esta recargado en el respaldo y el meñique por debajo de la taza. Para que no haga un mal ruido cuando la deja sobre la mesa.

-Es increíble – admito también dejando de comer. Al final me he terminado casi todos los bocadillos, Levi solo ha comido otros dos y el té. Admito que al vivir aquí no quiero cambiar mis hábitos tan pronto, pero la comida es delicioso. Las comedidas son muchas.

Levi hace que todo en mi vida sea cómodo. Hasta estar con él.

-¿Qué piensas? – me pregunta después de un minuto

-Cambiaste mi vida demasiado… desde que te vi por primera vez. – Admito – jamás imagine que este sería mi destino. Pero aquí estoy, casi en tus brazos…

Levi extiende la mano por encima de la mesa y yo toco sus dedos apenas, mis uñas están un poco largas, pero por lo demás sé que ambos tenemos la misma limpieza y que nos podemos pasar la noche con las manos juntas y estrechándolas.

-Vamos a dormir Eren.

* * *

 **Más espero la resurrección**

 **De tus besos y la vida**

 **Eterna… la vida eterna…**

 **Para amarte**

* * *

Entonces, finalmente aquí estoy. Después de tanto tiempo. Después de haber conocido a Levi, el dominante capitán del ejército Alemán, después de haber sufrido maltrato tras maltrato y aquí estoy, difícilmente puedo creer que esto es como… como el cielo.

Me sorprende la eficiencia de Isabel, porque cuando he subido a la habitación nuevamente, todo rastro de cajas ha desaparecido y la habitación está perfectamente en orden. Como a Levi le gusta, asiente con aprobación cuando entramos. Cierra la puerta tras de mí y el sonido me hace dar un pequeño respingo, porque Levi se muestra seguro y casi intimidante mientras camina por la habitación, apagando las lámparas.

Deja dos lámparas encendidas a cada lado de la cama y me sorprende lo cálido que parece.

-¿Quieres que cierre las cortinas? – pregunta deslizándose hasta el cortijero.

-Si, por favor – me tiembla la voz, Levi sonríe un poco y me da la espalda para que cierre las cortinas y el cuarto termina por parecer un hermoso lugar.

El cielo.

Levi es cuidadoso mientras camina de regreso, no se me acerca demasiado y me ve inquiridoramente como si fuese un pequeño animal que en cualquier momento va a salir corriendo. Levi se quita el cinturón, lo desliza suavemente afuera de su pantalón.

En realidad me sorprende aun lo que vamos a hacer. Es que… no puedo creerlo. Después de todo, sé que le dije que cuando se curara yo… dormiría con él, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tardaría eso. No, no me estoy echando para atrás.

-Estoy impresionado… - admito cuando Levi deja su cinturón sobre una silla cercana.

Levi se inclina un poco sobre la alfombra y se quita las botas y los calcetines. Después la camisa, lentamente. Estoy rojo hasta el infinito, y Levi desliza la ropa por su cuerpo como si fuera seda y porcelana respectivamente. Es increíble. Levi es guapo hasta perder la razón.

Me siento acalorado, cuando lo veo desabotonar su pantalón. Y se detiene ahí. Extiende la mano.

-Vamos a quitarte la ropa, si te parece – me dice en voz baja.

Asiento, porque si me parece. Me ha parecido un espectáculo asombroso ver a Levi desnudarse poco a poco. Nada menos que Levi Ackerman. Levi Ackerman me desea a mi… toma mi mano y me acerca un poco más a donde está el y a donde se encuentra la cama.

Sus ojos grises son audaces y brillantes, incluso ante la oscuridad. Mientras desliza sus manos por los tirantes que suben de mi pantalón y se asientan en mis hombros. Trago saliva, se me corta la respiración cuando muy suavemente baja los tirantes por los hombros y los zafa de mi pantalón para dejarlos sobre la silla.

No aparto mis ojos de los suyos a pesar de que me encuentro rojo y Levi tiene los labios mojados, está deseando besarme, o es que ya estamos demasiado cerca uno del otro. Levi desliza su mano desde mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla, y se detiene ahí un par de segundos.

-Ha sido una larga semana… - explica mientras posa sus labios suaves como algodón sobre mi barbilla y la comisura de la boca – pero eso no ha quitado ninguna intensidad en cuanto a las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, Eren…

Trago saliva fuertemente mientras Levi deposita suaves besos en mis mejillas, mi barbilla y la comisura de mi boca, todos los muslos de mi cuerpo se tensan de infinito placer cuando Levi busca los botones de mi camisa de color crema. Y los encuentra y me contraigo con placer cuando Levi posa sus labios sobre los míos.

Parece que han sido años desde que probé su boca con deseo desenfrenado en el confesionario de la iglesia. Levi siente lo mismo que yo, parece desesperado, exigente y firme, pero a la vez suave… y el placer de su lengua es tan grande que me siento hipnotizado, a cerrar los ojos. Pero no lo hago. Lo sigo mirando fijamente mientras sucumbo al suave dolor.

Leiva ha terminado de desabrochar mi camisa, la deja ser por mis hombros hasta el suelo y se aparta un poco para observarme.

-Quiero besarte, centímetro a centímetro - me ruborizo inmensamente. Dios mío. Gimo mientras siento a Levi acariciarme la nuca y meter las manos entre mi cabello castaño.

Sus labios son tan persuasivos que termino por juntar mi pecho con el suyo. Indeciso. ¿Por qué no hice esto con el antes? Cuando nos revolcamos en la nieve sobre la tumba de Petra, cuando lo deje que me viera desnudo antes… ¿Por qué? Cuando me beso en el confesionario sin piedad. Todas esas veces me negué a entregarme a él.

Porque estaba esperando que Levi me recibiera entre sus brazos de este modo.

Me rodea con sus brazos y me tiene completamente contra su cuerpo, una de sus manos avanza por mi columna vertebral y sigue por la curva de mi trasero justo por debajo de la tela del pantalón. Inconsciente termino empujando mi coxis contra sus caderas, y siento su erección.

Levi empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo.

Es la primera vez que siento una erección que no sea la mía. Y aun así… yo jamás, jamás me he tocado. No sé qué es ese placer que me recorre inmensamente cuando Levi me sigue besando y el mar de sensaciones que me aborda, gimo sin dejar de besarlo. Lo deseo con locura.

Tiento a mi suerte y le tomo de los brazos, también siento su abdomen frente a mí, Levi es increíblemente fuerte… es musculoso. Pero perfecto. Gimo con devastación en mi cuerpo y subo mis manos hasta su cara, su preciosa y perfecta cara, luego las deslizo a su suave cabello negro. Tiro muy suavemente de los mechones azabaches…

Levi gime. Y me conduce con suavidad y lentitud cada vez más cerca de la cama y con cada paso tengo prematuras contracciones ventriculares. Levi me gira para que pueda sentir la cama contra mis rodillas y cuando creo que debo de recostarme sobre ella. Levi se detiene y se arrodilla.

Me quita las botas y el pantalón. Me deja en ropa interior con una sorprendente facilidad. Estoy temblando como una hoja, junto mis pies para que no tiemblen tanto, pero Levi hace que separe las piernas para que pueda deslizarse por en medio, sujetar mis caderas con las manos y besarme el abdomen, desliza su lengua por mi ombligo.

Intento controlar mi respiración agitada al verlo de rodillas deslizando su lengua de cadera a cadera, pero me resulta casi imposible, enredo mis manos en su cabello negro. Levi levanta la cara y sus ojos grises me perforan a través de sus increíblemente largas pestañas. Entonces le suelto del cabello.

-Quiero quitarte la virginidad… - susurra contra mi abdomen.

No sé cómo decirle que no entiendo lo que quiere decir. Que no tengo idea de a lo que se refiere. Pero que lo dejo hacérmelo. Que si me quiere quitar… la virginidad que las mujeres tienen. Hare lo que me pida.

Aunque no sepa cómo.

Levi no se levanta, esta arrodillado y aunque solo estoy en ropa interior, Levi desliza las manos por mi trasero hasta llegar a los muslos y me baja la ropa interior junto con sus manos que se deslizan por toda la extensión de mis piernas. Ahora estoy completamente desnudo.

Levi acerca la lengua al vértice que hace que mis muslos se unan. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, Levi tampoco deja de mirarme ni un segundo, se llame los labios mientras aparta su cara de mi sexo…

-Me gustas demasiado – admite con los ojos cerrados y su mejilla contra mi pierna, el ceño fruncido de puro placer mientras me huele. Siento una pequeña sacudida cuando Levi por fin se levanta del suelo y se baja el pantalón.

Se los baja despacio sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los míos. Se quita las botas. Y queda completamente desnudo frente a mí. Es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo completamente frente a mí, jamás he visto uno… y Dios quiso que fuera esta versión completa de Adonis.

-Es… grande – digo mirando su entrepierna. Casi quiero tocarla.

-Si sigues hablando así harás que me encienda más de lo que es debido – Levi se acerca a mí y tengo que adentrarme más a la cama y caer sobre el suave y mullido edredón. Levi me recorre las piernas con las manos hasta llegar a los pies. Levanto la cabeza un poco para mirarle y Levi sujeta mis talones con las manos mientras que clava sus dientes en el empeine de mi pie y sube lentamente por las piernas.

Estoy encendido. Mi erección es grande y resiento lo que me hace en las piernas justo en la ingle. Gimo y escucho su respiración ahogada.

-Te quiero… - me mira detenidamente y no sé cómo tomarme eso. Sé que Levi me quiere, pero en qué sentido. Es en el sentido físico… o me está diciendo que me quiere – te amo.

Y todo queda claro. Vaya forma de decírmelo, me corta la respiración.

-Me muero por tenerte… -

Frunzo el ceño mientras Levi no asciende, se inclina y me besa la parte interior de uno de mis muslos y yo tengo la voz ronca de placer. Sube hasta llegar a mis oblicuos y juguetear con su lengua por ahí, besarme repetidamente. Levi asciende hasta casi mi pecho, me siento sofocado, con las manos apretadas contra el edredón, y el amor de sensaciones es indescriptible, me produce mucho calor y después cuando se aparta ciento frio y una necesidad de que siga tocándome. Me arde toda la piel.

En un momento determinado Levi se acuesta a mi lado y me toca con su palma extendida por toda la cintura y los brazos, no quiero arañar el edredón pero no puedo esperar por sentir sus dedos… ahí.

Levi me observa con expresión impenetrable, pero llena de profunda lujuria cuando sube su mano hasta mi pecho y acaricia mis tetillas suavemente. Se me endurecen mientras Levi vuelve a tocar el otro pezón y Levi tiene los dedos insistentemente rodeándolos.

-Eres muy bonito – susurra con cierta admiración.

Siento que los pezones y mi miembro se endurecen aún más que antes.

Levi succiona suavemente de uno de mis pezones mientras que su pulgar recorre el otro jugando suavemente, Levi muerde un poco y yo gimo. Siento placer en la ingle y un líquido húmedo salir… estoy muy mojado. La entrepierna de Levi roza con mi pierna derecha y también está caliente y mojada… el cierra los labios alrededor del otro pezón y cuando lo hace siento una convulsión pequeña justo abajo.

Levi enciende todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, hasta el infinito, llego a un punto en el que mi cuerpo se siente preso de una dulce agonía pero Levi no deja de besarme los pezones. Levi aparta sus labios de mis pezones cuando casi sentía que me estaba despedazando de placer y lleva su boca hasta la mía, que esta echada hacia atrás y abierta jadeante, mete la lengua y absorbe todos mis gemidos.

A casa segundo lo siento cada vez más cerca de mí, primero abajo, después a un lado… está casi encima y quiero rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Pero Levi está concentrado en besarme y en sentir mi respiración irregular, desliza sus manos por mi cintura a mi cadera y desciende hasta mis partes íntimas.

Su mano esta sobre mi erección. La abarca casi completamente y creo que me voy a desmayar. Está tocándome. Yo jamás me he tocado y él pone su mano sobre la mía….

-Estas tan húmedo – susurra y traza pequeños cirulos en la parte superior de mi pene y pequeñas gotas escurren con cada movimiento – me muero por estar… dentro de ti.

Frunzo el ceño. Muevo la cabeza. Meneándola de un lado a otro y eso capta su atención. Aun así no deja de tocarme. Frota la palma de su mano contra mi erección con rapidez y con ternura.

-Yo no… no tengo donde – admito sonrojado un poco y apenado. Sé que él lo sabe, lo que quiero que entienda es que no sé cómo se supone que me lo hará.

Levi reacción y me toma suavemente tirando de mis manos para que recargue la cabeza contra las almohadas. Se coloca frente a mí, entre mis piernas. Esta arrodillado.

-No te preocupes – me susurra mirándome a los ojos – no eres una mujer, así que dolerá mucho más… pero tú también te dilatas.

Y tras esta sencilla explicación Levi se inclina contra mis labios y desliza sus manos hasta mis glúteos. Los separa un poco a poco, y se detiene a sentir la división y el pequeño agujero que se encuentra ahí, empapado en los fluidos de mi erección y latente cuando Levi lo toca.

Levi traza ligeros cirulos alrededor de ese orificio y cierra los ojos conteniendo la respiración mientras introduce un dedo en el interior. Grito un poco, ahogadamente porque la sensación es extraña pero al mismo tiempo mi erección vibra con deseo, Levi mete el dedo lentamente y traza círculos, después lo saca y me siento repentinamente vacío. Levi toma mi miembro entre sus manos y comienza a masturbarme.

-Nunca te has tocado ¿verdad? – pregunta Levi acariciándome y metiendo y sacando el dedo atrás cada vez con más fuerza e insistencia. No tengo cabeza para hablar pero asiento.

Levi se inclina colocando ambas manos a un lado de mi cabeza, le miró fijamente porque repentinamente ha dejado de tocarme y me sentía espléndidamente. Pero Levi parece serio mientras se posiciona justo en medio me mira fijamente y se está mordiendo el labio con la mandíbula apretada. Sea esta conteniendo. Sus ojos ardiendo de deseo. Me subyuga…

-¿De verdad me quieres? – pregunta.

Trago saliva y despejo mi mente por un segundo para poder contestarle con toda la seriedad y el corazón en la mano.

-Te amo – suena como una súplica, pero extiendo mis manos hasta su mejillas para acuñar su perfecto rostro.

Levi murmura algo y coloca la punta de su miembro en mi sexo, apenas dilatado. Parece que me acerco a él arrastras como un gusano, porque muero por sentirlo, Levi parece cuidadoso. No se atreve a mas, así que le indico con las caderas que está bien, el asiente y me toma de las manos. Entonces comienza a meterlo.

-¡Ayy! – grito

Levi no se detiene, pero va lentamente entrando, yo lo comienzo a sentir dentro de mí mientras el dolor se esparce pero no dejo que me controle. Levi me quita la virginidad tal y como había prometido. Comienzo a generar sensaciones diferentes mientras Levi entra, son como pellizcos. No puedo explicarlo, los ojos de Levi me miran, se ven triunfantes o felices.

Me saca una pequeña sonrisa. Levi mantiene la boca abierta mientras su respiración se acopla. Y termina de entrar.

-¿estás bien? – pregunta comiéndome el cuello. Yo solo asiento repetidamente con las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me agarro a sus brazos. Levi se mantiene inmóvil por un segundo más, está esperando a que me adapte a la nueva intromisión, pero es difícil. Es doloroso. Pero abrumador de alguna manera. Lo tengo dentro de mí.

-Voy a moverme… - avisa tras unos segundos más, sé que pareciera que me he acostumbrado. Pero quien podría acostumbrarse a semejante sensación. Levi retrocede con muchísima lentitud y vuelve a embestirme, vuelvo a gritar sonoramente.

Levi me calla con sus labios, los coloca perfectamente sobre los míos y me besa mientras me embiste de nuevo. Me aferro a sus cadenas y entierro mis manos en su cabello mientras Levi me abraza. Me abraza con su cuerpo y me penetra cada vez más fuerte.

El dolor comienza a disiparse de una forma increíblemente rápida. Levi ya no se detiene, comienza a moverse repetidamente en un ritmo constante que me provoca corrientes eléctricas. A medida de que la nueva sensación crece, acerco mis caderas hacia él, exigiendo. Levi vuelve a besarme sin brusquedad, pero tira de mi labio inferior y mete sus manos en mi cabello, yo deslizo mis manos de su cabeza a su espalda y lo siento completamente. Lo abrazo. Quiero abarcarlo por completo.

Acelera y yo gimo. Me embiste cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez con más velocidad. Mantengo el ritmo implacable de sus embestidas que llegan unas con otras sin detenerse y se asientan en un punto específico que me produce espasmos y hace que entierre las uñas en su espalda. Siento que algo crece dentro de mí, desde lo más profundo con cada nueva estocada y embestida que Levi me da mientras el jadea contra mis labios y me besa a medias porque también está sintiendo demasiado placer.

Me siento tenso y me contraigo a medida de que Levi se muerde los labios y me embiste. Mi cuerpo tiembla fuertemente, me arqueo fuertemente contra su vientre y mi erección roza su abdomen. No puedo creer que se sienta tan bien… no puede ser que sea tan agradable.

Siento que caigo en una cúspide de placer inmenso.

Gimo desesperadamente en busca de aire.

-Dios mío… - susurro- ¿Así que esto es el amor?

Levi gime por lo bajo y me da un beso suave en el cuello. Todo en mi cuerpo se pone rigido y Levi me penetra más fuerte.

Entonces llega esa increíble sensación que crecía cada vez más dentro de mí, explota y se exprese por todos lados, estallo bajo su cuerpo, mientras de mi miembro sale el líquido blanco que detona todo ese placer. Me pongo completamente flojo cuando siento las corrientes eléctricas y Levi cierra los ojos y me besa el labio inferior mientras se viene y siento el líquido llenarme.

Se vacía dentro de mi completamente mientras jadea incoherencias y mi nombre repetidas veces. Sigo jadeando y me aprieto lo más que puedo a él, no quiero que se separe de mí. Mi respiración agitada apenas y puede recuperarse cuando Levi ha dejado de temblar encima de mí. Los latidos de mi corazón y mis pensamientos resurgen del caos…. Es…

Ha sido algo completamente incomparable. Abro los ojos completamente y veo a Levi. Con su frente apoyada sobre la mía. Me lanza una mirada un poco turbia pero llena de amor y deseo. Dulzura. Me da un beso suave sobre los labios y luego uno sobre la frente para por fin lentamente comenzar a salir de mí.

Levi se tumba a un lado de mí mientras que aparta un mechón de cabello y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja.

-No bromeo. Eren… enserio te amo – desliza el cobertor por encima de nosotros dos y me cubre con él. Es una sensación cálida y me siento relajado.

Completamente relajado.

-Te amo – término en un suspiro y dejo que me abrace para pasar esta noche.

* * *

N/A: aquí tienen su final, el final de los finales deseados. El siguiente capítulo es un extra. Algo así como ''la vida de Eren y Levi'' bueno espero que sea de su agrado el lemon y que enserio les guste mucho, yo no disfrute tanto escribiéndolo pero seguro amare releerlo. Les pido una disculpa por haber actualizado tan tarde. Pero tengan su premio. Casi 4000 palabras de lemon.

Siento que le falto al capítulo –llorare-

Freudin: Eren fue un verdadero salvaje la vez pasada, pero ya le faltaba. Espero leas este capítulo y disfrutes el lemon. Nos leemos.

Moi madame: veo que si te gusto mucho, que bueno, eso me pone muy contenta y bueno por fin traje su lemon. Enserio espero que te guste y disfrutes mucho su primera noche juntos, porque seguramente después tendrán muchas noches más. Jajá en fin, gracias por ser tan buena seguidora me hiciste feliz y espero que nos leamos en el extra y obvio en los demás fic que sigues. –lovu-

Kanon yukata: Si pobre Levi se mega deprimió con lo de su mami, hay muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios, en verdad que si fue emocionante ver a Levi pelear por Eren, pero al final no se fue invicto. Tienes razón, Mikasa siempre fue la malvada. Esa era mi intención… que todos creyeran que Levi murió enserio jajá. Funciono. Genial. Espero te guste el lemon mucho. Nos leemos.

Hbl: ahh ya entiendo, creo que si esa es la teoría que obligaba a Levi a estar con Mikasa, debí leerme el libro ¿verdad? Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y espero que te guste este capítulo final, espero que si te siga gustando y el lemon y todo. Y pues pásate por mis otras historias, de vez en vez se me ocurren cosas buenas. Solo por si te interesa. Gracias.

FridaRp: Muchísimas gracias, de verdad que me pone feliz que aunque ya sean sus últimos caps. aun tenga nuevas seguidoras, sobre la segunda parte… lo pensare. Aun no lo tengo muy claro. Siii verdad, que raro, yo cuando la vi tuve esa sensación. Qué bueno que te gusto y espero te guste este cap. Nos leemos.

Yayoi heichou: ya traje su lemon señorita, no se preocupe nos vamos a seguir viendo. Lo prometo.

Jeaninne: Es un lado diferente de Eren que jamás imagine sacra, ya que siempre lo he visto muy tatakae. Pero me gusta esa actitud inocente. Aunque a veces desesperaba, pero bueno en fin que bueno que te ha gustado y espero te guste el lemon nos leemos pronto. Gracias por todo.

lightWalker13; hola, sé que ya te mande mensaje privado, pero espero leas este capítulo y de verdad te guste muchísimo, que me dejes review para que lo comentemos. Y bueno como te había dicho si te gusta el ereri tengo otro fic, eReri. Porque yo también lo prefiero. En fin muchísimas gracias y nos leemos.

DarioMclfly: quien lo quiere!?

Sora Yoru: pasa algo raro, tus reviews no me llegan a mi correo pero de todos modos aquí los checo. Me hacen muy feliz tus reviews largos y me encantaría pasar a ver tu fic, es más pasare ahora mismo. Es una promesa, que bueno que te gusto el confesionario también sé que es un poco largo y de repente es pesado, porque muchas veces solo quieren hard en el primer cap pero ps no se puede. En fin, peus esto se acaba por que se acaba y espero que te guste el lemon que guarde y quiero decirte que no te preocupes, aun habrá un pequeño extra mas. Gracias por todo y nos leemos en Crestomatia. Te hecho de menos.

 _ **PD: Nos leemos en el extra. Un beso a todas.**_


	19. Extra 1

N/A: Estuve debatiéndome bastante al hacer este extra, en primer lugar porque me mueve todo el plano temporal que el fic siguió en un principio (aunque no necesariamente) ya que siempre dije que este era un fic pre segunda guerra mundial. Y en segundo lugar porque este extra deja poco espacio a una continuación en el fic (aunque también podría existir), pero al final decidí que quizá para todos era más sanos saber qué diablos paso y bueno por eso esta esté extra. Espero que les guste mucho.

* * *

 **Extra 1:**

* * *

 **Tú te quejas de la vida, te vale el cinismo**

 **Y yo siempre en misa el domingo**

 **En mis ojos tú ves igual que yo, y Dios no nos mira distinto**

* * *

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo utilizando la ropa, sin embargo aún no me acostumbraba a hacerlo, es decir de alguna manera la ropa que ahora mismo traía puesta era parte de mí, a Levi le fascinaba verme con este tipo de ropa, a su parecer me hacía ver cómodo o en calma. Y a mí me parecía cómoda, bastante cómoda.

Una pijama, yo usaba pijama antes, cuando tenía 6 años. En realidad siempre use camisón, pero a Levi le gustaba mi pijama de seda azul. Y las pantuflas bonitas. Y sobre todo la bata de seda que Levi dijo que era de Japón, y tenía unos preciosos bordados, era lila y con flores. Bastante delicada. Isabel la lavaba a mano siempre. La dejaba perfecta.

Y aun con estas prendas y sentado sobre la cama con un rosario en mano, no podía evitar no sentirme cómodo ni en calma. Estaba nervioso y ansioso. Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Levi no regresaba. Me acomode el cabello por centésima vez y suspire frustrado.

Después de que me mude con Levi, más o menos seis meses después, exploto la segunda guerra mundial. O al menos se daban indicios de que ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en realidad estaba bastante cerca. Levi estaba cerca de ella también. Y digo exploto, porque literalmente a Levi y a mí nos explotó en la cara como si fuera una dinamita. Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, apenas comenzaban a acomodarse para nosotros, el cambio después fue radical.

Levi siempre volvía tarde del cuartel y pasábamos menos tiempo juntos. Fue un desajuste de horario tremendo para los dos. Nuevamente apenas me estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo menos en casa, Isabel y yo nos quedábamos mucho tiempo solos, y eso no era malo. Solo era diferente.

-Estoy en casa… - dijo Levi al entrar por la puerta en el piso de abajo. Me levante como resorte y deja caer el rosario en el piso antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, incluso Levi que ya había caminado hasta su oficina debió escuchar mis pisadas apresuradas hasta él.

Cuando llegue a la oficina de Levi él estaba sentado en el sillón con la mano en las sienes.

-Hola… - dije suavemente como saludo, recuperándome del ataque de asma que la carrera me había provocado – Bienvenido a casa.

De inmediato me acerque a él por inercia, porque verlo así de cansado solo despertaba un instinto extraño en mí y me hinque en sus piernas para colocar mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas y quitarle las botas con humildad. Levi acaricio mi cabello repetidamente mientras me encargaba de que descansara y subiera las piernas al diván.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – Pregunto una vez que termino y coloco las pantuflas de Levi cerca para que cuando se levante pueda estar cómodo - ¿Muy cansado?

-No te imaginas – contesta quitándose los guantes y la casaca, ya se ha sacado la gorra –El cuartel es un alboroto.

-¿Quieres té? Iré a la cocina… - Levi me detiene mientras me levanto del piso, toma mi muñeca y me sienta sobre sus piernas en el diván.

-No, no te vayas… - suspira cansado con los ojos cerrados – Isabel me lo traerá. No te preocupes por nada.

También acaricio su cabello y recorro su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, Levi se va tan cansado, parece que está pensando en mil cosas diferentes. No puedo evitar preguntarme si entre sus pensamientos estaré yo, me sonrojo violentamente cuando Levi mueve su mano hasta mi nuca y me atrae a él, coloca mi cabeza en su cuello y terminamos recostados en el diván.

-¿Quieres… ir a la cama? – la respiración se me corta lentamente mientras menciono estas palabras. Levi enreda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me besa la frente repetidas veces, sus labios están húmedos y cálidos. Toda la tensión se esfuma de mi cuerpo.

Beso lo que tengo más cerca, es decir el cuello de Levi, tímidamente poso mis labios sobre la arteria que más se le marca y lo siento tragar saliva. Como siempre, Levi parece contenerse cuando me tiene así de cerca. No me arriesgo a más y dejo mi barbilla sobre su pecho mientras él me acaricia el cabello y me besa las cienes, tantas veces… ¡Oh! Que hermosa es la sensación. Dibujo círculos pequeños sobre la camisa blanca de Levi.

Su pecho es perfecto.

-¿Amo Levi? – Isabel irrumpe en el despacho de Levi con una charola de plata y té con bocadillos. Me incorporo lentamente del pecho de Levi con el rostro coloro granate, Levi también se levanta lentamente.

Aunque ya no es tan vergonzoso que Isabel nos encuentre en situaciones en las que nos demostramos afecto público, sigo sintiéndome un poco extraño. Isabel siempre guarda la calma y no se pone roja ni mucho menos, Levi además siempre es muy impasible. Además Isabel me sonríe cuando Levi y yo subimos las escaleras a la habitación, o me guiña un ojo. Entiendo que eso significa que ella es mi cómplice.

Una de las personas que sabe de la relación que tengo con Levi. Esa clase de relación. Obviamente es imposible ocultársela a Isabel, Farlan, Erwin… Hanji. Todos aquellos que conocieron y supieron de mi secreto, de cuando vivía en el convento y muchos saben cómo estoy viviendo ahora con Levi. A Levi no parece importarle.

-Amo Levi, el coronel Nile Dawk – suspira Isabel con frustración – está en el vestíbulo, dice que es urgente hablar con usted.

-Maldición, no pudo esperar a mañana… - farfulla Levi acomodándose de nuevo todo. Me muerdo el labio. Así que Levi va a tener visitas.

-Iré a la habitación – Levi me toma de la manga, con ojos tristes y cansados. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Ve a la biblioteca, no tardare. Espérame ahí – como siempre, asiento con calidez, es lo menos que Levi merece.

Isabel me acompaña a la biblioteca y deja que Levi reciba al coronel en su despacho, al final hemos tenido que separarnos por dos puertas y un pasillo. Levi dice que no está escondiendo nuestra relación pero que es mucho más fácil cuando no le dices a más personas. Yo comprendo perfectamente así que no me molesta en lo absoluto. Que todo el mundo se entere sería un problema, incluso para Levi…

Sobre todo en una época como esta.

Cuando Levi me ha tenido que dejar solo en la casa, me doy cuenta que es cuando me encantaría que Levi y yo pudiéramos estar juntos frente al resto, pero si Levi lo prefiere así asumo que es porque es la mejor decisión. No tengo derecho a enterar a las personas que Levi tiene esa clase de relación conmigo y comiencen a hablar mal…

He conocido a muchas personas. Levi siempre dice que vivimos juntos pero no da más detalles, nadie se entera. Siempre termino contando la historia de cómo mi padre nos endeudo y quede al cargo del convento, después Levi me saco de ahí y comencé a vivir con él. Sin detalles. Y sin mentiras. Las personas ya podrán asumir diferentes cosas.

Así que por eso Levi me había pedido que fuera a la biblioteca, para evitar cruzarme con ese sujeto. Isabel me ayudo a prender la fogata, aunque durante el verano ya no hacia frio, la soledad de la casa siempre hacia que el aire entrara más fuertemente. Isabel me trajo un poco de chocolate y galletas, como a un niño. No me molesta y me dejo leer en paz.

-Puedes irte a dormir Isabel – le susurre cuando habían dado las 10 y ella seguía sentada en el diván conmigo tejiendo un suéter.

-No me gustaría dejarte solo, Eren – suspira la pelirroja – no sabemos cuánto tiempo más pueda tardar Levi en su reunión.

-No te preocupes por eso, haces muchas cosas. Yo seguiré leyendo, ve a descansar. Es una orden – Isabel hace una mueca por la orden pero asiente, no sin antes llenar mi taza de nuevo y asegurarse de que este caliente y satisfecho. Se marcha a su habitación en el ala oeste de la casa.

Isabel deja la puerta cerrada. Una de las cosas que ha resultado interesante de vivir con Levi es la forma en la que Isabel y Farlan me tratan, a pesar de ser más relajado conmigo, me tratan como a su nuevo amo. Aunque de ninguna manera dejo que me llamen amo. Va contra mis votos de humildad.

Sigo lleno todos los domingos a misa, a ver a las hermanas y a la madre Nanaba. Nuestra relación no ha cambiado. Nadie se percata ahí de que soy un desconocido, y nadie murmura nada. En realidad son una buena comunidad. Además de que Levi me deja ir solo, bueno Farlan me espera en el auto. Pero en estos tiempos difíciles es muy bueno que yo pueda ver por esas personas que por tanto tiempo vieron por mí.

Armin me envía cartas mensualmente. Tienen poco texto, pero siempre asegura que está bien. Con la nueva situación que se desate no me imagino como se las va a pasar. Levi dijo que interferirá por el si es necesario. Confió en el.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido enroscado sobre mi bata con el libro en la mano y la taza de chocolate ya vacía. Es un poco tarde y el calor de la chimenea me arrulla. Mis ojos se cierran sin que lo desee y no tengo voluntad de mantenerlos abiertos.

Tengo unos cuantos sueños extraños, al menos recuerdo los rostros de algunas personas, pero nadie que pueda reconocer. Hasta que Mikasa aparece entre sueños, se le ve triste, tiene los ojos apagados y mira al vacío de la nada. A su lado Kuchel sonríe con tranquilidad, ella se ve más animada. No sé porque de pronto las estoy mirando, ambas se parecen mucho. Estoy segura de que si Levi s apara a su lado serian tres clones perfectos.

El movimiento me despierta.

-¿Hmmm? – Pregunto abriendo un poco los ojos y bostezando - ¿Levi?

-¿Quién más? – Me recargo en su pecho cerrando los ojos, salimos de la biblioteca mientras me carga como a una princesa encantada, muero de sueño – perdóname. El estúpido se tardó más de lo que pensé… te deje esperando.

Niego suavemente.

-No, está bien… acababa de dormirme – Levi sube las escaleras, parece bastante tranquilo mientras me carga, me hace reflexionar sobre lo fuerte que es y lo cansado que debe encontrarse - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11 – explica al abrir la puerta de la habitación con una patada ligera y deslizarse adentro, todas las luces están apagadas. Levi me deja sobre el colchón pero no se contenta con eso, me quita las pantuflas y me tapa para que pueda seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Abro los ojos y lo veo quitarse las botas, la ropa, y seguir cambiándose hasta quedar casi desnudo.

Me pongo rojo.

-¿Estas despierto? – pregunta bajo mientras se pone la pijama

-Un poco – admito tallándome los ojos – estuve esperándote todo el día.

Aun no se me da bien admitir esa clase de cosas tan a la ligera. Así que Levi se queda callado observándome y luego entra a la cama a mi lado, se cubre bien y por fin me abraza. Es como si todo el día estuviera destinado para este momento. Levi pone mi cabeza sobre su brazo y su otro brazo sobre mi cinta. Yo enredo mis manos en él y meto mis piernas entre las suyas, sé que está muy cansado, pero sigo mirándole hasta que sus ojos comienzan a descender suavemente.

Ver a Levi dormir… él es siempre tan fuerte, tan activo, encontrarlo en un momento de debilidad tan típico de un ser humano normal, mortal. Es extraño y atrapante. Me distraigo mirando sus largas pestañas negras, tan indecisas como siempre y sus ojeras, las venas de sus parpados, todas esas cosas que Levi tiene en el rostro. Cosas que me parecen increíbles. Es guapo hasta decirte basta.

-Duérmete… - suspira contra mis labios que han repetido la acción de besarlo tantas veces como me fue posible en menos de quince segundos – duerme Eren.

-Si – suspiro y meto la cabeza entre su cuello.

* * *

 **Yo prefiero luz, tu que caiga el sol**

 **No somos igual, para mi somos tal para cual**

* * *

-Levi… - pregunto al despertarme, de alguna manera siempre término diciendo su nombre cuando los primeros rayos de luz atraviesan las cortinas, muchas veces cuando esto sucede Levi ya se ha levantado y tengo suerte si lo veo a la hora de la comida. Pero cuando despierto Levi está sentado en la cama, ha salido de bañarse porque solo trae una toalla alrededor de su cintura - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete – dice Levi con normalidad fumando. Realmente siempre me levanto a las seis. Es mi hora, así que he dormido más de lo normal, y Levi va a llegar tarde al cuartel – Te deje dormir, en realidad.

-¿No iras a trabajar? – Pregunto desperezándome y dándome la vuelta para tallarme los ojos, estoy a punto de comenzar con mis actividades diarias cuando Levi apaga su cigarrillo y me mira - ¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a enviarte a España – su voz es fría, cálida.

No puedo describir cuantos latidos se quedaron en mi pecho en ese momento, cuantos segundos pasaron antes de que sintiera mis dedos con escalofríos, antes de que Levi se acerca a un centímetro, no sé cuánto tiempo paso antes de que pudiera hablar, u oler. No sé. Parecieron años. Cuando quizá, solo fueron algunos milisegundos.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto con la garganta seca - ¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres…?

-Hay guerra… - es la primera explicación que me da.

-¡Soy…! Soy Ario… - digo tocándome el pecho y deslizándome hasta donde está el – no van a hacerme nada…

-Lo sé – me toma de las manos – lo sé, perfectamente. Pero Eren, ellos no se detendrían a lastimarte… nuestros enemigos. Los alemanes. Ninguno de ellos va a detenerse si se enteran que eres… lo que eres tú para mí. Lo que somos.

Me quedo quieto, quizá ahora Levi está bastante enfocado en la guerra y el odio que hay contra las diferentes personas, pero no me había detenido a pensar en eso. Porque cuando pensé que estaba su lado, supuse que nadie nunca me haría daño y sé que Levi haría de todo para que no me lastimaran. Pero no puedo tentar su armadura de acero. Sé que es verdad todo lo que está diciendo, eso me lastima en lo profundo del alma…

-No puedo, no puedo dejarte… - creo que voy a llorar – no me dejes.

-Lo lamento – Levi me mete en sus brazos, mi voz se está quebrando mientras intento excusarme, decir algo que me permita que todo tome un rumbo diferente – Lo lamento Eren. No me odies.

¿Odiarlo? Como podría, cuando está a punto de sacrificar tantas cosas por nosotros, por mi salud… por mi vida, y eso no me molesta. Lo que me duele es nuestra separación, saber que Levi no va a dar vuelta atrás y que ahora habrá un tren rumbo a un país lejos de aquí donde no conozco a nadie, donde no sé qué hare. Voy a dejar todo lo que conozco.

-¿Cuándo? – pregunto entre llanto cruel y débil - ¿Cuándo me iré?

-Mañana – dice Levi – Nile Dawk me comento algo anoche… algo sobre ti. No fui tan fuerte como para negar algunas cosas, por eso necesito que te vayas… he comprado una granja allá. Isabel se ira contigo…

Levi comienza a murmurar muchas cosas, cosas que suenan como intentos de consuelos. Pero me pierdo entre el mar de cosas que me ofrece ''tienes que llevarte a los caballos, te prometo que no te faltara nada, no estarán solos, llévate a Nanaba'' Levi me quiere bajar el cielo y las estrellas pero no puedo soportar que todo se desmorone, y mucho menos solo por mi vida. Por salvar mi vida.

-No vas… no vas a morir ¿verdad? – pregunto consternado. Levi me toma de los hombros.

-Eren, te perdí una vez… - dice como respuesta mirándome a los ojos – no pienso volver a perderte jamás. No voy a morir hasta exprimir todo tu amor.

Se lanza contra mis labios mientras limpia mis lágrimas al mismo tiempo. ¿Lo voy a dejar solo? De verdad que esto va contra todo lo que había pensado, y de nuevo me azota ese pensamiento de ''exploto la guerra'' es como si literalmente me hubiera explotado en la cara. Estúpidamente me aferro a Levi mientras me saca la ropa con fuerza, rompe pijama. No me importa.

Enredo mis piernas en su cintura, Levi deja caer la toalla del baño y queda desnudo y húmedo contra mí, el sabor de sus labios es tan dulce. Como miel. No puedo evitar seguir llorando mientras Levi me come la boca con deseo, con despedida, mientras muerde mi cuello mil veces y mis hombros, los llena de marcas moradas, recorre mi pecho son sus suaves manos y mis pezones múltiples veces hasta que estoy rojo y jadeando. Salivando y suplicando por su pronto contacto en mi palpitante hombría.

No me hace esperar y me toca con presión, con fuerza y devoción. Es difícil creer pero no imposible que en verdad me entrego en cuerpo y alma a él. Siempre. Se ha convertido en mi religión, en mi único Dios. Levi simula ligeras estocadas sobre mí, anhelo sentirlo dentro de mí.

-¿Esta bien si lo hacemos? – y encima me lo pregunta, como puede decir eso aun sabiendo que mañana mismo hará que me vaya lejos. Asiento en su oreja y le beso el lóbulo – está bien.

Levi coloca su pene en mi entrada, se asegura de que este relajado antes de comenzar a entrar lentamente, admito que el dolor es ligero, pero es más una cierta incomodidad, además Levi acaba de bañarse todo su cuerpo está húmedo, solo lo siento recorrerme múltiples veces hasta que por fin lo tengo adentro. Por inercia me toco el vientre cuando lo siento. Jadeo en la primera estocada.

-Bésame – suplica. Y ya de por si es raro, pero gracias a esa extraña petición pongo mis labios sobre los suyos y sé que Levi quiere sentir mi boca durante todo el acto, no quiere mis lágrimas ni mis jadeos. Quiere mis labios.

Me embiste repetidamente conmigo debajo hasta que se recuesta en la cama y termino encima de el con mis labios sobre los suyos y con mis manos en su rostro, Levi sigue penetrándome con fuerza y suavidad, un extraño contraste pero entiendo que eso es lo que siento, las sabanas se mueven alrededor con mis piernas a los costados de Levi. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas mientras lo beso. Levi me limpia.

Levi me acaricia desde el cuello por la espalda hasta mi trasero, me recorre las piernas, me toca los pies, enreda sus manos en mi cabello y me acerca más a él. Me sigue embistiendo.

-Levi… - jadeo suavemente pero de inmediato atrapa mis labios con sus dientes – Nunca poder vivir sin ti.

Me abraza. Siento su placer y mi placer convertirse en uno solo mientras Levi decide que es buen momento para terminar con esta copulación mañanera. Porque de ahora en adelante Levi va a estar lejos de mí por mucho tiempo. Levi termina dentro de mí con un ligero estremecimiento cuando su piel se eriza y sus labios sueltan los míos por un segundo para jadear, le muerdo el labio inferior mientras me vengo sobre su vientre.

Vamos a tener que bañarnos.

-Levi – jadeo una vez que he terminado – no me estas rompiendo el corazón.

Intento hacer que Levi se sienta bien. Eso intento.

-No me abandones – suplica.

Las suplicas de Levi son extrañas, son como muy desesperadas, pero al mismo tiempo parece que se las estuvieras arrancando de la garganta. Como estranguladas, y con su ceño fruncido. Con los ojos mirando fijamente, pero sin mirar. Para ver si sus suplicas te irritan tanto que funcionan. Aunque no es mi caso.

-Amo Levi – dice Isabel tras la puerta – les he traído el desayuno…

Levi se levanta y me deja en la cama para que me ponga la bata, ya que es lo único que ha sobrevivido al paso del huracán Levi. Dejo el pijama sobre la silla y me meto a la cama. Levi también se pone una bata y un pantalón rápidamente antes de ir a abrir la puerta, enciende otro cigarrillo.

Isabel entra con una bandeja deliciosa, perfecta para una mañana tan envenenada como esta. Levi fuma sin parar mientras Isabel me deja la bandeja en las piernas con una tabla. Es perfecta. Esta mujer es un ángel, y yo desperdiciando tantos años en el convento. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que algo no está exactamente igual…

-¿Isabel? – pregunto calmado

-¿si? – Dice la pelirroja sirviendo café para Levi

-¿Levi ya te lo había dicho? – Levi e Isabel se quedan callados - ¿Te dijo lo de que nos iremos, verdad?

Isabel mira a Levi.

-En realidad, yo le sugerí a Levi que nos fuéramos – me quedo callado escuchando a Isabel, entonces me quedo helado y me giro a verla. La chica parece culpable – perdóneme que me entrometiera. Pero Levi estaba muy preocupado por usted, la invasión Alemana a Polonia solo nos dice lo grande que esta guerra será y España tiene una posición neutral en el asunto… tengo familiares haya. Le aseguro que estaremos muy bien.

-Fue apenas ayer cuando por fin lo decidí – contesta Levi – aunque Isabel ya me lo hubiese propuesto. Pensé que si te tenía cerca podía cuidarte… pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo y no puedo evitar pensar que eres un despistado. Así que te iras con Isabel…

-Pero – suspiro tragando saliva – vas a quedarte solo… ¿Quién va a atenderte?

-Contratare una sirvienta aquí – dice Levi – no estaré mal Eren, te lo prometo. Te escribiré diario. Te iré a ver… lo prometo.

-Pero Levi… la guerra yo no, tengo miedo – es lo único que puedo decir, realmente que me preocupa. Me preocupa que tomen a Levi y lo asesinen con un arma. ¿Eso es una guerra no? ¿Es eso? El uso de armas y la pelea del poder absurdo.

-No voy a morir – suspira Levi comenzando a desayunar – te lo prometí. Soy duro.

-Es verdad Eren – dice Isabel – usted lo conoce. Levi no va a dejar que nadie lo mate… aunque Levi no está a favor de los ideales de esta guerra, sé que el podrá lograrlo

-Confía en mi Eren – dice Levi tomándome de la mano. Aprieta ligeramente mis nudillos

Confió en el. Después de todo confió en el. Todo lo vivido, todo lo pasado lo futuro. Le pido al cielo que Levi este bien, ahora que me iré de aquí. Me siento feliz porque sé que está pensando en toda mi vida, que me quiere cuidar con mucha fuerza, tengo miedo porque no quiero dejarlo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Y que voy a hacer ahora. Solo puedo dejar que las cosas fluyan, y llorar por todo el día.

-Si…

Levi me mira con ojos constantes, con sus pupilas perfectas, ojala que Levi me mirara de este modo, me viera siempre. Mi alma se rompe poco a poco.

* * *

 **Ojala que el deseo se vaya tras de ti**

 **A tu viejo gobierno de difuntos y flores**

* * *

Levi me indico con puño de hierro que juntara mis papeles, los cuales conservo por suerte desde que Salí de la casa de mi padre hace diez años. Se los llevo. Los arreglo para que quedaran perfectos y termine con unos papeles de ario Alemán perfecto que casi me podrían hacer intocable en todo el mundo. Levi me pidió que empacara todas mis cosas. Y lo hice, empaque todo. Toda la ropa. Todo que Levi me dio… realmente eso era todo.

Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo, para poder ir al convento a despedirme de Nanaba y las demás hermanas, pero no tuve más que un día. Levi dijo que era imprescindible que no dijera mi ubicación, después de todo yo estaba de refugiado. Con un trato especial. Pero seguía siéndolo. Me dio tiempo de enviar cartas a todos, también le escribí una a Armin. Ellos seguirían enviando las cartas a la casa de Levi y mía… y Levi me las reenviaría.

Para mi suerte Farlan accedió a enviar las cartas el mismo, es decir a llevarlas. También la de Armin y me sentí culpable, pero agradecí que me ayudara en una pequeñez como esa. Levi me pidió que me despidiera de Red Hare, porque Levi se lo iba a quedar. Me resulto un poco extraño puesto que fue el único caballo de Levi con el que me sentí identificado, pero a la vez sentir paz. Porque Red Hare es sumamente leal, la clase de caballo que necesitaba que se quedara con Levi que me reconforta.

Así que me fui a ver a Shabdiz, el precioso caballo negro que se asemeja mucho a Levi, claro en el buen sentido, a la preciosa Blanchard y a Babieca, su hijo pequeño, que realmente era enorme.

-Muy bien chicos – dije sonriendo acariciando la crin de los tres – tendremos un largo viaje en tren así que deben portarse muy bien.

Los caballos me miran como asintiendo con sus preciosas pestañas. Deben de tener mucho calor en esta época del año. Aunque ha estado lloviendo mucho, es algo típico de octubre. Red Hare me mira desde el fondo, me pregunto si sentirá traicionado o abandonado.

-Tu – digo acariciando su hermoso hocico – tienes que cuidar mucho de Levi, sé que él es fuerte y que lograra hacer todo lo que se proponga. Pero lo amo. Y lo quiero con vida. ¿Entiendes? Lo necesito con vida, y solo puedo encargártelo a ti.

El caballo empuja suavemente su hocico a mi mejilla y le doy un abrazo fuerte poniéndome de puntillas.

-Tú tampoco vayas a morir.

Levi no fue a trabajar en todo el día, solo paso una hora en su despacho y él y yo nos quedamos ahí fingiendo que era un día como todos, como un fin de semana, comimos en el patio y paseamos a los caballos, pero todo parecía ser extremadamente cariñoso, hasta nuestro caminar, como si quisiéramos derrochar todo nuestro cariño en estas pocas horas en las que nos mantendríamos juntos.

Isabel se aseguró de dejar la despensa abarrotada de comida y cosas. No dejo nada a la imaginación y también dejo todo perfectamente limpio y acomodado. La nueva sirvienta llego, su nombre era Christa, era rubia y pequeña, hermosa. Levi dijo que la había contratado desde el cuartel para asegurarse de no tener problemas, hablo con Isabel durante casi todo el tiempo indicándole como a Levi le gustaba todo y Levi prometió no ser tan exigente.

Era muy amable y tierna. No me preocupe de dejar a Levi en sus manos, estaba seguro de que estaría bien atendido por esa pequeña.

Esa misma noche, Levi y yo fuimos a la cama temprano. Nos aseguramos de cerrar bien y de que Isabel y Christa se hubieran dormido antes de que nosotros nos quedáramos solos en la habitación, nos miramos múltiples veces y nos besamos sin pensar en absolutamente nada más, también hicimos el amor toda la noche. Al menos hasta que ambos nos quedamos completamente cansados sin poder hacer nada más que abrazarnos y besarnos, desnudos y llenos de sudor. Porque quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiéramos volver a hacerlo.

A hacer el amor. A tocarnos de la forma más íntima, a acariciarnos y enredar las manos en la piel del otro, clavar los dientes y las uñas, llenarnos de besos y acariciar nuestras lenguas tiernamente. Levi me amo toda la noche de una forma muy pasional, pero también muy delicada. Como si me fuera a quebrar. Como si estuviera hecho de cristal, o de caramelo. Y yo solo me aferre a él lo mejor que pude.

Nos quedamos dormidos como dos tontos enamorados y al siguiente día nos despediríamos sin llorar en la estación.

* * *

 **Tienes que aprender a quitarle al tiempo los segundos**

* * *

Cuando Levi me despierta la mañana siguiente me sorprendo de ver sus preciosos ojos frente a mi cara, me sorprendo de sentir sus dedos sobre mis mejillas suavemente.

-Buenos días – dice Levi al verme despierto – te he dicho que tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto…

-Esos los tienes tu – me cubro el rostro rojo de vergüenza mientras Levi medio sonríe y se levanta - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis de la mañana – dice Levi caminando al baño – Isabel ya está despierta. ¿Quieres bañarte?

Una cosa es hacer el amor en la cama y otra muy distinta es hacerlo en la ducha. Pero Levi extiende la mano y yo asiento, al final ambos caminamos al baño de la habitación, el agua esta fría al principio, pero después me parece incluso demasiado caliente para que Levi la disfrute sin embargo el solo sigue tallándose, tan meticulosamente como siempre. Vaya día, es uno que jamás me había imaginado.

-¿Estas desperdiciando agua? – pregunta Levi mirándome y quitándose el jabón del cuerpo – Anda… o quieres que yo te enjabone.

-Si

-¿Qué?

-Que si quiero – le extiendo el jabón con olor a flores frescas y Levi lo toma aun sin creérselo, acerco mi cuerpo a su mano para que Levi comience a pasar el jabón por mi pecho, por mi estómago, mis brazos… Levi reacciona y comienza a pasar el jabón y a tallarme con la mano derecha.

-Abecés ni tú te entiendes – Sonríe y me deja bajo el chorro de agua pasando el jabón por mis genitales y descendiendo por mis piernas – recuerda esto. Imagina que volveré a hacerlo y la próxima vez te hare mío al terminar…

Medio sonrió mientras me enjuago. Levi asciende lentamente y me besa en la boca con los labios mojados, nuestros rostros empapados y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, posando tranquilamente. Después de lo que me parece una eternidad Levi y yo salimos de la ducha y la habitación ya está perfecta. La eficiencia de Isabel me sorprende, incluso ha dejado el desayuno.

Aunque Levi dice que prefiere que lo tomemos en el comedor, me siento mal con los alimentos, sé que ahora hay mucha gente pasando hambre y Levi los desperdiciara. O eso creo. Lo veo tomar la bandeja y bajar. Levi se ha vestido con el uniforme. Dudo que haya cosas más perfectas que Levi con su uniforme

-¿A dónde llevas eso? – pregunto poniéndome un pantalón beige.

-Al comedor. Te espero – dice Levi dándose vuelta. Así que al final Levi también es consciente de que no debemos desperdiciar la comida. Sonrió inconscientemente. Creo que Levi siempre ha tenido una obsesión con la comida…

Recuerdo cuando me amenazaba con comer al mismo tiempo que él. Quien me viera ahora, cuando al principio me rehusaba hasta beber él te a su lado.

La noche anterior había preparado una ropa acorde a la ocasión, Levi dijo que no quería que resaltáramos mucho, es decir que Levi no iba a enfundarme un escudo nazi en el saco, pero que quería que resaltáramos lo suficiente como para que nadie fuera a atreverse a sacar una pistola.

Así que me puse lo que cada hombre estaba usando en el mundo, pero más caro. Unos zapatos cafés un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca, un saco del mismo color y un corbatín de color verde, en realidad me daba una pinta de adolescente cualquiera, nadie diría que vivo en la casa del capitán del ejército de Múnich. Nadie.

Cuando baje Levi ya estaba sentado en el comedor y me esperaba para comenzar desayunar, Isabel también traía un atuendo precioso, una falda larga y un saco de color café, en realidad ella lucia demasiado conservadora dentro de esas ropas. Pero según las reglas de sociedad eso era normal, las mujeres optaban por esa ropa cuando había guerra.

Las maletas estaban en la puerta, había 10 maletas. En realidad era una exageración para que solo se trataran de dos personas. Levi dijo que rento un vagón de carga exclusivo para los caballos y para todas las cosas, eso me quito una preocupación. También contrato un chofer que nos ayudaría al llegar allá. Farlan nos acompañaría de ida y regresaría de inmediato.

Ya estaba todo listo y aun no salía el sol.

La puerta sonó.

Isabel salió del comedor para abrir la puerta, extrañamente Levi se limpió las comisuras de la boca y también se levantó, por copiarle también me levante, pero Levi hizo un gesto con la mano para que me quedara sentado, al principio no comprendí, pero obedecí y me volví a sentar, mirándole atentamente

-Es Farlan – me explica y se queda pensativo, como si bucera las palabras adecuadas para decir lo sigue – tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Un regalo? – me levanto pero Levi me vuelve a indicar que me siente - ¿Para mí?

-Por supuesto – suspira y se levanta – solo espera aquí. De acuerdo.

Me quedo sentado cuando Levi sale del comedor, recuerdo que una de las maletas que llevo está repleta de libros Levi dijo que sería bueno que llevara muchos por si me aburro, y como Levi e regalo la biblioteca ayer la saquee y deje todos los libros en una maleta. No me imagino que podría ser el regalo que Levi va a darme ahora.

-Eren… - Levi alza la voz para que salga de mi transe mental y gire el rostro a la puerta, Levi carga una caja de color rosa con un moño rojo, es una caja grande, pero no tan grande. Me levanto muy rápido y camino hasta Levi conteniendo la emoción – Toma.

Levi extiende la caja hacia mí y me muerdo las uñas un segundo antes de decidirme a quitar el enorme moño, desenredándolo suavemente hasta que cayó al piso. Abro la tapa de la caja, para encontrarme con algo que definitivamente no esperaba

-¡Una cachorra! – Digo felizmente sacando al animal, enorme bebe, de la caja - ¿Es una cachorra?

-Es una cachorra – asiente Levi y la cachorra está impaciente intentando lamerme el rostro, es muy grande debe tener cerca de cinco meses, es muy grande y peludo. – Un pastor, alemán. Específicamente.

-ES preciosa – tomo el moño del suelo y se lo pongo en el cuello, la cachorra trae un collar y una placa ya de por sí. Dice mi nombre y la dirección de la granja - ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Cargo al enorme cachorro y Levi me toma de la mano para salir al vestíbulo, ahí Farlan está parado en la entrada junto con Isabel y Christa, Farlan trae una gran perra pastor con collar y correa. La perra se me queda viendo con extrañeza, pero le sonrió y me acerco.

-Es _Blondie –_ Dice Levi acercándose – es su madre, me la regalaron. Se quedara conmigo, es una perra entrenada para encontrar soldados heridos de la guerra, de ahora en adelante es mi compañera canina.

Acaricio el hocico la gran perra, es preciosa y muy enorme. Ahora entiendo por su hija es tan grande.

-Acababa de tener perritos. Antes de que me la dieran y bueno, ella era la última… decidí dártela, para que te cuide. – Levi también se inclina junto al perro, a pesar de ser tan quisquilloso con la limpieza a Levi no parecen importarle los animales – te ayudara a cuidar a los caballos, y es muy noble. ¿Cómo vas a llamarle?

- _Pishi_ – suelto de pronto – si Pishi…

-Pensé que eso jerias algo mas como Bella… o algo así – Levi se levanta y me ayuda a levantar.

-¿Pishi no es gato en árabe? - ´pregunta Christa con una sonrisa amable, pero luego me ve nerviosa – No estoy criticando el nombre n…

-No te preocupes – digo acariciando a la suave cachorra – me gusta Pichi, ese será su nombre. Pishi Baby.

Levi sonríe a medias y me da un beso en la sien, así enfrente de todos. Me pongo nervioso, y todos seguirán apenados al ver las demostraciones públicas de afecto del capitán, si a mí me pone nervioso no me imagino lo que debe provocar en personas externas que no saben nada. Que no podían imaginarse a Levi siendo, amable… o tierno.

-En ese caso, Christa te dejo a Blondie – dice Levi. Me doy cuenta de que las maletas ya no están. – En unas horas llegara la teniente Hanji, ella y dos ayudantes se llevaran a los caballos.

Christa asiente tomando la correa de Blondie.

-Vámonos – dice Levi. Farlan se da media vuelta y camina al auto. Que termino con maletas hasta en el mismo techo, me parece exagerado pero no puedo decir nada. Isabel sale también de la casa sonriente y diciendo cosas sobre sus parientes españoles.

Levi y yo nos miramos en el umbral de la puerta, una mirada larga y sincera, Levi me besa en los labios suavemente, en la estación no podremos besarnos así que aprovecha y mete las manos en mi cabello, atrae suavemente mi rostro y mete la lengua, juega con los labios y yo cierro los ojos, pestañeo repetidamente, asegurándome de que no es un sueño y dejo que Levi me bese más. Finalmente nos separamos, y jadeando.

-Vamos, Eren – sonrió tímidamente y camino de la mano hasta el auto.

Farlan está como conductor, Levi me abre la puerta atrás junto con Isabel y se sienta en el copiloto. Dejamos a Christa en la entrada de la casa y se despide con la mano, con Blondie a su lado. Me despido mentalmente de la casa.

Aunque he vivido en ella tan poco tiempo. Comparado con el convento, tengo tantos recuerdos dentro de ella. Me despedí de todo lo que estaba ahí en caso de que cuando vuelva no encuentre la casa tal y como la deje. Un día antes decidí ir por mi cuenta al bosque y a visitar las tumbas de Kuchel y las demás. Fue extraño, pero siempre quise mirar hacia esas lapidad y sentir menos lastima.

En cambio di las gracias.

Sobre todo a Kuchel… sin ella yo jamás habría conocido a Levi. Levi no dijo nada de mi salida, pero sé que él también fue a ver la tumba de su madre después. No sé para qué. Pero creo que en el interior él también debe de agradecerla que nos hayamos conocido. Levi da indicaciones de cómo llegar a la estación de trenes y el camino me parece increíblemente lento.

* * *

 **El día de la despedida, te hice una promesa; volverte a ver así**

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes, estaba llena de gente hasta los codos, pero Levi y Farlan se las conseguían para hacer que todo el mundo se apartara de nuestro camino, y los mozos cargaran las maletas. Yo cargaba a Pishi y todos traían por lo menos una maleta. Como Levi dijo que viajaríamos en primera clase, pensé que tendríamos que dejar las maletas en otro lugar, pero no fue así Levi consiguió lugar suficiente para las siete maletas que llevábamos en nuestro mismo camarote. Farlan subió al tren a dejarlas.

Levi le dio algunas indicaciones a Isabel antes de que esta subiera al tren alegando que ya era un poco tarde. Aunque aún faltaban cinco minutos para que saliera el tren.

Farlan también subió el camarote justo después. Escolta personal. Se quedó ahí vigilando que todo saliera a la perfección. Levi y yo nos quedamos abajo por unos segundos más.

-Te escribiré, diario – dice – aunque no duerma en días, no habrá día que no te escriba una carta, una linda carta y cuando la leas vas a llorar azúcar, te lo juro. Así sean años.

-Espero que no sean años – le digo – espero volverte a ver muy pronto

-Viajare allá, te lo juro – murmura – no importa cuánto cueste o que tan mal este todo. Iré a verte. Por lo menos una vez al mes…

-Está bien, por favor cuida de aquellos que cuidaron de mí y cuídate tú, Levi. No te metas en ningún problema – le suplico, Levi toma mi mano con cautela asegurándose de que nadie nos vea.

-Algún día todo esto se nos va a olvidar y volverás a casa, y los dos pasaremos muchos años más juntos ¿Entendiste?

Asiento, lagrimeo un poco pero me limpio rápidamente. No importa cuánto tiempo tenga que esperar, voy a volver a verlo. Levi se acera a mi oreja y susurra suavemente.

-Te amo.

-Te amo – le susurro de vuelta, no nos abrazamos, solo nos soltamos las manos lentamente, internamente ruego por Red Hare, por Nanaba, por Armin, por todas las del convento, incluso por blondie y por Christa. A todos se los encargo a él. Pero también le encargo su propia vida.

Por favor Dios, si aún me consideras un servidor tuyo, cuídalo con todo tu amor.

El sonido del tren me alerte y Levi aprieta sus dedos y los míos.

-Corre – musita – cuida a Pishi, como a tu hija.

-Nuestra hija – sonrió y me doy media vuelta, Levi le acaricia las orejas a la cachorra y el hombre de la entrada del tren me ve mal por un segundo cuando ve que entro con el perro, pero Levi seguramente lo ve peor y me deja entrar sin decirme absolutamente nada.

Antes de que pueda llorar o siquiera sentirme mal el tren ya está por avanzar, sin detenerse, me di cuenta de lo rápido que lo había sucedido todo, mire atrás mientras caminaba hasta el camarote y vi por la ventana, Levi estaba ahí aun mirando hacia acá, me acerque más y más hasta que llegue a mi camarote y logre verlo de frente.

¿Por qué me había pasado todo esto?

Las lágrimas de sus ojos salieron de mis ojos, y fueron arrastradas con el viento del tren que comenzaba a avanzar

Siento la mano de Levi despedirse y pego mi mano al cristal, inconscientemente deseo que me toque, pero sé que ahora hay algo que nos divide. Y que pronto habrá una distancia aún más grande.

Sigo llorando y me limpio las lágrimas con las manos, pero no se detiene, Pishi me lame la mejilla, y el tren avanza, ya no hay cercanía entre Levi y yo, se ha quedado atrás. Apenas dejo de ver sus ojos le extraño, quiero verle ya.

Pero solo tengo que esperar ahora.

El viaje es tan largo que apenas y puedo soportarlo, a pesar de que salimos a las siete de la mañana, quizá a las siete y media, pasaron doce horas para que pudiéramos vislumbrar los primeros vestigios de España. Y aun así teníamos que ir más lejos, porque nuestra estación estaba más lejos, y casi desolada, el tren había quedado casi vacío cuando llegamos a la estación en medio de la noche. Con el cielo azul oscureciéndose y mi mirada al vacío comenzaba a cansarme

Pishi estuvo muy inquieta también, a pesar de que le di agua y comida, no cabía duda de que era una cachorra muy juguetona e inquieta, Farlan jugaba con ella y sus colmillos afilados de vez en cuando, pero también estaban cansados.

Después de trece horas, por fin llegamos. Los mozos nos ayudaron las maletas y Farlan también, abajo la estación solo era un cuadro de madera con un cuarto donde vendían boletos, todo rodeado de pasto verde y árboles. Y fría oscuridad. Aun así ya había un hombre en un auto esperándonos.

-Eren – dijo Isabel tomando una maleta – Escuche a una persona en el tren decir algo, ''es el amante del capitán Ackerman, lo lleva a refugiarse''. Eso es verdad.

-Lo sé – digo apenado - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Para que comprendas lo difícil de la situación – Isabel me ve con ojos lastimosos, pero entiendo perfectamente. Tengo que ser fuerte y entender el gran esfuerzo que Levi está haciendo por mí. No puedo dejarme vencer.

Suspiro suavemente, finalmente termine a cientos de kilómetros de Levi, veo a la cachorra que por fin parece estar en calma.

-Solo quiero saber… como vamos a llevar tres caballos

Isabel me mira y suspira, cierro los ojos y aparto la vista. Mis pupilas se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo.

* * *

N/A: Se lo que van a decir 'si ibas a hacer este extra mejor lo hubieras dejado como estaba' ¿Saben cuánto duro la guerra? Seis años. ¿Han visto un cachorro de pastor? Son monísimos. Blondie, así se llamaba la perra de Hitler. Y bueno ya está, escogí España porque es un país neutral durante la guerra y Eren estará a salvo ahí. No hay mucho más que decir, salvo que quizá haya otro extra para satisfacer nuestra curiosidad.

Es broma, claro que habrá otro extra. No se preocupen.

LLuery, Moi Madame, les agradezco por sus reviews que ya conteste por mensaje privado, igual aquí las espero de nuevo, las adoro.

Yayoi heichou: Lamento no haber traído el extra que esperabas aun así espero que te guste y en el siguiente extra habrá más lemon, te lo aseguro. Nos leemos, gracias.

Luna plateada: gracias a ti por el review, espero te guste el extra y esperes el siguiente extra con ganas.

Hbl: Si se puede, se aceptan las filias personales jaja aunque no creo que en este fic vaya a poderse por lo delicado de la situación, pero querida el review que me dejaste es sobre Crestomatía jeje aun así contestare, si el nene es un alfa y ya subí nuevo capítulo para que vas lo que sucedió nos leemos y gracias.

Sora: jaja que bueno que te gusto el lemon, en el siguiente habrá más lemon. Lo que pasa es que siempre me cuesta escribir lemon, me trabo y no sé cómo expresarme, por eso pregunto si les gusto, eso siempre me pasa, por eso ya cuando lo releo digo ok si quedo o no dios que asco jaja vaya, que locura igual este capítulo seria de 3000 y bam 7000 mil jajaja bueno no es lo que esperaban pero es lo que salió, y creo que tenía ganas de escribir esto. Así que así salió y espero te guste mucho. Y esperes el siguiente extra. Nos leemos.

DarienW: Que bueno que te gusto, mucha gente deja de leer porque les desespera y están ansiosas por lemon, a mí me ha pasado, pero pues si básicamente esto es así una historia con sexo jejeje espero te guste y nos vemos en el siguiente extra

Naruby: te adoro por dejar review

Kanon Yukata: Ayyy mil gracias porque te gusto, de verdad que me costó. Espero que también te guste este pequeño extra (ni tan pequeño) nos leemos pronto, gracias por tu lindo review.

Bossenbroek: Bueno mujer, tu review me hizo emocionarme cañón, casi lloro de felicidad al ver que a alguien le haya gustado así de tanto. Qué bueno que te gusto y pudiste sentirte tan cercana al fic, a mí me ha pasado… y amo leer esos fics no me imagine jamás que mi fic seria así para alguien. Jajaja lo se quería hacer que fuera real a mí también me pasa que debo asegurarme y si no estoy toda nerviosa, jajaja que chistoso lo que me cuentas, me reí. No odies a Mikasa, Eren la perdono, ok si ódiala jaja bueno solo espero que leas los pequeños extras y que te pases por mis historias como dijiste, espero no te decepcionen, creo que la otra es unforgiven, es un proyecto que se viene choncho, espero te gusten y nos leemos muy pronto. Un beso.

PD: Extra numero 2: Rencuentro


	20. Extra 2 parte 1

No sé qué paso, Crestomatía y Unforgiven quedaron vacíos, pero El confesionario batió records! Hagamos fiesta mexicana, tacos, guacamole, nachos ¡Lo que quieran! Finalmente decidí hacer dos extras, porque me salió muy largo este así que lo partí a la mitad. Para que quedara bien. Espero que les guste mucho.

Me encantaría que prestaran especial atención a la parte en negritas, es un discurso que se dio en la segunda guerra mundial, después fue adaptado a una canción llamada ''Our Solemn hour'' – nuestra hora solemne. Aunque no indago mucho en el tema triste de la guerra… es algo curioso que aporto a ustedes.

* * *

 **Extra 2/ Parte 1:**

 **REENCUENTRO**

* * *

 **Me dirijo a ustedes por primera vez,**

 **En esta hora solemne por la vida de nuestro país,**

 **Nuestro imperio, nuestros aliados, y, por encima de todo,**

 **La causa de la libertad**

* * *

-Ese es tu plan, Erwin – simplemente suspiro. Estoy frustrado – Nos vamos a vender.

Erwin me mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna, con su cabello perfecto, salvo por ese maldito mechón que se posa en su frente. Rebelde y autoritario, estoy seguro de que paso horas intentando peinarlo, y cuando finalmente lo consiguió, acudí inesperadamente a su oficina a exigir respuestas, y estrategias militares. Para salir de esta oficina con las manos en los bolsillos, y otras ideas totalmente diferentes a las que los nazis quieren inculcar en los cerebros de las mentes débiles.

-Tu y yo sabemos que Alemania va a perder esta guerra – me sorprende la facilidad con lo que lo dice, como si estuviéramos en la etapa final, no en los primeros meses – es tan sin sentido que da risa. Y también sabemos que el 80% de las personas en este escuadrón de Múnich no tiene el menor interés en la guerra.

-¿Y vas a decírselo a todo el mundo? – Hay algunas personas que aún no me convencen

-No – admite – es algo un poco íntimo. En realidad lo hago por mis propios intereses, no es porque no quiera estar en la primera línea de división, sino por lo que nos conviene.

-¿Y cuáles son nuestros intereses? – estoy menos que interesado, pero siempre termino envuelto en las decisiones que Erwin toma, y casualmente esas decisiones apuntan hacia mis intereses también, así que no me molesta detenerme a escucharlo.

-Que nos conviene aliarnos con E.U, enviar ubicaciones, salvarnos de la cárcel y mantener nuestros privilegios – Erwin no sonríe, esta serio, convencido. A pesar de que habla de una traición enorme, a la patria – Por si eso no te convenciera (que creo que lo hace) los americanos accedieron a darme ciertos tratos que necesito. Para manejar el buen gobierno en Alemania.

-Solo quieres sacar la basura del poder que está ahora – resoplo – y así ayudas a los americanos, y nos ayudamos. Bien, pues si te sale la maroma. Estoy contigo.

-Me sorprende – admite – el tu del pasado no estaría aquí, estaría en la división del norte repeliendo Rusos con un arma de corto alcance.

Me levanto de la silla, no niego que tiene razón, y que en parte me gustaría hacerme cargo de esos asuntos, y no estar aquí sentado junto a Erwin dirigiendo soldados para que vayan a la primera línea de batalla y quedándome un poco atrás, mi deseo de matar es grande y solo se satisface en un 75% estando aquí en Múnich.

-Ya no soy… solo yo – Esa es la mejor respuesta que puedo dar, también la más sincera. Ya no es solo Levi Ackerman y a quien le importa lo que me suceda, o al menos a mí no me importaba. Pero ahora… ahora…

-Vaya – sonríe – De haber sabido que Eren te haría así de cooperativo, te habría llevado a misa desde unos 5 años antes.

Tiene una gran boca.

-Y yo habría ido – de nuevo siendo sincero con respecto a lo que siento, me pone enfermo, enfrente de Erwin. Que basura. Demostrar mis sentimientos y mi terrible y enfermo enamoramiento, aunque sea verdad ¿Por qué mierda tengo que ser sincero con él? – Habría ido todos los días.

Todos los domingos a misa. Sin duda.

-En ese caso, noto que no tienes ningún problema con respecto a lo anterior mencionado. – Explica de nuevo, comienza a ignorarme y sé que puedo retirarme – no puedes decirle a nadie. Ni a Eren. Nuestra vida está en juego, yo decidiré a quien se lo digo y quién de nosotros participa.

Claro.

-Entonces, nos vemos – me despido haciendo un ademan suave con el mentón y salgo por la puerta principal.

Afuera me cruzo con un alborotado muchacho rubio que parece esperarme reclinado sobre la pared del cuartel, en realidad me mira con exasperantes ojos azules y me sorprendo, me sorprende de que este aquí. Le dije a Eren que intervendría por el si las cosas se ponían complicadas, pero yo no había hecho nada aun.

-¿Armin Arlet? – pregunto caminando. El me sigue.

-Buenos días capitán – saluda formalmente

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en tu primer año de la napola, ni aunque fueras un soldado excepcional te habrían mandado a la primera línea de división. Mucho menos al cuartel general de Múnich ¿Acaso tienes contactos? Ahhh el teniente Kirschtain, aunque creo que no le agradabas mucho… ¿Dónde está su hijo? – pregunto sin detenerme y me doy cuenta de que he hablado como tres veces más de lo normal. Suspiro al haber pedido tanto aire que guardaban mis reservas.

-Está en la primera línea – su voz es triste, monótona. Me hace detenerme, me doy la vuelta y le miro, está perfectamente uniformado, pero triste. Tiene los ojos tristes. Ya entiendo por qué.

-Lo lamento – no puedo decir más, Kirschtein si era un soldado excepcional, no me sorprende que lo hayan enviado - ¿Qué necesitas?

-Eh – por fin desvía su atención y se mira las manos – Usted… usted sabe dónde está Eren ¿No? Bueno, obviamente… yo solo quería, entregarle estas cartas a él.

Tomo las cartas que me extiende, son tres. No contesto a su estúpida pregunta obvia de si estoy con Eren, porque el debe saber que obviamente, estoy con él. Aunque no estemos juntos.

-Porque no las enviaste a la casa, yo se las habría reenviado – reviso las fechas, si, estas cartas tienen semanas de haber sido escritas, las primeras semanas después de que saque a Eren del país.

-Eso es bastante impersonal – admite – y necesitaba asegurarme de que el… ¿Él está bien? ¿Está protegido?

-Por supuesto – no te ofendas, me digo a mi mismo – de cualquier misil de corto alcance que pueda detener con mis propias manos y de los de largo alcance también.

-Fue usted, muy listo… al sacar a Eren de aquí incluso antes de que la guerra, se declarara formalmente – Armin y yo seguimos caminando por el cuartel general hasta llegar a la puerta de la salida, pero parece que no tiene ademan de despedirse aún – El habría sido mejor soldado que yo. Es más valiente.

No lo niego, Eren es muy valiente, pero estuvo tantos años suprimido, que enviarlo ahora a la Napola o a cualquier campo de guerra seria exponerlo a un peligro tremendo, eso pasa cuando te vuelves devoto a la religión, te inhiben de lo que como hombre todos deberían saber hacer. Por eso no quise arriesgarlo ni un segundo. Ni una milésima de segundo.

-Muy valiente – concuerdo – me aguanto a mí, después de todo.

Armin sonríe y oculta una risa. Por supuesto, Eren me aguanto a mí, a todas las mierdas que le pasaron en mi casa, todo el jodido drama y a mi prima la loca, que intento matarlo, más de una vez. Y siempre con una cara decidida y ordenes de su mandona voz. Lo extraño.

-No te preocupes, yo se las entregare, personalmente si quieres… pero no sé cuándo vaya a verlo. – es triste admitir que no sé cuándo sea la próxima vez que vea a Eren. Pero si Armin fue capaz de esperar

-No me molesta, se lo encargo mucho.

Me doy la vuelta de nuevo. Algo me retiene. Aun no le he preguntado ¿Qué carajos está haciendo aquí? Y seguramente Eren querrá saberlo, lo mejor será que le saque información, claro solo para tener a Eren contento he informado. Como debe de estar siempre.

-¿y? – Armin frunce el ceño - ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? No me contestaste

-Lo lamento. El comandante Erwin me encontró una plaza como estratega – se rasca la nuca. – Llegue hace unas semanas, apenas. Espere a que… bueno a que seleccionaran a los que se irían a la primera línea.

-Lamento lo de tu amigo - ¿Desde cuándo soy tan simpatizante? – Pero, si eres tan buen amigo de Erwin, ¿Por qué no le pides el mismo favor para él? Si el problema es complacer al teniente, ya sabes 'Mi hijo debe de estar en la guerra' y esas mierdas, puedo llevarlo de mi lado, hay mucho trabajo.

-Jamás podría pedirle algo así al comandante – Armin baja la mirada un poco traumado, pero se ha puesto rojo de vergüenza, no de vergüenza linda… de vergüenza absurda y llena de frustración. Entonces me doy cuenta de que a Erwin debe gustarle este muchacho, y bastante… malditos rubios, solo buscan preservar su estirpe. Pero Armin parece tener más interés en su compañero… - El y Jean no se agradan.

Bingo. Esto sí que vale oro. Bueno ahora podre atormentar al rubio. Qué bueno que este mocoso lo ha rechazado, en fin. Aun así, tengo la necesidad de hacer lo que sea indispensable y correcto por Armin, y Erwin me ha quitado la parte difícil, ahora solo queda…

-Si quieres – hablo nuevamente – Yo me encargo de esto. Te pago el favor que hiciste al cuidar de Eren tanto tiempo, yo me encargo de Kirschtein. No hay problema.

Armin alza el rostro con los ojos azules iluminados como un claro en el bosque, como un conejo que ha sido divisado por un auto en medio de la noche. Hermoso y pacífico. Como el mar, está ilusionado, vaya que le he dado un sentido a su vida. Me he ganado el cielo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Usted podría hacerlo? – Pregunta Armin asolado de felicidad –Se lo agradecería, jean es un bruto y solo quiere pelear todo el tiempo…

-Le daré la oportunidad – me encojo de hombros – pero aquí cerca, donde lo puedas vigilar. Me estoy extendiendo demasiado, tengo que irme.

-Muchas gracias capitán – Armin se inclina y hace un saludo de despedida exagerado, no me molesta. Seguro Eren se pone loco de contento cuando se entere.

Lo extraño.

* * *

 **Hay buena evidencia para demostrar que**

 **La práctica totalidad de las fuerzas especializadas**

 **Y mecanizadas del enemigo**

 **Ya se han lanzado a la batalla**

* * *

Lo que Levi dijo acerca de venir por lo menos una vez al mes, solo funciono los primeros dos meses, al tercer mes Levi no pudo venir. Mando cartas diciendo que las cosas eran más graves de lo que parecía, que sus visitas serian menos recurrentes pero que no planeaba dejar de venir, a pesar de eso y todas las cartas que mando, llore hasta quedarme dormido por tres semanas. Cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado el primer mes sin ver a Levi, y el solo pudo venir hasta un mes después. Conforme paso el tiempo Levi tardaba mucho en venir a visitarme.

La primera noche que llegamos a la granja que Levi compro, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que Levi había estado y su idea de granja debía de ser más bien una casa señorial, reducida al 50% de la casona de Levi, pero sin ser una granja. Una casa de campo diferenciada de los castillos. Simplemente por la época en la que fue construida.

Estaba relativamente lejos de la estación de tren en la que Farlan nos dejó. Esperamos aproximadamente 30 minutos antes de que pasara otro tren de carga con los caballos de Levi, que bajamos con ayuda de un anciano cochero y su hijo estúpido y apestoso. El cochero nos metió en el auto junto con las maletas y su hijo logro montar a Blanchard y atar a Shabdiz y Babieca para llevárnoslos.

Además, como si en el camino no hubiera notado que realmente el pueblo era considerablemente pequeño, el camino era de tierra y piedras, al auto le costaba trabajo, ahí me di cuenta que definitivamente estábamos muy lejos de las grandes ciudades, y el campo que rodeaba la casa señorial era… sencillamente enorme. Más grande que el de Levi, estábamos más en medio de la nada.

Pasto verde, un pequeño lago, caballerizas, y la casa de tres pisos que se extendía con techos en picada y azulejos, con ventanales y pequeña plantas enredándose y creciendo por las paredes, como enredaderas, y claro hecha de ladrillo rojo. Un aspecto sobrio para la casa.

El cochero charlaba, casi animadamente con Isabel, en un agradable español que funcionaba bien para mis atrofiados oídos. Aunque se hablar latín, no se me complico demasiado entender. Al parecer las personas se habían sorprendido cuando se enteraron de que alguien había comprado la casa, que era viejísima, una reliquia, y que todos en el pueblo estaban emocionados de conocer a tan importante celebridad, claro se referían a mí, porque solo alguien de estatus asombroso podría darse dichos lujos.

Lo malo es que yo no era una celebridad, y el de los lujos era Levi. Yo solo estaba de refugiado. Pero siempre pasa así ¿no? A las personas de pueblo les entusiasma la gente nueva, Isabel me dijo que no íbamos a dejar que nadie se acercara más que el dichoso señor y su hijo blandengue. Que no porque fuéramos malas personas, que si alguien se enteraba de algo podía poner en riesgo nuestra ubicación o vendernos al estado.

Pero de todos modos la gente se fue enterando, al menos no en el primer mes. Pero si en el segundo. Cuando Levi hizo acto de presencia en la estación del tren, tan perfecto como era, imponente en traje nazi y macabro. El cochero lo espero ahí y se lo llevo en el auto hasta la casa, y como llego a pleno día, al menos ya sabían a quien pertenecía la casa.

Las visitas no tardaron en llegar. Isabel recibía a todas. Pero yo no, yo nunca.

Siempre los amables alaridos de Isabel

'A mi amo no le gustan las visitas' 'mi amo no habla español', y aunque llego el alcalde del pueblo con su esposa, bien arreglados los dos, Isabel les dijo que no los podía recibir porque estaba enfermo. Parece que se ofendieron, porque después me dijo que planeáramos una comida y los invitábamos porque según ella, y en sus palabras 'no vaya a ser la de malas'

Entonces, esto pasó al segundo mes claro, antes de enterarme de que Levi no vendría el mes siguiente, Isabel planeo una comida muy elegante, y los mando a llamar. Y me vistió a mí, también muy elegante, aunque yo no pudiera decirles ni mu, más que a lo mejor y si querían oraciones en latín. Bueno si es que hubieran querido entender algo de lo que dije. Isabel fungió de mi traductora esa ocasión.

-Debe usted ser muy importante para poder comprar esta casa – dijo la graciosa mujer, con su chistoso acento y yo no entendí nada. Más que comprar y casa. Eso lo oía bastante. Isabel intento enseñarme y solo aprendí a decir 'ahora no tengo tiempo, pero gracias' y ya.

-Bueno, en realidad no – intente ser modesto, pero por lo que Levi me daba no funcionaba – solo tuve suerte. En estos tiempos solo se necesita suerte.

Suerte.

Esa es la mejor palabra para describir lo que me paso a mí, conocer a Levi y enamorarme de él, y que me sacara del convento y luego del país, y el muy atento cuidaba del convento y mis amigos ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía suerte y quizá a dios de mi lado, a veces. Cuando quería.

La visita se terminó cuando Pishi demostró que aunque tuviera cinco meses era una verdadera molestia y le gustaba comer de la mesa, los invitados la vieron mal y tuve que retirarme con mi gigantesca cachorra. Isabel los despacho por mí y no volví a verlos, pero tampoco hablaron mal de mí después. Y supongo que al ver a Levi ir y venir de vez en vez tampoco les convenía hacerme enojar.

Cuando Levi pudo volver a venir a verme un mes después, estaba muy cambiado. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más cambiado lo veía, él decía que no era nada. Pero llegaba excesivamente cansado, el viaje lo hastiaba y solo quería recostarse en la cama y dormir. Eso no me molestaba, en realidad nada cuando Levi estaba en casa absolutamente nada me molestaba, ni siquiera (si es que venía en domingo) faltar a misa me molestaba. No me molestaba nada, era como estar dormido en flores cuando Levi estaba aquí.

No es que me hubiera vuelto un mandilón, ni nada. Pero Levi estaba estresado en niveles inimaginables, soñaba con la guerra y murmuraba cosas horribles de las cuales por supuesto yo estaba medianamente bien enterado. Sabía que Levi no apoyaba la guerra, pero tener que vivirlo en carne propia lo carcomía.

Isabel y yo lo consentíamos lo mejor que podíamos, le dábamos comida buena, agua caliente, y servicios de los que el carecía de vez en cuando. Christa resulto ser una excelente empleada, pero Levi extrañaba la comida de Isabel.

Los primeros meses Levi venia de dos a tres días. Alguna vez se quedó más, me parece que el segundo más se quedó cuatro días. Y después se fue como rayo, no le pregunte porque, parecía molesto. Así que por instinto animal, me mantuve alejado, pero él me tomo de la barbilla y me beso, hasta se despidió de Pishi.

-¿Se portan bien? – pregunto Levi una ocasión casi al año de que la guerra hubiera iniciado, tenía a los caballos de las riendas y los tres parecían tan gozosos de verlo que casi explotaban, él les acariciaba los hocicos suaves y les mimaba a los tres al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué tal se porta Eren con ustedes?

Si yo hubiera sido un caballo le habría contestado 'excelentemente, nos ama' y es que en verdad yo atesoraba todo lo que Levi me había dejado o había tocado, me aseguraba todos los días de que estuvieran bien cuidados por el hijo del cochero y los sacaba a pasear todos los días, con el tiempo me hice bueno montando. Aunque extrañaba a Red Hare demasiado.

-¿Se llevan bien con Pishi? – me pregunto Levi en voz baja.

-Ella suele alterarse mucho cuando los ve – admito. – Pero si estamos sentados ella y yo, los caballos andan sueltos por la pradera y me ayuda a vigilarles.

Y era cierto, Pishi podía estar a tres metros de distancia, de los caballos, más cerca podría haber problemas, pero no parecían llevarse mal. Necesitaban trabajar en su relación, además Pishi y yo pasábamos largo tiempo sentados en el pórtico viendo a los caballos comer rico pasto, ella les gruñía si se alejaban demasiado y yo le palmaba la cabeza si quería atacarles.

Levi traía a Blondie en sus visitas, el contraste madre e hija era notorio, mientras que Pishi era alocada y leal, Blondie era la lealtad en persona, la obediencia y la decencia, Levi dijo que cuando volviéramos tendría que educar mejor a Pishi. Yo la consentía bastante.

Dormíamos en la misma cama.

Y cuando Pishi le tocaba dormir afuera, era un verdadero drama. Lloraba y lloraba toda la noche, y rascaba la puerta con sus largas patas, con una fuerza brutal. Para suerte de Pishi y desgracia mía, ella solo tenía que dormir afuera cuando Levi dormía en casa. Porque Levi y yo compartíamos la cama.

Cierta madrugada los ladridos y chillidos inconfundibles de Pishi me despertaron del profundo sueño en el que me había metido después de la noche con Levi. El seguía dormido, con el ceño fruncido, pero después del tercer aullido de Pishi se removió incómodo.

-Pishi quiere entrar – le dije suavemente en un murmuro adormilado

-Que se espere – gimió Levi pasando el brazo por mi espalda baja y jalándome hasta el – son las cuatro de la mañana.

Pishi escucho la voz de Levi través de la puerta y fue un impulso que decía 'están despiertos' desde ese momento los gruñidos y ronquidos no se detuvieron. Levi tuvo que levantarse de la cama, abrir la puerta tomar a Pishi del cuello y atarla con una cuerda en la parte trasera de la casa. Levi era imparcial y no iba a dormir con un perro. A mi no me molestaba que sacara a Pishi, sabía que era una exageración que la perra no consiguiera dormir afuera…

Ella podía dormir en la cama conmigo todo el mes

Yo solo podía dormir con Levi una vez en determinado tiempo.

Era un intercambio equivalente, la pastora debía entenderlo. Levi y yo teníamos la costumbre de no tomar nuestra ropa una vez que hubiésemos terminado de estar juntos por la noche, Levi se rehusaba a mostrarle el cuerpo desnudo a la cachorra. Y así fue como Pishi entendió que si papa estaba en casa, ella dormiría en la sala, hasta las 11 de la mañana. Más o menos. Quizá menos.

No recuerdo cuando fue exactamente que todo comenzó a ponerse realmente mal, que nadie pensaba que la guerra duraría tanto, debió de ser después del tercer año. No, más bien, debió ser durante el segundo año de la guerra o al menos a principios del tercero. Fue cuando las visitas de Levi comenzaron a hacerse cada vez menos recurrentes y lo digo enserio.

No exagero.

Levi vino al tercer año, dos veces, una vez cada seis meses. La primera vez me trajo cartas, de Armin y de Nanaba y todos los demás, me puse muy feliz, Levi se quedó dos días. Y después de no haberlo visto por tanto tiempo fue como un regalo caído del cielo. Lo recibí en la entrada cuando llego, como un niño pequeño que espera a su padre, lo abrace tan fuerte que nos caímos por el pórtico.

Isabel me regaño.

Pero aun en el suelo le di besos a Levi por toda la cara y eso lo hizo sonreír, y mi reino y el reino de Cristo por una sonrisa suya.

-Bienvenido – le dije aferrado a su cuello mientras me levantaba en brazos, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Hola –

-¿Quieren entrar? – pregunto Isabel en tono chillón esperando que los dos nos separáramos y entráramos a la casa – puede haber mirones.

Levi y yo nos miramos fijamente en un espacio interdimensional en el que nada importa más que nosotros dos después de no habernos visto por seis meses. Isabel cierra la puerta detrás nosotros, incluso Farlan se ha quedado atrás, sacando algunas cosas del auto y acomodando todo junto con el cochero y antes de que me dé cuenta Levi me carga hasta la habitación.

-¿Preparo la cena? – pregunta Isabel al vernos subir, son las dos de la tarde

-Mejor el desayuno Izzy – dice Levi a punto de pegar sus labios en mi oreja

Es verdad que cuando Levi y yo vivíamos en Alemania, comenzamos a tener cantidades desmesuradas de coito, eventualmente cuando llegue a España, Levi y yo lo hacíamos por horas. Enserio, horas. Sin cansarnos, ni saciarnos. Es difícil hablar de eso, aun suelo sonrojarme demasiado cuando recuerdo lo que hacemos. En verdad jamás pensé que terminaría haciendo esa clase de cosas.

Recuerdo vívidamente aquella ocasión, porque fue la primera vez que Levi y yo hicimos alguno nuevo, enserio nuevo. Bueno, nuevo para mí. Yo solía correrme sin necesidad de que Levi me tocara o que yo me tocara, así que era extraño para mi sentir la palma de Levi sobre mi erección, al principio solo la rozaba suavemente, después decidió que le gustaba masturbarme mientras arremetía contra mí.

Yo nunca me había masturbado hasta que lo conocí, eso me complicaba las cosas, me corría muy rápido y Levi tenía que seguir tocándome hasta entrenarme. Fue una época extraña, así que me parecía bastante cómodo cuando Levi comenzó a decirme que lo tocara también. Incluso Levi había lamido mi miembro varias veces, pero no fue hasta dentro de dos años que decidí que yo también lo haría.

Levi me recostó en la cama como de costumbre, después de habernos besado por un minuto eterno en la puerta, y haber cerrado con seguro. Deje de sentirme tímido y comencé a quitarme la ropa con rapidez, mientras Levi se acostaba a mi lado y luchaba con su cinturón, con una prisa enferma, de pronto los dos quedamos completamente desnudos y calientes, mirándonos por milisegundos y besándonos de nuevo. Me puse arriba de Levi.

-Qué raro que me montes – dice Levi. Y quizá él siempre me ponía arriba por su propia fuerza, pero yo sentarme encima por mérito propio, era novedoso.

En aquel entonces, era el segundo año de la guerra, la segunda visita de Levi en el año. Yo no podía quedarme callado sin complacerle, es decir, yo tenía la obligación de hacerlo y quería hacerlo. Quería hacerle sentir bien, entonces fui y lo hice.

-Quiero complacerte – admití tímidamente mientras Levi acariciaba mi trasero de arriba abajo y yo comencé a besarle suavemente el cuello, luego el pecho y descendí por el vientre, jugueteando con sus hermosos bíceps y su ombligo.

Levi tenía mejor cuerpo que Jesucristo, los ángeles, el espíritu santo y Dios, al mismo tiempo en una sola persona. Así que Levi por fin decidió meter sus manos en mi cabeza y moverme hacia abajo. Si había algo que amaba eran los vellos púbicos de Levi, eran perfectos. No entiendo como algo en él podía ser tan perfecto, negros y cortos justo en la parte superior, podía haber jugueteado con ellos hasta el cansancio.

Levi también jugaba con los míos de vez en cuando, pero los míos eran más largos, un día decidí quitármelos, con una navaja y crema de afeitar, termine con muchas cortadas que Levi tuvo que curar suavemente. Cuando termine de curarme el vello había crecido de nuevo, entonces Levi tuvo que desnudarme, abrir mis piernas y hacer que las sujetara con mis manos mientras me afeitaba. Fue bastante erótico, según él. Desde esa vez siempre me los quito a Levi parece gustarle demasiado.

Me asegure de comenzar lentamente, pero Levi reaccionó de inmediato al sentir su miembro en mi cavidad, mojada y caliente, eso decía Levi, eso murmuraba entre espirales placenteros, comencé a subir y bajar, Levi se aferraba a las sabanas mientras me sentía lamerle lentamente y luego succionar un poco en la punta. Levi gemía mi nombre.

Levi tenía un miembro grande, demasiado, más que el mío y por mucho, podía con seguridad y aun sintiéndome un poco avergonzado que yo amaba esa extensión del cuerpo de Levi. Casi tanto como cualquier otra de sus extremidades. Le dedique especial cuidado aquella noche, lo lamí con la lengua afuera, en cada parte y también sus testículos, pero Levi exigió la atención arriba, sus piernas luchaban por contraerse hasta que se cansó, se levantó en cuclillas y me obligo a lamerla sujetando mi cabeza mientras embestía mi boca. Levi no la saco y me tome todos sus fluidos, sabían bien.

-Ah, dios Eren – suspiro Levi cayendo contra las sabanas de nuevo – ven aquí te debo un orgasmo.

No entendí lo que quiso decir, pero hice lo que me pidió. Digamos que Levi me enseñaba todo lo que el sabia y yo aprendía rápidamente, es decir para los primeros años juntos, si tenemos en cuenta que viví en un convento por 10 años donde la palabra sexo está completamente prohibida. Aun me cuesta decirlo un poco. Pero dejaba a Levi hacerme básicamente lo que quisiera.

Todo siempre y cuando mi cuerpo inflexible lo permitiría.

La posición era extraña pero no pude decir que no, cuando Levi dejo me puso en cuatro encima de él, mientras lamia desde mi espalda por mi trasero hasta mi miembro, pasaron dos minutos antes de que frente a mi cara el miembro de Levi volviera a levantarse, entonces también comencé a lamerlo. Levi se vino dos veces seguidas, yo una. Y después de cinco minutos volvimos a hacerlo en posición natural.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Dijo Levi acariciándome la espalda, su habitual tono aburrido parecía no desaparecer nunca - ¿no te molesta?

-Solo tengo curiosidad – me encogí en su pecho

-¿Aun sabiendo que las mujeres con las que estuve una era mi prima y la otra se suicidó? – cuando Levi lo dice de ese modo me saca mucho de mis casillas, es extraño y me desconcierta. Pero tiene razón, la boca llena de verdad

-Sí, ¿Qué se siente estar con una mujer? – Levi suspira. Sabe que si me aferro, no habrá nada que pueda hacer que cambie de opinión - ¿Es muy diferente?

-Mucho – murmura – las mujeres son…. Su interior es más, húmedo… y arrugado, no se Eren, que preguntas. Es como… rugoso y sensible, no puedo describirlo.

-¿Y yo? – no sé de dónde salen las preguntas después de cuatro rondas de sexo

-Tu… - Levi se sonroja ¡Se sonroja! – eres mejor. Mil veces mejor. Más apretado, más suave… liso y caliente. Es perfecto, algo que jamás había sentido. Y ya deja de preguntar.

Me da la espalda, sé que se ha sonrojado completamente. Termino sonriendo por las respuestas y como puedo me aferro a su espalda, como koala bebe y pongo mis pies en su abdomen. Están fríos, necesitan calentarse. Levi da un respingo y luego me aprisiona para darme cosquillas. Definitivamente Levi me tiene amaestrado.

Después de esa vez, Levi no volvió en ocho meses. A pesar de que me dijo que vendría para su cumpleaños. Levi no se presentó, Isabel y yo celebramos solos, aunque tristes y vulnerables, la mitad de la comida la regalamos. Levi no mando ninguna carta diciendo que vendría después, o porque no vino. No dio aviso alguno. Llore mucho por aquellos días. Lloraba mientras leía y rezaba.

Tres meses después de que Levi no vino en navidad, llego un cartero anciano con ocho sobres de cartas, todos de fechas demasiado pasadas. Más o menos por esos tiempos fue cuando la correspondencia comenzó a tardar más de lo normal, las cartas no llegaban en meses, y mientras más tiempo paso, más tardaron en llegar. Algunas nunca llegaron. Las cartas que mando Levi eran disculpas y previamente avisos.

Conservo todas.

Después de que llegaran esas cartas no hubo más correspondencia por 7 meses, Levi llego sin avisar, y cada vez los avisos eran menos, teníamos que estar atentos por si Levi decidía visitarnos, Isabel siempre tenía cosas preparadas en caso de imprevistos. Pero de todos los días que nos preparábamos Levi solo venia uno y se quedaba muy poco tiempo. Era complicado.

Llegue a molestarme mucho conmigo mismo. Cuando vino después de ocho meses de ausencia, estuve casi todo el tiempo llorando en su hombro. Y después tuvo que irse… entonces llore más, luego me arrepentí porque no había disfrutado nada de su visita y cuando tu amante se va a la guerra nunca sabes cuándo demonios va a caer una maldita bomba y jamás vas a volver a verlo. Así que me molestaba por haber sido un idiota y dejarme llevar por mi tristeza.

Tras esa ocasión Levi volvió trece meses después.

En ese momento estaba claro que ya todo estaba mal. Enserio mal. Claro no me refiero a nosotros dos, nosotros, nuestra relación estaba… estaba.

Levi llego, con barba. Era increíble, bueno sin barba solo con una pequeña barba que según él tenía dos semanas y media, no se había bañado y su uniforme estaba sin planchar, además tenía un rifle en la espalda. Y dijo cosas muy ciertas, que ya no podía estar viajando de allá para acá, el tren estaba cerrado en algunos lugares y los viajes duraban días, y si se encontraba con enemigos entre los países iban a matarlo.

Era el cuarto año de la guerra, casi a finales del cuarto año.

Me prometí que cuando Levi llegara no iba a llorar, a pesar de lo duras y crueles que sus palabras hubieran sido. Levi se mostraba tranquilo e impasible, pero verlo así no me decía nada. Es más me decía que estaba ocultándome algo, sus verdaderos pensamientos, sus verdaderas intenciones. Todo lo que sea. Algo estaba ocultándome, que lo preocupaba y lo aliviaba al mismo tiempo.

Levi siempre ha tenido ojeras pero por aquel año, Levi no tenía ojeras, su cara era una ojera, tenía hematomas en la frente y también en la mandíbula, las manos vendadas el ochenta por ciento, como gran parte de sus brazos y piernas, Levi solía vendarse el torso para evitar ser apuñalado, así que casi parecía una momia.

Tenía unas cortadas en la mejilla que realmente dieron problema cuando vino. Se infectaron. Isabel tuvo que coserlas y limpiarlas. Levi nunca se quejaba del dolor o de sus heridas, pero paso tres horas en el baño esa vez y cuando menos me di cuenta Levi se había quedado dormido en la bañera. Lo saque como pude y lo vestí y arregle mientras estaba dormido.

Eran tiempos muy difíciles.

Lo que se oía en el radio y la televisión era horrible. Isabel casi me tenía prohibido encenderlos. Encender todo o lo que sea, con el tiempo comenzamos a escasear de algunas cosas. No completamente porque Levi enviaba cantidades desmesuradas de dinero.

Pero siempre regresaba el 80 por ciento, 40% se iba para el convento, aunque Levi ya les daba, el convento lo utilizaba para alimentar a la gente necesitada y el otro 40% para Levi y Armin, estaba seguro de que no lo usaban así que nunca supe donde quedo ese dinero o si en verdad llego a sus manos alguna vez. Podía haberse quedado en el correo y alguien junto lo suficiente como para escapar a Canadá.

Si es que se podía ir tan lejos.

Isabel y yo cada vez consumíamos menos comida, y menos agua. Los caballos eran los que más gastaban, comenzamos a vivir como una familia promedio mientras que los promedios Vivian como pobres y los pobres se morían. Eso me carcomía la cabeza todas las noches, así que por las mañanas tomaba toda la comida que podía y me iba al pueblo a entregarla. Isabel me regañaba, porque aunque no pareciera esa comida a Levi le costaba casi la vida.

Y yo me arrepentía, pero a la mañana siguiente hacia lo mismo.

La última vez que vi a Levi, estaba peor que nunca. No puedo decir que tan mal estaba, porque solo quien lo hubiera visto sería capaz de reconocer. Fue en el quinto año de guerra, a inicios. Tenía poco tiempo que Levi había venido así que nos tomó por sorpresa completamente. Pishi fue quien se dio cuenta y corrió a la puerta, salió tan aprisa que el auto de Levi no alcanzo a frenar y la atropello.

Cuando la vi, mientras Levi la atendía solo me desmaye.

Por suerte no fue nada grave, se había roto la pata. Levi dijo que era muy dura, y anduvo con la pata vendada por lo menos un mes, se recuperó perfectamente. Aunque Levi dijo que Blondie había fallecido en un encuentro, después de eso parece que Pishi se puso tan triste que lloro durante toda la visita de Levi. Y como me prometí no llorar mientras él estaba aquí tuve que aguantarme.

Esa fue la última vez que Levi vino a visitarme, cuando llego lo deje dormir dos horas, después lo bale y lo cure lo mejor posible. Después hicimos el amor, Levi parecía renovado cuando lo hacíamos, como si no hubiera estado en la guerra por cinco años, irradiaba algo en los ojos cuando la metía hasta adentro y yo me aferraba a sus brazos, por su poca gentileza pero sus ganas intensas, por sus penetraciones intensas. Luego suaves, muy suaves.

Por qué me acariciaba la espalda y la columna con sus hermosos dedos y porque me besaba el cuello y la oreja.

En ese momento no me importaba gemir tan fuerte que Farlan o Isabel me escucharan, es más me encantaba gemir fuerte, gritar su nombre acariciarle los brazos el cuello, la cara. El cabello, todo. Me encantaba acariciarle todo. Levi metía las manos en mi cabello ya largo, porque no dejaba que Isabel me lo cortara hasta después de meses y jalaba hasta que le mostrara todo el cuello y el pudiera comer y beber de ahí.

Cuando terminamos esa vez, solo hubo una ronda. Fue intensa. Muy intensa, Levi se sentó en la cama aun desnudo. Pensé que se acostaría a dormir, pero eso no paso. Levi encendió un cigarrillo y me miró fijamente.

-Eren – dijo mi nombre. Y solo pude recordar que lo dijera de ese modo una vez – Vamos a perder la guerra.

Esa vez que me dijo que me iba a España.

-¿Eh? – fue lo único que pude decir, la voz de Levi, no dejaba ver ni un rastro de duda. Todo estaba claro para el en esos ojos grises suyos es como si supiera la verdad. Pero como si supiera la verdad desde el inicio, y como si no le temiera a esas palabras.

Pero yo si les temía a esas palabras, y también le temía a las de 'ganamos la guerra' las dos eran malas en ese momento para mí, para Levi también.

Si Alemania perdía la guerra, todos los soldados iban a ser fusilados, sin importar quienes eran, su estatus o su rango. Perderían todas sus propiedades, probablemente encarcelarían a sus familias, o los pondrían a trabajar de por vida. O también tendrían que vivir huyendo. Cambiarse el apellido, o tal vez, suicidarse antes de ser encontrados. Esa clase de cosas. Cosas de gente desafortunada.

Levi se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Ya te vas? - Levi no dijo nada más sobre la guerra mientras se vestía, en cambio parecía como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

-Sí, solo vine un par de horas. Lo lamento – dijo poniéndose la casaca – pero tengo que volver lo más pronto posible, lo siento enserio.

Asentí suavemente sintiendo como todo se derrumbaba, como mi castillo y mi cuento de hadas se hacía pedazos, como todo lo malo del mundo se apoderaba también de mí. Las lágrimas en los ojos. Todo comenzó a acumularse como un huracán y un tifón, un maldito desastre natural. Algo que ni Levi con todo su esplendor podría detener.

-¿Cuándo vuelves? – pregunte con un hilo de voz, sin saber que más decir.

Levi se quedó callado mientras se ponía los guantes, miro a la ventana y luego me miro a mí. Me vio, desnudo, en la cama, medio sonrió y frunció el ceño, como si acabara de hacer una pregunta estúpida. Y se inclinó sobre la cama para darme un beso en los labios, suave, como un respiro, como un soplo, dulce. Con un sonido tierno al separarnos.

Acaricio mi mejilla.

-No volveré pronto – no lo dice, pero sé que quiere decir que no va a volver, que al menos no hasta que termine la guerra que no va a volver.

Que ya no va a venir.

Levi me cubre con la sabana y camina hasta la puerta. No se gira a verme cuando abre el pomo de la puerta. No hace nada, no me abraza. No me vuelve a besar. No ve que me estoy muriendo lentamente, que mis ojos han dejado de enfocar, que solo puedo ver su espalda alejarse. Solo susurra.

-Te amo.

Y abrió la puerta y partió, a solo 5 horas de haber llegado. Cuando cerró la puerta susurre una respuesta, me derrumbe en las sabanas y llore y llore hasta quedarme dormido y cuando desperté volví a llorar, porque Levi me había dejado hecho pedazos.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Levi.

Le conté a Isabel lo que Levi me había dicho, lo de la guerra y sobre su seguridad al hablar, Isabel solo dijo que Levi rara vez se equivocaba y lloro en silencio mientras me palmeaba la cabeza. Los dos lloramos por bastante tiempo, hasta que nos convertimos en alguna especie de muertos vivientes, que no descansaban y que no escribían cartas porque ya no esperábamos respuesta alguna.

Nos veíamos enfermos. Ella estaba más compuesta que yo, yo me encontraba completamente desmejorado. No había nada que me hiciera sentir bien, apenas comía, casi no dormía, y también deje de rezar. No sé porque deje de hacerlo, simplemente no podía. Porque sabía el futuro y me llenaba de terror. Me ponía en pánico y terminaba llorando en el banquillo de la iglesia y no me gustaba montar espectáculos.

Dejamos de tener cochero, y también dejamos de ir al pueblo. Sinceramente no sé cómo sobrevivimos.

Me cubría las orejas con la almohada por la noche al escuchar los aviones pasar, las alarmas. Todo era horrible, sencillamente una pesadilla, un monstruo que me devoraba lentamente.

En ese año no hubo ni una sola cosa buena. Y Levi no mintió.

Alemania perdió la guerra, y eso se supo meses antes de que la guerra se diera por terminada. Ya todos sabían que Alemania iba a perder, por eso me pareció tan extraño cuando no me sorprendí y la razón es que yo lo sabía desde un año antes.

¿Desde cuándo lo habrá sabido Levi?

Tampoco tenía respuestas de Armin ni del convento, tampoco les escribí ya. No tuve contacto con absolutamente nadie. Fue un año duro.

* * *

 **En una hora solemne por la vida de nuestro país**

 **Espíritu santo**

 **Rescátanos de nuestra hora solemne**

* * *

-¡Eren! – Grito Isabel desde el pórtico - ¡Ven inmediatamente!

Me levante con pesadez, Pishi se levantó conmigo y los dos entramos a la casa con cierta molestia y fatiga, deje el libro que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor y seguí a Isabel hasta la cocina, donde la radio estaba encendida, un sonido que me molestaba enormemente. Era como una tortura para mis tímpanos, pero Isabel parecía querer dirigirme directamente hacia ese aparato. Era una molestia.

-Escucha esto… - dijo sentándose en un banco alto, me senté a su lado y subió el volumen de la radio.

Al principio no entendí nada, todo estaba en español, así que tuve que enfocar mi cerebro y obligarlo a entender almenas una palabra de lo que Isabel quería mostrarme, levantando las antenas invisibles que salían de mi cabeza comencé a reconocer apenas algunas palabras, una por una.

Indudablemente estaba la palabra 'guerra'

Esa la había entendido ya. Pero después había más y más palabras. No podía ubicar nada y los ojos de Isabel solo me miraban con un '¿Ya?' en el iris, yo fruncía el ceño y procuraba poner toda mi atención en el informe que estaban dando, casi cuando el programa termina, fue como una iluminación bendita, abrí mi corazón y logre entender cada una de las palabras que profería el hombre

'7 de Mayo de 1945, la rendición Alemana. La guerra termina. Repito: la guerra termina'

-¿Termino? – pregunto de inmediato girándome a ver a Isabel, que ya está esperándome con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa contenida, me abraza

Grita de emoción. No sé qué pensar. Realmente nunca me imaginé que Isabel se pondría contenta porque llego el final de la guerra, me cuesta trabajo... pero a la vez me doy cuenta de todo lo que he estado dejando atrás y una de esas cosas son los sentimientos de Isabel, sus ganas de vivir, al verse tan inaplicable dentro de esta guerra. Me sorprendo medio sonriendo y abrazándola de vuelta. Está contenta. Yo también debería de estarlo.

Me asalta una incertidumbre acogedora ¿Y ahora?

Pishi se inclina juguetonamente cuando Isabel me suelta y toma a la perra de las patas para que ladre fuertemente mientras la hace bailar, la perra está emocionada, con la lengua de fuera. Casi también me hace reír al verla bailar. Isabel hace que la perra se dé una vuelta y la deja en el piso.

Termino la guerra.

Después de seis años. Y eso fue antier.

Es increíble que apenas me esté enterando. Así es la información de tardía.

Entonces Pishi se encoge en su lugar en la cocina, Isabel sigue farfullando cosas. No la escucho completamente, quizá porque está hablando un poco de español, pero veo a Pishi, de repente sus largas orejas parecen levantarse y olfatea el aire. Entonces me ve con unos ojos extraños, como si yo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, es grandioso lo que los perros pueden transmitir solo con una mirada.

Ladra fuertemente.

-¡Pishi! – Se queja Isabel con las manos en las orejas - ¿Qué alaridos son esos?

Entonces la mira, la perra no está normal. Se acerca a ella pero la perra da vueltas en círculo y vuelve a ladrar.

-¿Pishi? – pregunto extrañado y extiendo la mano a la perra que se da la vuelta como rayo y termina corriendo. Corre por la madera e Isabel gime de dolor cuando ve las garras del perro clavadas en la madera, ha corrido tan rápido que ha rayado el piso.

Pishi se detiene en la puerta principal, la rasca. La rasca y ladra, ladra una vez, y luego gira su cara mirándome con ansiedad, está llorando y rasca tan fuerte la puerta que logra que el pomo ceda y sale corriendo como rayo. De nuevo.

Algo me deja paralizado, sin saber que pensar que decir o que hacer. Pero Isabel no se detiene a pensar ella corre tras la perra gritando su nombre, creo que Isabel tiene miedo de que se pierda, pero yo creo que Pishi sabe exactamente a donde se dirige.

Me asomo al pórtico y veo a un hombre alto vestido informalmente sonriendo tan abiertamente que me sorprende, Pishi es tan alta que en dos patas logra llegar a su cabeza. Poner las patas sobre sus hombros y lamerle el rostro con tanta felicidad.

-¡Farlan! – grita Isabel entusiasmada y lo abraza con efusividad.

No da ninguna explicación, solo se abrazan y se sonríen y ambos se giran a verme, como si en sus ojos estuviera el secreto mejor guardado del mundo y me estuvieran dando la llave en ese mismo momento, para que abriera el cofre y dejara de preocuparme.

Farlan me mira, me ve. Lo veo. Lo entiendo, lo leo. Es como si pudiera leerlo y me pongo la mano en la boca. Porque Farlan está aquí, Farlan es Alemán es Nazi, es un soldado del escuadrón de Levi, del cuartel de Múnich y está aquí. Quizá no en su mejor condición pero está aquí, está vivo aquí, y me está sonriendo.

Entonces asiente lentamente.

Y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Termino la guerra Eren – sonríe - ¿Listo para volver a casa?

Listo para volver con él. ¿Listo?

* * *

 **Espíritu santo, ¿Es esto lo que realmente me merezco?**

* * *

N/A: el siguiente extra es (extra 2/ parte 2) este ya estaba muy largo. No sé cómo ha quedado, no sé si un poco aburrido por tanto texto y tan poco dialogo, pensé en hace varios días pero termine contando años en narración y bueno, me ha gustado lo admito, ¿Qué les parece? Tengo planeado subir el siguiente el próximo viernes. El día 2 regreso a la universidad y quiero volver con este fic terminado. Así que léanlo y esperen el próximo.

Estaba pensando en abrirme un Facebook, aunque ahora no se ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les conté que estoy tomando clases de defensa personal? Bueno, ya me callo.

Mickeylove14: Hola! Los verdaderos seguidores nunca se marchan, espero leas este capítulo y te guste mucho, fue un poco triste y trágico pero prometo que el siguiente será hermoso. Lo juro. Un beso.

Bossenbroek: Ay en verdad que bonitas palabras, realmente creo que me desvié un poco del tema central pero algo que tenía que tocar, si de hecho muchas veces he leído a Eren tan inmaduro que me desespera y que bueno que en este fic te ha gustado la actitud del tatakea, puro pero maduro jaja Levi es una lindura, enserio. Además después de tantos capítulos siendo un hijo de puta tenía que cambiar. No te preocupes y muchas gracias, espero que te encante este capítulo y nos leemos en el final. Un beso!

Sora: Querida no te preocupes, en el siguiente tu corazón se va a pegar, te digo me Salí un poco del tema pero finalmente tenía que tocarlo, No me da asco, no sé qué pasa que de pronto como que me da pena escribir 'le metió la verga hasta adentro' jaja qué onda conmigo. Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo y nos leemos muy pronto. Abrazo!

Yayoi heichou; que bueno que te gusto, espero te guste este también. Nos leemos. Beso!

Lluery: No te preocupes, ellos están bien, aun así se siguieron viendo, con problemas y todo pero bueno, espero te guste este extra y nos vemos el viernes!

Moi madame: ayyy que linda, si siempre creo que los extras son de ese tipo en otro fic iba a hacer dos extras e hice 10, soy una bárbara, pero bueno el que sigue ya es el final. Y no habrá como cosas de la vida, si no ya el final y pues ya. ¿Enserio te gusto la despedida? Al final pensé que no fue tan impactante como creí, tengo un amigo que tiene una pastora llamada Pishi, y cuando tu bebes con su esposo Jager, se llamaron pishibabys, de ahí el nombre jaja que chistoso, la dama y el vagabundo. Nop no te preocupes ya vienen cosas de color rosa y un reencuentro muy lindo. Gracias y nos leemos.

Naruby: Rompes mi corazón mujer, pero te entiendo y como te dije cuando estés lista para volver te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, espero te guste el extra y si sigues leyendo, ya te habrás enterado de lo de mi face así que si lo hago, nos agregamos ¡Seria fantástico!

Sumire Crazzy: Hola! Por favor dime Magi, oh si esas dos películas inspiraron este fic, sobre todo la bella y la bestia, espero eso no sea algo malo. Mmm la del infierno, no estoy muy segura de la cual te refieres, pero puede ser… no la saque de ningún lado hay una parecida en crepúsculo ¿No? La de 'ya que me voy al infierno' algo así ¿Sera? Muchísimas gracias espero te siga gustando y nos leemos pronto.

Kanon yukata: no te preocupes querida, todo va a estar bien el siguiente capítulo será bonito, bonito. Nos leemos y espero te siga gustando mucho la historia, saludos.

Akira cassidy: he aquí tu extra querida, nunca mataría a Levi, soy un pan. Lo juro.

Guest (YuukiNii): Gracias y espero que te siga gustando y también gracias por tu observación, seré mucho más cuidadosa, lo prometo.

Nanao Himura: me encantaría saber en qué página lo postearon! Para agradecer claro, ay muchas gracias me quede con tus palabras en la mente toda la semana, una novela! Jo, habría que ver, obviamente no soy tan buena pero te lo agradezco, Si meteré su cabello como un gusto personal tuyo, aunque creo que también hare algo al respecto, ahh me diste una idea. Muchísimas gracias y pos tus muchos reviews ahora tengo más y eso me pone súper feliz, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

Bell kykyo: jeje lo siento, pero habrá un extra muy lindo y rosa, lo prometo. Espero te guste!

Amor fujoshi: Espero leas este extra y te guste mucho y nos veamos al final de mi gran obra, enserio que lindas palabras y te agradezco de todo corazón que leyeras mi fic, un abrazo. Nos leemos, pronto.

LightWalker: que milagro! Jajaja eso me paso a mí también, pero bueno también quien nos manda, aunque suframos lo disfrutamos y para darte gusto te prometo que habrá final muy feliz! Jaja no querida no te pongas triste les dije desde antes esto es un drama! Pero del bueno! Además te gustara mucho el final, nos leemos muy pronto y espero te guste. Saludos!

PD: en el próximo fic que escriba ya mandare mensaje privado! Miren cuantas notas no mas jajaja recuerden, próximo capítulo y ultimo EL VIERNES! Es una cita!


	21. Extra 2 parte 2

N/A: La mayoría de los oficiales de alto mando nazi eran asesinados. Realice una investigación. ¡Gracias a mi novio por su información! Aunque sé que no vera esta nota.

* * *

 **Extra 2/ Parte 2:**

 **REENCUENTRO**

* * *

Eren con su bolso de piel marrón y sus zapatos de vestir, con su ropa de domingo.

Levi se sienta en un banco en el andén, y espera a que llegue el primer tren

Dicen por el pueblo que Levi paro su reloj una tarde de primavera

'Adiós amor mío, no me llores volveré, antes que de los sauces caigan las hojas, piensa en mí, volveré, por ti'

Pobre infeliz. Se paró su reloj infantil, una tarde promesa de abril, cuando se fue tu amante.

Se marchito, en tu huerto hasta la última flor, no hay un sauce en la calle mayor… para Eren.

Levi triste a fuerza de esperar, sus ojos parecen brillar si un tren silva a lo lejos.

Levi uno tras otro, les ve pasar, uno tras otro les ve hablar.

Dicen en el pueblo que el amante volvió, lo encontró…

Lo llamo, Levi mi amante fiel. Deja ya de tejer sueños en tu mente

'Mírame, soy tu amor, regrese'

Le sonrió, con los ojos llenitos de ayer. No era así su cara ni su piel

'Tú no eres quien yo espero'

Eren se quedó con su bolso y sus zapatos, sentado en la estación.

Eren…

* * *

 **Si he sido lo que fui, fue por tu cuerpo**

 **Si he sido noche, fue tu noche quien lo quiso**

 **Si he sido beso, es que mis labios aprendieron a ser beso para ti**

* * *

El tren que iba de España a Alemania, era una de las cosas más simplemente lentas que en el mundo pudieron existir, hicimos más de seis paradas, y decirlo es sencillo, pero estar sentado y entumecido, en constantes revisiones. Era un verdadero y real fastidio. Fue un viaje de más de un día. Por consiguiente tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en todo, de preocuparme. De ponerme ansioso.

Farlan decidió no darme ningún detalle, esperar a que el me contara todo… me explicara que estaba pasando. Y aunque en el interior solo quería ponerme contento, no podía dejar de estar preocupado. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Levi de verdad… está vivo?

¿No van a juzgarlo por seguir órdenes?

Constantemente me limpiaba los zapatos, por inercia, por sentiré la gamuza sucia, aferrar el bolso de piel marrón a mi pecho. Con mi ropa de domingo. Sentado en el tren, esperando… mirando por la ventana a cada rato. Era como si mi reloj se hubiera apagado desde que Salí de España. Ansioso por volver.

Pensando en él. Volver por él.

Muchas veces imagine que el volvería por mí y llegaría allá, con flores, con un perro, con un rifle, con lo que sea… pero Levi no volvió por mí. Ahora yo era el que corra tras él. Buscándole a él.

Triste de esperar que el tren avanzara y mis ojos que constantemente brillaban, al ver pasar los condados, pero todos parecían de juguete, cuando seguíamos avanzando… tejiendo sueños en mi mente, inventando reencuentros. Sonrisas, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la misma cara… darme cuenta de que él está tal y como lo recuerdo.

Aunque no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

-Eren – dijo Isabel – Ponte el sombrero.

La pequeña pelirroja y su precioso vestido de línea azul y blanco, sus botas altas blancas, precisa y perfecta con ese sombrero. Tan colorida. Como si no hubiera felicidad más grande, aun así sabíamos que quizá Múnich tendría condiciones pésimas, y nosotros primaverales.

Por fin después de haber recorrido mil caminos, logre ver a lo lejos mi destino. Mi destino entre luces medio encendidas y un poco de neblina, de la mañana fría. Me levante del asiento, mirando por la ventana… no me puse ni siquiera el maldito sombrero, no me puse nada. No tome nada. Deje todo tal y como estaba.

Solo me levante cuando escuche el silbato.

Las personas comenzaron a aglomerarse en la puerta y yo era uno de los que estaba hasta atrás, Isabel y Farlan gritaron mi nombre, pero los iba a dejar que se encargaran de las maletas, de todo lo demás. Solo estábamos Pishi y yo en la salida, con muchísima gente esperando salir, y el tren aun ni se detenía. Los oficiales gritaban que volviéramos a nuestros asientos. Pero no hicieron caso alguno.

Finalmente el tren se detuvo.

Me mire las manos y mire a Pishi, entonces las puertas se abrieron y las personas comenzaron a salir, y fue como si mis pies se hubieran quedado pegados al piso. No pude moverme, no pude hacerlo hasta que las personas comenzaron a empujarme y Pishi comenzó a ladrar. Comenzó a atacar a los demás que me tocaban. La perra estaba molesta.

Recobre la cordura e intente calmarla. 'Vamos Pishi' le dije, y ambos bajamos por los pequeños escalones del tren.

-¡Eren! – Volvió a gritarme Isabel desde adentro del tren – Maldición, todas las maletas para nosotros…

Parece que entendió perfectamente que yo no me iba a dar la vuelta y a ayudarla, aunque fuera en contra de mis principios humildes, aunque mis ojos y mis manos estuvieran vacíos, y la gente pasa **p** or todos lados mi alrededor y la perra me mire como extrañado, al verme simplemente ahí parado. No puedo moverme y solo veo lo que este frente a mí.

Y las personas siguen moviéndose.

Me moví entre las personas un poco hacia enfrente, justo junto a las columnas. Esperando verlo mientras miraba a las personas que se habían detenido, analizaba los rostros de cada uno, esperando verlo a él. Saber que estaba aquí, esperándome. Tener el valor de besarlo… lo que sea. Solo verlo.

Solo verlo.

Y lo vi.

Tan espiritualmente guapo, parado con una mano en los bolsillos, con un traje negro, precioso, perfecto, bien peinado, bien vestido, increíblemente atractivo. Innumerablemente bien parecido, pacifico hasta bordes extremos. Buscándome con la mirada ansiosa de locura y su labio inferior temblando ligeramente, por la felicidad inmensa de haberme encontrado. Con solo sus orbes grises revoloteando de cara en cara, posarse en la mía.

Solo él y yo. Fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido. Como si la estación se hubiera quedado desértica y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, tomar una decisión y correr hasta él. Tropezar. Con quien sabe que, levantarme y volver a correr.

Los ladridos de la perra se me hicieron incluso lejanos, aunque sabía que estaba ocurriendo justo a mi lado, y ver a Levi sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y levantarlas como esperándome. Esperando el salto, mirando fijamente mis pasos y el momento en el que llegue justo frente a él, y me lance contra él, lo abrace con fuerza intensa. Sin importar nada.

Me arroje a sus brazos, me trepe en él y él me cargo. Me cargo enfrente de todo mientras mis brazos estaban en su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura.

-Te traje flores – dijo Levi. Su voz es como la gloria, como renacer. Como darme cuenta que en realidad todo el tiempo estaba muerto y solo oír su voz me ha dado cuerpo y sangre. Me siento en el cielo.

Estoy llorando, mis ojos están rojos y a cada segundo siento que aprieto más su cuerpo contra el mío. No puedo creerlo. Por fin estamos juntos. Despeas de tanto…

Me aparto lentamente, Levi pone su frente contra la mía. Por un segundo creo que va a besarme y me pongo completamente rojo, pero el solo limpia mis lágrimas con su pulgar y me mira fijamente a los ojos. Sé que quiere besarme.

-Solo vivía por la emoción de volver a sentirte – vuelve a hablar Levi.

No le he dicho ni una palabra. Pero asiento. Asiento con fervor y meneo la cabeza, Pishi se sube a Levi y se roba la atención por un segundo. Momento perfecto para que pueda tomar las flores que me ha traído. Levi me ha traído flores… no puedo creerlo. No le importo nada, que nos juzgasen, no le importo y me recibió con flores.

Flores rosas.

-Bienvenido, Eren – dice Levi palmeando la cabeza de Pishi - ¿Listo para volver a casa?

-Gracias – murmuro mirando las flores – gracias por existir. Gracias por amar. Gracias por estar con vida, gracias por volver a verme… a sentirme, a vivir en paz. Gracias por pararte en mi camino. Por ser parte de mí destino. Por brillar como el sol para mí… gracias por unir tu alma conmigo.

Levi me toma de la mano y hace que le mire. La bondad y el amor de sus ojos se muestran puros, sonríe tiernamente y aprieta mi mandíbula. Como si quisiera reírse, o besarme. O hacerme todo. O abrazarme de nuevo.

No me fijo en las miradas, pero sé que hay gente mirándonos. Sé que alguien podría querer interferir, exponerse en mi felicidad. Pero Levi tampoco los mira. No hacemos caso a nada.

-Gracias a ti – vuelve a hablar Levi – gracias por ser mi eterno.

Volví a abarcarlo, a pesar de que todo en mi me gritaba que era hora de partir, volví a unirme con él en un abrazo, un lazo que me mostraba que de nuevo no había tenido suficiente de sus brazos. Solo quería tenerlo a mi lado, por más tiempo. No soportaba tenerlo lejos. No ahora que habíamos vuelto a vernos…

-Tenemos que irnos, Eren – dice Levi – Farlan se encargara de todo, ahora podemos irnos.

Me aleje, solo porque Levi ya estaba dándome la orden, pero si no hubiese sido por eso yo me habría quedado ahí pegado a él por más tiempo del que el mundo pudiera darme. No podía ser verdad, aun después de tanto tiempo… tenía la misma sensación, más intensa. No podía acostumbrarme a esto. Esta clase de belleza y de intensidad que sentía cuando lo tocaba.

-Está bien, vamos – proferí después de un pequeño silencio.

Levi me tomo de la mano, como antes y caminamos a la salida de la estación, con Pishi siguiéndonos los talones, tan leal como siempre. Levi apretaba mis dedos mientras caminábamos, sin apartarlos ni un segundo, ni aunque las personas se nos quedaran mirándonos. Entonces conoce a hacerme muchas preguntas.

Levi trajo uno de sus autos, el más bonito sin duda. Porque estaba perfectamente cuidado. No era en el que Levi y Farlan solían transportarme, definitivamente este auto era más bonito o incluso nuevo. Levi dejo a Pishi en la parte de atrás y yo subí en el copiloto. Otra cosa que normalmente nunca hacía.

-Levi – el murmuro algo mientras avanzábamos - ¿Qué paso?

-¿Me preguntas por que no estoy en prisión o fusilado?

Asiento

-Es una larga historia… - suspira – Erwin decidió que lo mejor para nuestro cuartel era aliarnos con los americanos. Estuvimos así durante toda la guerra, enviando información. Si… traicionando a nuestra propia patria. Sé que es algo vil despiadado, pero era lo mejor. No quería morir, no podía morir… ahora te tenia a ti. Y aun así, hacer todas las cosas que me mandaban era horrible, no pude negarme en ningún momento… estaba aferrado a hacer lo posible para quedarme a tu lado.

Me quede callado, no quería ver la ciudad destruida, así que solo miraba mis pies. Escuchaba atentamente lo que Levi decía, sin juzgarle. ¿Cómo podría juzgarle?

-Entiendo – le conteste – entiendo Levi. No tienes que sentirte culpable...

-Aunque no lo creas, no me siento culpable. Hacer lo que hicimos traje muchísimos beneficios, estoy conservando todos mis derechos… mi apellido, mis propiedades, todo. No he perdido nada. E incluso…

-¿Qué? – Pregunte al ver a Levi hacer una sonrisa torcida - ¿Qué es Levi?

-Aun soy capitán general…

-¿¡Que ¡?

-¿Acaso pensaste que ahora sería un cerrajero o algo? – Levi medio sonrió y dio vuelta al auto – Erwin Smith no solo decidió que sería mejor si apoyábamos a los americanos, es importante reconocérselo, pero sus verdaderas intenciones eran sacar a muchos bastardos del poder… y poder regresar al gobierno de una buena forma. No bajo órdenes de estúpidos. Ahora estoy… del lado bueno, puede decirse.

-Es increíble Levi – admito – has salido tan bien parado, que hasta suena increíble

-Podría decirse que tuve buena suerte – contesto serenamente

* * *

 **El tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotros**

 **Y estando juntos nos sentimos infinitos**

 **Y el universo era pequeño comparado con lo que éramos tu y yo**

* * *

-¡Eren! – Grito Nanaba al verme - ¡No puede ser! Eres tú…

Corrí escaleras arriba mientras la mujer corría hacia abajo y nos fusionábamos en un cariñoso abrazo, que por supuesto estaba cargado de sentimentalismo. Verla viva y feliz fue más que un alivio para mí, era una bendición. Sasha, Mina y Rico también salieron del convento para abrazarme y terminamos haciendo un gran abrazo, lleno de lágrimas y felicidad.

-¡estoy tan contenta de que estés bien! – Dice Nanaba separándose – Estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado… a una persona tan buena,

Levi estaba unas zancadas por detrás, pero escucho el comentario de Nanaba y desvió la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, y yo también me avergoncé, porque jamás recibía elogios sobre… mi elección de pareja.

-¿Las han cuidado bien? – pregunte un poco en voz baja, para no avergonzar más a Levi

-¡por supuesto! – grito Sasha – y pudimos ayudar a mucha gente, por favor… no se separen nunca!

-¡Sasha! – le contesto Mina – haces sonar a Eren como un interesado!

-¡No! – Grito Sasha – ¡En lo absoluto! ¿Verdad Eren?

-Tranquilas, Levi entiende perfectamente – yo seguía susurrando mientras ellas gritaban fuertemente y no se detenían – Me alegro mucho de que todas estén bien… en verdad, estaba muy preocupada. No sufrieron ningún daño ¿verdad?

-Unos pocos – contesto Nanaba diciéndole algo a Rico – pero Levi se encargó de regañar muy bien a esos sujetos…

-¿Qué?

-Ah sobre eso – carraspeo Levi – hace unos meses unos tiradores utilizaron la barda para esconderse, así que hubo algunos problemas con las balas, así que tuve que hablar seriamente con el líder y decirles que se alejaran de la pared…

-¡Y los golpes! – grito Mina

-¡Mina! – La recrimino Sasha – no debes decir que Levi golpeo a esos tipos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunte a Levi con el ceño fruncido. Un poco extrañado por su fiereza al proteger a mis amigas monjas.

-¿Cómo que porque? Pues te habrías enojado mucho si el convento sufría daños ¿no? – Levi sonaba confundido, pero también avergonzado. – como sea, ya tenemos que irnos… pueden traerlo ¿por favor?

Nanaba asiente y me quedo extrañado. En primer lugar porque no tenía idea de que íbamos a pasar al convento solo para marcharnos tan rápidamente. Pensé que quizá nos quedaríamos un poco más, pero al parecer Levi tiene otros planes. Y me gustaría también preguntarle por Armin y todo…

-Aquí esta, le cepillamos el cabello tal y como nos pidió capitán – dice rico sacando a Red Hare por la puerta principal del convento.

-¡Mi caballo! – grito corriendo hasta el enorme y precioso caballo que baja las escaleras pero se altera al verme correr hacia él y se calma nuevamente cuando le abrazo como si fuera un bebe.

-¿Desde cuándo es tu caballo? – pregunta Nanaba con los brazos cruzados

-Todo lo mío es de él – contesta Levi acercándose al auto. No sé cómo nos lo vamos a llevar.

Me sonrojo al escuchar sus suaves palabras y Nanaba también se arrepiente de inmediato de haber dicho algo como eso.

-¿Por qué esta aquí? – intento cambiar la conversación

-El capitán no tenía mucho tiempo para cuidarle, así que nos lo dejo… y como ya había estado aquí antes – explico Nanaba – se portó muy bien, está listo para volver a casa.

Red hare parece extrañado cuando Levi le ata a uno de los postes de afuera del convento y Pishi le ladra desde adentro del coche.

-¿Cómo nos lo llevaremos? – le pregunto a Levi en voz baja

-Farlan vendrá por el en un momento – dice Levi – solo quería que lo vieras antes de llegar a casa.

Oh, así que era eso. Ahora comienzo a preocuparme por Farlan, traen todas esas maletas, y también los tres caballos y ahora cuatro. Que molestia. Pobres, y nosotros felizmente partimos ya a casa, a descansar, bueno. Un poco de fastidio no es malo.

-Está bien, entonces vámonos – Levi se sube al auto encendiendo un cigarrillo. Me giro para ver a Nanaba.

-Me tengo que ir – le dijo, ella asiente con cautela pero sonríe – vendré a verlas pronto. Por favor cuídense mucho.

-Tú también Eren – contesta Nanaba, aprovecho para subirme en el asiento del copiloto, no sin antes palmear la espalda suave de red hare.

Una vez arriba Levi arranca y salimos del convento, ahora rumbo a su casa. Estoy emocionado y ansioso, me pregunto si Isabel y Farlan ya vendrán en camino.

-¿Cómo esta Armin? – le pregunto a Levi.

-Está bien – a secas. No me dice nada más y algo no me da buena espina, pero cuando estoy a punto de hablar Levi nuevamente suspira – Se fue de Alemania. Como, no lo sé. Cuando vuelve, tampoco. Pero está bien.

No me quedo conforme.

-¿Lo dejaste ir, sin más?

-no fue mi decisión – dice Levi – cuando hable con él ya lo había decidido. Dijo que quería esperar a que volvieras, pero lo mejor era partir cuanto antes… se fue a suiza. Algún lugar así.

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien? – pregunto nuevamente

-Completamente, no se fue solo.

Abro la boca, pero Levi me manda una mirada silenciadora y aunque esté preocupado, me quedo callado. Será lo mejor, en algún momento Armin tendrá que comunicarse conmigo y espero estar ahí para cuando quiera hacerlo. Además tengo que confiar en Levi, estoy seguro de que Armin debe estar bien y como dijo, no está solo. Solo quisiera hablar con él una vez más.

* * *

 **Si he sido lo que soy fue en tu regazo**

 **Si he sido vida, fue por darte a ti la vida**

* * *

-¡Amo Eren! – grita Christa al recibirnos en la puerta, tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Hola, Christa – correspondo a su abrazo – ¿Cómo estás?

-Excelente señor, maravilloso. Ahora que usted está aquí… les he preparado un banquete. – dice Christa acariciando a la perra.

Levi termina de cerrar el auto y camina escaleras arriba. Entro a la casa. Todo está tal y como lo recuerdo, exactamente igual a como lo deje. Pareciera que no han pasado seis años, y que el hombre que esta atrás de mí en realidad no tiene 34 años, y que he cumplido los 23. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y hubiera regresado a aquella noche en la que Levi me dijo que me enviaba a España.

-Está bien Christa, no tienes que preocuparte por eso – contesta Levi cerrando la puerta – me gustaría que ayudaras a Farlan e Isabel cuando lleguen, acomodar todo y arreglar a los caballos. Y también te encargo a Pishi.

Christa asintió, mimando a la perra y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor – contesto - ¿Usted no va a estar?

-No por hoy – contesto Levi, mirándome y tomando mi mano, lenta y dulcemente, haciendo que Christa se sonrojara violentamente – pero guárdanos un poco de cena y llévala a la habitación.

-¡Oh! Señor, perdóneme ¡No quise incomodarle! – dijo Christa, pero realmente ella era la incómoda, podía acostumbrarme a los comentarios de Levi, pero ella no había convivido con nosotros dos. Juntos. No de esa manera. Era nuevo para ella

-Está bien Christa, seguro estará delicioso – dije intentando ser amable. Pero Levi ya no me dejo continuar con palabras de cortesía, esta vez me tomo en brazos, cargándome como a un costal y subiendo las escaleras - ¡EH! Bájame Levi…

-¡te lo encargo Christa! – le contesto Levi mientras llegábamos al piso superior y ella murmuraba un tembloroso 'si…'

Pishi se quedó ladrando.

La habitación, en realidad seguía siendo la habitación, pero Levi… Levi definitivamente había planeado todo, había diseñado este momento para que no hubiera escapatoria o interrupciones. No había un lugar más íntimo en toda la casa. Las cortinas cerradas, la habitación a oscuras, el baño preparado, las velas…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? – como tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, cuando yo realmente no dejaba de golpearme mentalmente contra el vidrio por todo el camino.

Levi se deslizo por la habitación hasta la cama.

-Así es, ¿te molesta? - me pregunta alzando una de sus perfectas cejas negras

-No, no realmente – admito un poco avergonzado – es solo que estaba tan preocupado por nuestro reencuentro, que no me puse a pensar en…

En esto. En el recibimiento de nuestra habitación.

-Aun es un poco temprano para las velas ¿No crees? – le pregunto tomando una de las velas que están sobre el buro.

-bueno… tal vez quieras tomar un baño antes - dice caminando a la puerta del baño.

-El viaje fue muy pesado – le confieso.

-Lo sé – contesta Levi extendiendo la mano para que me acerque a la puerta – Hay agua caliente, puedes relajarte… yo esperare aquí afuera.

Cuando ya he tomado sus manos suelta esas palabras. Subo la mirada rápidamente.

-¿No vas a bañarte conmigo? – pregunto entre ansioso y avergonzado

-No, lo siento. Me bañe hace rato – contesta – no tenemos tanta agua como crees…

-¡Oh! No, no, no era mi intención… - intento contestarle moviendo las manos en negación, pero el vuelve a tomarme de las muñecas y me mete al baño.

-Está bien, Eren – suspira – la guerra en verdad, dejo muchos destrozos… en mi posición puedo darme libertad de ciertas cosas. Pero tampoco soy un desconsiderado.

-Entonces tal vez no debería bañarme – digo recargándome sobre la puerta e intentando abrir el pomo sin mirarlo. Pero no logro encontrarlo

-Claro que lo harás – contesta Levi arrinconándome contra la pared – es más, yo te voy a bañar a ti…

-Pero dijiste que no ibas a bañarte – le recrimino aun buscando el pomo.

-No me voy a bañar. Solo te voy a bañar – explica quitándose el saco negro. – Recuerdas cuando estábamos en guerra, iba a verte… y tú me bañabas – asiento – y no necesariamente nos acostábamos después. ¿Entonces, aceptas que te de un baño?

Suspiro lentamente.

-Está bien –

-El agua tarda un poco en calentarse – dice Levi abriendo la regadera y haciendo que la tina se llene lentamente – pero cuando menos te das cuenta esta hirviendo.

-Eso debe ser una falla – dio rápidamente

-No, en realidad eso es algo bastante bueno – explica suspirando.

La tina no tarda mucho en llenarse, me parece un poco extraño, muchas veces me he bañado en tina, pero en esta habitación la costumbre era hacerlo con la regadera. Así que me siento más raro al ver a Levi prepararme agua para que me bañe. Siento el rostro ardiendo.

Levi se acercó a quitarme la ropa, lentamente. La ropa que me había puesto, que había elegido especialmente para encontrarme con él en la estación del tren, paso a segundo plano completamente cuando Levi deslizo cada una de las prendas que traía. Era increíble sentir esto de nuevo, ponerme rojo frente al espejo mientras Levi me desnudaba. Con el rostro lleno de devoción, lleno de sentimientos. Diciéndome que tenía tantas ganas de verme desnudo que igual y no podría controlarse, y terminaría haciéndomelo dentro de la bañera.

Pero para mi suerte Levi no lo hizo, se detuvo en el pantalón. Dejándome que los deslizara hacia abajo, junto con mi ropa interior. Cuando por fin quede completamente desnudo me sentí tan vulnerable, tan expuesto, como si todos mis sentimientos hubieran quedado a flor de piel y el pudiera desgarrarlos con solo tocarme o acariciarme.

Levi poso su mano en mi espalda baja y me impulso un poco para que pudiera, entrar a la bañera, lo cual hice rápidamente. No me sentía tan sucio como sabía que en realidad estaba, pero Levi había insistido y no pude negarme ante dicha petición. Así que me metí y comencé a sentir el agua en mis poros. Levi se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a tocarme.

Primero a recorrer el jabón con mi piel. Entonces de la nada vino a mi mente el recuerdo de la última vez que Levi y yo nos bañamos juntos. Me dijo que la próxima vez me lo haría, después de bañarme. Levi parece no recordar ese momento. Esta demasiado concentrado en enjabonarme… saca mi pierna del agua y también la talla, al igual que mis pies. Pone especial atención en las rodillas y se acerca lentamente a la entrepierna

Mi corazón se acelera. Es difícil soportar tanta tensión, siento que me voy a desmayar si vuelve a tocarme aquí. Al menos aun no estoy erecto. Sentirlo me pone nervioso y emocionado, es una sensación tan complicada.

Lo extrañe tanto, extrañe tanto sus manos. Extrañe tanto sentirlo

-Eren – dice mi nombre. Quisiera contestarle, pero solamente estoy pensando en lo bien que se siente cuando me toca – Eren te extrañe mucho.

Y es verdad, yo también lo extraño. Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que ya estamos juntos por fin. Después de tanto tiempo. No quiero llorar de nuevo, así que me detengo de pensar cosas tristes. Tomo el shampoo para ponérmelo en el cabello, pero Levi me detiene.

-No lo hagas – dice serio – yo lo hare.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunto pero Levi no contesta. Yo tampoco le digo nada, Levi toma el shampoo y me lo pone lentamente, con suaves roces.

-Tu cabello esta largo – dice de pronto.

-Ha crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos – le contesto. Levi parece notarlo – no me gusta que Isabel corte mi cabello…

-¿Por qué? – parece confundido

-Solo Nanaba me lo corta – le explico.

-¿Nanaba? – Pregunta aún más extrañado – Eso es un problema…

-Como no pude verla por tanto tiempo – le digo – al principio intente cortármelo yo mismo, pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo. Así que decidí esperar.

-Vaya – suspira – ¿Esta bien si yo te lo corto?

La pregunta me toma desprevenido y giro el rostro con rapidez para mirarle

-¿Cómo? – tartamudeo

-Sí, puedo cortártelo. Si quieres.

-Tú harías eso ¿por mí? – le pregunto con ilusión – No lo arruinaras ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? – me pregunta acercando el rostro a mi cara.

-Está bien, entonces te lo encargo – le digo. Levi se acerca al lavabo y toma unas tijeras.

Me siento nervioso porque nadie ha cortado mi cabello desde que Salí del convento, incluso cuando yo me lo cortaba me sentía un poco nervioso. Pero Levi me toma de los hombros y me aprieta, exigiendo que me relaje.

-Te ves muy guapo – susurra contra mi oreja.

Me sonrojo violentamente. No puedo creerlo, Levi de verdad está aquí. De verdad estamos juntos de nuevo. Entonces comienza a cortarme el cabello. Me limpia el shampoo y hace el primer corte. Siento que me despedaza, pero no hago nada. Comienzo a jadear, no estoy excitado, solo estoy emocionado, ansioso. Decir que me gusta cómo se sienten sus manos sobre mi cabeza ¿puede ser demasiado sugerente?

-Levi… - murmuro

-¿Mm? - contesta Levi con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por favor, llévame a la cama – le suplico

Levi vuelve a sonreír

-Aun no termino

-Está bien – suspiro – solo apresúrate.

Levi suspira y sigue trabajando con las tijeras. Me deja un corte perfecto que puedo notar a través del espejo y el cabello que ha cortado cayendo dentro del agua de la tina.

-Creo que ya está, en realidad no era mucho. Tienes muy poco cabello – digo levantándome de la bañera

-Lo siento – le digo – perdona las molestias.

-Para nada – canturrea Levi – no te disculpes.

Levi pone una toalla sobre mi cuerpo y comienza a secarme.

-¿Vas a secarme? – digo un poco avergonzado

-Por supuesto – pone los ojos en blanco – no soy nada si no lo hago todo a profundidad.

Jadeo, Levi pasa la toalla por arriba y por abajo, y también por mi cabello. Estoy muriéndome de ansiedad, no puedo soportarlo más, quiero que Levi me toque y me haga suyo, inmediatamente.

-Levi apresúrate, vamos a la cama – le suplico jadeando

-Tranquilo – susurra secándome las orejas - ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso?

-¿Y me lo preguntas? – Estoy alterado – llevamos años separados, no puedo soportarlo más, estaré a punto de colapsar si vuelves a tocarme…

-Eren – Levi se detiene y yo solo murmuro un 'mm' - ¿Harías algo por mí?

-¿Qué? – me tiembla la voz

Levi se aleja y rebusca entre los cajones de una cajonera que está pegada al lavabo, hasta que da con una pequeña bolsa de color café. Y me la entrega.

-¿Qué esto? – pregunto cuando siento el paquete entre mis manos

-Ábrela – me ordena. Entonces obedezco.

Decido que es buena idea hacerle caso inmediatamente en todo lo que me dice, y comienzo a abrirlo mientras Levi se prepara para hablar.

-Durante la guerra, los japoneses vinieron varias veces, me reuní con ellos varias veces, me daban obsequios… -

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto al terminar de abrirlo. Mi corazón se acelera. No puedo creerlo - ¿son… medias?

-¿Te las pondrías? – pregunta en tono bajo, casi como un ronroneo o un suspiro seductor.

-Levi, yo… no puedo, es imposible. No – digo rápidamente

-Eren – dice serio – hazlo por mí.

-Pero – digo viendo las medias – son de mujer…

Levi esboza una sonrisa graciosa.

-¿Y tú, en verdad dices eso? – dice aguantando una risa y poniéndose la mano en la boca

-no te rías – sin querer también sonrió y suprimo una risa – lo siento, es que… me pone nervioso.

-No te pongas nervioso – dice Levi – puedo ayudarte a ponértelas. Si quieres.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto extrañado, Levi asiente.

-Ven – pide mostrándome la mano – dame tu pierna.

Estiro la pierna para que Levi pueda tomarla, no soy alguien muy flexible pero al menos he logrado que la tome mientras me siento en un banquillo y él se hinca en el piso, toma una de las medias. Son negras, casi transparentes, con un liguero que llega justo debajo de mi trasero. Me aprietan un poco

-¿Levi? – el murmura 'mm' - ¿te gustan este tipo de cosas?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Que si te gusta, que me vista de mujer…

-Bueno – explica – vestido de mujer me enamoraste ¿No es así?

Me sonrojo, en realidad Levi dice la verdad

-Si me preguntas que si quiero que seas una mujer, este equivocado – dice tomando la otra pierna – eres masculino, delicado. Me gustas mucho Eren, no cambiaría nada de ti.

-¿Entonces porque me pides que me las ponga? – pregunto mientras Levi sube la media

-Quiero ver, lo hermoso que te verías en ellas – contesta terminando de ponerla. Aparto mi pierna de su agarre tras oírlo decir esas palabras

-Ah – murmuro – Levi basta.

-Déjame verte – hace que me levante y me aleje unos pasos más, hasta sentir la bañera contra mis rodillas. – Eres, perfecto… vamos a la cama

Asiento mientras tomo la toalla. Me pide que siga secándome el cabello y lo dejo salir del baño. Me quedo solo, pudriéndome con mis pensamientos impuros, sintiendo la sangre ardes bajo mi cuerpo. No puedo creerlo. Al fin estoy junto a él. Y vestido así… me veo las piernas, se ven más largas y estilizadas. No puedo creer que Levi me pidiera que las use. No me molesta, solo me siento extraño

¡Oh Dios! ¿En verdad voy a hacer esto? Me termino de secar y abro la puerta.

Todo está oscuro, las velas han sido encendidas y lo veo en la otra esquina de la habitación desabrochando su camisa lentamente. Él no está mirándome, así que carraspeo. Levi gira el rostro para mirarme. Su boca se abre de la impresión. Me he puesto la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, y sé que con las medias debo tener un aspecto diferente. Y obviamente a la luz de las velas.

-¿Estás listo? – pregunta dulcemente.

Estoy tan enamorado de él que casi creo que me puedo derretir aquí mismo.

-Si… - murmuro

Levi se termina de quitar la camisa, me acerco a él hasta que logro tomar la mano que tiene extendida en mi dirección. Por fin vamos a estar juntos. Levi me sube a la cama, donde me deja contra el colchón. Se quita el pantalón. Queda completamente desnudo. Al igual que me arrebata la toalla, verlo así… entregado y pasional, es exactamente igual a la primera vez que decidí hacerlo con él.

Lo he extrañado tanto. Apenas puedo soportar mis ganas de devorarlo.

Me lanzo contra su cuello, mordiendo la blanca piel una y otra vez. Enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Levi, como si pensara que con eso pudiera penetrarme de una buena vez. Gimo sin poder detenerme. Estoy deshaciéndome de gimoteos. Levi parece feliz de escucharme y desliza sus manos de arriba abajo por todo mi torso.

Luego juguetea con mi trasero, amasando la suave piel. Como si fuera capaz de hacer pan. Moviéndolo, abriendo y cerrando mis glúteos. Acercándose cada vez más a la pequeña apertura rosa. Levi toca mis partes íntimas, y comienza a masturbarme. A este punto ya estoy más que duro y no creo tardar nada en correrme.

Así que le pido que aparte la mano

-No lo hagas – jadeo – si lo haces me vendré muy rápido…

Levi asiente y lleva sus manos hasta mis pezones, juguetea con ellos un poco pero no se detiene ahí. Comienza a besarme la frente, las sienes, las mejillas y los labios. Devorándome lentamente. Luego pasa por mi cuello y comienza a dejar suaves marcas de mordidas y chupetones. Me aferro a él con las piernas, mis medias rozan su entrepierna y lo hacen tensarse.

-Eren – gime mi nombre. Me pide que me dé la vuelta y lo hago, dejando mi trasero expuesto para él. Para que él sepa que puede hacer conmigo lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea él. No importa nada.

Comienza a besar mis hombros y luego sigue por mi espalda, sigue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi trasero y justo cuando está en medio de mis glúteos abre la boca y saca la lengua. Comienza a saborear lentamente y yo estoy temblando de placer. Es una sensación tana agradable, tan placentera. Me siento en el final.

Levi desciende hasta mis testículos. Lame también mi miembro, tan suave y mojado. Me siento completamente húmedo, embadurnado en su saliva. Regresa al orificio y pasa sus dedos por encima, como si pudiera detener el mundo y tomarme ahí…

-Levi, ponlo dentro ya – digo en un gemido suplicante.

-¿Tan rápido? - pregunta suavemente, me da la vuelta y me coloca en posición natural. Lleva mi pierna a su boca y coloca sus dientes en el empeine, saca la lengua y lame toda la piel, hasta la rodilla.

Ahí me toma de los tobillos y levanta mis piernas lo más que puede, dejando mi trasero completamente expuesto. Con las rodillas pegadas al rostro.

-Que buena vista… Eren – gime. Levi comienza a toquetearme de nuevo, como si fueran pequeñas nalgadas, que en realidad solo son caricias bruscas. Levi es tan rudo a veces que apenas y puedo contenerlo…

Cuando Levi me lo hacía durante sus visitas, era tan salvaje, pasional, casi animal… verlo ahora, con tanta excitación y a la luz de las velas me parece un sueño inmenso. No puedo soportarlo más y comienzo a arremeter mi trasero contra su erección. Levi se aparta

-¿Qué haces? – me pregunta

-Quiero tenerte dentro ya… - Levi se queda quieto y me deja hacer. Entonces me giro para quedar en cuatro y poder meterlo yo mismo. Lo tomo para encontrar la entrada más fácilmente y no me cuesta nada de trabajo entrar.

Solo una cesación placentera de un camino que comienza a abrirse, solo para él. Lentamente lo meto y suavemente lo saco. Pero no puedo soportar este ritmo más tiempo, así que comienzo a hacerlo rápido. Levi gime.

-Eren… - suplica – no tan rápido.

-Ahh – estoy tan excitado que mi entrepierna arde y duele, pero no importa. Quiero tenerlo más adentro, cada vez más. Por fin Levi se rinde ante mis estocadas y aprieta mi espalda contra la suya.

Comienza a hacérmelo, como un animal salvaje. Como un perro en celo. Mientras, lame mi cuello y mordisquea mis hombros. Comienzo a tocarme, comienzo a masturbarme. Algo que jamás en mi vida he hecho. Me siento sucio. Pero Levi se ve excitado cuando nota que me estoy tocando.

-¿Estas tocándote? – me pregunta en un jadeo, mientras escucha el obsceno sonido que hace mi miembro mientras lo jalo.

-Si – admito con vergüenza – Estoy tocándome Levi, estoy tocándome por ti…

Y muevo una de mis manos hasta mis pezones, aprisionándolo contra mis dedos. Y la otra salvajemente jalando mi miembro de arriba abajo. Levi sujeta mis muñecas y hace que deje de tocarme, para poner mis manos contra mi propia nuca.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado

-No te toques – ordena con fiereza. – no quiero que te toques…

-¿Por qué no? – gimo

-Es muy excitante verte hacerlo – admite – pero, me pongo celoso.

¿Qué? ¿Levi celoso? ¿De que yo mismo me toque?

-No quiero que te toques, no quiero que nadie más que yo te toque, ni siquiera tú mismo. No puedo soportar que sientas placer… quiero ser el único que te cause ese placer – dice Levi jadeante contra mi oreja – no quiero que tú mismo lo hagas. Tienes prohibido tocarte ¿entendiste Eren? Solo yo puedo hacerlo… solamente yo puedo hacerte mío.

Jadeo violentamente cuando Levi me pone de nuevo en posición natural. Esta embistiéndome, lleva una de sus manos a mi miembro. Lo masajea con fuerza bruta y con sus dientes succiona de mis pezones mientras los muerde. Estoy gimiendo, ansiosos de placer.

Meto mis manos en su cabello negro indicándole que siga lamiendo mis pezones, mientras me masturba y penetra. Estoy sintiendo tres tipos de placer al mismo tiempo y creo que me voy a desmayar

-Levi…

Levi aparta una de sus manos de mi miembro, la desliza por mis piernas, sujetando suavemente las medias y apretando mis piernas. Lame mis pezones y me embiste con brutalidad.

-Levi basta – digo cuando siento que un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal, pero en lugar de parar Levi parece ir más rápido a propósito. – Creo que me voy… a… creo que me voy a correr.

Le intento explicar, pero no puedo evitar gemir, aferrarme a las sabanas. Sentir sus labios dejar marcas en mis pechos, chupetones en mis costillas. Levi comienza a arremeter más rápido. Hasta siento el suave rebote de sus testículos contra mi trasero.

-Eren – gime mi nombre. Tantas veces- Eren, Eren…

Habla incongruencias. No puedo escucharlo, solo escucho el sonido del rebote que sus embestidas contra mi trasero provocan. Entonces lo siento…

Algo dentro de mí se agita, como un terremoto y un rayo, un huracán. Que viene de mi estómago y recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo… es el orgasmo que he sentido en mi vida. Comienzo a temblar y aferrar mi cuerpo de nuevo a su espalda.

-Ahh… ¡Levi! ¡Levi! – repito su nombre varias veces hasta que por fin, Levi da la estocada que golpea contra el punto exacto, mi placer se desata. Llenando mi vientre y sus manos de mi semilla, arqueo mi espalda contra las sabanas y aprieto su cuerpo contra mí.

Levi se deja caer. Contra mi pecho, sin importarle que se llene completamente de semen. A pesar de que se ha corrido adentro de mí, sigue embistiéndome, con menos fuerza. Pero casi seguro de que puede tener otro orgasmo inmediatamente después, entonces me doy cuenta de que Levi no planea parar. Su erección volverá a levantarse y tendrá más y más orgasmos, eso me excita.

Levi vuelve a tocar mi miembro que ya intentaba volver a su forma original, pero no lo deja, comienza a masajearlo. Y se pone erecto de nuevo. Gimo, porque la sensación cosquilleante no se ha ido del todo.

-Levi, basta – suplico. Levi sigue arremetiendo contra mí

-No – contesta – no puedo parar, no esta noche, no después de todo lo que he anhelado tenerte. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado – dice Levi

Me gira y me pone en cuatro, y de pronto me siento como un niño que será castigado por sus padres, mientras Levi muerde mi espalda y separa mi trasero. Porque quiere ver el lugar en donde su miembro está entrando y saliendo con tanta fuerza.

Con una de sus manos sigue masturbándome y su lengua lame mi oreja, como si de verdad amara el sabor de mi piel.

-Levi – le grito – me vendré de nuevo!

Intento quitármelo de encima, pero no funciona, entonces cedo al placer absoluto, y siento que Levi se viene adentro de mí de nuevo, el chapoteo es increíble. Porque tengo dos orgasmos suyos adentro de mí. El semen amenaza con escapar de adentro. A Levi no parece importarle, lleva su mano a mi estómago y comienza a tomar el semen que se ha regado ahí…

Lo embarra en mi trasero. Después me vengo de nuevo.

Levi toma el semen nuevo y se lleva la mano a la boca, lamiéndolo mientras sigue embistiéndome. A pesar de que ya se ha venido por segunda vez. Es tan erótico. Esta lamiendo mi semen… lo lame como si fuera delicioso. Por fin las últimas gotas de semen de Levi salen y saca su miembro empapado en semen.

No puedo creerlo. Me deslizo hasta su miembro lleno de semen y comienzo a lamerlo.

-Eren – dice Levi jadeando – no lo hagas…

Pero no me detengo, llevo mis dedos hasta aquella entrada que Levi ha dejado llena de semen, y lamo mis dedos después, sintiendo el sabor del semen de Levi en mi boca, de nuevo. Estoy ansioso, excitado, exaltado… a punto de desfallecer.

-Eren – gime Levi y lleva su boca a mi entrada para lamerme. Me excita aún más sentir su lengua en tan sensible y abusado punto, me contraigo de placer, mi orificio le succiona la lengua

-Levi – lloriqueo – házmelo otra vez.

* * *

 **Que dulce esa palabra suena hoy**

 **Que sencillo esa palabra suena hoy**

* * *

Cuando menos me he dado cuenta, Levi esta acostado a mi lado. Mirándome, con sus pequeños ojos grises desorbitados. Parece que toda la excitación ha parado. Y ahora estamos aquí, mirándonos, jadeantes.

Dudo que pueda existir un momento más perfecto para decirle que lo amo. Después de todas las cosas que hemos hecho.

-Eren, te amo - dice Levi como si fueran las palabras más sagradas que jamás en su vida creyó decir.

Entierra su mano en mi cintura

-Te extrañe tanto, mi ángel.

Suelto un suspiro cansado, un último. Uno que me dice que esto se repetirá y volverá a pasar y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, jamás olvidare la sensación de la primera vez. Que todas las cosas por las que hemos pasado y de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para que por fin podamos estar juntos para siempre.

-Te amo, Levi.

* * *

N/A: Estamos ante el final de 'El confesionario' el fic más hermoso que hasta ahora he podido escribir linduras, es más que un fic para mí. Es mi primer riren. Muchas gracias por acompañarme por todo este largo camino. Siempre me doy un jalón con las notas y ahora creo que no tengo nada que decir (seguramente me arrepentiré)

Sobre el final… siéntanse libres de dejar su imaginación volar! Tengo un final para todo, solo que no lo he plasmado. Igual pueden preguntarme. Casi revelo el final de Napola, ups!

En fin, no me gustaría despedirme de nadie, pero estoy segura de que a muchas ya no les volveré a ver. Así que, les agradezco por cuidar de mí y el apoyo. Yo me comprometí con ustedes y bueno eh aquí el final.

Lluery: quien diría que el recuento de los daños seria tan hard. Muchas gracias!

Bossenbroek: awww, es una lindura de review. Muchas gracias. Bueno sobre lo de Jean y Armin, debes saber que ellos tienen su propia historia titulada Napola, que pasa al mismo tiempo, por si os interesa! Jaja que, pues bueno gracias, realmente este último capítulo, creo que pude hacerlo mejor pero bueno, esto salió. Jajaja yo quería que pensaran que Pishi se murió, bueno ya. Pues muchísimas gracias y espero te guste, enserio perdona por este final tan cutre. Nos leemos.

Moi madame: Levi ha cambiado muchísimo, ha cambiado tanto que creo que apenas y lo reconozco, pero creo que lo más acertado es decir que se enamoró, como dicen por ahí… se enamoró como un idiota. A pesar de que mi Farlan casi no hace nada, el e Isabel son súper importantes, imagínate sin ellos… se me muere Eren! Mikasa ya está bien muerta, no os preocupéis. Espero ese prometido review querida, nos leemos!

Kanon Yukata: jaja qué horror! Te recomiendo que estuches la canción que puse en negritas y así, no sé si sea de tu agrado, se llama amiga de miguel bose, es una pasada. Enserio. Esa era mi más grande intención, que todos creyeran que Pishi murió pero no. Oh y que cuando Eren decía 'la última vez que vi a Levi igual pensaran que murió, pero bue era para darle emoción. Espero te guste y nos leemos pronto.

AstridHatake: Muchisimas gracias a ti por dejarme review.

Sumiré crazzy: Yo también amo la bella y la bestia! Recuerdo si haber mencionado que este fic se inspiraba en esa película, aunque eso debió ser en el capítulo cuatro… algo así. Muchas gracias y espero poder verte más seguido, es todo un honor para mí que sigas la historia. Nos leemos.

Yayoi heichou: Jjaa no te creas, hay autoras que en los extras matan. Pero no soy de esas. La única que debía morir era Mikasa y la mate hace… 6 años, jo. Pero bueno espero que te guste y nos leemos.

Bell kikyo: jaja lo lamento, pero ve que les he dado un final feliz. Yo tampoco quisiera que terminara pero en fin, no puede ser eterno y no puedo sacar más trama donde ya no hay. Nos leemos.

Nanao himura: puedes creer que nunca encontré la página, había una pero no decía HD y no encontré nada de mi fic, me habría gustado agradecerles, bueno ya puedes agregarme a face y espero verte en mis otros fics, con gusto recibiré y muchas gracias por pasarte, nos leemos.

Sora: mira toda la pasión que te he traído. Bueno mira nada más, he intentado lo que me dijiste y creo que este lemon salió muy bueno. Qué opinas? Bueno pasando de eso, espero que te haya gustado el final y gracias por leerme. Enserio. Estamos en contacto!

 **PD: ya saben, los que quieran seguir en contacto agréguenme a face 'Magi Allie' y bueno, ya no habrá continuación. Solo espero les haya gustado y nos podamos seguir leyendo.**

 **Sigan mis otros fics, enserio me encantaría verlos.**

 **¡Fue un honor para mí!**

 **¡Adiós!**


	22. Escena extra

**Disclaimer |** ©"Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人" y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re— subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** La primera parte de este _coso_ se sitúa justo después de los acontecimientos en la historia de cuando Levi le enseño a Eren el cuadro de Petra y le conto toda la historia detrás de su suicidio.

* * *

El confesionario

'' **Oh no, ¿Acaso me acerqué demasiado?**

 **O ¿Acaso casi vi lo que realmente estaba en tu interior? ''**

* * *

Kuchel no estaba en las mejores condiciones que había visto desde que llegué a la casa, con trabajos hoy se levantaba, con dificultades bebía de su té o hacía comentarios graciosos que incluyeran a su hijo o a cualquiera de sus familiares. Por esa misma razón, me quedé tomando solo mi merienda en el vestíbulo. Ella se había quedado dormida y no hubo fuerza humana que pudiese despertarla, aun cuando la tentaba con la caja de rosarios que entre los dos armábamos. Ella no se levantó e Isabel se quedó poniendo compresas calientes sobre la cama, para que la tormentosa noche fuera menos escabrosa.

La chimenea del vestíbulo parpadeaba, se movía con la briza de la tarde, las cortinas estaban cerradas y no era raro tener esa sensación de soledad, en estos días incluso eso llegaba a agradecerse… tener a Mikasa cerca resultaba un fastidio. Y a Levi… Dios, resultaba una prueba de sobrevivencia el tener a Levi cerca. Aunque con Mikasa era una situación similar, los dos de forma distinta.

Un peligro físico y el otro mental.

Isabel no iba a recoger la mesa del vestíbulo y yo tenía la buena costumbre de siempre recoger los platos, cosas que aprendí en la vida de convento, así que me levanté con la bandeja medio llena de galletitas y té de jengibre. Tambaleante porque tenía los dedos entumecidos de no haber hecho nada durante esa pequeña hora en la que esperé a Kuchel.

Era hora de investigar en donde cocinaba Isabel, ya que hasta ahora no había tenido la dicha de pasarme por ahí, por más que había insistido en preparar yo mismo el té o transportar las galletas, Isabel era un ente presente en cada centímetro de la casa y no había forma de esquivar a sus miradas furtivas, pero ahora estaba ocupada con Kuchel y según yo… no había nadie más en la casa, a mí me parecía la oportunidad perfecta para explorar.

Como de costumbre la parte principal de la casa estaba sola, el pasillo sugerente abierto al público, en este caso yo, mi espíritu y mi bandeja de plata, las dos grandes puertas que daban al ala éste y al ala oeste de la casa. Seguir caminando era llegar al despacho de Levi a la biblioteca, cualesquiera de esos lugares no tenían la cocina.

No iba a entrar al ala oeste.

Mire el ala éste, con su pequeña capilla, sus habitaciones en la parte superior, su cuarto blanco. Una ala medio redondeada y rodeada con otras pequeñas portezuelas, no parecían ser la cocina. Pero aun así entré. La salilla que estaba en medio me recibió, miré a mi alrededor, lo coherente sería tomar una de las puertas de madera e intentar abrirla, así que fui hasta la que estaba al otro extremo del cuarto blanco. La tomé y no se abrió, el pomo nunca giró y parecía que tenía años cerrado.

— Aquí no es… — murmuré.

Los cristales hermosos de la capilla que atravesaban imparcialmente la puerta que los separaba se posaban sobre el piso de madera, creaban una figura abstracta y colorida. Me quedé mirándole por un segundo, cuando levanté la vista reparé en el pasillo que se extendía justo al lado contrario de la capilla. Ocultaba más puertas, era largo y un poco arqueado. No había ninguna luz encendida, ni un candelabro o vela.

¿Qué habrá allá? Me pregunté sujetando con fuerza la bandeja, no había nada que temer... esta era la parte luminosa de la casa. Me dije a mi mismo esto como un rosario, pero mi interior se negaba a creer, había señales rojas de peligro en cada rincón.

Caminé a tientas por el pasillo, adentrándome un poco en la oscuridad. Sintiendo las puertas cerradas a mi alrededor, tomando el pomo de cada una. Primero la de la derecha, cerrada, la siguiente y cerrada, la última y la única que estaba del lado izquierdo del pasillo también estaba cerrada. El pasillo era angosto y cuando giré para ver atrás la sala común del ala éste parecía un lugar completamente apartado.

— Con luz… — me dije a mi mismo.

La luz es el lugar al que tengo que ir, pensé y dando la vuelta un nuevo destello captó mi atención. Ya estaba dándole la espalda al oscuro pasillo y mirando a la salita cuando gire el mentón, esperando no encontrarme con lo peor, pero no había nada que ver. Más que un suave reflejo verdoso en el piso, como la luz contra cristales amarillentos. Era como una mancha irregular, que apenas se proyectaba, se colaba por una parte en el otro extremo del pasillo y me llamaba.

Gire con la bandeja aun en las manos, noté que había cierto temblor sobre mis dedos, pero lo ignore y 'oh Dios que no sea nada malo' di pasos tímidos y lentos hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, sintiendo la sala del ala éste cada vez más lejana, como atravesar el portal dimensional entre un espacio abandonado y la luz y el calor que me brindaba el otro lugar. Fue cuando llegué a una puerta.

De madera rodeada por piedra y ladrillos fríos, la luz que provenía de adentro se reflejaba por el espacio en el que la llave se metía, pasé mis dedos por enfrente interfiriendo con el reflejo amarilloso. Definitivamente había luz adentro. Con muy poca esperanza tomé el amarillo pomo y lo giré, para mi desgracia estaba abierta.

— ¿Tan lejos y abierta? — pregunté al aire abriendo la puerta y cerrando los ojos con lentitud mientras los reflejos amarillos me pegaban directamente en el rostro. Ligeras luces como luciérnagas.

Ingresé sintiendo un aire frio que llegaba del interior, inevitablemente congelándome la sangre, contrario a la luz cálida y cristalizada. Por fin enfoqué bien para ver en el interior. Era una sala redonda con un hermoso vitral de cristales amarillos en la parte superior del cuarto. Alguna especie de invernadero.

Dejé la puerta abierta y me metí hasta el centro.

Rodeada de cortinas vino que llevaban mucho tiempo cerradas, grande como para un par de personas.

Daba una sensación de estar en una bola de cristal cubierta con terciopelo polvoriento y con una luz apagada, un frio que helaba cada parte del cuerpo. El piso tenía un hermoso diseño en mármol, contrario a la mayoría de los pisos en la casa, que eran de madera.

Tenía un diván.

— Tan poca luz…

Había tan poca luz adentro del cuarto, que me sorprendía lo mucho que me había llamado en un primer lugar, por eso di una vuelta completa mirando al techo. Luego bajé la mirada, tal vez no debería de estar aquí, por algo todas las cortinas están corridas. No hay ninguna cocina aquí, quería creer eso, pero me quedé mirando el resto del amueblado, que era muy pobre y estaba desatendido.

Un fonógrafo a lado del sofá.

No creo que sirva, me cuestioné. Luego por impulso llegué hasta el diván y dejé la charola de plata encima, estaba completamente limpio, definitivamente la casa en ningún momento o lugar estaba sucia, pero era demasiado enorme como para luchar con el aire helado que entraba desde el exterior, el frio invierno que azotaba Alemania y la nieve que poco a poco comenzaba mostrar su insistencia, provocando que en el vitral se vieran los copos acumulados y provocaran manchas en su reflejo.

El habito cubría cada parte de mi cuerpo, y aun así tenia demasiado frio. ¿De dónde venía el viento? Me quedé en el centro esperando sentir la corriente, una helada corriente atravesó mi espalda, miré en la dirección en la que venía y descubrí que una parte de la gran cortina que hacia las de telón sobre todo lo redondo se movía. Me acerqué con cuidado y en silencio, extendiendo la mano para tocar el terciopelo. Cuando aferré mis dedos a la tela noté que estaba húmeda, casi estaba congelada y por instinto aparté la mano…

Moví los dedos, me miré las uñas rosas y luego levanté la mano con cuidado, pegando el rostro a la cortina, estaba helada… la moví ligeramente y la luz pegó directamente en mis ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Solté la cortina y di un brinco, sin poder explorar al exterior del que las cortinas me aislaban.

— ¡Levi! — grité con la mano en el corazón —. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Solo seguí los pasos de la absoluta naturaleza cotilla que escondes bajo ese velo.

Me quedé callado mientras lo vi ingresar al redondo salón, miraba todo de arriba abajo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, pero estaba seguro que no era de esa manera. Con sigilo me traslade hasta el diván. Levi se detuvo en medio del lugar y miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — le pregunté en voz baja.

— En otro tiempo, un salón de baile — me contestó cuando dejo de mirar el domo de vitral —. Hace años que está abandonado.

— Es pequeño — le dije.

— Es solo para dos personas.

Las luces amarillosas bañaban a Levi, el frio intenso de la nieve y la ventisca que se colaba por no sé dónde movía su cabello negro. Traía encima el uniforme aún, la bandera roja resaltaba en su hombro, los guantes de piel en sus manos, se los quitaba con agilidad.

¿Tenía sentido construir una casa con un salón de baile para dos personas? Tal vez en otro tiempo este fue el lugar en el que Kenny y Kuchel conseguían un poco de intimidad propia o tal vez Levi y… alguien más, Mikasa, Petra. Tal vez. Bajé la guardia y cuando me di cuenta Levi se había transportado hasta mi lado, pasando de largo hasta el fonógrafo.

— Esto debería servir — explicó inclinándose —. Le dije a Isabel que guardara unos discos aquí.

Abrió el cajón debajo del fonógrafo y sacó unos acetatos grandes que estaban viejos y polvosos, pero que parecían nuevos. Levi los manipulo con cuidado, me abracé a mí mismo, el frio me abrumaba, el techo comenzaba a carecer de luz y no sabía si era porque el sol se metía o porque la nieve lo estaba cubriendo.

— ¿Vals — murmuró Levi —, o swing?

— ¿Vals?

Lo dije como pregunta, pero Levi lo ignoró y seleccionó uno de los dos discos que había sacado, lo limpió con la manga y lo puso sobre el fonógrafo. (*)

La música sonó fuerte cuando Levi puso el disco, pero le bajó de inmediato, dejando un sonido suave y firme de fondo que rebotaba contra cada centímetro de la cúpula en la que nos encontrábamos. Era una canción que tenía una tonada en vals, pero también en algo más moderno, no podía identificar nada porque mis gustos musicales eran malos y no reconocería ni a Mozart, aunque lo tuviera enfrente.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunté extrañado, ajeno a la música, ignorante y nervioso.

— Vals, como dijiste.

Se levantó y guardó los demás discos, Levi no me parecía exactamente un apreciador de la música, pero su oído era agudo como el de un felino al acecho, asumía que disfrutaba la tonada porque se movió con gracia y me encaró, apreté los puños con fuerza, el alzó una ceja. Dio una zancada hasta donde yo estaba, ahogué un gemido.

— ¿Las monjas no bailan? — preguntó.

— Jamás de los jamases.

— ¿Y si van a un baile? — preguntó capturando con destreza mi mano.

— No irían…

— ¿Y su tu y yo estamos en un salón de baile, con un vals de fondo?

Me quede quieto, sintiendo sus ojos sobre los míos, admirando con intensidad la fuerza con la que sujetaba mi mano y la levantaba con gracia por encima de nuestros hombros, luego llevaba la otra hasta mi cintura y por instinto tome el rol femenino y coloqué la mano en su hombro. Apreté la tela de la casaca y abrí la boca, por el aire congelado mi aliento formo un poco de vapor, Levi levantó la comisura de la boca, como una sonrisa torcida.

Dio una vuelta mientras lo sujetaba y giró por el salón mientras la música sonaba por lo bajo en el salón, las luces amarillas desaparecían con un ritmo inconstante y mis ojos no dejaban de mirarle en ningún segundo, mi boca entreabierta y mis pasos cortos carentes de ritmo, mientras Levi me danzaba por en medio del salón de baile.

No sabía bailar y aun así Levi me hacía creer que lo hacía.

Mis pies se deslizaban por el piso, con la agilidad de un conejo. Con la fuerza de un paso seguro, y no uno en falso como los estaba dando. Sus dedos se enrollaban en los de mi mano izquierda, nuestras manos se pegaron y moví la izquierda hasta su hombro, el acentuó su pulgar en mi cintura y me puse rojo.

El sonrojo se extendió hasta mis orejas, Levi volvió a parpadear numerosas veces hasta que me contuve de decirle que dejara de hacer que sus pestañas pareciesen mariposas negras. Sus ojos unas lunas bañadas en plata y mis ojos que se quedaban posados sobre los suyos.

Levi me pegó hasta su pecho.

— Lo haces bien…

Giramos con más velocidad que la vez anterior y sentí que flotaba, que me iba a cargar y que bien podía comenzar a despedirme del piso, porque no miraba más que sus ojos, esos luceros hermosos y peligrosos, ni miraba las venas de sus parpados, las ojeras violáceas bajo estos. Sus labios en línea recta. ¿Acaso eso era una pizca de carmín en sus mejillas? Me perdí entre las ranuras azules que decoraban sus iris y la música desapareció.

Sus labios se acercaron con intimidante dominancia, el vals se adelantó unos segundos y los pies de Levi ya no se movían. Nos detuvimos en seco mientras las ultimas notas del vals aún sonaban y nuestros labios luchaban contra la intimidad y el magnetismo, luchaban por no encontrarse, lamí mis labios y el vals se terminó.

Nos miramos por dos segundos más, antes de que el fonógrafo soltara un horrible chillido que nos separó como si quemáramos.

Levi se deslizo hasta el fonógrafo y mientras se distraía quitando el acetato, salí corriendo sujetándome el habito.

— ¡NO ENCONTRÉ LA COCINA! — solté como excusa antes de dejarlo solo y atravesar el oscuro pasillo de nuevo.

Jadeé con fuerza cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del lugar y casi llegaba a las escaleras, fue entonces cuando vi los furiosos ojos de Mikasa, pero los ignoré y subí los escalones de dos en dos. ¡Oh Jesús! Que no haya visto nada de eso. Mi corazón aún no se controlaba.

* * *

'' **Todas tus inseguridades, todos tus trapos sucios**

 **Nunca me hicieron parpadear ni una vez''**

* * *

 **Alemania, 1945. Fin de la segunda guerra mundial.**

Levi me tenía tomado de la mano derecha, me estaba tirando tan fuerte que la caja de cosas viejas que traía en la mano izquierda se tambaleaba con intensidad. Desconocía el motivo por el cual tan pronto como había entrado por la puerta y, me había visto trepado en la escalera descolgando unos cuadros viejos y perturbadores que dañaban el tapiz, se había lanzado junto a mí y me había traído caminando.

Nos cruzamos con Isabel entrando al pasillo y le dejé la caja con cuadros en las manos, ella dejó caer su plumero y me sonrió con complicidad. Christa detrás de ella traía cargando unos floreros llenos de Edelweiss, la flor suiza que Levi había conseguido para que decorara la casa como a mí se me antojara y entre todas las habitaciones de la casa y la cantidad de cosas viejas y en desuso que habíamos sacado estaban aquellos cuadros y otras cosas. Pero, por supuesto, no habíamos recorrido ni tres cuartos de la casa.

— ¡Levi, que haces! — pregunté cuando dimos vuelta en el ala este, revuelta porque a Isabel le había tocado limpiar esa parte y había remplazado los sillones de terciopelo rojo y había movido el piano de lugar.

Aun así, Levi no se detuvo y siguió caminando, adentrándose en uno de los pasillos laterales del ala este y viendo por entre las habitaciones abiertas, la mayoría que yo no había revisado, Levi lo había hecho. Él se había hecho cargo de adecuar las habitaciones sobre el pasillo y ahora todas estaban limpias y reordenándose, pero llegamos hasta el final del pasillo, y observé la última puerta con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué…?

— Cierra los ojos — susurró girándose para verme a la cara

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo hazlo — me pidió de nuevo frunciendo el ceño con severidad.

Alce una ceja, confuso por su actitud y por su repentina emoción. Levi solo acababa de llegar, aun traía el uniforme puesto, claro ya no utilizaba la suástica, así que el uniforme era de un simple tono negro, pero no se veía menos imponente. Dudaba que Levi pudiese dejar de verse como todo un oficial. Aun así, casi sonreía. Cerré los ojos.

El sonido del clic de la puerta me alertó, estábamos por entrar, me tomó del brazo, como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados y el aire de la habitación cambio repentinamente. Estaba iluminado, se notaba la luz por detrás de mis ojos y el aire que entraba era repentinamente más cálido que el del resto de la casa.

— Ábrelos…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sorprendido por la fuerte luz que alumbraba el salón de baile. Estaba tan cambiado a como lo había visto por última vez, sobre todo si pensábamos que ya habían pasado más de cuatro años, mucho más. Las ventanas estaban descubiertas, las cortinas cubiertas con terciopelo color borgoña habían desaparecido y detrás de estas había un cristalizado transparente que dejaba ver todo el bosque que rodeaba la casa, un salón de baile en forma de esfera de cristal.

El techo aún tenía ese mosaico de cristales amarillos que le daban la sensación más cálida al lugar y dejaban que el sol pasara sus rayos por todo el lugar e iluminara. Ahora había lámparas entre los nuevos muebles que Levi había metido, además de una linda alfombra color verde y el mismo sillón y fonógrafo, esta vez limpio y desempolvado.

— Durante la guerra hubo tantos bailes a los que deseé llevarte — murmuró —. Desde la primera vez que bailamos juntos hasta ahora, he soñado cada segundo con bailar contigo de nuevo.

— ¿El Furher no había prohibido el swing? — pregunté admirando las rosas rojas en cada jarrón nuevo.

La linda vista del bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa y el establo que se veía lejano, con nuestros bonitos corceles.

— Aún tengo discos — me sonrió Levi inclinándose en el fonógrafo. —, son más viejos de lo que me gustaría admitir, pero oye… es eso o nada.

— Entonces mejor eso.

Levi colocó el fonógrafo en posición, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y quedo en camisa blanca, el fonógrafo comenzó a soltar un pequeño sonido que me decía que la pista musical iba a iniciar y después un agradable sonido de trompetees, me indicaba que Levi había puesto un agradable swing, me cubrí la boca.

Levi me tomo del brazo, me halo hasta donde él estaba y comenzó a bailar el swing de la forma más elegante y movida que jamás me pude haber imaginado. Me reí en voz alta, sin saber cómo mover las piernas, Levi movía sus brazos haciéndome mover la cadera y dándome vueltas.

— No estoy vestido para la ocasión — solté entre risas.

Y era verdad, traía encima un pantalón café que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos de piel marrón, una camisa blanca con tirantes color mostaza y un moño de color verde. No podía parar de reír mientras Levi me hacía dar vueltas alrededor del salón de baile al ritmo de swing, nuestras piernas se movían y daban vueltas, Levi me giraba con su brazo derecho y no, no iba a dejar que me diera de volteretas.

— Solo una vueltecita — sonrió subiéndome a su cadera

— ¡Bájame depravado! — le grité atacando su cuello con una mordida y el me dejó de nuevo en el piso.

Cuando Levi me puso en el piso de nuevo, sonreí tímidamente por haberlo atacado, la música se detuvo radicalmente y la pista termino con el mismo sonido que el fonógrafo hacia cada vez que intentaba cambiar de pista, me moví para quitar el disco, pero no lo logre hacer, Levi me dejo sujeto de la mano y la música volvió a sonar. Esta vez con un género distinto, de nuevo un vals. Justo como aquella vez.

— ¿Es el mismo vals? — le pregunté con fascinación sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda baja.

— Tal vez, tal vez he querido repetirlo, para volver a bailarlo de nuevo…

Me pegó hasta su cuerpo con buenas intenciones y me tomó de la mano, me sujetó fuertemente la cintura y yo puse mi mano en su hombro, no me moví hasta que Levi comenzó a bailar vals a mi lado, ¿Cómo es que había aprendido a bailar? Tal vez su madre le enseño, pero tenía una forma de hacerme bailar, aunque yo de verdad no supiera como hacerlo, pero sentía que mis pies se movían en la misma dirección que los suyos, que mis vueltas coordinaban perfectamente con las suyas.

Que sus dedos jugueteaban con los míos mientras bailaban y adentro de esa esfera transparente de cristal, tenía la sensación de encontrarme a mí mismo aun vestido de monja, con ropa de segunda mano, con un montón de dudas, con miedo de saber porque este salón estaba todo cubierto, pero ahora, estaba tirado en los brazos del hombre más temible y asombroso que había conocido, y no deseaba estar en brazos de absolutamente nadie más.

Ni bailar vals con nadie más, ni ver a nadie más montando en la nieve.

* * *

N/A: Lía me convenció de hacerle un extra, solo para ella, de alguna escena de él confesionario, así que escribí este y después consideré subirlo al fic. Así que si alguien tenía ganas de seguir leyendo alguna cosa (tontería o lo que sea) de este fic. Espero haberles satisfecho.

¡En fin, aún hay muchas escenas más que se me habían ocurrido pero que jamás salieron a la luz! Jaja, pero no creo subir más.

Ahora sí, me despido.


End file.
